The storm
by Wisegirl08
Summary: So this story takes place after the seven puts Gaea back to slumber. Percy and Annabeth,Jason and Piper.Skyler and Jacob- their kids. They need each other.They are the storm. All credit to Rick! Can these powerful demigods fight for their lives..and love?
1. The next great prohecy

The storm

This story was held after the seven defeated Gaea. Well…at least put her back to sleep for a long time. Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper… Jacob and Skyler- The storm…

Annabeth's POV

Gods, now everything was at peace. Finally! I know there will be more danger now, but at least not for this generation any more. Percy, Jason, Piper and me were sitting on the beach of Camp half-blood. Frank and Hazel were back at Camp Jupiter. Gods knows where Leo is. I don't care about that now. All I know is that this moment is perfect. I put my head on Percy's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. His other hand was on the sand. We were just watching a beautiful Christmas eve sunset. Yes, tomorrow is Christmas.

"It's hard to believe that everything is just…over." I said, breaking the silence.

"Well all we know is that it isn't just over yet." Percy replied, nuzzling into my neck.

"Plus it's nice to just relax for a whi-…" Piper was cut short when Leo ran to us looking like a maniac.

"Guys its Rachel!" He said while panting. He didn't need to say much more. We were already running towards the big house. We saw Rachel lying down in the couch beside the fire. Her eyes were slightly open.

"She has recited it. She has recited the next great prophecy." Chiron said looking disbelieved. We all turned towards him.

"Wait, another great prophecy? We BARLEY made it past the second one!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so…" Chiron said. That left us all wondering. Suddenly Rachel started coughing. Piper went and sat down beside her, with me right at her heels.

"You okay Rachel?" Piper asked. Rachel slowly nodded.

"What was the prophecy Chiron?" I asked.

"I think I will tell the whole camp at camp fire." He said.

I just nodded approving of the idea. Percy came and sat next to me. I could see how nervous he was. I mean I bet the whole camp will be. I sighed.

Percy's POV

We all finished dinner and were sitting down by the camp fire. Everything seemed so quiet when Chiron sat down. Well basically he was still standing since he's half horse, but you get my point.

"I have something important to say to you all." Chiron announced. Everyone hushed up and looked towards Chiron.

He looked up at the sky and said "The next great prophecy has been announced." Almost immediately the whispering began. Chiron silenced them, he cleared his throat and began.

"The oldest god shall rise and take the blood of dove and wise The storm shall be born as the lord of skies shall be torn Their powers will unite they will earn the greatest fight" He ended. Everyone and I mean EVERY SINGLE PERSON was quiet. There was not a word in the camp.

"Who is the oldest god Chiron?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence. Chiron didn't say word. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. Then her stormy grey eyes were full of fear and worry. She gasped.

"It can't be, can it?" She asked. Again she was replied by Chiron's silent stare.

"Can u fill us in Annabeth?" Travis asked. Now Annabeth hushed up. Gods what was up with that?

I on the other hand was concerned with something else.

"Shall take the blood of dove and wise? That doesn't sound pretty." I said while looking at Annabeth, my eyebrows all scrunched together.

Finally Chiron spoke. "We shall discuss this meeting later on. Right now it has nothing to do with our concern." All the campers got up and went to their prospective cabins. I was walking with Annabeth to her Cabin. Whenever I looked at her I thought about tomorrow. The day when…

"Hey you okay?" She asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah I guess so." Was all I replied? I dropped her off at her cabin and kissed her goodnight.

Jason's POV

"Goodnight beauty queen." I told Piper. That earned me a glare, but eventually she gave me a hug and went to her cabin. I smirked thinking about tomorrow. I mean I wasn't nervous or anything. It's just asking good old Pipes to go to Camp Jupiter with me and stay there, right? Oh who am I kidding I thought. It's much more than that and hell yea I was nervous.

The next morning….


	2. The surprise I

Jason's POV

I woke up groggily and sat up. I heard knocking on my door.

"Jason get your lazy butt up. We're gonna be late for breakfast." Piper yelled through the door.

I yawned and replied "I'm up."

When I opened the door I was amazed. Christmas lights were everywhere. I mean even though it was morning the lights were shining brightly and you could see them brighter. It must be some kind of Hecate magic, I thought looking over to the Hecate cabin. They waved at me and I awkwardly waved back. As I was walking to the pavilion, I saw Grover and Juniper walk up to me holding hands.

"Is the plan ready?" I asked them. They nodded and Juniper squealed. I saw her wearing her engagement ring. Yeah, Grover found the time to propose to her. Finally a light goes up in his head.

When I sat down on my table I noticed 2 things. Annabeth and Percy weren't anywhere in the pavilion plus Grover and Juniper ran off somewhere. I grunted and slammed my head on the table. That got me awake.

I was rubbing my head when Dionysus stepped up. "Merry Christmas and all that. I don't think you brats deserve Christmas though" He mumbled. Chiron stepped up clearing his throat. "A very Merry Christmas indeed." The campers cheered.

After I scraped half my food into the fire for my dad, I walked towards the strawberry fields. I saw naiads whispering here and there. I lied down in the soft grass thinking to myself. How the hex am I gonna ask Piper?

Piper's POV

I left the pavilion and went to the arena. I covered my mouth and smiled when I saw who were there. Percy and Annabeth were playing sword tag. Annabeth was ducking and laughing, while Percy was trying to slice Annabeth up. Finally he gave up and threw his sword down and dropped down to his knees. Annabeth was slowly walking towards him. I wanted to scream no Annabeth! I know how many times Jason played the same trick on me, but then again I didn't wanna ruin this perfect moment.

Annabeth was right next to him and then Percy pulled her leg and made her fall on top of him. Exactly how Jason does it. Percy smirked at Annabeth as she tried to get up but he was pinning her to the ground.

"Alright you got me." She surrendered. Percy grinned and gave her a hand. She pulled him down and got up herself clapping her hands.

"You can't outsmart a child of Athena Percy." She said while grinning.

"Hmph. At least I tried." He said.

I had to smile, they two looked so cute together. If only Jason was here… I sighed and slid down the wall.

"Pipes, whatcha doing here?" Annabeth asked me as I jumped up in shock.

"I-I…was" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

" You were spying on us?" Percy said appearing behind her. I nodded sheepishly, causing them to laugh.

"So where were you guys during breakfast? Were you guys, like here the whole time?" I asked

They grinned and it was their turn to nod sheepishly.

"Well I gotta go back to my cabin. I bet I missed archery." I said.

"Wait up, I'm going with you." Annabeth said. She kissed Percy and followed me. "So what's up with Jason?" She asked me casually.

I was taken back but answered anyway. "Well, we're good. I think." Was all I could say?

"Boy trouble huh?" said Annabeth, noticing my look.

"Well, I've been expecting him to do something with me. I mean it's Christmas and I only saw him once in the pavilion. He didn't even ask me to walk with him" I said really fast.

"Whoa, slow down. Maybe he's doing something for you now. I mean you never know, right?" She asked smiling.

I opened the door of my cabin and replied "Yeah I guess so. Thanks Annabeth."

"Anytime." Is what she responded.

I put my head in my pillow and murmured "Where are you Jason?"

It was getting dark, but it was only 4 pm. I guess that's Christmas to you. I got up from my bed and headed outside for battle practice. Chiron already started, so I guess I was late.

"Ah, Miss. Mclean. Would you like to join us?" He asked. I nodded my head in embarrassment and stood next to Katie. She smiled at me and I returned it. I looked around for Jason, but I guess he wasn't here.

"Piper you will be up against Clarisse." Chiron announced. I gasped. Oh perfect I'm gonna get my butt kicked today. I went in front and faced Clarisse. "Hey princess" she muttered before taking her battle pose.

I took out my knife and got ready to slash. I looked at her spear and almost fainted. She must have sharpened it after the war. I heard my mother's voice in my head "Be strong!" She said. Hmph. I looked up and faced Clarisse. This is going to be a bloody battle…

Annabeth's POV

I raced to archery. I passed battle class on the way and saw Piper and Clarisse. Oh boy. I got to archery and looked at Will Solace from the Apollo cabin.

"A bit late today Annabeth, but join in" He said. I thanked him and took out my quiver. I placed the arrow right in the middle point of the bow as Chiron has taught me to. Will told me to aim exactly at the mid-point. I let go and earned a perfect aim. I grinned and Conor smirked. "Nice shot Annabeth" He called to me.

After archery I went to my cabin.

"Annabeth, Percy left you a note." My half-brother Malcom told me.

"Thanks Malcom" I sad as he handed the note to me. I opened it up and here's what I read.

Dear Annabeth,

Please meet me at the beach at 5 30 pm. Get dressed! I gotta a big surprise for you.

Loves and kisses, Percy.

Gods, he can be such a seaweed brain I thought. I looked at the clock that said 4 55 pm. Alright, so I would love to say I took it really smoothly, but I panicked. I ran to my closet and picked out a blue halter neck long dress that shows my figure really well. I took my ponytail out and curled my hair a bit. I put eyeliner on and lip gloss. Just some simple make up. I got my blue and silver high-heels and literally ran to the beach. It was pretty hard considering I was in my heels. When I got there, words would not explain out beautiful everything looked.

I saw Percy Standing in front of me. His intense sea green eyes were looking into my eyes. "Do you like it?" He asked. "No…." I responded. He frowned "But it took 2 weeks to plan everything and getting in touch with Grover was hard enough then I had to persuade the Apollo cabin to play the music and I even made the food. I also set up all the lights and believe me I only had like 2 hours so I had to set up everything-…"

"I love it," I said, smirking "and I love you." He smiled. "You really had me worried there wise girl." He said

"Percy this is amazing! I can't believe you would do so much for me!" I said. "I would steal the whole world for you Annabeth." He whispered. I blushed. The music started playing. "Shall we?" He asked. I took his hand and he lead me to the middle of the beach. As I was dancing with him, I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a buttoned up long sleeve shirt that was rolled up a bit. It was hanging loosely above his jeans. Just the way I like it. It was just my seaweed brain. His messy black hair was just above his beautiful eyes.

His arms were around my waist. My hands were hanging loosely around his neck. When the song ended, we both leaned in and he kissed me so passionately, I could swear that I was melting. I held him closer. When we stopped dancing he escorted me to our table. I smiled. He made mac n cheese with turkey meatballs and some breadsticks. But here's what surprise me. A bottle of red wine was in the center. I mean we are legally allowed to drink. I was 19 and he was 20. It's just that he made everything so perfect. There were candles all around the table. I smiled. I almost teared up, but I held it back.

When we were done with dinner we walked to the front of the beach. The music was playing lightly. He handed me a bouquet of roses, he sort of hid, from the bush. I grinned.

"You did all this for Christmas?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well yes and no. I also wanted to tell you this." He said. Percy sat down on one knee and reached from his pocket a velvet box. I gasped as he opened it. Inside was a sliver ring, but instead of a diamond there was a gem, if you looked at it you would get mesmerized. It was a mixture of two colors, grey and greenish blue.

"Annabeth Chase, I have known you since I was twelve and it was love at first sight. I never met someone so beautiful. You're the gravity that holds me down to this Earth. You're the reason I'm still alive. And I would ask you to honor that by marrying me, Perseus Jackson." He announced holding the velvet box up.

I couldn't help it anymore. I let out tears, of joy not sadness. "Yes of course, I'll marry you seaweed brain!" I exclaimed, making him jump up and spin me around. He put the ring on my ring finger, fitting perfectly. Now he was the gravity holding ME down. We both kissed and then there was a bunch of clapping. I smiled as my friends came to congratulate me. It was everything I wanted. Percy is everything I ever wanted!

**A/N Okay so I'm gonna keep on updating regularly. I'm kinda new to this and all but I have been keeping this story in my mind for a long time. Thanks guys and review! :D Peace out, Wisegirl08 **


	3. Stay with me

Percy's POV

She said yes! I can't believe she said yes! I mean I do believe she said yes, but you know what I mean. I have to go tell my mom and her dad. Then the arrangements, there is a hell lot to do. We have to get started. Everyone was congratulating us. Gods Annabeth looks so damn hot today. Suddenly I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Nico.

"Hey buddy! How's it been in the underworld?" I ask him.

"Haha, very funny. Well I'm not here for funny business Perce." He replied

I looked confused then he said "Clarisse and Piper. They're injured. Annabeth looked back.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Well they're in the infirmary. You might wanna go see them. Jason's with Piper." He said.

Annabeth looked at me and nodded. We both went to the infirmary. We saw Piper and Clarisse at the end near the wall. Annabeth frowned.

"How in the Hades did this happen Pipes?" She asked

Piper coughed but said "Clarisse and me. Fight during battle class." Jason was holding her hand closely to his chest. Annabeth sat down beside him.

Okay, I know Jason's a great friend, but I did get a bit jealous. It quickly faded away when I remembered that Annabeth said yes to me! I started to feel worried. I walked over to Clarisse. She had a bruise on her arm and some cuts on her leg that were being treated.

"So the princess beat you up huh?" I asked teasingly. She just glared daggers at me.

"It was a competitive fight." With that she closed her eyes. Getting the hint I walked back to Piper.

She was in the middle of her story. ",then I slashed at her leg and she pushed me. It was a competitive fight though. No big harm done." She ended.

"What matters is that your okay now." I said smiling. She smiled back.

Annabeth took my hand and stood up. "We'll leave you guys alone for some time" She said grinning.

Piper grinned back and said "Congrats you guys." We both blushed and she chuckled. "Yeah that's what I thought" She muttered.

Once me and Annabeth went outside, we started strolling aimlessly, like we used to when we were 12.

"I hope she's gonna be okay." Annabeth said.

I smiled and said "She can be a stupid princess, but she's a tough girl."

Annabeth smirked. "Like someone I know" She said.

I pouted "I'm not stupid!" I said in defense.

"Yeah but you sure are a seaweed brain." She said while sighing and putting her head on my shoulder.

"Well this seaweed brain of yours finally got the guts to ask you huh?" A familiar voice said.

We turned around. "THALIA!" Annabeth said going up to hug her. Thalia choked, but said. "Gee Annabeth. Nice to cya too!"

I smiled and asked "When did you come?"

"The hunters just arrived." She replied. "By the way, congrats. And when is the wedding?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth and I just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"So you haven't decided yet huh?" She asked. We both shook our heads.

"Well how about New years?" She suggested.

"That's in like 6 days Thals. As much as I would like that, 6 days is not enough time to prepare a wedding." Annabeth told Thalia.

"Nonsense! The hunters can do anything! You guys just have to tell your parents… and when I mean parents, I don't just mean the mortal ones. Good luck!" She smiled widely and with that she was gone.

I slapped my forhead with my hand. Our mom and dad. Ughh. Annabeth looked just as worried. It looked like she was calculating what she was gonna say to Athena.

I took her hand. "We're gonna figure this out together okay?" I promised.

She nodded and put her head back on my shoulder.

Gods I hoped I was right.

Jason's POV

I can honestly say, when I heard that Piper was in the infirmary, I almost had a minor heart attack. When I entered, she was lying down, but quickly sat up when she saw me.

When I sat down next to her I pushed her head back on her pillow lightly. Then Percy and Annabeth burst into the room. I smiled at the ring on Annabeth ring finger.

They beat me to the question. "What happened Annabeth asked.

Piper told her story and then eventually Annabeth and Percy piled out to give us some privacy. I could see them grinning the whole way. I smirked.

"You feeling fine now?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah I feel a lot better… now that you're here" She replied

I had to smile. I kissed her forhead. Her hand was in mine. I didn't know how to ask her, but I guess this is the best time.

"Piper? How do you like Camp Jupiter?" I asked slowly.

"Its nice, why?" She asks.

"Well you saw the families there right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I did Jason." She replied. She raised one eyebrow.

"Can you live with me in Camp Jupiter?" I spilled out

She held her breath, then slowly nodded. "Yeah I'd love to."

"But promise me we'll stay back in New York after we get married?" She said

Yea I was shocked but then I chuckled "Of course Mrs. Grace." I replied. She smiled and right then I felt complete.

I hugged her when I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around and nearly had my almost scond heart attack when I saw… Thalia! I hugged her back.

"When did you come?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes ago. Yes I met up with Annabeth and Percy. Yes I know they're getting married." She answered even before I could ask.

She looked at Piper. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Thals, its good to see you too! I'm fine, honestly! Just a tiny fight between me and Clarisse. Thalia glared daggers at Clarisse when she turned around.

"It was a COMPETITIVE FIGHT!" Clarisse said defending herself.

"Never touch my soon to be sister-in-law again! You understand?" She asked Clarisse. Clarisse nodded so much I thought her head would fall off.

I chuckled and Piper blushed while saying "Don't worry Thals, it wasn't her fault."

"Oh." Was all Thalia said.

"Well anyway I gotta get out of here. Its like 8 pm. I'm fine now." Piper said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, because as much as I would love to take a walk with her now I wanted her to feel better.

"Yea I'm sure." She replied.

"Well then I'm off see you soon lil bro and Piper!" She called as she walked out of the door to join the hunters outside.

Piper got up and I supported her with my hand on her lower back. We walked out of the door walking towards the strawberry fields. Piper's favorite place is the fields. Her arm was hanging around my neck and her head was cuddled up against up chest. I put my head on top of hers. She went deeper into my chest. I just lay there and smiled. She was coming with me to San Fransico only after Percy and Annabeth's wedding she said. I agreed. Speaking of the angels, I saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards the beach.

"Wanna go spy on the love birds?" I asked her.

"I did this morning, basically it did NOT go well." She replied.

"Well you have me this time." I argued. It went on like this for 2 minutes until she finally gave in.

We slowly crept towards the beach and hid behind a tree. Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the sand. Percy's head was in Annabeth lap as she was stroking his hair. They must've changed.

Last time I saw them, they were pretty formal. Now Annabeth was in a plain tank top and shorts.

Percy was in a t-shirt and brown khakis. Annabeth lied down in the sand and looked at the stars. I looked at Piper. She was looking at the stars too.

I kissed her neck and pushed her against the tree. She grinned and put her eyes back into focus- on me. She pushed me down and I pulled her on top of me. We smiled at eachother. Then we heard footsteps.

Annabeth and Percy with their hands crossed in front of their chests. They were smirking at us.

"Spying again huh?" Percy asked. Piper blushed and got off me. She stood up and gave me her hand. She pulled me up and looked at Annabeth.

"He told me to!" Piper said pointing at me. She was about to sprint, when I caught her. I grinned.

"Yeah I told her to." I said. She looked surprised but then smiled. Annabeth cleared her throat.

Whoops." We'll see you guys in the morning" Annabeth said

Aww man. Well yup. We got busted. I walked Piper back to her cabin. She gave me a hug, but I wanted more than that so I leaned in. I kissed her full on the lips and she returned the kiss.

We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you" I told her.

"I love you more," She said then kissed my cheek, "now goodnight." She said as she opened the door of her cabin. I could hear her siblings squealing. I covered my ears and walked back to my cabin.

**A/N Okay so from the next chapter on, the chapters are going to be longer. Sorry for the short first 3 chapters. I'll give you a guess on how many chapters I'm gonna do. Defiantly more than 20 chapters so don't worry. I'll try to do more than 3 chapters a day! Hope you guys like this story. Oh and PS if your wondering when I'm gonna get to Skyler and Jacob Its after Percabeth's wedding. Then I'll do 14 years later. Hopefully by chapter 6 or 7 the big apperence of Skyler and Jacob will come ;) Stick around! **


	4. Telling the folks

Piper's POV

"Oh my gods! Did I just see you kissing Jason?" Asked Lacy, as she was jumping up and down.

"Calm down Lacy! And yeah you did" I replied a small smile creeping up to my lips.

"Your tongue's twirling around!" Drew exclaimed releasing a fit of giggles.

Gods can these girls seriously get any more annoying? I thought as I joined the laughter.

The next morning, I was up and ready. I seriously had to be Annabeth's wedding planner. I was wearing a former suit, a buttoned up shirt with a short coat over it and a skirt that came up to knee length. Everything was perfect.

I walked up to Athena cabin. Annabeth answered.

"Hey Pipes" She said, obviously surprised to see me.

"Annabeth!" I said as I gave her a big hug. "Are you the only one here?" I asked.

She nodded. "I was working on some blueprints. The others went off to breakfast."

"Oh that's cool. Hey I was wondering, do you already have a wedding planner?" I asked

"Pipes… is that why you wore the suit?" She asked trying to hold back laughter.

"Maybe… what… I'm a professional… I'm serious here Ananabeth!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. The truth is, yes I do have a wedding planner- Thals." She said frowning a bit.

"Ok well do you have a costume specialist or a maid of honor yet?" I asked hoping she didn't

"Nope, not yet, why?" She asked.

"Great I'll take the job. I'll come back with sketches and designs and everything! Nice working with you soon to be Mrs. Jackson." I said and then I walked out of the door leaving Annabeth to look confused.

I giggled as I walked out. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms tackled my waist. I yelped.

"Hey beauty queen!" Jason exclaimed still holding onto my waist.

I smirked. "Jason! Let me go. I have some important work to do!" I whinnied.

"Yeah I see you're in a business suit. But no I am not letting my beautiful girlfriend go." He replied.

I glared, seeing he was so stubborn. It was time to do the faint act.

I put my hand on my head, eyes squinting.

"Pipes, you oka.." He stopped as soon as I fainted in his arms.

He gasped and I was trying to hold back my laughter. He picked me up and set me down on the porch looking for water. That was my cue. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could back to my cabin. When I got to the door, I looked back. I didn't see Jason. Then I opened the door. BIG MISTAKE. The same pair of arms pulled me in and tackled me on my bed.

I was struggling, but I saw him grinning. I should've seen that coming I thought.

His hand was over my mouth and his other arm on my waist. I tried to wiggle free but he held me tighter.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and said. "Are you ok Piper?" in a baby voice.

I glared. Then he let me go.

"Okay, okay don't give me THE glare." He said putting his arm around my shoulder as I sat up.

"Yeah, don't make that mistake again." I said. He smirked "Never".

"So watcha working on that's so important anyways?" He asked

"Well I'm working on designs for costumes for Annabeth's wedding." I replied coldly.

"Hey I'm sorry" He said, giving me a soft smile making my knee's go weak. I kissed his nose. "You're off the hook." I said

He smiled and said "Want me to help?" I laughed.

"Umm I think I can do it." I replied.

"Alright missy. I'll be at sword practice." He said before leaving.

I smiled and closed the door. Time to get to work. I got a pencil and paper and started scribbling.

When I was done, I looked at my masterpiece. I was so proud.

"Watcha up to?" Lacy asked.

"Isn't this brilliant Lacy?" I asked her.

She studied the designs carefully and nodded her head and gave a little toothy smile. "It's a work of art" She replied.

"Thanks" I said. I headed out the door looking for Annabeth again. Instead, I bumped into Percy.

"Hello Piper!" He exclaimed.

"Percy! I got the costume designs!" I squealed.

He took a look at it, then looked at me. "These are amazing Piper! How'd you do it?" He asked

I smiled and said, "I don't know. I guess it just came to me." I replied.

He smiled and said, "Were you looking for Annabeth?"

I nodded. "Have you seen her around?"

"Yea I just bumped into her at sword practice." He said

"Thanks, I gotta go. Catch you later Perce!" I called as I ran towards the arena.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I saw her running towards me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Check out the designs." I said as I handed them towards her.

"Pretty. I mean I love them!" She exclaimed.

" KK I'll get started on the designing." I said as I left.

Annabeth's POV

It's so sweet that Piper's doing all this for me I thought. I was walking towards my cabin, when a black creature jumps on top of me. I unsheathe my knife and jump up but then put the knife back when I see who it is.

I rubbed Mrs O leary's ears affectionately. She pouted and nuzzled me. I smiled.

"Did Piper show you the designs?" A very familiar masculine voice asked.

"Oh yeah she did. They're amazing!" I said as I hugged Percy. "Like you.." I whisper as I hugged Percy closer.

Percy nuzzled his face into my hair. And then he pulled me on top of Mrs O leary.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Moms house." He replied.

I smiled, but braced myself. Ok to Sally's we go!

We shadow travelled in front of his house. Who knew what the mortals saw. He knocked on his mom's door.

"Percy! Annabeth!" She exclaimed as she gave Percy and me a bear hug.

"Hey mom." Percy replied casually.

"How are you Mrs. J?" I asked. She responded by nodding.

"How about you two love birds?" Me and Percy blushed madly.

"W-we're good." Percy stuttered.

"Mrs J we wanted to invite you to our.." I didn't get the chance to finish.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She exclaimed and began jumping up and down. "That's so sweet!" She squealed.

"Yes mother. We're getting married alright." He responded and covered his ears.

I chuckled and then smiled at Percy's mom.

"We have also decided the date to be on New Years and we just thought it would be better if we invite you and separately." I said smiling to myself. Pretty smart comment, I thought.

"Oh of course we'll come. We aren't missing this even for the world." She said her eyes shining.

"Thanks mom, but Annabeth and I really gotta go now. We'll see you soon." Percy said clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah, go do your wedding plans. Meet you on New Year day." She said, winking. I blushed and Percy just smirked. Percy took my hand and we headed out the door. As we were looking for his hellhound we started asking questions.

"So, do you wanna give your dad a visit?' He asked.

"No, I think I'll just write him a letter instead. I bet he's busy anyway." I said, shaking my head.

"Well then, that just leaves one more thing to do." He gulped.

"Off to Olympus, we go." I said nodding towards the direction of Mrs O leary.

"Umm Annabeth, couldn't we just write them a letter too? I mean it would save the pain. Or maybe just an invitation card, right?" He asked.

"Perce, that's a great idea, but you know we have to go tell them ourselves." I said grinning.

"Fine, so we're off to invite the gods? If I get shocked by a lightning bolt, it's gonna be your fault." He said grunting.

I just smiled at him and wondered how he could be so stupid yet so charming. We finally caught up to Mrs O leary and hopped on. I held onto Percy tight.

We were in the elevator when Percy started looking nervous.

"Hey don't worry, we're in this together right?" I asked smiling.

He brightened up a bit. "Yeah we are and no matter what they say, I will marry you Annabeth Chase." I blushed. "Yeah sure good luck with that."

The elevator doors slid open and revealed the white and heavenly, Olympus. We walked up the stairs holding hands and he pushed the big heavy doors open.

The gods were like waiting for us. Like the gods were expecting our arrival. I was confused, but then Percy gave my hand a good squeeze and walked in. I was met by the gods gazes. First I knelt down to my mother. Percy did the same to his father and then we both got up and said…

"We have to announce something" We both said at the same time.

"Oh now do you?" Poseidon asked, suddenly looking interested.

"Yes, we do. Now I know you will think that we're both crazy, but crazy people do stupid things when they're in love right?" Percy said in a squeaky voice. I nudged him obviously stating that marriage was not a stupid thing. He realized his mistake and corrected himself. "Well when two people are in love sometimes those stupid things pay off to be 'wise'" He said, emphasizing on the wise.

Athena gave him a cold glare and he took a deep breath. "We're getting married." He announced.

The god gasped. Some gods had different reactions, for example-

Aphrodite- She was sniffing and whispering to herself "Isn't live such a wonderful thing?"

Hermes- "This calls for a party" He said smiling.

Artemis- Looked pretty much ready to puke.

Demeter- She wasn't even paying attention.

Ares- He kept his hands as fists and stared at Percy coldly. Ouch

Zeus- His expression was hard to read, but then he scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at Athena- my mom. Oh boy, this is gonna be a big mess.

Poseidon- He looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow, then he sort of nodded towards my direction. I could hear Percy sigh.

Athena- "Annabeth! You can't marry 'his' son. He's stupid and defiantly not worthy of you, my own daughter." She said, sighing.

I looked her in the eyes and whispered "Mother I love him and don't worry he will keep me happy." I nodded towards Percy.

He cleared his throat and said, "Lady Athena as soon as I layed eyes on your daughter, I knew she was the one. I convinced myself to keep her happy, because with every move she makes it brings me joy, when she laughs I soar into the sky and when I'm with her everything feels perfect." I stared at him. "Percy that was so beautiful." I said.

Apollo whistled. "Some heck of a guy you got their Annabeth." He said winking at me.

Athena's eyes softened on Percy just for a minute.

"Athena, we shouldn't interfere with them, it is there life. We should be happy with the choices they make." Poseidon told my mother.

Athena simply glared at him, but nodded at Percy for approval. Percy hugged me and I squeezed him back. They accpepted! They actually accepted! They cared!

We exited the throne room and went down the elevator. I looked him in the eyes. "Percy that was the sweetest thing you said for me." I told him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well I kinda had to prepare for it." He said.

But I didn't care, I pulled him in for a kiss and he put his arms around me. I felt so safe and protected whenever his arms went around me.

When we pulled apart he said "I love you Annabeth Chase and I promise to keep you happy forever."

When we went back to camp, we saw Rachel. On the grass. Not moving. I gasped and stepped closer. Then a little girl named Demetrius comes over and says "She keeps reciting the same prophecy, I don't know why."

Percy and I looked at eachother. "What prophecy?" He asked.

She looked in our eyes and whispered "The great Prophecy,

_The oldest god shall rise_

_Take the blood of dove and wise_

_The storm shall be born_

_The lord of skies will be torn_

_Their powers will unite_

_Till they win the greatest fight_"

Oh no, our faces said. Why does she keep reciting it? I thought. I seriously hoped she was gonna be okay. Demetrius took her to her cave. I went to my cabin and told Percy I'll meet him later.

When I saw my bed, I nearly fainted. Everything was such a big mess. I put my laptop up and started thinking about New Years day. The day of our wedding. 4 more days, just 4 more days I thought to myself.

**A/N Hey guys. How are you liking it so far? Review and let me know. I told you I would update regularly and I am. Okay, longer chapters as requested. Sorry I didn't really know about this stuff. I mean it is my first fanfic but I'm enjoying it. This story keeps on buzzing through my mind which is why I can update regularly. Okay so thanks guys. Hope you guys really like this story. Love you all! **


	5. Never regret love

Percy's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was dress rehearsals for the wedding. I looked nice. A black tuxedo with a clean white shirt underneath. No bow and no tie. My black dress pants suited me perfectly. My hair was put straight down with gel. Last but not least my shoes. A pair of black dress shoes. A bit point but it didn't matter. I wondered how Annabeth's doing now. I don't get to see her till after the dress rehearsal. Then tomorrow. The big day! I'm just so excited. I mean all this is happening .I finally get to be with the one I love forever.

My best man came in. "Hey Perce, you're looking nice." Jason said.

"Thanks man, hope Annabeth likes it." I replied. All the guys were dressed the opposite of me. They were in white tuxedo's and black shirts with white dress pants, but the same black dress shoes.

"Yeah, I just saw Annabeth. No offence, but she looks drop dead gorgeous. Hope you don't drool over her tomorrow. "He teased.

"Ha-ha. Did you get a chance to see Piper?" I asked.

He frowned. "No they kicked me out before I could get the chance to see her."

I smirked. Well I guess everything's going good. Suddenly Nico and Grover burst in.

"Guys you won't believe what we saw. We saw Annabeth. In a dress!" Grover said panting.

"Umm yeah, its kinda a 'wedding'?" I told them.

"Well, she looks hot!" Nico exclaimed. "And so does Thals." He muttered to himself, but I still heard him and grinned.

Nico and Grover sat down on the couch while Jason stood next to me.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I am, never been this nervous in my life." I said. "Why? Are you- um- talking about Piper?" I asked

"Well, we are gonna have our wedding soon." He said.

"Good luck." I replied.

"So where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" He asked

"Well, we were thinking of going for traditional." I said.

"Which is…?" He asked, looking out of the window.

"Hawaii. It's so me and her." I replied.

"Yeah it's so you, I can imagine." He said looking back at me.

"You okay?" I asked, obviously seeing he was thinking bout something.

"Just hoping monsters don't trash you wedding." He replied.

"Oh, don't worry the gods are on that, their making shielded boarders." I said.

"Oh, by the way how in the hex did you get Athena to agree with the wedding and all?" He asked suddenly looking anxious.

"Oh boy, I do not wanna go there. Basically soft-hearting words and I'm there." I said smoothing my hair a bit more and pulling on my tux here and there.

"Well, you'll do fine so don't worry. I gotta run. See ya around Perce." He said

"Cya…" Was all I replied.

"This is so amazing!" Grover exclaimed after Jason left.

"Huh?" I asked. Staring at the sky.

"I mean, I've known you both since you were young. And now you both are getting married!" He practically shouted in my ear.

"Yeah, I know. You've been with me a long way. Hey bud you don't mind that Jason is my best man right? You know Piper Is Annabeth's maid in honor so I thought they both would match, yeah?" I said

"Oh no worry bro. I'm your best goat." He said winking. I laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

Grover must've been surprised because it wasn't a while until he hugged me back.

When I let go, I walked outside. Everything was glittering for our wedding. The theme colors are black and white. There were roses and small gifts as a centerpiece for each table. Did I mention that this is the outside reception hall? The inside is even prettier. The isle was also put outside. Everything seemed so lively.

"Hey stranger." A female voice said.

"Rachel! Hey. Wassup?" I said spinning around surprised to see her here.

"Nothing much, just came to wish you luck for your wedding tomorrow." She replied.

"Awww thanks Rachel. So I'll see you soon?" I said heading for the door.

"Yea totally. And by the way, I predict a happy future for you guys." She said. I smiled and replied "It doesn't get much happier than this, now does it?" She laughed and walked away.

I looked at my watch. 3 pm… time to change out of my tux and head back out I thought. When I changed into a t shirt and some jeans, I went outside and saw Annabeth waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful!" I called.

She spun around and gave me a tight hug. "Hey seaweed brain." She replied.

"More like seawedding brain." I said. She chuckled and took my hand. She was taking me somewhere.

"Where are we going wise girl?" I asked.

"Wedding girl is taking you to see the outside of our reception hall." She replied but she kept on walking.

When we got there I was star dazzled. It seemed like a dream. In front of the hall there was a huge banner that said Percy weds Annabeth, projecting pictures of us beneath it. I saw pictures from when we were twelve. Then some from the labyrinth. I picked Annabeth up bridal style and headed towards Thalia's hill. Where the pine tree still stands. I put her down beside the tree and pulled her on my lap when we sat down. I looked in to her brilliant stormy grey eyes. Their always so clouded, but this time I could see joy in them. I leaned down and French kissed her. She put her hands up my hair. My arm was still around her waist and my other hand was caressing her cheeks.

When we finally broke apart she smiled at me and asked "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"I can't wait to start a new life together." She said looking into my eyes. I grinned and said "I can't wait to borne a new life."

Annabeth punched my shoulder lightly but put her head back on my chest.

"Well the love birds are at it again and they didn't even say thank you to the wedding manager?" Thalia said from behind her tree.

Annabeth jumped up nervously and blushed. "We were having a moment here Thals."

"Yeah I could see." She replied.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I muttered.

She smirked, "Okayy whatever you say. Some of your flowers might burn to ashes though." She said grinning and starting to walk down the hill.

Annabeth chased after her and said "Oh and Thals… Thank you."

"That's more like it. I'll make sure those flowers are clean and healthy now." Thalia said smiling.

I chuckled and met Annabeth down the hill. "You wanna go grab a snack?" I asked her.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She replied.

I drove to a nearby Pizza Hut. "O-o-o pizza, very romantic." She said mockingly.

"You bet it is." I said sarcastically.

We both walked in and found an empty booth. We both ordered plain cheese pizza.

I found myself aimlessly staring at her. She waved her hand in front of my face. I smiled. I never wanted this moment to end. I thought about the time when we first met. I was half conscious. She was nursing me to health. We weren't that great a friends at first, but slowly our friendship grew. We were best friends. Now we're sitting at Pizza Hut as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too seaweed brain." She replied while giving me one of her dazzling smiles.

I've dreamed of our wedding for months. And tomorrow, my dream comes true. Oh Annabeth, I love you soooo much.

We walked out and drove back to Camp half-blood. I hid my car in the old shed garage beside camp. We got out of the car and I grabbed her waist. She kissed my cheek and ran up the hill. And what did I do? I ran after her, grinning, just like the old times I thought.

"Percy, did I get a chance to congratulate you my boy?" Chiron asked galloping behind me.

"Thanks Chiron. I'm really gonna miss you. I'm really gonna miss camp." I said. Now that I thought of it, I didn't realize me and Annabeth wouldn't be at Camp anymore. We booked a penthouse after we get back from Hawaii, we'll be living there. I frowned. Chiron seemed to noticed that I just figured it out.

He patted my shoulder and said "There, there. I will always remember you as a true hero Percy. You know you can visit camp anytime you want," he looked at me straight in the eyes, "I also wanted to give you a little reminder of camp." He said, taking a little box out of his hand.

I opened it and smiled. It was a keychain of a trident. The letters CHB engraved in gold on the trident. I couldn't express what I wanted to say in words. I felt water to the brim of my eyes. I hugged Chiron. "Thank you so much." I whispered.  
>"Your welcome." He whispered back.<p>

Jason's POV  
>It was about 4 30 pm and I was looking all over the reception hall for Piper. "Jason?" A voice behind me said.<p>

I turned in a 90 degree angle. What I saw almost scared the Hades out of me. "Reyna…" I whispered.

"Long time now see huh?" She asked.

"You bet. How have you been?" I asked walking up to her.

"Not well, ever since you and Percy left." She replied.

"Why?" I softly asked her.

"Because Octivian took over role of praetor!" She cried out.

I gasped. "What! How? When?" I had some many questions buzzing in my mind.

"You and Percy came back here after the quest. He decided it was only fair that since you two left he should take over. Some people agreed with him and since he is in the senate…. Well you know." She replied without making eye contact.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I'll be back real soon." I said.

"With me!" Exclaimed a certain beautiful brunette who was standing behind me. Piper came next to me and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Pipes, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said.

"Well, clearly." She said in a sarcastic tone, nodding towards Reyna. "Nice to see you again Reyna. When did you come?" Piper asked.

"Same applies to you. I was invited to the wedding. So were Frank and Hazel." She replied. "So you two finally an official item now huh?" She asked.

"Erm… about that-" I was interrupted

"Yeah we are." Piper said smiling at me.

Reyna managed a lopsided grin and told us she'd meet us outside.

"Hey you! I haven't seen you all day and I come here to find you talking with 'her'" Piper said.

"Is that jealously I hear beauty queen?" I asked teasingly.

She glared at me and turned on her heals, but I pulled her waist close to my chest. "Hey I'm sorry." I whispered quietly.

"Naw, it's okay. And hex yeah I was jelous." She replied.

"Haha, by the way you looked hot in your bride of honor dress." I said without thinking.

She blushed but then she narrowed her eyes, "How did you see me in my dress?" She asked.

"Uh oh..." I said, obviously blowing my cover.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to run Jason Grace!" She said as she started counting.

I made a header for it. I mean I know what you're thinking, 'why would Jason Grace be running from a daughter of Aphrodite?'. Well even if she is a beauty queen she's pretty darn fast on her heels. I slowed down panting a bit and taking in each breath. I looked back and didn't see her anywhere… I looked to my left and just as I was gonna check my right she jumps at me. "Ahh-" I try to scream, she covers my mouth.

"You won't ever spy on me again, right?" She was charm speaking me, I knew it, but I couldn't help it.

I nodded my head slowly and she gave a satisfied look. "Good." She whispered as she got off me. This time I tackled her to the ground. "And you won't ever charm speak me again, right?" I asked her.

She grinned and kissed me. I looked into her honest eyes. I love her so much. Then she pushed me off and walked back towards the reception hall.

"That was a yes, right?" I called to her.

She didn't reply. I kept following her. Suddenly she blacked out. Before she could fall I grabbed her waist. "Pipes! Are you okay? PIPER, wake up!" I kept calling to her.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. Just as I was gonna call the nurse I heard her groan. I took her hand and squeezed it. "You okay?" I asked.

She mumbled something like, "Oura-…. War…. Rache-…" I kissed her forhead and she fluttered open her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That's what I wanna know." I replied.

"I don't know, I just blacked out and I don't remember anything after that." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Hey you said something about Rachel. Do you remember?" I asked.

"No I can't, I don't…" She put her hand to her head.

"It's okay." I said, I didn't wanna push her.

She suddenly took my shirt and pulled me closer to her. She started sobbing on my shoulder. I patted her back and kept whispering that its gonna be ok. But the truth is, I didn't exactly know.

"You guys, are you oka-…" Reyna came in and stopped talking when she saw Piper.

"Oh my god what happened? JASON!" She stormed.

"She blacked out and well she can't remember what she saw." I said.

"It's not his fault, its ok Reyna." Piper sniffed.

"Okaaay…. Should I go back out?" Reyna asked.

"No its ok, we were just gonna leave."

"Okay, well its like 5 30 pm guys, so I was thinking, I know this resteraunt, it's about 1 hour from here. Whatcha say to an eary dinner?" Reyna asked.

"We'd love that." I chided. Piper just nodded and stood by. She took my hand and pulled me up.

Reyna was walking ahead of us to her car. When did she get a car? I thought silently in my head. Piper was walking beside me, constantly brushing her shoulder against mine. I smiled and took her hand.

Once we got to Reyna's car I saw Percy chasing Annabeth done the hill. Annabeth waved at us and Percy caught up beside her.

"Hey guys! What do ya'll say to an early dinner?" Piper asked them.

"We'd love to, but we had lunch about an hour ago. Thanks for asking though!" Annabeth said cheerfully.

I almost forgot something, then brought it up, "Hey Perce, don't be late to the bachelors party." I said winking at him. He replied but smiling wickedly back and said "I won't."

I smiled and me and Piper got into the car. Reyna started the engine and we waved goodbye to Annabeth and Percy. "So, hows camp Jupiter going Reyna?" Piper asked her.

Reyna coughed and said, "Not the best right now. Octivian is umm…. Praetor now." She replied.

"WHAT!" Piper replied with a weird shocked look on her face I had to laugh.

Reyna glared at me from the rearview mirror, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied quietly. Piper raised her eyebrow at me, but I just smirked.

"Do you guys honestly think that Percy and Annabeth should get married?" Reyna asked from the front.

"What are you saying Reyna! Of course they should. Why, do you disagree?" Piper asked almost sounding like she was challenging her.

"Well, I mean their parents are like immortal enemies and plus somehow, Percy and Annabeth always find the time to argue." She replied coldly.

"Well there's a saying that the more you argue, the more you fall in love." I said defending Piper.

Piper looked at me with wide eyes and said, "We should argue more."

I laughed nervously and asked, "That was just a joke right?"

Piper gave me a glare and looked out the car window. "See we're arguing now." I whispered scooting closer to her. She looked and me and blushed. I kissed her neck and she gave me a hug.

"Guys, there's this thing called a room, ever heard of it?" Reyna asked clearly disgusted for the fact that me and Piper were making out.

Piper smirked and I grinned. "A room, no I never heard of anything called a room!" I said. Piper caught the joke and continued for me. "Gosh now a days people are inventing more and more stuff!" She said her hands on her cheeks. I grinned.

"Well grandpa, welcome to the 21st century!" Reyna exclaimed. At that point we all started cracking up. It was great to feel this way again. No quests, no monsters and no gods. Just a bunch of friends having a good time, well a bunch of friends and one certain girlfriend of mine.

I looked out of the window. "Reyna! Stop the car NOW." I demanded unlatchting my seat belt. She came to a immediate stop. "Now what's wrong?" She asked.

I jumped out of the car, Piper following my example. A little girl was crying near the garbage cans. She had floppy dark brown hair with some orange bits sticking out here and there. I couldn't see her eyes. When we walked over to her, she looked up. Those bright green eyes almost petrified me. "Back away! No more monsters!" She shouted. She took a sharp stick out of one of the garbage cans and pointed it towards us.

"Hey, don't worry we're not gonna hurt you. "I said in a soft soothing voice.

"We're not monsters, but we fight them too!" Piper exclaimed next to me.

The little girl looked up to us with big eyes. She went back to crying. I looked at Reyna. "I guess we're gonna have to skip dinner." She muttered.

I took the little girl's hand and led her to the car. She nervously touched the car. Behind me, Piper giggled. "It's called a car, it moves once you step inside it."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She stared at me trying to make a decision. "Brianna, Brianna Lonter." She replied.

"Well I'm Jason, this is Piper and the one with black hair and a frown is Reyna." She chuckled a bit, but Reyna glared at me.

"We have to take her to camp." Piper whispered.

"I know." I replied.

Reyna drove all the way back to camp once we got Brianna inside. When Brianna got out she stared at the camp. She ran straight in. Piper chased nervously after her.

I saw Chiron and went to talk to him.

"Chiron, we found a demigod, her names Brianna Loter. She said monsters were chasing her." I told him.

"We have to put her in the Hermes cabin then. Let's wait and see who claims her." He replied the he galloped off.

That was weird, I thought.

It was 7 pm. Time for the bachelor's party!

Now I won't describe the party, because we all went crazy, I mean not that crazy, but you know what I mean. I'll tell you how crazy exactly. Near the end you would see me and Percy ball dancing. That's how crazy.

When I went back to my cabin, half sober, I found a not on my bed. It read

"Dear Jason,

See you tomorrow at the wedding. Don't be late!

Love Piper."

I smiled and whispered "Thank you." With that the next thing I know I was passed out on my bed.


	6. The wedding

Third Person's POV

The wedding!

"You look so pretty Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed.

"Gee thanks Pipes." Annabeth replied.

"I'm sure you'll do great. I can tell you were born to do this." Piper told Annabeth.

"Born to do what? Get married?" Annabeth asked a tiny hint of anger in her eyes.

"No silly! I meant born to be with Percy." Piper replied. Annabeth sighed in relief. "I really don't like it when people call me a play girl." Annabeth said.

"Haha, wait people call you a play girl?" Piper asked.

"Well, not exactly its just after Luke died and all, people still think I have something for Luke when I don't. He was like a brother to me Pipes, you know?" Annabeth said. She felt miserable whenever she talked about Luke- true, but only as a sisterly way.

"Oh, well I don't care what other people think Annabeth. I trust you. I trust Percy. You both clearly spark. And not just in the angry way." Piper said wiggling her eyebrows. Annabeth threw a pillow at her.

"Eeek don't spoil our make up! Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed.

"Now your sounding like an Aphrodite girl." Annabeth replied grinning.

Piper glared at her. "Yeah yeah, they're starting to get that affect on me. But Annabeth this is your big day. I want you to look perfect!" Piper exclaimed. "Thanks to you I do." Annabeth replied back, eyes twinkling.

Piper smiled and gave Annabeth an air hug.

"then Piper started chasing me when I told her I saw her in her dress." Jason completed.

"Dude! You told me you didn't get to see her!" Percy complained.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I spy on girls! That's what Piper thought!" Jason cried out.

Percy smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. "I would've been proud of you if you spy on Piper!" Percy exclaimed.

Jason grinned.

"Is this the right way?" Nico asked from the other side of the room.

"No! Let me fix it!" Said Grover, already loosening the knot. "There all done!" Grover exclaimed. "Thanks, and for a second I thought that the tie was beating me at battle." Nico exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief. We all laughed. "Almost like that huge mug of beer drowned you last night?" Jason asked. We laughed even harder. Percy could feel butterflies in his stomach. "I hope this turns out right." Percy muttered under his breath.

"It will man, don't worry too much!" Grover said. "By the way tell me more about that girl you found Jason, whats her name- ah Brianna." Grover demanded pointing towards Jason.

"The child of Ares?" Percy asked. "The one that got claimed last night?" He continued.

"Yeah. Piper, me and Reyna found her." Jason said.

"Well she sorta freaks me out." Nico said.

"You got that right." Percy said.

"Whatever, she was just a hopeless demigod like all of us." Jason said.

"Hey," Percy defended, "this hopeless demigod is getting married today!"

Nico smirked and Jason plus Grover chuckled.

"Do I have to wear a dress? Why is Juniper flower girl? Couldn't she be one of Annabeth's stupid brides maids?" Clarrise asked all bunched up.

"Well, if you'd rather be flower girl." Thalia replied giving her a shocking look.

Clarisse shook her head nervously.

"That's what I thought." Thalia muttered and went back to checking her make up in the mirror.

They were all wearing black long strapless dresses with flowers embroidered at the bottom of the dress. Annabeth the same except a bit fancier and in white. Clean beautiful white.

Piper chuckled at Thalia's comment. "You know, its funny how you're the only one who scares Clarisse." Piper said just noticing.

"Oh puh-leeese, she is not scared of me, she is scared of my electric shocks." Thalia replied her eyes glowing dangerously bright.

"It's not my fault Chiron told me to wake you up!" Clarisse almost shouted.

"Just know one thing Clarisse la Rue. NO ONE wakes me up and tries getting away with it." Thalia replied.

"You'll ruin your hair if your hair frizzes up again Thals." Annabeth called from the other mirror.

Thalia shrugged and patted her curls. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Piper was reading a magazine. Clarisse was cursing silently at Zeus.

"GUYS! Sorry I'm late!" Juniper burst in making Piper look up from her magazine, Clarisse glaring at her, Thalia shrugged at her and Annabeth pointed towards the clock which read 10 am.

"You're not late Juniper. Your right on time." Annabeth replied calmly.

"Oh." Juniper said frowning. Annabeth kept nervously twisting her engagement ring. "Annabeth, don't worry about the wedding." Juniper said looking up at her.

"I'm not, it's just, my mom's gonna be there and everything. I really don't wanna mess anything up." Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth, you're the wisest girl I've met in my life. You won't mess anything up." Thalia said.

Annabeth picked up her 5 inch white glass heels. "Yeah and you expect me not to trip in this?" She replied.

Thalia rolled her eyes. Clarisse chuckled.

"Why does everything seem to last forever, then suddenly goes by so quickly?" Annabeth whispered.

"I don't know, sometimes I think time goes slower when your with the ones you love, but speeds up when you need it the most." Clarisse replied. Everyone stared at her.

"Did Clarisse just say that?" Piper asked breaking the ice.

"Uh, yea I think she did." Thalia replied.

"Oh perfect, you guys think I'm not a girl? I have F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S." Clarisse growled at us all.

"Right…." Thalia murmured

"Heard that!" Clarisse shouted.

Me and Juniper laughed and Piper smirked, like she was used to this every day.

Wedding in 1 and a half hour…. No pressure. Percy kept looking up and down from the mirror to his shoes.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Percy asked, just to make sure….again.

"You asked us that about 8 times, and counting." Nico replied.

"And we've given you the same answer. You look perfect." Grover joined in. Jason grinned. "I think you have something on your shirt though. Is that a stain?" Jason asked.

"What! Where? Stain! NOOOO!" Percy yelled. He was pacing back and forth looking for the stain.

The rest of the boys burst out laughing.

"Your face…. Pheww…. You should've seen your face Perseus Jackson!" Jason exclaimed.

Percy glared at them. "Guys! It's not my fault I'm nervous. My dad is gonna be there! Her mom is gonna be there!" He replied sulking down.

"Big deal, they hate the idea that you both are getting married anyway." Nico replied.

Percy stared at him and then looked down.

"P-percy I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, I just-.."

"I know perfectly well what you meant. I know it too. I can't help it if I'm in love right?" Percy responded.

"You gotta do what you gotta do for love." Grover replied chuckling.

"When's your marriage potato pie?" Jason asked Grover.

"Spring time, in fact it's a lovely season to have a marriage. Don't you think?" Grover looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah sure….." Nico replied.

"So Nico, we all know you have a crush on Thals- or known as my big sis. When are you gonna ask her out?" Jason asked.

Even with olive like skin Nico blushed like a tomato. "I-I-I don't like Thalia." He replied.

"You stammered, which means you're lying." Grover said.

"So when ARE you gonna ask her out Nico?" Percy asked.

Nico gave up and said, "I was hoping after your wedding is done."

"Good plan?" Jason replied, obviously kinda freaked out since his friend likes his big sis.

"Forgetting something dear Nico?" Grover asked.

"What?" Nico asked innocently. Boy that dude was good at acting.

"Thalia's a hunter. Forbidden love as they say. "Percy teased.

Nico slapped his head. "Man how could I forget that?"

"Don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea." Percy said.

"Easy for you to say. You can get plenty of fish and by fish I mean women not fish as in fish because your son of Poseidon, like the practical meani-…" Nico tried to complete.

"He gets it. Listen Nico, if Thalia loves you she'll drop out of hunters and marry you." Jason said

"Wanna bet?" Nico said miserably.

"Yeah sure." Jason replied.

"Okaaaay." Nico replied.

After that everything was silent, for a pretty long time.

"Just one hour Annabeth!" Piper squealed.

"One hour till she's happily married and moves out of camp?" Clarisse asked.

"That's mean Clarisse." Juniper said.

It just took one glare from Clarisse to get Juniper to shut up.

"Practice walking in those heels Annabeth!" Thalia ordered.

"But their too high!" Annabeth complained.

"I do not care. Now move it!" Thalia said.

"Whatever." Annabeth grunted as she walked up and down in her heels.

"Perfect! See you won't mess up." Thalia said calmly.

"Mhm, sure, just watch me." Annabeth replied while sitting back down and paying attention to her book, or what it seems to be.

Piper crept up behind Annabeth. "Awwww, she's fake reading and looking at a picture of Percy and her!" Piper screamed.

Annabeth jumped up and smirked. "Alright, I am. Happy? I just wanted to make sure we will always be together, I mean marriage is a serious deal."

"If I know Percy, he'll never leave you Annabeth. Remember fighting Gaea? He didn't let you go. Remember when you took that knife for him, in the second titan war? He prayed to the gods for your life. Remember when you had your first kiss? You loved it. "Remember down in the Labyrinth, when you couldn't make a decision? He defended you. Remember when you were holding the sky? He came to rescue you. Remember the sirens? He pulled you back to life. And last but not least, do you remember when you first met? You both couldn't take your eyes off each other." Thalia finished.

Annabeth stared at her in awe.

"Now will you shut up princess?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth nodded and smiled dabbing the tears out of her eyes. Luckily her make up didn't smudge. "I'm really gonna miss you Thals." Annabeth said hugging her tightly.

"Me too Annie, me too." Thalia said squeezing her back.

"It's crazy how I'm 19 and your still 15, Thals." Annabeth told her.

"Haha, crazy isn't it? Well I'm planning to quit the hunters. I want real love Annabeth. Badly." Thalia replied.

"Well real love is out there somewhere." Annabeth said comforting her.

"Actually real love is about next door." Thalia replied.

Annabeth wore a confused look.

"Nico." Piper said filing her nails.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and blushed. "I guess." She said.

"Knew it." Piper muttered.

"Of course you did." Juniper said winking. Piper smiled at her.

"Well almost time to take the bride to the isle." Clarisse said.

"Let's go Annabeth." Piper said holding her hand and smiling.

Annabeth took a deep breath and stood behind the doors. Percy would be waiting for her behind these doors. She smiled.

Soon the bridal music started playing. Our cue. Piper squeezed my hand and went behind me. The doors opened.

The doors opened. Percy's heart kept on thudding louder and louder. He saw Annabeth take her dad's arm. She was walking down the aisle. Percy was mesmerized. He never ever saw such a beautiful face ever in his life. He forgot about everything, everyone and only Annabeth was standing there, walking towards him. She looked perfect in her wedding dress. I couldn't wait to take her hand. Everyone was standing and Percy's mom was close to crying. Paul was holding her hand. Percy's dad and Annabeth's mom were next to each other. How did that manage to happen?

Slowly Annabeth approached and her dad handed her over to Percy. Percy took her arm and walked up the stairs. "You looked beautiful" He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back. Soon enough they started to say our vows. At the end Annabeth said "I do." Ditto to Percy."

"You may now kiss the bride." Percy heard the priest say. Percy stepped closer and leaned in. The kiss seemed to last forever and they were lost in time. They pulled apart and the priest announced "You are now husband and wife!"

I picked Annabeth up and spun her around. When I put her down we walked into the reception hall.

The reception hall was beautifully decorated, it was just meant for me and Percy, Annabeth thought. She waved to some friends and sat down.

Thalia and Nico took the the mic. Oh boy this is gonna be good.

_I've known this girl ever since the first day…Thalia sang._

_And she always got her own way…._

_Then she met the boy of her dreams and everything started this day. _

_Nico crossed over. _

_Now the boy of her dreams is right next to her and she can do anything. _

_She will do anything, she will do anything- for the boy of her dreams. _

Oh boy the old classic. This better be good. Percy took Annabeth's hand and kissed it. She smiled.

_I found you rocking high on your beanbag stream. Heard a guy in town that fit you perfectly. Thalia singing the solo. _

_So I told you that love in life was hard, but you restricted and you resisted. Then this dude came around and he spun your world arooooouuuuund. _

_Nico and Thalia_

_Now the boy of her dreams is right next to her and she can do anything. _

_She will do anything, absolutely anything- for the boy of her dreams. _

Now Thalia and Nico were fighting over the mic on who gets to talk first.

"I called it!" Thalia shouted.

"Its my turn!" Nico yelled back.

Grover got in between them two and took the mic.

"I've known you two since you were young, I knew you guys would either be made for eachother or you'd be killing eachother. Something sparked between you two and now when I see you both sitting next to each other, as a happily married couple. It brings tears to my eyes. Tears of joy. I love you both so much. You both are my best friends… beside Juniper." We all laughed.

Thalia and Nico were heading towards Grover with an angry expression on their faces. Grover made a runner for it with the two hot on his heels. The gods cheered and Percy's dad raised a toast.

"To my brilliant son, who saved Olympus twice and who should deserve happiness from day on." He completed.

"And to my loving daughter, who has also saved Olympus twice. Her wisdom has impressed me for she bears the mark of Athena. Live happily." Athena completed. Everyone applauded and cheered. Percy gave Annabeth a big hug.

"I love you" they both said simultaneously. They smiled and kissed. To the happy couple.

They both knew that Hawaii would be the best night of their life. Soon to become the most dangerous as well. So now they're married.

**A/N So now the marriage is over. The next chapter will be about 13 years later. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I will update regularly. Dove and wise has nothing to do with Skyler and Jacob. Well it does, but you'll find out soon enough ;) So I'll give you guys the summary of what happened in the 13 years k? Thank you for reading and appreciating my work. Without you guys, I'd be no where! Thanks, Wisegirl08. **


	7. The storm has been born

**A/N I'll say this again. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

**Here's what's been going on so far. Jason and Piper got married and now they're living in New York with Percy and Annabeth. They live in the same neighborhood. Jacob is Jason and Piper's son. He's currently 13. Skyler is Percy's and Annabeth's daughter. She is currently 12. Basically Jacob and Skyler used to be real good friends then Trudy messed it up. Now they are in 7****th**** grade. (Trudy is Skyler's friend). Chester is Grover's and Junipers son and was sent to school so he could look after Skyler and Jacob. To Jacob, Chester is just a good friend. From here, the story takes off. Thanks again for the reviews. **

**13 years later**

Skyler's POV

"Skyler! Get up from bed! It's 7 am!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

I grunted. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Ughh, my hairs a mess. I look for my brush. I find it under my bed…. What the macaroni was it doing under there, I thought. I disappeared into the bathroom and came out after 10 minutes.

Better, I thought as I started wearing my clothes. A white tank top with a blue sweater over it and some jeans. The casual, I checked myself in the mirror again.

I had blonde hair, sea green eyes and tan skin. Those were the only looks I found appearing in myself. Everyone says "Oh my god she's so pretty." "Isn't she gorgeous?"

But to tell you the truth, I'm not into that stuff. I grabbed my bag and headed down. My mom was in the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Mine was already on the table. I sat down and started eating slowly. My mom wiped her hands on the towel and said "Hurry up Skyler. Jacob will be waiting all day if you don't finish fast!".

Jacob lives in my neighborhood and we both walk to school together. We used to be the best of friends. Now well he kinda ignores me. I walked out the door and saw Jacob sitting on the bench. "Hey lets go." I said.

"You finally show up." He said. I didn't say anything.

"Would it be weird if I told you that fish talk to me?" I asked. He gives me a confused expression and shakes his head sadly.

"What? I'm telling the truth! Last night, I said goodnight to fishy and guess what he said! He said sweet dreams! Can you believe it?"

"No I don't now lets keep walking." He said. I frown and catch up with him. We walk in silence for 7 minutes. I took the time to notice him. He has choppy brown hair and electric blue eyes, he also has tan skin. Then head different directions when we reach school.

"Hey Skyler!" Trudy exclaimed, catching up with me.

"Watsup?" I replied moodily. Trudy has been ruining my life. She steals my best friend in 6th grade, she's dating the guy who used to have a crush on me and she's breaking his heart. Yes we are 12 and we go out. Big deal.

"Dude, doesn't Jacobss look so cute today?" She asked.

"Trudy! You are going out with Bryan!" I exclaimed, I cannot believe her. Actually I can. Trust Trudy to be like that.

"I know, but can't I comment on other boys?" she asked.

"NO." I almost yell. "Whatever." I said instead. I walked to my locker and I saw Trudy and Jacob chatting. I role my eyes.

"Excuse me?" A girl's voice said.

I jumped around. "Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"Oh allow me to introduce myself. My name is Casey Wilson. I'm new around school? I was wondering if you could show me around during lunch. I mean we both have the same classes today." She said.

I raised an eyebrow and look at my schedule, then at hers. "How did you know?" I asked questionably.

"Oh I memorized your schedule when you took it out." She said.

"Oh." Was all I could've said. How did she memorize my schedule in less than 5 minutes?

"Sure, I guess I'll show you around." I said smiling. Then I glared towards Trudy's direction.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked.

"What!" I screamed.

"Whoa chill, you were glaring at that girl and I assumed you liked the boy talking with her." Casey said calmly.

"I-it's hard to explain." I replied, shaking my head.

"Riiiight. Whatever. Come on let's go to class. I'm guessing if you walk with her you'll rip her head off." She said. I smiled. I would kinda like to do that. Then I snapped out of it.

"Let's go." I grunted.

She followed me to history class.

I had class with Casey, Trudy and…. Jacob. I sat down beside Casey.

"Ok class, we're doing a little project today. I'll make the groups right now so please stay silent." She said eyeing towards me.

"Okay, first group, Amanda, Rocky, Carly and Drake.

Second group, Trudy, Skyler, Jacob and the new girl, Casey."

I didn't hear the rest. I saw Trudy and Jacob come sit across us. "Oh perfect." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Casey grinned.

"Okay so me and Jacob will do the fossils. You guys go to the library and search for dinosaur bones." Trudy commanded.

I nodded and smiled a little. I dragged Casey to the library.

"Is she bossy?" Casey asked. "Not really just desperate." I replied. She laughed. The librarian saw us and told us to hush down. I quickly got a book and sat across Casey. I memorized it within minutes. Sometimes I don't study at all, yet I know things. I guess sometimes and I get straight A's, all the time! Its pretty creepy.

"Memorized!" Casey said. I laughed and said, "Well then we're both done."

"Lets talk about what happened with you and this Jacob dude." She says out of nowhere.

I looked puzzled and sighed, "There's nothing to talk about then.

She gave me THE look and I gave up. "We were really good friends then one day he told me he loved me, but I was dating someone else who I didn't like. I was taken back a bit, because he was like my brother. I replied I don't know. We didn't talk much after that, and then he started hanging out with Trudy, my other friend. She had a crush on him too and then they started going out. He ignored me after that. Now they're friends but really good friends. Sometimes I cry when I remember all the memories me and Jacob had. I mean it was like we were meant for eachother. We had lots in common and everything, I guess everything went away too fast." I said really fast.

"Hey don't blame yourself. I would've done the same thing. I can't believe Trudy. She's pretty mean if you ask me." Casey said trying to comfort me.

I reply with a sigh and sit back. We started talking about where she came from and common interests.

"Knock, knock. You guys done here?" Trudy asked appearing in the door way of the library.

"Yeah we're good." I reply.

"Well come on. Mrs. Burley's getting pretty annoyed." Trudy concluded.

"We'll be there." Casey said for me.

Trudy disappeared into the hallway and we followed her after a bit.

As we walked into class I could see Jacob fixing the board. He looked at me and I looked down. I can't let him get into my head again, I thought angrily to myself.

"Where are your papers?" Trudy asked us.

"We memorized it." Casey replied.

"Well write it down now then." Trudy said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well give us some paper then." Casey challenged.

Trudy ripped a paper out of her book angrily and shoved it at Casey.

"We're gonna need more than this." Casey said clearly disgusted.

"First show me that you can write one page." Trudy said, smirking.

Casey, insulted started scribbling down with me dictating. "Now will you give us another paper?" I asked.

"Whatever." She said and handed us another paper.

We were done with 2 papers, but we still had more information.

"I think two papers is enough." Jacob said.

"The more work the better!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah, for nerds." Trudy muttered.

Casey looked ready to attack her but then I held her arm. She glared at me and I whispered, "Chill."

She nodded and glared angrily at Trudy. Trudy just rolled her eyes.

We were soon done with our presentation.

"That was amazing group A" Our teacher said.

Trudy smiled, Jacob nodded his head and I just sat back down. "We did most of it." Casey muttered.

"Hey, its okay. Just get used to her." I replied, trying to make sure she doesn't bust anyone up.

After the first lesson, Chester caught up with us.

"Hey new girl!" He said waving to Casey.

Casey smiled and said, "My name's Casey."

"Neat name." He said, then he paled a bit as he looked out the door.

I followed his gaze and looked at a bull like structure outside the school. I couldn't exactly make it out. "Is that a bull?" I asked.

"Sure looks like one." Trudy replied.

"I'm going to science class." He said, and he pushed open the door. He gave a little scream when he went out.

We all jogged towards him. "Oh my god." I stated as I looked at the standing bull.

"Is that a mascot" Casey asked.

"Must be." I whispered.

I go closer to the bull. "Don't!" I heard Chester squeak. I looked back and smirked. "Are you scared of a mascot?" I asked.

Right then the bull threw me to the side of a tree. I rubbed my head and yelled, "Watch it BUDDY!"

"He is defiantly not your buddy." Trudy said.

"Watch out!" Casey shouted.

I dodged the bull's punch. "What the hell!" I screamed

Chester waves his hand and throws me a pen. A FREAKING PEN. "What am I supposed to do with a pen?" I yelled.

He made a gesturing move that said click it. As soon as I clicked it a bright light flashed in my eyes and the bull turned to me as soon as I noticed there was a sword in my hand. "CHESTER!" I scream. "Use it!" He yelled back.

I was petrified. I would've died if Jacob hadn't pushed me out of the way. He dodged the bull's hands and I saw a gold sword in his hand.

I stared awe struck. Quickly I got up and picked up my sword. I tried to slash at the bull. I saw Chester mouth "Minotaur."

I thought for a second, isn't that in Greek, I thought. I didn't have time to think more. The minotaur/ monster/ bull/ mascot was coming my way so I had to think fast. The one thing on my mind, kill him. I ran forward to meet him, bet he didn't see that coming, and drove my knife through his thigh. He roared so loudly, I bet the whole New York heard. I saw people still walking around, like nothing happened. Chester ran up to me and Jacob panting. I had so many questions in my head, but he said one simple thing.

"Camp."

"What?" I asked.

"We need to get you to camp now! The only place you'll be safe is camp." He said.

"School, home, parents, and did I mention school?" Jason asked.

Pretending he ignored us, he grabbed Trudy, Jacob and me and hurled us outside the school gates.

"Where are you guys going?" Casey yelled.

"They'll come for you Casey! Don't worry!" Chester yelled.

Wait who will come for her? What the heck is going on?

Chester studied Trudy carefully. "Did you see all that?" He asked.

"YES, I mean WHO could MISS it?" She asked, practically yelling.

"But you're like Rachel then…. OH NO. Come on!" He shouted taking us to the sidewalk.

He called a taxi and ordered us to go inside.

"Do you even have money Chester?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"Where are you taking us?" Trudy asked.

"JUST SHUT UP." Chester yelled in the car. The driver almost had to cover his ears. We gasped. This time Chester blew his top.

"I'll answer your questions when we get there, but now we are in danger." He said looking each one of us in the eyes.

"Is this a joke Chester?" Trudy asked.

"No it's not a freaking joke Trudy!" Chester said.

Jacob looked at Trudy and she shrugged her shoulders. "Are you sure you wanna go there sir?" The driver asked Chester.

"Yes please we'll be fine." Grover said.

"But, you won't find any more taxi's there within 8 miles sir." The driver declared.

"You can keep the change, if you just take us there fast!" Chester said, taking out a $50 note.

The driver nodded really fast. "Chester, listen I know you don't wanna answer us now, but at least tell us why you're taking us to 'camp'?" Jacob asked.

Chester sighed and said, "For your own good buddy."

Then we all shut up the whole ride.

We stopped in front of this forest. Chester paid and the driver just drove off.

"Now what?" Trudy asked.

"Follow me." Chester said. We walked up the forest not sure if we should run back or keep following. We looked at each other and decided to keep following.

Once we got to what seemed like the middle of the forest we saw a wooden engraving at the top that said Camp half-blood.

Wonder what that means. "Dude where are we?" Jacob asked, breaking the long gone silence.

"Camp half blood for people like you 2." Chester stepped in and me and Jacob followed his example.

Trudy was stuck behind. "I can't get through!" She whinnied.

"You're a mortal, that's why. Wait. I Chester Underwood grant permission to Trudy Transtester to enter the boundaries of Camp Half blood." He announced.

Trudy jumped in. "You're calling her mortal as if we're not?" I asked questionably.

"Well yes, you're half mortal and half…. You know what." He said scratching his head.

"No we obviously don't know what." Jacob said sulking.

"Then you'll find out." Chester said walking ahead of us. "What the heck is going on? Is this a mental asylum?" Trudy asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered back "but I'm not crazy that's for sure."

She nodded. "Someone said something about craziness?" A man behind us whispered.

We turned around. "That's Mr.D, he's camp director. You do not wanna get on his nerves." Chester said, reading our faces.

"Morning sir?" Trudy said. I chuckled. "You!" He said pointing at me, "radiate power. And you…. Are very….interesting." He said pointing at Jacob. Me and Jacob shared nervous glances.

Take them to the big house to meet Chiron, Mr. Underwood. Chester nodded and gestured us to follow him.

We stopped in front of a really big building and the roof top looked like an attic. Chester and Jacob walked up the steps first with me and Trudy high on their heels. Chester knocked and we heard a smooth voice call out, "Come in."

When I walked in, I almost fainted. There in front of me, stood a half horse and half man.

"Are you…umm a horse sir?" I asked rudely. "Better known as centaur." He replied. "Chiron the centaur, that sounds familiar, if only Casey were here…. Wait your… your GREEK. Your real? What? How? When?" I said sorta jumbled up.

"Nice to meet you too…." He said awkwardly motioning us in. "Skyler, Skler Jackson sir," I said, shaking his hand. His mouth formed a perfect O and his eyes suddenly seem to be more shocked than calm- Kinda like this- =O.

"Call me Chiron." He said, though he seemed to be interested in something else. "Riptide?" He asked pointing towards the pen in my hand. "Chiron, Percy and Jason gave me their weapons, to give them when they were ready." Chester said.

"That explains it, so you must be Jacob Grace." He said pointing towards Jacob. Jacob nodded. Suddenly Chiron looked at Trudy. "Who is she?" Chiron whispered in Chester's ear, although I could clearly hear. "She see's through the mist." Chester replied. Concern spread over Chiron's eyes. "Chiron?" I asked, waving my hands over his face.

"Oh, yes, yes. I'll go call Percy and Jason." Chiron announced and he left the room. As soon as he left two people burst into the room.

"Is it true?" The man asked.

"Dad!" Chester cried out and ran to the man.

"Chester, my baby!" the woman exclaimed.

The man looked at me. "Skyler?" He asked.

"Yes…?" I asked uncertainly. He looked very familiar. "I'm Grover, well uncle Grover to you. I knew your parents really well. Are… are they here?" Grover asked looking over the room.

"No, my parents aren't here." I replied.

He frowned but then brightened up when he saw me again. He gave me a hug and the woman smiled at me. I felt protected when he hugged me, kinda like when my dad hugs me. I hugged him back.

Someone behind us coughed. Chiron came in. "They're on their way." He said. I let go of Grover.

I could see Jacob and Trudy smiling and talking. My inside burned up. Am I jealous. I can't believe how he always leads his way back into my heart when I try to block him away. Maybe it's because of Trudy. When I see her talking to him I always think, 'Hey that's my man you're talking to!' Well, he's not my man anymore. I sighed. "You look a lot like your mom and dad." Grover said to comfort me. Looked like he knew what was going on. Juniper nodded nervously too. What was going on?

All of us sat down on the couches and started chatting about camp, school, life and normal stuff. But they still haven't mentioned why we were here in the first place. Were we in trouble? I didn't have a clue. I somehow kept thinking about Jacob. I radiate power and he's….interesting? Whenever I looked at him, he was either laughing or chatting with Trudy. I felt like screaming inside. Why is this happening to me? Do gods like hate me? Immediately, lightning struck and thunder rumbled. Chiron looked up then at Jacob then back at me. I looked out of the window and saw 4 familiar figures coming out of the rain. I ran to the door and opened it. My mom hugged me tight.

"Are you okay Sky?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm perfectly fine mom, but what's going on?" I asked

My mom looked at Chiron. My dad went ahead and gave a hug to the centaur. "Peeeeeeercyyyyyy!" Grover yelled.

"G man!" My dad yelled. They man hugged and started talking. Meanwhile Jason and Piper went to go talk to Jacob.

My dad and mom sat next to the fire and I sat in between them. I looked at the fire and if felt like it was cackling at me. "Honey, this may be…well a bit awkward to understand…" My mom started

"Your half mortal and half greek god…. I think… Anyway, yes the gods are real. You're very powerful so this is a safe place for demigods meaning half bloods to stay away from monsters." My dad finished. I took that in. Jacob looked down. Trudy stared at him. HONESTLY TRUDY BACK OFF.

"How about you guys?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I'm Roman. My father's Jupiter meaning Zeus. Your mother's mother is Aphrodite. Percy's dad is Poseidon and Annabeth's mother is Athena." Jason said. I =O just like Chiron.

"So since their your kids, technically their demigods too right?" Trudy asked.

"Well yes and no. Something we have to talk to you about Sky. You're actually really dangerous. Like you don't have the average demigod power, turns out you might be stronger than me." My dad said. I looked at the fire, now it seemed like it was drowning in my water. "Dad, do I have any powers?" I asked.

"That's what we need to find out Sky. We know you have your mother's knowledge. I pray you don't have my powers." My dad looked at me with hope in his eyes. "What are your powers Mr.J?" Jacob asked.

"Let me take Sky to the beach." He got a nod from my mom and a smile from Grover. He took my hand in his as we walked to the beach.

"It feels so good being here again." My dad said taking in the air.

"When were you last here?" I asked.

"When you were about 4." He replied.

Now that I think of it, I do remember sun shiny days, long strolls with my mom and dinner at a pavilion.

I stared at the beach, it's so beautiful. My dad took a step in the water ushering me to come. I took off my shoes and walked next to him. "Ok, ready hold your breath!" He said before we dived in.

I swam around him, and I could hear thoughts. "Morning my lord. Is that your daughter?" "She radiates power." "Master! How are you?" My mind was buzzing with thoughts. It seemed like 5 minutes we were underwater. The weirdest thing was, I didn't need to hold my breath for so long. It's like I could breath underwater.

He looked at me and pointed up. I nodded. As soon as we popped our heads out of the water, my dad's beautiful eyes turned to stone, so cold. He hugged me tight. "I won't let anything happen to you Sky." He whispered into my hair. "Dad…. What's wrong?"

"You have both of our powers, I'm suspecting the same goes to Jacob. A little odd for a boy having the ability to charm speak but you both are in danger.

"When are we not?" I muttered. We walked out of the water, but guess what? I WAS COMPLETLEY DRY. Same goes for my dad. My dad's look dropped even more when he saw I was dry.

We walked in to the big house, ready to announce the news. I'm dangerous. Whooo peee.

We walk in and my mom says, "We know same goes for Jacob. He charm spoke Chiron and summoned the lightning."

My mom looked like on the verge of crying. Even Piper. Jason had the same expression as my dad. Cold, so cold. "So what's gonna happen?" Jacob asked.

"You 3 will get a good nights sleep for one." Chiron said, "Annabeth and Percy Poseidon cabin, cabin 3. Jason and Piper Zeus cabin and these three can have the spare rooms in the big house." He ended.

My mom gave my bag to me with spare clothes, books, brushes and other such stuff. I went into my room, Chiron said it was upstairs straight to the left. The door was purple and when I entered I saw, the walls were white and there was a single bed. A beanbag next to the bed. There was a desk and a rolling chair plus one broken computer. A white door across the bed, must be the bathroom. I put my bag on the desk and went outside. I saw Jacob strolling near the woods.

"Hey." I said.

He looked startled at first but then he noticed me and said "Hey." Back.

"A lot to take in huh?" I asked.

"A lot? ITS WAY MORE THAN A LOT. This is bizarre." He replied.

"Yeah, I know. We're supposed to be dangerous?" I said.

"Charm speaking is for girls and I'm dangerous? Hah." He said smirking.

"Well, lightning is pretty scary." I said.

"I guess." He said. We kept quiet for a pretty long time. That's all we had to say. It was so awkward between us after 6th grade. Nothing really matters anymore.

**A/N Hey guys, so this is one of the longest chapters I've done! Hope ya'll like it. Guys please review! I wanna know what you think of the story. I will keep updating. Another thing is there might be a bit less of Percabeth action, there will be some but not a lot. This is a lot of Skyler and Jacob action and there is a big surprise coming your way. I'll give you a sneak peak. **

"**We can't let them not know Athena!" Poseidon exclaimed. **

"**You heard the prophecy! Do you want my father over thrown?" Athena commented back.**

"**They are our grand children. We know their plan. They can save Olympus!" Poseidon said calmly. **

"**How are we to do this then?" Athena asked. **

"**Here's the plan…." **

**Read more to find out! Please guys! Review. Thanks for reading! Byeeee. **


	8. The plan

Jacob's POV

We stayed really quiet after that. Quiet moments are always so awkward. I mean we don't have much to say. Skyler excused herself and went back to her room. I just stood there leaning on the fence and watching the moon. When I thought there was peace I hear another voice behind me. "Hey Jacob." Trudy said as she comes beside me. Oh it was just her. "Hey." I replied.

"Skyler's acting all weird, like she's so famous just because her dad is PERCY JACKSON. Gods, she's so annoying." Trudy said out of no where.

"Yeah." I said. I let her keep going, because I don't know what else to talk about. She helped me realize that Skyler wasn't the one for me. She looked at me and asked "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, well, it's just this whole thing is new to me. It makes me seem like a freak." I reply.

"You're not the freak, Skyler is. You Jacob are the hero." Trudy said.

"Thanks." I replied. Whenever I look at Trudy a guilt wave washes over me. All those memories with Skyler come flooding back, but why should I feel guilty? Skyler always knew how to make me feel better. Now we're awkward. I guess she's just weird. Trudy is better than her, right? I sighed. "I'm a bit tired. I'll see you in the morning Trudes." I said as I head towards the big house.

I saw Skyler in the hallway. It looked like she was….. crying? No way, she never cries. I was about to walk up next to her, when she gets up and opens her door and walks in. Should I knock? Nahh, then I'll be falling in to the same trap again.

I open my door, walk in and crash in to my bed. The next morning it seems like me and Trudy were avoiding Skyler. When I woke up at 8 am, I saw Skyler in the water, swimming. She was wearing a two piece. When she gets out she wears a t shirt and some shorts. Trudy snorted beside me and said that she was just showing off. So we both ignored her.

When it was breakfast, we saw her talking to a dark haired boy and a blonde hair girl. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Meet Alice and Dylan." Skyler said.

"Hellooo." Trudy said and shook Dylan's hand, she smiled at Alice.

"Hey." I grunted.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Skyler said cheerfully.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Anyway, their parents are friends of our parents." Skyler explained.

"Pleasure to meet you, my moms and dads names are Thalia and Nico." Dylan said.

"Hi, I'm Alice Stoll. My dad's name is Travis and my mom's name is Katie." Alice declared.

"Anyway we were heading off to breakfast. Care to join?" Skyler asked.

"Thanks, but we'll pass." Trudy replied for us.

"Alright suit yourself." Skyler said and walked away with Dylan. Alice went to meet one of her friends.

"Why are we skipping breakfast?" I asked Trudy.

"We're not skipping breakfast, we are just not eating with them." She replied walking to one of the tables.

"Okay then." I said clearly confused.

I saw Dylan and Skyler laughing and cracking jokes, talking about their parents and blushing from time to time. I don't know why, but it kinda ticked me off. I brushed the thought from my head.

"You wanna see what they're talking about?" Trudy asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and we walked to their table with our food.

"Heya lovebirds." Trudy said scooting next to Skyler.

Skyler raised an eyebrow and said "We are friends. Spell it out Trudy." Skyler said, ticked off with her.

"Ok I'll spell it out. L-O-V-E-B-I-R-D-S." Trudy concluded.

"Gods, you can be sooooo annoying at times." Skyler said, then she went back to discussing her parents with Dylan.

Trudy and me walked to the fields when she said, "She was clearly showing off in front of us, talking about her parents and adventures as if they were so great. The worst thing is, just because her parents are awesome everyone will think she is." Trudy said.

"Yea…." I replied, getting kinda nervous around her. I mean, Trudy was always a good friend. Then in 6th grade well, when Skyler didn't say anything, Trudy got closer and stuff, but I insisted on being just friends. Now I'm regretting that choice. What the hell is going on with me?

"Anything on your mind?" Trudy asked.

"No, not necessarily." I replied.

"Which means…..?" Trudy asked.

"Which means, nothing important." I stated.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

"I don't know…. Well-…" I got interrupted by footsteps.

"Jacob can we talk to you?" My mom asked.

"Yeah sure, be there in a sec." I replied.

"Ok." She said and walked back towards the cabins.

"I'll tell you later." I said smiling at Trudy. She gave me a hug which made me blush a little and said "See ya later."

I nodded and headed towards cabin one. I knocked on the door and my dad's voice came in command, "Come in!"

"You wanted to see me?" I asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Well yes, I mean this is all new for you, and I know it's hard sweetie, but you'll learn to adjust. We just wanted to talk to you about your powers." My mom said really sweetly, which was just a tad bit annoying.

"Well yeah this is new. How come you guys didn't tell me before?" I asked.

"Well if we did, you'd be in a heck lot of trouble. Monster would follow your scent and plus you just weren't ready yet." My dad said, following my mom's voice.

"Whenever you need us, we'll be there. And if you need to ask us anything-…"

"Mom, this is not puberty, chill." I finished. My dad cracked a smile, but my mom just sighed.

When we were done 'talking' I went to the sword arena. Percy, Skyler's dad, was teaching the young campers. He smiled when he saw me. I walked over and saw how he teaches. He was actually pretty good. He waved me over to his side and introduced me to the campers. Next he told me to challenge him. I raised my eyebrow but gave up. I was so gonna lose. I had my dad's golden coin. I flipped it around and the next thing you know, a golden sword out of nowhere- boom pah poof.

He was battling with a different sword. It was really hard deflecting his strikes, I managed to strike him near the leg, leaving a cut. That was it! He went easy on me. I wondered if I would be dead by now if he went hard. I had a nasty cut on my arm and a bruise on my stomach.

"Nice job." Percy said winking at me. "Thanks." I replied.

In Olympus

"They have found out!" Zeus stormed.

"We will think of something, Zeus." Hera stated.

"We have to finish them. They can be our doom!" Zeus roared.

"Well, they are your family! I agree full heartily, they can destroy us but they can also help us!" Hera roared back. Never get her angry, when you want to kill your family. Ouch.

"Then we will not kill them Hera. Inform Hecate of this plan." Zeus said whispering the plan into Hera's ear.

Hera went around the streets of Olympus, till she caught sight of the goddess.

"Hecate, we must talk." Hera called out to her.

"Yes, my lady, what is it?" Hecate asked walking up to her.

"Come inside." And with that Hera turned around and opened the doors of the throne room.

"They have found out about themselves." Hera snapped.

"Yes, my lady they have. How am I to be concerned of this matter?" Hecate asked.

"Well, I will need your help. Zeus has conjured a plan." Hera said.

"A plan needing the use of magic, I suppose?" Hecate finished.

"Yes, indeed. I need you to erase their memories and make sure they do not see each other again." Hera concluded.

"It will be done your highness." Hecate declared, gladly.

Unfortunately, the goddesses did not know they were being heard. After they left, Poseidon stormed in as did Athena from the opposite direction.

"You!" They both said at the same time, pointing their fingers at each other.

"So, I wasn't the only one eavesdropping." Poseidon said, dumbfounded.

"How dare thee! I was not eavesdropping, I simply came across their words." Athena replied.

"Whatever, else known as eavesdropping. You heard what they said, didn't you?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course." Athena said.

"We can't let them do this to Skyler…. Or Jacob." Poseidon said scratching his chin.

"It has nothing to do with our concern." Athena said calmly, before heading towards the doors.

"Athena! Do you really want our granddaughter, our only granddaughter, not to know what power she is capable of?" Poseidon exclaimed.

"It must be for the best Poseidon." Athena replied coldly before turning around.

"It is our concern Athena, true they have powers even beyond the imagination of gods, but they can stop HIM from rising." Poseidon said.

"We are not yet aware that he will be rising." Athena stated.

"What if he does? She is our granddaughter! We must protect her with all our might! Think how devastated Percy and Annabeth will be!" Poseidon roared.

Athena did not say anything. "You heard the prophecy, have you not? Do you want my father overthrown?" Athena exclaimed staring at him with her grey eyes full of loss.

"If that's what it takes to save Olympus, then that is what it will cause!" Poseidon argued.

"No unc-, Poseidon!" Athena said softly.

"It does not hurt to call me your uncle, Athena." Poseidon said just as softly. Athena glared at him and asked, "If you're so sure, do you even have a plan!"

"Yes, in fact I do. Their powers will come to full strength in 4 years. Let them not remember for those years. When in time in those 4 years, we will reunite them." Poseidon said.

"Do you know the consequences?" Athena asked rudely.

"Yes, I also know the consequences, but it's our only hope." Poseidon said. Athena nodded slowly and walked to her 'uncle' to discuss the plan.

Back down at camp

"You know the prophecies and such, right?" Chiron asked Jacob.

"Yes Chiron, I do and no Chiron I am not going to run away." I said sounding sure.

"You almost did last time." Chiron muttered. I smirked.

"Anyhow, we feel it's time for you and Skyler to hear the great prophecy." Chiron announced.

Skyler and I were in a cave, with this girl called Rachel and Chiron by our side.

"_The oldest god shall rise _

_Take the blood of dove and wise_

_The storm shall be born_

_The lord of skies will be torn_

_Their powers will unite_

_Till they earn the greatest fight" _Rachel finished.

"Whoa." Skyler and me said.

"And you think, the prophecy…. Is about us?" Skyler asked.

"Positive." Rachel replied. Chiron looked really worried.

"What exactly do we do now?" I asked.

"Nothing much you can do _now, _except train." Chiron replied.

"Before the gods murder you." Rachel whispered, then she gave us a big smile.

"Oh perfect." I heard Skyler mutter beside me.

Skyler and I came out of the cave and were walking up the hill. She was looking straight ahead, as if she was still trying to determine her path.

She went straight towards the big house without even looking at me. Maybe she has moved on, I thought. I found Trudy near the fields. "Wanna go sword practice?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled when she saw me.

We were walking in the arena when we saw two other people already practicing. Skyler and Dylan, that's weird. Didn't I see Skyler go in to the big house?

"Damn, you're really good." Dylan said, panting, trying to keep up with her.

"I guess. So how long have you been at camp?" Skyler asked him.

"About 1 year I think. I have this bead to prove it." Dylan said, showing her this necklace with one bead showing lightning and a skull.

"My mom and dad have something like that." Skyler said, suddenly curious in the necklace.

"Yeah, it indicates you've been at this camp." Dylan said.

"Well, let's get back to training, shall we?" Skyler said, grinning. Man I miss that grin. Wait! What the hell was I saying? Guess I'm finally going loony.

"Well, they seem busy." Trudy said, not taking her eyes off them.

"I'm gonna go to my room, Trudes." I said, walking off.

"Wait!" I heard Trudy call behind me. She jogged up to me and said, "Wanna go swimming? The lake's clear…. I think." She said.

"That would be refreshing. Meet you at the lake in 10." I said.

"Okay!" She said grinning, although it wasn't the same. Never will be. I just have to move on, I keep telling myself. Skyler's busy with Dylan, I can be busy with Trudy right?

I went up to my room in the big house, and change in to my trunks and a t shirt. I grabbed my towel and walked towards the lake.

I saw Trudy a few steps ahead of me. She opened her mouth when she got to the lake. To see what was up, I jogged up to where she was standing and my jaw went loose.

Percy and Annabeth in a water bubble. Underwater! Kissing…. Umm disturbing.

"Epic fail." I said.

"You said it." Trudy sighed.

"Well, nothing we can do now right?" I asked.

"Well there is one thing left." Trudy said pointing towards the archery grounds.

"Okay then. Sounds like a plan. Let's go." I said.

When we reached the archery ground we saw a pretty woman with jet black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She kind of reminded me of my dad. Now that I say it, she looks familiar.

"Jacob?" She asked questionably.

"Umm, yes?" I asked.

Her jaw hung open and she ran up to me and engulfed me in to a tight hug. When she let go of me I asked, "Aunt T?"

"You do remember me!" She exclaimed looking straight in to my eyes.

"Of course I do." I replied. "Trudy, meet my dad's sis." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Trudy said shaking her hand.

"Is everyone else here?" Thalia asked.

"My folks are here, so is Skyler's." I said.

Aunt T shook her head in disbelief. "Where are they?" She asked, jumping like a kid.

"Lake." I simply replied. Thalia jogged off leaving me and Trudy alone. Again. Why are we always alone? I saw Skyler practicing with Alice and Dylan from a distance. Well she got friends pretty fast. I need to stop thinking about her. Now that I'm a demigod, figured out I have freaking powers and might die, I think I should worry about something else for a change.

Up in Olympus

"I have discussed the plan with Hecate." Hera said simply, referring Zeus.

"Good, good indeed." Zeus said. "When will this matter be done with exactly?" He asked.

"If possible, by today." Hera replied. "Very well" Zeus grumbled.

"In the palace indoor by halls, I speak Hecate, hear my calls." Athena chanted.

In a shimmer Hecate appeared before Athena's eyes. "Yes, your wiseness?" she asked.

"I am very well aware of the plan you and Hera have in mind." Athena said calmly, going right down to subject.

"As so, you wished to speak about changing the plan?" Hecate asked.

"Indeed." Athena said, raising an eyebrow.

"The direction has come straight from Zeus, my lady. I must no disobey his orders." Hecate said looking up.

"Of course it has, but Hecate I can give you wisdom of spells, the books of magic and the art of craftiness. All I ask for is a simple change of plans." Athena said offering anything she could.

"Zeus has ordered me, and as much as I would like what you offer, I'd much rather not be faded away by the lord." Hecate replied sternly, keeping her ground.

"Then what about the lord's brother?" Poseidon asked, appearing from behind the pillar.

Hecate bowed down. "Lord, I did not know that you we apart of this." Hecate said, trembling.

"Of course you didn't, I did not want you to, but seeing there was no choice…. Will you help or not Hecate?" Poseidon asked just as sternly.

"Of course I will my lord, but why are you so determined to make a change of plans?" Hecate asked.

"I can do anything for the ones I love." Poseidon replied. "Now let's get down to business." He said changing the topic.


	9. Disappear

Skyler's POV

"Hello." A familiar satyr greeted me.

I turned to see Chester. "Hey bud." I replied.

"How's it been going?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. Life feels so messed up. I should be embracing the fact that I'm a demigod and I should be proud to have super cool parents, but I mean come on. People only see me as Percy's daughter, or the heroes of Olympus daughter. It's getting plain sick." I let it all out. I was sitting on the fence with the warm ocean breeze blowing in my face.

"Yea, I kinda know how you feel. All the trees look at you and expect the best from you when you think you'll mess up." Chester said.

I stared at him wondering if he just read my mind- well not about the trees but you know what I mean. "How did you know?" I asked.

"How can I not?" He smirked. I returned it with a smile.

"Well you're little friend is coming over. Might wanna talk to him alone. Later." Chester waved as he left. I saw Dylan walking towards me.

"Hey wassup?" He asked.

"Nothin much. Just getting some air." I said.

"Ah, I see. To just be free from rest of the world?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You seem like you've know your friends your entire life." He said.

"I have." I whispered. "Oh." Was all he replied.

We held a sweet silence as we looked out to the stars. "Something in you, makes me drawn to you." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. That was awkward.

"I mean to say, I guess you're just a lot like me." He said, making it clear.

"Oh am I now?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah, absolutely." He replied. "You look like you need a friend." He said softly. I could feel the water in my eyes. I pulled him in to a tight hug even to my surprise. He hugged me back and whispered, "I'm there for you." I smiled.

We stayed like that for about two minutes till the conch horn blew, meaning it was time for dinner. "Come on, we have campfire today." Dylan said taking my hand.

We sat down in our respective places and the nymphs started serving immediately. Chiron said you give a portion of your food to your godly mother or father. Seeing I have a demigodly mother and father, I just take the food I don't prefer off my plate and give it to them. Makes things a lot easier, and yes they do have that annoyed look on their face. I end up laughing in the end. I saw Trudy and Jacob chatting away like the rest of the world didn't matter. I remember when that was us, me and Jacob I mean. It seems like so much has happened in 1 year. So much, I sighed.

"Campfire time!" Alice said taking my hand and running towards the fire excitedly. I sat in between Dylan and Trudy. Alice sat next to Dylan and Jacob sat next to Trudy. Weird how things turn out…. Speaking of which. I didn't see Chiron anywhere. That's odd, I kept that thought in my mind until after campfire. We were singing songs, fooling around and this one guy, Harry- his mom and dad are demigods too so yea- he laughed so hard, he spit out the marsh mellows in his mouth. Even his sister Heather looked disgusted. "Chris and Clarrise's children." Dylan said pointing towards the two. Another good friend of my parents I suppose. After campfire we all went back to our cabins leaving the, umm demi-demigods to go to the big house. I saw my mom and dad in the living room. I walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Chiron?" I asked, worried.

"He's busy right now. He's uh working on something." My mom replied.

"Anything unexpected or supernatural things that I should be worrying about?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing new. You should get some night's sleep." My mom replied.

My dad kissed my head and said goodnight. I went to my room and flopped on the bed. Little did I know, it would be the last night I sleep in that room. Well, for at least some years.

I woke up early morning dripping sweat from last night's nightmare.

"_You think you can run from it all…." A man's voice said. _

"_Who are you?" I screamed. _

"_Take a look at your future." He replied_

_I saw myself wounded and bloody. I was crying and sitting down cupping my face with my hands. It seemed like I was older…. A lot older. Like 17 or 18? My long curly hair was covering my face, then I heard myself speak. "You deserve the best." I whispered to the air. _

I woke up gasping. What kind of freaking dream was that? I got up and realized I hadn't even changed in to my pajamas the night before. I took a quick shower, put on a blue t shirt and jean capris. I stormed outside, muttering curses to myself. What was I doing awake at 5 30 am?

In Olympus

"My lord, what you are asking me to do is very risky." Hecate said trying to convince Poseidon out of the plan.

"They won't even know the powers their capable of." Athena argued.

"Listen! Enough you both! We've come this far and I will not let you quit!" Poseidon roared.

"You think they can honestly remember?" Athena asked, bewildered.

"They are the storm. They can do anything!" Poseidon said in a stern voice.

"Magically touch their heads, and boom pow kaboom they remember?" Athena stormed.

"It's far more complicated than that, but in your simple version- yes." He replied.

"My SIMPLE version? I am not simple Poseidon, no I am the smart and complicated one. I know of wisdom and this is anything but wisdom." Athena declared.

"Then why are you working with me?" Poseidon roared back.

"What?" Athena's face shocked.

"I said why-are-you-working-with-me?" He asked.

"It's our only choice." Athena replied softly.

"Then we must do it." He said vaguely.

"Should I do the same for everyone?" Hecate asked.

"Yes. Otherwise they will be suspicious." He said.

"Wouldn't they already be if they find out that their children are missing? Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Travis and Katie…. So on?" Athena asked.

"They will know something. We will do anything to protect them. They can't actually think we'll sit back and do nothing while our grandchild gets amnesia and sent where she can never see Jacob again can they?" Poseidon asked questionably.

"Actually, they do think that." Athena said calmly.

"Of course they do." Poseidon muttered.

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Hecate asked fiercely. When the two gods stared at her, she shut up.

At camp

Percy's POV

It was good to be at camp again, with Annabeth. I missed the smell of the strawberry fields, I miss the cool breeze of the lake and I miss the times we spent here when we were kids. Annabeth and I were sitting down by the lake laughing and talking about the amazing moments we had at camp.

"Then Travis tricked you in to thinking I was pregnant!" Annabeth exclaimed, cracking up. I could help but smile too. Seeing her happy gives me a warm feeling. I cuddled in to her neck, her back resting against my chest and my head in the crook of her neck.

"Percy, are you worried about Sky?" Annabeth asked suddenly in a very serious tone.

"I'm worried sick Annabeth. I have no idea what the hell is gonna happen, what they'll do to Sky and how we're gonna fic this mess." I said sighing.

"Hey, we'll fix this mess together." Annabeth said as I gently rocked her in my arms. Together, forever. Just how I wanted us to be.

Minnutes passed till we saw a familiar black spiky haired girl with electrical blue eyes. Annabeth jumped up and tackled her in a hug.

"I was hoping to see you here Thals." Annabeth squealed.

"When? How? Why? Where?" Thalia asked all jumbled up.

"Two days ago, by a CAR, for our daughter and at camp." I said all cheery.

Thalia punched my shoulder lightly and then gave me a hug. "Your daughter huh?" She asked.

"Yup, you remember right?" Annabeth asked her.

"How can I forget?" Thalia laughed. "I saw the look on Percy's face when she puked on him when she was just a baby."

"Hey! I didn't mind, she was just a baby." Percy defended himself.

"Well, I guess you don't know Dylan yet." Thalia said.

"Lemme guess your son?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." Thalia replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Annabeth asked looking all confused with her big grey stormy eyes that I seemed to get lost in…..again.

"You don't know….do you?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shook her head, and I shrugged.

"Annabeth, Percy this might be a bit hard. I teach archery now, but the reason is. We think Chiron might die soon." Thalia replied.

"WHAT?" Annabeth and I shouted in unison. "He can't die." Annabeth kept muttering to herself.

"We tried everything. His time will come. Maybe not yet, but in a few years." Thalia replied half heartily. Annabeth shook her head and I could see tears in the brim of her eyes. I took her in my arms and comforted her, but the truth was, this was pretty hard on me too. This camp wouldn't be camp without him. I patted Annabeth's head.

"Are you sure Thals? Nothing at all? What about the golden fleece?" I asked.

"Remember the promise the gods made him? The one where Chiron will live as long as needed? Well, he's taught quite a lot. Maybe just one more loot to go, then he'll be tired Perce. Can't you see it in him?" Thalia looked down and patted Annabeth. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Annabeth put up a small smile for her to show it was ok.

"Anyway….. Where's Nico?" I asked changing the topic.

"He is taking a small trip in the underworld, helping out his dad." Thalia replied. "Although, I remember Chiron wanting to talk to you two about something important when you both got here." She said.

"Should we go to him now?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sure, at least we'll be able to find out what's going on." I said taking Annabeth's hand.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Nice seeing you again." Thalia said giving us boths hugs and running off towards the archery fields.

We walked to the big house and suddenly Annabeth tensed. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She stayed quiet until she said, "Percy, do you think the last pupils he'll teach will be Sky, Jacob and so on?" She asked me.

"Only one way to find out." I said opening the doors of the big house.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth I've been meaning to talk to you both." Chiron said when we entered.

"Thalia informed us." I replied.

"Good, now you both know that I'm aging right?" He said wearily.

"Thalia told us everything Chiron." Annabeth said softly.

"Oh, so you know you both will be camp directors after I pass away then?" Chiron stated.

"Camp directors…. You mean I'll teach sword practice, and like we'll be activity directors of the camp?" I stammered.

"Yes, a great responsibility will be passed on to you." He said clearing all my thoughts away.

Annabeth let go of my hand and gave Chiron a hug. Chiron looked surprised but I did the same. I didn't want to lose Chiron. It will be hard taking his position after all he's shown us in the past few years. I'm honored and all that he chose us though. Annabeth and I, leading the camp from now on, with help from Thalia and Nico. Perfect, I hope this place doesn't burn down on the first day of camp. I sighed, and when it was time to go on me and Annabeth walked out the door, giving Chiron a final wave for tonight.

Olympus

"The event will take place tonight, as Hera said, so we must be quick." Athena declared.

"Yes m'lady, but how do we do such without letting the supreme lord know?" Hecate asked.

"We will find a way, fear not young goddess." Poseidon soothed.

"All these plans, all these sketches…. How are we sure it will work?" Athena asked.

"We aren't sure, it just will." Poseidon said grinning.

"Not a time for jokes kelp head!" Athena exclaimed.

"What? I cannot outsmart wisdom's beauty." Poseidon chuckled.

"Was that a compliment?" Athena simply minded asked.

"Wouldn't you know?" Poseidon challenged. Athena smirked and looked at Hecate.

"Shall we go over the plan once again?" She asked Hecate.

"Double checking are we?" Poseidon flashed his teeth.

"Here is how it works. The two meet again after 4 years, the first kiss with the touch of their heads will lead them to remembering everything. The storm shall be in full power and enough to defeat….. you know who." Hecate revised.

"Excellent, one question. How do we get them to kiss?" Athena exclaimed.

"Someone said something about a kiss?" Aphrodite appeared beside Hecate.

"We do not need your assistance Aphrodite." Athena pleaded for her to be gone.

"Oh nonsense. One day you'll come begging for me to help you, you just watch." And with that Aphrodite disappeared.

Camp

Skyler's POV

"I hate these nightmares!" I said as the class was practicing archery.

"I know how you feel." Dylan replied.

A girl from the Hermes cabin almost shot my head but I ducked, the Hermes girl started cracking up on the floor and rolling around. Crazy… I thought.

"You had a nightmare last night too?" I asked Dylan, as I missed the target.

"You can do better!" Chiron encouraged me.

"Yeah, we all do. I mean all demigods do. They usually end up true or maybe they're just people talking to you." Dylan said not missing one of the targets.

"A creepy man's voice showed me a glimpse of my future, to cut it short- it wasn't pretty." I said.

"Nightmares are never pretty." Dylan said smirking.

I saw Jacob from the other side practicing archery. He pretty much sucked at it too, like me. Then a guy from the Apollo cabin, looked about 14, came and winked at me. "Do you need help?" He asked.

"No I got it." I replied, "Thanks."

The guy smirked and walked away. I looked at Dylan's face which was red with rage.

"Ummm….. you ok?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said shooting at the target… Again.

"Well that's enough for today. Everyone to your cabins." Chiron announced.

Trudy jogged up to me while I was packing the arrows. I looked at her narrowly.

"What is it?" I asked her, nicely.

"I don't know, we haven't talked in a long time." She said.

The truth was I didn't wanna talk to her. If she gets close to me she starts spreading rumors about me. It's just a mess so I replied, "Well, maybe later. See you soon."

She nodded her head and ran towards the arena. I headed over to my room. I opened the door and looked out the window as I sat on the chair. Suddenly I wanted to do some searching. I poked around in some journals in the desks, until I saw a piece of paper on top of the dresser.

"I'm sorry Percy, but now I'm the oracle, you know what happens. Besides Annabeth is the only girl clearly meant for you. Forgive me, hope we're still friends.

Love Rachel."

My eyes were open in shocked. I couldn't blink. Then I turned out laughing on my bed. What, why was I laughing? I was laughing because this means my dad had quite a lot of girls at hand, and just imagining that brings tickles to me.

I heard a knock on the door and my mom's voice, "Can I come in sweetie?"

I quickly crumple the note in my hand, dad would not want me to show this to mom. "Come in!" I squeaked.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"Fine, normal, good. Why do you ask?" I said, slowly moving my eyes up and down.

"I guess I wanted to talk to you." She said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh whoops, there's nothing to talk about here mom! I love you." I kissed her cheek as I push her out the door. Phew, that's over. I wonder how dad will react to this note….. Whatever. I tore the paper and threw it out the window.

The day passed pretty quickly. It was night time. I remembered lying down on my bed, then the last thing I saw was a flash of lightning.

Olympus

"It has been taken care of my lord." Hera declared.

"You didn't kill any of them right?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Hera exclaimed.

Aphrodite chuckled as Athena and Poseidon share nervous glances.

"Good." Zeus dismissed the meeting.

"Now that's it. It's over. Part one complete, just some more parts left." Athena stated.

Camp

Annabeth's POV

We searched frantically for Skyler, Jacob, Dylan and Alice, but none of them were found in camp premises. I hit the wall angrily, and Percy took my waist from behind and dragged me to the fields.

"We will find them Annabeth, don't worry." Percy said calmly.

"Of course I'll worry Percy! It's our daughter we're talking about here, unless….." I said angrily.

"Unless….?" Percy continued "The gods." He finished.

I gasped. "The gods, they….." I couldn't say anymore and I started crying, wiping my tears viciously.

Percy stroked my hair and tears streaming down his face as well. I couldn't lose my daughter.

**A/N Ahhhh! It's happening. So this chapter was based on how they disappeared. The next chapter will be on 4 years later, you know why. I hope you guys are liking the story, I am enjoying writing it, but guys I need REVIEWS. I love reading reviews. For me please? At least 10 or 15 reviews and I'll start writing, and if I do get 15 then I'll write 4 chapters in one day, just for ya'll. I love blackmailing. MUWAHAHAHAHA…. **

**What happened to the 4? **

**Where will it take off from here?**

**Why is this all happening? **

**Will the plan succeed? KEEP ON READING….**


	10. We meet again

**A/N Okay so guys, the last chapter you read was based on the plan of their disappearance, they disappeared. This chapter will be based on their lives 4 years later. The story is getting intresting! Ehehehehe. Thank you for all the support you guys gave me. I still want more reviews! :D **

**On with the freaking story…**

So I should probably tell you what's going on. Jacob stays at New York and goes to school at Goode Talents High (GTH). At GTH you stay at your apartment. It's kinda like they have their own school ground, so you get signed an apartment. Jacobs stays at block 1 on the 2nd floor room B. His girlfriend, Trudy Transtester, his best bud, Dylan, and his other friends- Chester and Alice. GTH is not a normal school, it's a school for people with special talents and dreams. Anyway, Jacob's foster parents are extremely rich. He's good at acting, singing and okay at dancing. Arts never been much of an intrest to him. He is 16….

Now Skyler has stayed at Florida all those 4 years with her rich foster parents. They are moving to New York and she is supposed to get transferred to GTH, even though she wanted to go to regular school. She was leaving her friends behind. She was really good at acting, singing and dancing. She likes arts. Her birthday on Jan 5th. So she is still 15.

OoOoOo

Jacob's POV

I woke up to a normal day, normal life and a normal sunshine. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. Normal boring routine. My phone started ringing.

"Heo?" I said with my mouth full, gulping down my toast.

"Get your ass to school now man!" Dylan replied on the line.

"I'm getting in my car, what's the rush?" I asked.

"Big announcement. Plus I'm bored just get over here." He said.

I cut the line and stepped on the gas. In 7 minutes I was already waiting by my locker texting Dylan.

Me: Meet by locker

Dylan: Roger that.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I saw Dylan heading my way.

"Supp big man?" He asked.

"Nothin, now tell me again why am I here so early?" I asked.

"Oh that. I was just bored." He replied.

"What bout the big announcement?" I asked tapping my foot trying to make a beat.

"Oh that. I was just lying." He said sneakily.

I groaned as he ran away. I was gonna go after him when I bumped into this girl.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry." She said. I couldn't see her face, then when we stood up I almost fainted. Beautiful sea green eyes locked with my electric blue ones. She had beautiful blonde curls, a tan body and an athletic figure with hot legs, but the one thing that came out of it all was her sea green eyes. A perfect mixture of blue and green like, a crystal. It was like you were drowning in their sweetness.

"My fault…." I managed to say. She smiled and walked in to the office. I hope she's joining school cuz I never saw an angels face until today. I quickly shook the thought out as I heard the bell ring and someone tackle me in to a forced kiss.

"Trudy!" I exclaimed and gave my girlfriend a hug.

"How's my man?" She asked as we walked hand in hand to music class.

"Good, the usual. Dylan dragged my ass to school early today." I replied. She giggled and bumped my shoulder lightly.

"You should come to school early from now on then." She said winking at me. Trudy is another level of beauty. She might be the hottest chick in school…..Well except for that girl I just bumped in to. Trudy had soft, brown and wavy hair. Her eyes were bright emerald green. She had peachy skin and a very skinny figure. Okay, a bit too skinny like she was forcing herself on a diet, but that doesn't matter as long as she's happy. Sometimes she doesn't eat lunch though which was worrying me like hell.

I heard someone behind us call Trudy's name as we opened the door to music class.

"Hey Alice, need any help?" Trudy asked another good friend of ours. Alice had hazel brown straight hair. Her skin was clean white and she had freckles dancing across her nose. Her eyes were brown as well.

"Well since you're the best at art, I was wondering if you could help me with a project after school?" Alice asked her.

"Absolutely." Trudy replied flashing a smile. Wait, was that fake? I ignored it and we entered class. Mrs. Simpson, our teacher told us to take our seats.

"Now class, the annual road wire band performance will be going on from December 1st to December 10th. Anyone who would like to try out will be at the stage from hours 12 to 3." She announced. Whispers filled the room.

Everyone knows who's gonna win though. Dylan, Chester, Breyton and me have been winning each year. We're the best band in the school. After we wrote some beats, the class got dismissed.

"I got cheer practice, meet me at lunch okay?" Trudy said pouting her lips.

"Gotcha." I replied kissing her. She winked and jogged away to the gym. I sighed and went to my next class. Singing- oh joy.

Suddenly I heard my name on the speakers, "Jacob Grace, reporting. Jacob Grace please come to the office."

I gulped. I hope they didn't find out about the knife I kept in my back pack. For self defense reasons only! Well as I was walking to the office I could see some girls in the hall giggling and oogling me. Sick, I already have a girlfriend. Aha, I'm just too hot.

I opened the door to the office slowly, praying I didn't get in to any serious trouble.

"Ah, Mr. Grace, take a seat." Principle Hedge said.

"Umm, sir not to sound rude, but why am I here?" I asked politely.

"Oh, you're not in trouble, unless you did something…." He said taking a dramatic pause before continuing, "You know the school pretty well, I was hoping you could show the new girl around." He finished. Sounded like a pretty easy job, showing a new girl around. Well yeah, not so easy when I realized who the new girl was.

"Jacob, meet Skyler Jackson." Principle Hedge announced. I managed a shy grin without fainting.

When Principle hedge gave me my hall pass, I walked outside followed by Skyler. Somehow, that name rings a bell.

"This is the Drama Stage of Voices." I said directing her towards one part of the auditorium.

"That is the Stage of Performance." I said leading her the other way. She seemed pretty excited.

When we got out of the auditorium, we headed for the music room. "So how long have you stayed here?" Skyler asked, striking up a conversation.

"About 4 years." I replied. She simply nodded her head as we moved on. We waited outside the gym doors peeking inside seeing what the cheerleaders were up to.

"Could their skirts be any shorter?" Skyler exclaimed clearly disgusted. I smirked, hey it was funny.

"You should see my girlfriend's skirt." I said. She looked taken back. "Your girlfriend?" She asked. Suddenly I felt I was getting to personal with her, but I felt at ease. I could actually talk to her without holding my breath or trying to be cool.

"Yeah, captain of cheer squad. Trudy Transtester." I replied. She looked me straight in the eye and laughed. "Transtester?"

I wanted to get angry, to defend my girlfriend, but her laugh had harmony. I couldn't help but end of laughing too.

"Wouldn't a normal guy defend his girlfriend?" She asked raising one eyebrow. Uh oh…. Caught red handed.

"I'm not any normal guy." I said grinning. She rolled her eyes and pushed open the gym doors. The cheerleaders didn't see us come in. Trudy was blowing her whistle, attracting everyone's attention.

"Wait, lemme guess. That's your girlfriend?" Skyler asked pointing towards Trudy.

"Sure is." I replied.

"She's pretty." Skyler said smiling. I loved her smile. It made me feel warm inside. WAIT STOP IT. You have a girlfriend.

Soon enough Trudy spotted me near the bleachers. "Jacob! What are you doing here? Who's….. this?" She asked emphasizing 'this' as she nodded towards Skyler.

"This is Skyler. She's new here. Hedge assigned me to show her around." I replied.

"Should I help?" Trudy asked, clearly not wanting to see me alone with Skyler.

"You should get back to practice babe, I'll see you soon." I said kissing her cheek. She seemed satisfied with that and went back to cheering.

"Sorry about that." I said waving my hand through my hair. "She can be a bit….." I tried continuing, not finding the right words.

"Jealous at times?" Skyler completed for me.

"Yep." I said.

We started walking towards the field. "The field is huge…." She said looking amazed. I smiled and replied "Took 2 years to build it so I heard." She raised an eyebrow quizzically at me and I shrugged. She nodded and walked on. She sat down on the bleachers and I came down beside her.

"So what's your talent?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

"Well you're supposed to be good at something to join this school. What may that be?" I asked being more specific.

"Oh, I'm really smart… Good at swimming and I'm a pretty good actor." She replied.

"That's cool. I'm good at any sport, I sing and have a passion for guitar." I said while she rolled her eyes…. Again. There was something annoying about the way she rolled her eyes, it made a fire dance around in my eyes. Maybe it has a love-hate competition, because boy do I love it when she rolls her eyes.

"Any sport huh? I bet I can crush you in basketball." She replied smartly. I laughed out loud and replied, "You're on. After school in the gym."

"Agreed." She said back.

By the time we got finished with the tour, the lunch bell rang.

"You are going to enjoy the cafeteria." I told her.

"And what may that reason be?" She asked.

"You'll see." I replied, leaving her as confused as ever.

We walked in to the cafeteria and I had to drag her in between the crowd to get to the lunch line. I saw her blushing and raised an eyebrow, then I saw our locked hands and pulled away. I cleared my throat and moved on to the line.

"I can see it's pretty crowded here." Skyler said.

"You bet it is. So do you like it? The crowd I mean." I asked her , trying not to be bumped in to a guy with a burrito.

"The crowd? Not so much. I actually like all the designs here though. The walls, they look so ancient, but beautiful." She said awe-struck.

"Well, the funny thing is that this school, it's theme is ancient. A Greek theme. Our Principle was born in Greece, so we don't question it." I said smiling. I saw that she had interest in architecture, ha go figure.

"That's…. interesting." She said eyeing the walls with more curiosity then interest. Skyler grabbed a tray and a taco with orange juice. I got a burger and milkshake for myself.

Skyler was pushing in front so she could make it out of the crowd alive. I grinned and pushed her forward, with support. We made it to my table. Alice and Dylan were sitting far away from each other.

Alice smiled when she saw me, but looked unsure when she saw Skyler.

"Hey guys," I said trying to sound as smooth as possible, "this is Skyler and she's new here so- umm I guess she'll be eating with us this lunch." I finished.

Alice smiled at Skyler and Dylan waved a little. Skyler waved back.

"Welcome Sky- Can I call you Sky?" Dylan asked, patting the seat next to him.

"Sure, I guess." Skyler replied, taking the seat.

"Cool." Dylan said.

"Where's Trudes?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know." I replied, wondering where she could be.

"Probably skipping lunch again." Dylan wondered out loud.

I watched Skyler take a bite out of her taco. Well at least she doesn't diet, but it seemed like she did. Her body had curves in the right places- her hips were balanced out and her body was just fit. Her legs showed off her beautiful calves. I couldn't even imagine what her thigh's looked like. Snap out of it, I told myself.

I took a sip from my milkshake and looked down. Although Dylan's eyes were glued on her. It kinda annoyed me.

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you guys later, needa go to the library. Byeee." Alice said, waving goodbye to all of us.

Skyler smiled and I waved back. Dylan didn't do nor say anything. It was always so tense between Dylan and Alice and I always wondered why.

"I'm done, I guess I could tour around the school now." Skyler said, getting up.

"Great. Me too. Let's go." I said, leading the way.

"So I guess I know most of the school by now." Skyler said.

"I guess. What do you have after lunch?" I asked her.

"Umm… drama." Skyler replied, looking at her schedule.

"Perfect. I have drama too. How about we go over to the drama room now?" I suggested.

"Okay." She confirmed.

While we were walking I saw a bunch of dudes in the hallway checking Skyler out.

"Eyes to yourself boys." I pointed out to Rodrick, the tall one.

"Oh so now she's your property? What happened to Trudy Grace? Or should I say Disgrace?" Rodrick started laughing at his own lame joke.

"No she's not mine," strangely I thought I wish she would be mine, "I'm just her guide and she's new so back off."

"Sure thing." Rodrick said, putting on his wicked grin. I knew he was gonna be trouble later on.

We kept on walking. "Guessing you know them?" Skyler said.

"Pretty well, just bumped in to them a couple of times I guess." I replied.

When we reached the drama room, I opened the door for her. She smiled as a thanks.

"Jaaaaaaacob!" Trudy called out, tackling me in to a hug.

"Trudy! Hey babe, where were you at lunch?" I asked her.

"Oh you know, practice." She replied. I saw Skyler roll her eyes. Wonder why….

"Class take your seats." Mr. Macain announced. Everyone sat down, I sat down next to Trudy and I saw Skyler sitting next to Dylan. When did he come in?

"Ok, so the auditions for the annual theatre festivals are up. This year's act will be 'Heroes of Olympus.'" Mr. Macain announced. Everyone groaned. Another Greek play, as expected. I knew that inside, everyone was pretty excited. Heroes of Olympus totally rewrote all our history books. It's an epic play too. I was really interested in the Jason character. He was pretty important. Percy seemed cool and all too.

"Auditions will start from this Friday." He finished.

After that he told us to get in groups and the theme was dreams.

Trudy said she'd be in my group so we looked for another two- Skyler and Dylan.

"Any interesting dreams?" I asked them.

"I had a dream about my dog smoking and giving me advice." Dylan said, grinning a bit.

"I had a dream about shopping because I got a new credit card yesterday." Trudy said. Dylan smirked and Skyler rolled her eyes- again. What is up with that?

"I had a dream, a nightmare actually, that I was drowning." Skyler said, shivering a bit.

"Don't you swim?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, that's why it was a nightmare. I can swim, but I was like drowning against my will." She replied. Made sense.

"I had a nightmare about an eagle attacking me…. With kisses." I said. Dylan laughed and Skyler grinned, while Trudy said "If we do that dream I wouldn't mind being the eagle." Skyler rolled her eyes again….. I raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"How abut we go with Dylan's dream? Seems pretty real against all our dreams." Skyler said.

"Shopping is real!" Trudy scoffed.

"Also not one of the real things on a lot of people's list." Skyler scoffed back.

"Let's just do this in peace people." Dylan said.

We did a simple play, I was the dude because Dylan didn't mind being the dog and Trudy and Skyler were cats who were giving me bad advice and at the end, I realized a dog was a man's best friend. The weirdest act I've ever done, although Skyler- I have to admit- acts really well, like she's a born actor.

After school I saw Skyler walking to her flat.

"Which block do you stay in?" I asked her.

"Me? I stay at block 1." She replied.

"Really? Me too, what floor?" I asked.

"Second floor, room B." She replied without looking up.

I nearly dropped my jaw. "Well, I guess you're my roomie then." I said, trying to smile.

"What?" She stopped in her tacks.

"We're roomies?" She asked me.

My heart was beating faster and faster by the second. "I guess, I mean before I used to stay there by myself because my old roomie left the school, but I guess I just got a new roomie." I replied.

"Oh." Was all she said, and then started walking again.

"You know where you're going right?" I asked her.

"Sure I do. Why do you ask?" She said.

"You're going to block 3." I explained to her.

"Ok ok, show me the way." She said, shaking her head.

"Right this way madam moiselle." I said, using my fake French accent. She chuckled.

We went up the elevator and went to the second floor. I got ym keys out and unlocked room B. She stood there for a minute, peeping in from the outside.

"I'm pretty neat. Don't worry." I said allowing her in.

She came in and by the look on her face I could tell she was impressed.

"You weren't kidding." She murmured.

"What, you thought I was some sort of junkie?" I asked sarcastically.

"Somewhat- yes." She replied. I smirked.

"So this is your room." I said showing her the room to the right. "If you need anything, my rooms to the left." I said.

She gazed at the light blue walls and white carpeted floor of her room. There was a desk at the corner beside the closet. In the other corner the bathroom door was located. The black, blue and white bed was in the center. There was a huge window behind the bed to the other side of the desk. There was a bookshelf on top of the desk, but it was empty. There was a black, velvet sofa across the bed.

"Wow." Was what she said.

"Pretty amazing huh?" I stated.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Get some sleep." I said.

"Dinner?" She asked.

"I ate at school, did you want something?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. I might need some help with the suitcases though." She said, grinning.

"Sure can do." I said, groaning and slumping against the wall.


	11. Superhero

In Olympus

"They've met. It's finally happened! Why didn't anything happen?" Athena exclaimed. After 4 long years of waiting they were reunited.

"Patience. We'll need some patience, dearest Athena." Poseidon said.

"I am not your dearest Poseidon. You should be lucky enough that we are involved in the same plan." Athena hissed.

"I was thinking we could've been involved in so many other ways if it wasn't for my one mistake." Poseidon whispered.

"Poseidon, there are no second chances nor will there ever be. Do not blame yourself, actually please do blame yourself." Athena pointed out.

"I think I've already learned that from you." Poseidon said softly.

"At least you learned something." Athena said.

"The plan is going well though." Poseidon said changing the topic.

"Yes, Hecate has done well." Athena agreed.

"Now let's wait and watch how the fates unfold this plan." Poseidon said, " Just wait and watch…."

Skyler's POV

Sunlight shined through the windows, I smiled to myself. 1 suitcase was unpacked, but the other was still zipped up on the sofa. I rubbed my eyes and got up. It was 7 am. I got up and heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out.

"Hola… I mean good mornin' Sky." Jacob said standing in the doorway.

"Morning. Did you wanna give me a wake up call?" I asked while grinning.

"Maybe, also another reminder- you forgot the basketball match yesterday after school." He said.

"Oh, you're so on today." I replied.

"Alright, cya in a bit." He said, turning around.

"Huh, she thinks she can beat me." I heard him murmur, while going back to his room.

"I know I can Thunder." I whisper to myself.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I strip out of my clothes and get in to the shower. After I was done with my shower, I got out and wrapped myself in my white fluffy towel.

I went to my walk in closet, where I unpacked my clothes. I chose a black off shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneath and white shorts with black flats. I got out and grabbed my bag.

When I went to the kitchen I saw Jacob eating waffles and he left a plate for me too.

"Cool costume, is it black and white day already?" He joked.

"Ha ha." I said, pouting.

"I'm joking. You look nice." He said.

I went to the fridge to hide my face because I was blushing. Why the hell am I blushing? I got out a carton of orange juice and poured myself some. I finished my waffles and checked the clock. It was 7:50 am.

"You comin thunde- Jacob?" I corrected.

"Thunde?" He asked, confused.

"It's nothing." I replied.

As we were walking to school he asked me a random question.

"Why do you keep rolling your eyes at everything Trudy says?"

"I roll my eyes?" I say covering my mouth, mockingly.

"Yes you do and would you mind telling me why." He demanded.

"Glad to see you're defending her now." I snapped back.

"Okay, let's not argue, I just wanna know why." He said calmly.

"It might hurt." I warned him.

"I'll take the risk." He replied.

"Okay," I said, letting out a deep breath, "everything she says is fake, her actions are fake, it's like she was born fake." I said.

"So I'm taking the hint you don't like her?" He said.

"Well, I don't know her well so I won't judge but it kinda obvious she's pretty fake." I replied.

"So that's why you roll your eyes at her a lot." He understood.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded. We reached the school grounds and went separate ways. I saw Alice and waved. She saw me and waved back.

"Watcha doin?" I asked her.

"Adding finishing touches to my art project, apparently Trudy was supposed to help me with it yesterday but she said she spent the whole day with Jacob so whatever." Alice replied.

"Jacob? But he was at the flat all day." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's my roommate." I explained.

"Oh…. So she lied…. Go figure." Alice said softly.

"I'm pretty good at art, want any help?" I suggested.

"No, I'm good. I'm done anyway." She replied, smiling.

"Okay I'll catch you later." I said, walking away. I went to my locker and checked my schedule. Greek class? The principle put up a Greek class and expects us to learn? WOW. Just WOW.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard someone say behind me.

"Dylan, hey! Whatcha doin here?" I asked.

"My locker's next to yours." He replied, flashing a pearly white smile. Dylan had straight black hair that was eyebrow length and olive skin. His eyes looked black, but you could see specks of electric blue in his eyes like Jacob's. He wasn't very muscular, but he was fit. His grey shirt stuck to his body and he was wearing dark washed jeans.

"Oh," I continued, "I better get going. Probably gonna be late for Greek class." I finished.

Dylan took a look at my schedule,"Wait, do you and Jacob have like the same schedule?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Your schedule is similar to his, that's all." He explained.

A guy, a bit shorter than Dylan, with curly brown hair and green eyes poked Dylan. "Wuttup D man? Who's the chick?" He asked.

"I'm Skyler Jackson…nice to meet you…. ?" I said, holding out my hand.

He looked shocked at first like he was in a daze then snapped out of it just as fast. "Chester Underwood." He said, shaking my hand.

"Let's go Chester, we're gonna be late for class." Dylan said just as the bell rang.

"I'll cya around!" I waved to Dylan. He winked back and headed towards the auditorium. I found Jacob talking to Trudy in hushed voices outside the Greek class door. I hid behind the trash can.

"Why aren't you eating a thing?" Jacob whispered.

"I'm fine, and I do eat!" Trudy snapped, but then her stomach grumbled.

"You see? Your stomach proved my point. You should really eat more Trudes." He said, looking worried. He must really care.

"Listen, I'll eat later. I have to go to practice. Love you!" Trudy whispered, then the voices stopped and I heard her walk away.

I got up and dusted myself off. Well that was something. Did I really wanna go to Greek class? I mean I know I can't bunk, but I really wanted to see what Trudy was up to. I shrugged it off and entered class. Thankfully Mr. Barbora didn't come in yet. I couldn't find an empty seat though. Crap, I thought. Then I found one empty seat at the back, next to…. Jacob and another guy… what was his name…. Rodrick? I went and sat in between them two. Jacob was looking out of the window so he didn't see me. Rodrick on the other hand was fully aware that I was sitting next to him. He winked and me and licked his lips. I looked away.

"Hey babe, wanna ditch class? I'm bored anyway." Rodrick said, patting my back.

"Get your hand off me and no I'm not going anywhere with you." I said fiercely.

"Purrr… we'll see about that hot stuff." He said with a last wink and took his hand off my back.

Finally Mr. Barbora came in and started teaching. He was talking about Percy Jackson (funny how we both have the same last name), Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood (wasn't that Chester's last name?).

"Ms. Jackson, who was Jackson's dad?" Mr. Barbora asked me.

"Poseidon?" I guessed.

"Correct." Then he went on asking other questions to the class. When the bell rang I saw Jacob's head finally move from the window.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied. I got up and took my back. When I got out of the room someone grabbed my arm, covering my mouth.

"Mmphh- hopl" Was what my voice sounded like.

"Hey babe, we meet again don't we?" Rodrick said. Some other guys were behind him, and I was gonna scream, but then I remembered being knocked out and then everything went black.

I woke up in an alley.

"Woke up huh?" A guy said.

"Thought you'd be drowned by now. Guess not." Another guy said.

I realized I was wet and my head was hurting. My hands were tied up and my mouth was dry. I tried to cough but I was gagged. There were dry tears on my cheek. A guy, Rodrick was making kissy faces at me. I wanted to scream and I wanted to shout, but it would be useless. I didn't even know where I was.

Then I heard a guy call my name, "Skyler? Sky? Where are you?" A melodious voice called out. I knew that voice. Jacob….

"Go take care of him." Rodrick demanded a guy.

"NO!" I wanted to scream, but no voice was coming out from my throat. The tears were gathering again.

I heard a crash. My eyes closed then opened again. I saw Jacob's face. He was hovering above me. "Skyler? Skyler! Wake up. Skyler?" He pleaded. I was untied I knew that much. I opened my eyes a bit slowly. We were still in the alley.

"Kill him, drown him. Do whatever you can do to hurt him!" Rodrick demanded, his forked tongue sticking out. Did I see clearly? Forked tongue?

"N0!" I shouted. Wait did I just talk? I wasn't gagged anymore.

"You're okay!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jacob look out!" I cried. Jacob turned around and punched a guy with no nose. A scary looking guy was coming towards me. I kicked him in the stomach, but he held my foot. I twisted it and my foot hit his chin. Did I just do that? Jacob took my hand and we started running. My leg was bloody and my black shirt was torn at the side. I couldn't see Jacob clearly because there was water in my eyes. I thought we'd never stop running until we reached a park. Jacob stopped and I fell to the ground. Everything was quiet expect for our heavy breathing.

"Are…. Are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

"I've been better." I replied.

"I know." Jacob said looking down.

"What about you?" I said finally getting a good chance to look at him. His arm had a cut and his shirt was torn as well. He had bruises that were already turning purple on his legs.

"I must be looking like a complete mess." He said.

"Not completely…" I said trying to lighten up the mood. He bumped my shoulder and chuckled, but his voice sounded dry.

"Thank you Jacob." I said, "Thank you so much." Then the tears started falling again…

"Hey it's ok. You don't have to cry." He said pulling me in to a hug.

"You kinda saved me back there." I said sniffing in to his shirt.

I could imagine him smiling as he said, "Just think of me as 'Superhero' then."

I already knew he was my hero. I just wished it could be true. We pulled out of the hug.

"Wanna go back?" He asked.

"Geez Jacob, no I wanna stay here in the park looking like a complete hobo." I said sarcastically.

"Block 1 second floor room B it is then." He said. I smiled and we both got up, limping all the way out of the park. Jacob got a taxi and we reached school. They must've taken me a pretty long way. I shuddered just thinking about what happened back there. Jacob knew, but I guess I'll just have to ask him later.

We got inside and I found my way to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. The cut on my leg looked deep plus I did look like a complete hobo.

Jacob came in my room. He saw my leg and walked me over to the sofa. He moved the suitcase and made me sit down. Then he took off his shirt and ripped a part of his shirt out. He carefully wound it around the cut. I winced when he tied it. I thought I was gonna faint, not because the blood soaked through the fabric but because Jacob- was shirtless. Now I've never seen his body before, but believe me this was good start. He had rock hard six pack and he was just fit. Jacob cleared his throat and I realized I was staring at his six pack. I quickly looked away.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"Shut up." I teased back but I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"You totally did." He said.

"I think I should take a shower." I said quickly changing the subject.

"We both should." He agreed and got up, softly putting my leg down.

"Your arm…" I whispered.

"It's nothing." He lied.

"Wait here." I said, going to my suitcase. I pulled out some white crepe.

"You had that the whole time and you made me tear my shirt?" He said, shaking his head and grinning.

"Hey, I didn't even get the chance to tell you." I replied, defending myself. He nodded his head. I wrapped the bandage around his arm. He was staring at me the whole time.

"I guess that should do it." I said, tying the knot tightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We both started at each other until he got up.

'It's pretty late. I guess I'll order some pizza. Hungry?" Jacob said.

"You bet I'm damn hungry."I replied, grinning.

After I took a shower, I wore a tank top and pj pants, then walked to the kitchen.

I saw a box of pizza on the table. I opened it and took two slices, I grabbed some coke and headed to the living room. I heard the tv on.

"Hey Sky, wanna watch rock of the titans?" Jacob asked from the couch.

"Sure." I replied.

I sat next to him and turned the lights off. I could tell that Jacob wasn't paying attention to the movie. I took the remote and paused the movie.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, pleadingly.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Jake, don't act. I know something's bothering you."

Silence replied.

I took a deep breath and said, "What happened out there, in the alley?"

He started fidgeting and getting restless, then he looked at me straight in the eye and said, "A nightmare happened out there."

"Do you know what those things were?"

"No clue…." He didn't want to talk about this anymore, but I wasn't about to let go for nothing.

"What you saw…. Are you bothered because of that?"

"Skyler, I really don't wanna talk about it."

I understood that the conversation was over so I shut up. We continued watching the movie then my eyes started to feel heavy. I forced them to keep open but they wouldn't oblige, so I fell in to a deep sleep.

I was in the same alley… Rodrick was taunting me..with a knife… as the knife was about to plunge in to my stomach.. I woke up gasping.

I took in my surroundings. I was in the living room… the wall clock said it was 4 am. There was something under me… I looked back and saw Jacob staring right back at me.

**DUH DUHN DUHN DUHN….**

**CLIFFHANGER! Ehehe. So hope ya'll liking the story. Now I can explain why it's been a long time… Actually I can't- but I can tell you this- the story is heating up! If any of ya'll have questions PM me! Or of course, you can always REVIEW!**

**Azngirl714- You never know. He might not be, might be ;) I like questions so it okiee. Plus you'll just have to wait and watch… :D**

**Athena's brain girl- Thank you sooo much, it really means a lot to me. And I will try.**

**Attack of the Blue Penguins- Thanks :D I appreciate the compliment! Btw, nice username :P**


	12. Jealous much?

Jacob's POV

I didn't want to talk about it. It brought back nightmares. So I just simply said, "Skyler, I really don't wanna talk about it." She didn't say a word after that, but we continued watching the movie. I wasn't really in to the movie because I was busy staring at someone else. When she would turn my way I would look out of the window or something, pretend I'm not interested.

I slowly opened my eyes and pondered the room. I rubbed the sleep away. It said 3 am on the wall clock. I always keep having the same nightmare. Eagles attacking me with kisses, but this time I heard a voice. Yes a voice. A voice that sounded so cold, like screeching metal on a blackboard, I had to cover my ears. I couldn't make out the voice, but all I remember is shooting up with my eyes wide open.

What I saw melted my heart to the core. Talk about seeing an angels face when you wake up. Skyler's face was half buried in to my chest taking soft breaths, inhaling and exhaling. Half of her face shone in the moonlight coming from the window. I just stared at her face like that, half crouched up and half lying down.

I smiled a little and closed my eyes. I felt her falling on to the floor so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up not letting my arms let go of her. I felt her move a little under my grip, then went back to steady breathing. When I look at her face, it's like every time is the first time- always knocks me off my feet, although in this condition I guess I am. I tightened the grip around her waist. I was about to close my eyes again when one word caught me off guard.

"Jacob…" She whispered in her sleep. I widened my eyes a little, wondering if she woke up, but she was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled. Does she dream about me? I resisted the urge to turn her around and- wait, no. I'm being a jerk. I have a girlfriend who's apparently 'fake', but she's still my girlfriend.

I couldn't fall asleep. I looked at the clock and realized its been one hour that I've been awake. Suddenly her body moved on top of me. She sat up gasping, I could hear her heart thumping. Her head turned around and once again, her crystal eyes met sapphire ones. I almost got disappointed when she woke up.

"Jacob? What- how the- why…"

"Shhh, just go back to bed ."

"But, I'm kinda on top of you."

Leave it to girls to make everything a whole lot more awkward. "I know that but you had a rough day. Do you me to take you to bed?"

"Sure."

I hoisted her up and carried her to her bedroom. She was staring nonchalantly through the window.

"Bad dreams?"

"Nightmare."

I nodded and put her down on the bed.

"Goodnight." I whispered. I didn't get a reply so I shrugged and went out. I knew I couldn't sleep so I decided to make some coffee. I took the mug inside my room and sat down on the sofa. Tomorrow, school- mental slap in the forehead. Shouldn't I start writing the song for practice tomorrow?

Inspiration- Skyler…. I grabbed my guitar and scribbled down what I wrote.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please...Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me_

_There's a missing puzzle piece to her, and I'm going to find it out, no matter what. _

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_I stiffened up on my chair. I spent the whole night writing the song. It was 7 20 am. I sighed and got up. When I got to the kitchen I was surprised to see someone else there too, with pancakes and reading a book._

_"Sky, whatcha doin?" _

_"Oh, morning Jake, I just made breakfast."_

_"I see that." _

_"Help yourself then, just dig in."_

I smiled and sat down.

"You look sleepy." Skyler said, studying me.

"I.. um, stayed up the whole night writing this song for the show."

"What show?"

"Oh right, I keep forgetting your new." She smirked so I continued.

"There's this talent show every year. It's called the annual road wire band performance, but there's solo's too. Anyway, auditions start today and end on the tenth." I finished.

"Sounds cool."

"Sure is, so are you gonna try out? I still haven't heard you sing yet."

"Maybe, maybe. Listen about last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-…"

I cut her off right there. "Don't worry about it. I was just having nightmares too, it's not like we were aware of it."

"I guess."

"Well, I better go change. Later?"

"Yea same here."'

I went back to my room and wore a tight blue shirt, sleeves up to the elbow (light fabric), with white jeans and blue converse. I got my bag and guitar, stepped out to the living room where my jaw fell on the floor.

Skyler stood near the door looking for something wearing a white tank top with a blue cardigan and jeans shorts with blue converse. Her hair was bouncing, while contrasting with her beautiful eyes. Oh my god- what the hell is happening to me?

"There it is!" Skyler cried grabbing a picture out. Skyler touched the picture and sighed, obviously relieved that she found it. Then she looked really sad. Like really really sad, you could almost say she was depressed.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, surprising her.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta run now." She said, opening the door and walking down the hall to the elevator.

Silly girl, I thought, chuckling a bit while following her. I had to sort of jog to keep up with her, she was literally walking faster than me. "Sky, slow down woman, we still have time."

Skyler who apparently didn't hear me kept on walking. She shoved the picture in her pocket, half sticking out. I started slowing down. Damn, I wish I got the car. Suddenly the picture fell out. I was about to inform her, when she walked through the doors of school. I picked the picture up. It showed a very young Skyler with a pretty looking woman to her right, that looked just like her, but she had stormy grey eyes. To her left was a fit dude with messy jet black hair and eyes that shined like the ocean. Could these be her parents? I shook out of the amazement and came back to reality. I went in and looked around for her.

"Skyler!"

"What?"

"I think you dropped something."

"I did?"

I showed her the picture. She gasped and took it from me.

"Wanna talk?"

"About?" She asked putting her head down, trying not to meet my gaze.

"Let's go to the café."

She nodded and we walked to the café. We found a table near the window.

"So…." I said, trying to think of what to say.

"Yes." She said, without meeting my gaze.

"Yes what?"

"Those are…. Were my parents." She said looking out of the window.

"Were?"

"I don't know where they are now and I. I've been trying to look for them, but I gave up before I joined school."

"Oh."

She looked pretty sad, her head looking down, looking up and basically looking anywhere but at me.

"Are you crying?" I asked, concerned.

"No, it's just, I have frequent memories but there always so clouded. Like it's at the back of my head and I'm looking for it."

"Really? No way. That's how I feel most of the time too. To make you feel better, I never knew my parents… never knew where they were at least."

"Your parents are missing too?" Skyler asked, finally looking at me. Her eyes were bloodshot, Talking about her parents myst be a pretty soft spot for her.

"Yea." I replied.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened in the alley?" Skyler asked.

"The time will come."

She pouted and I managed a grin. We got up and the bell rang.

"I'll see you at the court!" I shouted while leaving. We still had to finish that match.

While going to class I passed Chester.

"Wuttup big dog? Long time no see?" Chester cheered.

"Haha, yeah. Guess we need to meet up more." I said with a sly smile.

"YOU THINK?" He retorted.

"Ok ok, I'll admit I've been pretty busy, but we'll find some man time, no worries." I explained.

"Sure, sure."

"Well, I'm gonna be late for class, so I'll see you around buddy."

"Later."

I entered the English room. Mrs. Dodds was standing in the middle of the class staring coldly at me as I came in. Mrs. Dodds was a regular substitute teacher, but she can really creep you out when she tries to.

"Now honey, care to explain why you're late?" She said in her sickly voice.

"I uh…," I was trying to think of a good explanation, "accidently went to the music room." What? It was the best I could think of.

"Right, now please take a seat honey."

"Yes ma'am." I said, trying to attract as less attention as possible. The class went through in a bore. I was half drooling in my sleep when someone pushed me up.

"The bell rang!" Alice hissed. I opened my eyes wide and ran to the next class. So this is how my day was going so far. Just bloody perfect.

By the time the lunch bell rang, I was nearly panting from running back and forth to all those classes. I went to the cafeteria and saw Dylan, Chester and surprisingly Trudy waiting at the table.

"Finally came to have lunch?" I asked her.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh did you?" I said mockingly.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick me up after practice today. I'll get a ride."

"Fine with me."

See me and Trudy have been in a bit of a huff ever since the dieting argument.

"The witch will never learn to wear decent shoes?" Dylan asked, trailing after Trudy's long 5 inch heels.

"Hey guys." A voice sprinkled in my ear.

"Hola Sky." Dylan smiled.

Skyler took a seat next to Dylan and they immediately started talking about something. They were laughing, giggling and cracking jokes as if there was not a worry in the world. I kind of wished that me and Skyler could be like that instead of having to drown in emotional conversations.

"So Jacob, how about all of us go catch a movie on Friday? What movie shall it be this week?" Alice said sitting down beside Chester.

"Skyler we have this annual movie…" I was cut off by her.

"Annual movie night thing. I know, Dylan told me. Sounds fun." Skyler said. I narrowed my eyes at Dylan but he just shrugged. He sure is getting close to Skyler. Wait that shouldn't bother me. I sighed. Right, like big old Bessie the clown didn't bother me, who am I kidding. It was bothering me.

"So what movie ARE we gonna watch this week?" Chester asked.

"Beats me." Dylan replied.

"How about a thriller?" Alice suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"How about a comedy?" Skyler suggested.

"We could use some comedy…" Alice said.

"Right, like we don't have comedy in our lives already by watching Trudy and Jacob make out." Dylan said, cracking up. Chester chuckled a little and Skyler smiled. Alice grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"Whatever, comedy it is." I said ignoring the previous comment.

After that I had gym. Surprisingly, Skyler did too. Another big surprise- Dylan had gym too. Oh and you'll never guess this but Trudy was in our gym class too. OH JOY.

The coach blew his whistle. "Alright wimps, take a few rounds and today we're doing the obstacle race."

Everyone groaned. I don't think anyone was really fond of the obstacle race.

Dylan was warming up while chatting with Skyler and Trudy trotted down beside me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"I think Skyler is in love with Dylan. Look at the way they're gossiping. Huh, welcome a new slut." She said, with a disgusted look on her face that made me wanna laugh, but that statement caught me off guard. The first thing I could say was, "She's not a slut!"

Trudy glared at me. Then she walked away to join her friends. Huh, you disagree with a girl and they stalk off. For some silly reason, something inside me made me want to defend Skyler.

We started the obstacle race. When my name was called, I prayed I wouldn't mess up because of my over-confidence.

The coach blew the whistle and I was off dodging, jumping, avoiding sharp objects and rolling. By the time I was done the coach's jaw dropped. People congratulated me and gave me a pat on the back.

"Pretty good Grace." Was all he could've said.

Now when they saw Skyler, well they were off the edges of the bleachers. She made graceful leaps, sharp turns and wise moves. I opened my eyes wide, making sure they were still in my sockets.

Even coach couldn't say anything. After she was done, she got her place and sat down by Dylan. Dylan smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. I frowned disapprovingly.

After gym, my last class was vocals. I trudged over to class after taking a shower. Suddenly the class heard an announcement on the speaker.

"Dear students of GTH, I'd like to inform you that, unfortunately the school will be closed for inspections. No classes will be attended to from the 2nd of December to the 9th. Thank you."

The class cheered and waved their hands around, while the teacher was trying to shut them up. I mean it was pretty cool and all, but what about rehearsals? Only one day to practice? The final dates are on the 10th! Man. Whatever, we'll find a way.

After class was over I walked to the gym, hoping to see Skyler there. My hopes drowned when I saw the gym empty. Another day canceled for our match. I walked slowly back to the flat and observed she wasn't there either. Where could she be? Still at school? Naww, I highly doubted it.

She came home at 6 pm.

"Skyler! Where were you?" I said going up to her.

"I was hanging out with Dylan at Starbucks, why?"

"No reason, I was just worried." I didn't know how to describe my feelings. I was angry, sad and jealous all at the same time.

"Oh shit! I forgot, the basketball match?" She said slapping her forehead, "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow?"

"School's closed Sky, for one week." I replied.

"Right. I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry Jacob."

"It's ok, some other time."

"Definitely."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, not really. You?"

"Nope. How about we go to the beach?"

"That'd be fun. I'll text the others."

"Oh." I said a little disappointed. I secretly hoped it could've been just us.

"Dylan's busy. Alice will be at the library. Chester, I have no idea and Trudy's… busy."

"So it's just us?" I asked smiling.

"I guess." She shrugged and smiled back.

"Fun."

"Yup." She said, popping the 'P'.

"You want anything for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I'm stuffed. I think I'll take some rest now."

"K, me too."

With that she disappeared in to her room and I went to the study.

I didn't know what I was doing but before you know it, I was writing another song.

_Baby are you down, down,down,down,down? _

_Down, Down _

_Even if the sky is falling down? _

_Down, down _

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go _

_Put on a show _

_I wanna see how you lose control_

_So leave it behind _

_Cuz we have a night to get away _

_So come on and fly with me_

_As we make our great escape _

"You have a great voice you know?" Skyler said, standing by the doorway.

I cleared my throat and grinned, "Of course I do. What happened to 'gonna get some rest'?"

"Your voice kinda drew me here."

I smiled and ushered her over.

"You write songs too?" She asked.

"Yup."

"I've actually been working on a song too."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

She opened one of the drawers to the study and took a piece of paper out.

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na___

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_That I been dreaming o_

_fYou be that girl_

You be that girl

You be

"It's a duet?"

"Yeah."

"This is seriously cool."

"I guess." She said shrugging.

"No, really. It's amazing."

"Thanks." She said, giving me one of her dazzling smiles.

"Anytime."

"Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Get some rest?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied grinning.

"O0o0oo0o, being a little naughty huh?"

"Ugh!" She said, stomping out of the room. I chuckled to myself.

She popped her head back, "FYI, no I don't have any intentions on being naughty."

I smiled as she left.

**A/N: Well people. I want more reviews! I'm putting up chapters early so ya'll enjoy! Hope you guys liking it. Thank you for reviews, the people who did. I also appreciate the story alerts and all. WARNING: Jacob and Skyler action will increase in the following chapters, but unfortunately (don't kill me) Dylan and Skyler actions will also increase. This story will take sharp turns so I advise kids below the age of 13 or 14 not to read. That's all and thanks **


	13. Confused Feelings

Skyler's POV

I was packing for the beach when someone tackled me to the floor.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

"Shooting. Duck your head. There's a crazy robber on the loose!"

I panicked. "What, where? We have to leave!" I screamed.

Suddenly his face twisted and the edge of his lips turned up. He started laughing like a maniac.

"You should've freaking seen your face!" He said, taking breaths in between laughter.

"That's not funny jerk!" I replied pushing him off me.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said looking serious and getting up, offering me his hand.

"Sorry doesn't fix it." I said, turning my face around.

"Oh, it doesn't?" He asked, grinning.

"No, it doesn't"

He was coming closer.

"What are you do-…" before I could finish my sentence he covers my mouth and grabs my waist and flips me on the bed.

"I'm the secret robber." He whispered and started tickling me.

"Cut it out!" I said, my face turning red as I was struggling with laughter.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Did you say continue?"

"NO!" I shouted, trying to bite his hand that was covering my mouth.

He finally let me go and started laughing as he left my room. I will get revenge I thought.

I changed into my blue bikini top and my white cover up with white shorts and flip flops. My hair was in a messy bun. I packed my sunscreen, a bottle of water, towel and a change…. Plus some whipped cream for my plan.

I went out and searched the living room for Jacob. "Hola", he said appearing next to me.

"Hey yourself." I replied, smiling. He was wearing a white sleeve less shirt that stuck to his skin, showing his abs and a pair of khakis with flip flops. Sunglasses were on top of his head. I felt my knees go weak.

"Ready to go?" He asked as sweetly as possible.

"Absolutely." I replied just as sweetly.

We hopped into his car and drove out of the school grounds.

"It feels good to get out of here for a while." I said, taking in the air.

"You bet." He said nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shhh."

"Huh?"

"Shhhh"

I didn't say anything, but I looked at him oddly. His eyes were glued on to the road.

"I'll explain later." He whispered and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. We were going up to 80 miles per hour.

"Jacob, you might wanna slow down. You're going over the speed limit." I warned him.

"Don't worry." He said, rolling his eyes.

God, that boy can get me annoyed in less than minutes! Yet, that same boy can make my heart flutter in less than seconds. I hated to admit this to myself, but I thought I was falling for him.

_I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<br>I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<br>I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

I was singing inside my head, when the car came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here." He said, flying out of the car.

"That was fast." I said, unbuckling.

"8o miles per hour, remember?"

"Right." I said, shaking my head. How long have I been singing inside my head?

We got out the baskets and bags out from the back seat, then headed towards the sand dunes.

"So what happened out on the road?" I asked as we were sitting down.

"There was a person following us and he looked pretty creepy so yeah. Figured he might be a spy or something. We DO go to GTH, so maybe he wanted some inside scoop of talented kids. I've seen millions of paparazzi attacking school students as soon as we got out so I wouldn't be surprised." He said, looking out in to the horizon.

"O-kay…"

"Wanna take a dip?" He asked, taking his shirt off.

"Sure." I replied, trying to look somewhere else so I wouldn't faint. I shrugged off my cover up and we walked to the water. What happened next literally slipped me off my feet. Jacob scooped me up and walked in to the water.

"Jacob! Put me down! What the hell are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, instead he kept on walking. When the water reached up to his chest, he started swinging me.

"No Jacob!" I said, locking my arms around his neck.

He grinned at me. "You're good at swimming. Just take a jump."

I smirked and said, "Yeah being thrown off by a dude I've known for one week in to the water- not on my want to do list." I'm perfectly fine with water, it's just that the position I was currently in, well, let's say I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else.

"Then pretend you've known this dude your entire life." He whispered in to my ear, making me shiver. I almost believed him, until he started swinging my again that is. I realized what he was gonna do and that my arms were hanging freely so I just let go and he swung me in the water. The sensation was dark at first, then cold, then suddenly warm and I felt like I could stay in the water for the rest of my life. The water relaxed me out of my worries and it made me feel happy, healthy and it just fit. I don't know how long I was under, then the next thing I know, strong arms were around me again pulling me up.

I took a deep breath, ready to shout at the person who kidnapped me from heaven.

"Skyler, you're okay?"

"Of course I am! I feel perfect!" I said, smiling.

"You've been under water for 7 minutes straight. Without breathing."

"I was? That's interesting." I said.

"Skyler, are you sure your okay."

"Mhm. Let's swim. I'm bored."

"Ok."

He let go of my waist and we both dove under. We smiled at each other under water. I waved and he swam around me. Eventually he had to go up for air. I just swam around, until I joined him.

"How long can you stay under water?"

"Never experimented." I replied.

"Well, lemme tell you, that was a pretty darn long time."

I grinned and swam near shallow water. I sat down. I felt Jacob sit next to me.

"You seem pretty happy." He said.

"I am."

"Then let's celebrate."

"How?"

He took my hand and pulled me up. We started swaying slowly, with the wind's rhythm and the wave's beat.

"This is even better than music." I whispered, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said, taking hold of my waist with both hands.

_As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just you and me<br>I'm trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<br>I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

After we were done dancing, we walked towards the picnic blanket and opened two cans of coke. My hair was wet and I dried my body with my towel.

"When's the last time you actually hung out with Trudy?" I asked, out of the blue.

He seemed pretty taken back too, but he said, "It's been a couple of weeks."

There was a nerve breaking silence, but then he said, "Pretty nice weather huh?"

I started cracking up, realizing he was trying to make small talk. It was the best time to play my prank now. I lied down, seeing he did the same and as he closed his eyes, I crept over to my bag and pulled out the can of whipped cream. I pulled out the stick of lipstick I always kept in my bag to throw it at someone if they tried coming close. Yes I don't use the lipstick, I throw it.

I slowly tip-toed over to him, making sure I don't wake up and started spreading whipped cream across his face, body, arms and legs. Then I took the dark red lipstick and smeared it over his lips, that looked so damn kissable. 'Shut up', the voice said in my head.

I laughed at my master piece and took a picture on my phone. I hid the products I used back in to my bag and lied down next to him innocently.

I turned an alarm on to my phone to wake him up. As it went off he opened his eyes groggily. He yawned and got up. Then his eyes travelled around his body. After his eyes circled around his body, they zeroed in on me. I waved and got up, walking away slowly.

"Skyler!" He shouted. I laughed and started running.

I could see him chasing after me when I looked back. I hid behind a palm tree and when he passed me, I turned the other direction and ran behind him. I walked back to the picnic blanket and sat down, laughing my head off. Teaches him to play pranks on me I thought. Little did I know that he was right behind me. He jumped up and tackled me in to the water. I screamed and splashed and then I started laughing. I noticed he was on his stomach laughing too. We stared at each other until our laughter died down. Then we just stared and each other.

"You still look like a freak with clown lips." I said, chuckling a little.

"You wanna have a taste of these clown lips?" He asked, jokingly.

I decided to play along so I said, "Any time baby." Winking for effect.

He looked confused, then grinned. I started to walk away from him, but since I was still in the water, I couldn't walk too fast.

"Gotcha!" He said, grabbing my waist and dropping me to the water.

_Oh I just can't take it  
>My heart is racing<br>The emotions keep spinning out  
>I've been spending all my time<br>Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I've been waiting all my life<br>And now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do <em>

His lips were coming closer to my cheek. I almost stopped breathing. I held my breath when his lips touched my cheek. They felt so warm, so nice, so at home, so me…. And it all jut fit. That moment, everything seemed perfect. His eyes were closed as his lips were lingering on my cheek.

"Now you have clown cheeks." He whispered, lifting his head and looking in to my eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I sure do." I said, touching my cheek. He looked at the sun and helped me up.

"We better get going now." He said.

"Yea." I said, clearly dazed.

"Did I get you hypnotized?" He asked, smirking.

That got me back. "In your dreams." I replied and shoved him towards the shore.

He pouted and walked to the picnic blanket. I smiled, shaking my head then looking up in to the sky and whispered, "Thank you, if you're out there."

In Olympus

"They've only been together for one week and monsters start attacking already!" Athena exclaimed.

"They're both extremely fond of each other..Hmm…" Poseidon said, stroking his beard, clearly ignoring Athena's statement.

"Don't you think they could be in danger already?" Athena asked, looking down.

"If they need to remember each other then they must… Oh, I see." Poseidon muttered to himself.

"POSEIDON ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Athena roared.

"Whu- Oh, you were saying?"

"Couldn't they be in danger already?"

"Sure they could, but I really wouldn't worry about that because…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SKYLER IS OUR GRANDAUGHTER AND YOU'RE NOT WORRYING ABOUT IT? YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLAN TO DEFEAT WHATS COMING. I CARE ABOUT MY FAMILY IN MOMENTS OF NEED EVEN THOUGH THE SAFTEY OF OLYMPUS IS INVOLVED, I COULDN'T BEAR TO HURT ANNABETH LIKE THAT. I ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH, DON'T YOU THINK?"

"BECAUSE TOGETHER, NO CRUMMY LITTLE MONSTER CAN DESTROY THEM!" POSEIDON ROARED BACK.

"Don't you think I care about them? Care about Percy?" He said, kneeling down.

"Listen Athena, I'm still trying to figure this plan out. I thought it would go smoothly, but clearly it isn't ok?" He said looking in to her eyes.

Her stormy gray eyes studied his for a moment until turning on her heels and walking back to the throne room. But before she left, she tilted her head and whispered "Sorry."

Poseidon, being a god, could only hear that. He smiled, for the first time that day, or maybe that decade.

Skyler's POV

Ding- Dong. Ding-Done. The bell rang.

"Coming!" I shouted. When I opened the door, my eyes widened.

"Dylan!" I exclaimed, stepping aside so that he could come in.

"Hey stranger." He said, hugging me. I inhaled his scent.

"How've you been?"

"The usual, bored out of my mind. You?"

"Well me and Jacob just came back from the beach and all. Weren't you like busy today or something?"

"I was, but then I thought, whatever, so I came over."

"That's nice." I said smiling.

"Anyway, wanna go buy a burger?"

"Sure. Lemme just change." I said, walking to my room.

"Take your time- actually don't." He said. I chuckled.

I grabbed a yellow sun dress and my yellow plaid wedges. I wore grey earrings and a yellow charm bracelet. I brushed my hair half up an half down. I grabbed my bag then left the room to meet Dylan by the door.

"Jacob, I'm going out!" I yelled.

"Mmph… DIE ALIEN ROBOT- K!" He yelled back. Dylan raised his eyebrows, but I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. He smiled and we left.

"So how was the beach?" He asked.

"Good. Nice weather and the water felt perfect." I said smiling, even blushing a little remembering the moment.

"Umm, you gotta little something red on your cheek by the way." He said pointing towards my left cheek.

"I do?" I said touching it, then I remembered the kiss and how I didn't wipe it away after we came back. I rubbed it nervously and gave a cheeky smile. Dylan didn't ask anything, but he looked curious.

"You look nice in yellow." He said, changing the topic.

"Awww, thanks." I said, appreciating the compliment.

When we entered the burger shop, I took a seat while he ordered. He came back carrying two trays.

"So tell me about your backround." Dylan said, while sipping his milk shake.

"My backround…." I said rubbing my elbow.

"That's what I said."

"Oh, well. My backround's kinda hazy. I don't remember too much of it. As far as I can remember, before I moved to New York, I was staying at San Francisco with my foster parents. When we moved here, I started GTH cuz they thought I was really talented." I said simply.

"That's quite a story." He said, smirking.

"Well yeah, not everyone has fairytale stories Prince Charming."

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"Well, that I'm Prince Charming of course." He said grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Well, let's hear your fairytale then."

"Hmm, fairytale huh? Well I was born to a rich family and I met a beautiful girl and we danced and danced all night long at a night club then we lived happily ever after." He said smirking.

"Pretty awesome." I said grinning, clearly not buying the story.

"That's my FAIRYTALE. Now to come back to reality is another thing. I hated the family I got adopted to. I ran away and I remember these weird looking people trying to attack me. Then I found GTH and Principal Hedge saw me on the street looking helpless and innocent, so he took me in for free. Of course now I pay for rent because I got a job, but that's why I respect Principal Hedge. He's actually a really nice man." He said, looking down.

"Trying to imagine Principal Hedge as your Prince Charming." I said cracking up. He smiled sadly, "Like you said, not all of us have fairytales."

"Hey," I said feeling sorry for him, "life's hard. You just gotta get through the maze sometimes. If you stay in the same spot you'll crumble down in to nothing."

He looked up in to my eyes and then squeezed my hand, "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied.

When we were done with our burgers it was 8 pm. "Ever tried ice-skating?"

"No, not really."

"Well, you're gonna love it." He said, hailing a tab.

I laughed and hopped in the cab. When we reached the ICE PALACE, he paid the driver and we went inside. We rented ice-skates and started skating. More like crawling. We both kept on laughing as we tumbled down. One time he caught me as I was about to fall flat on the ice. At one point we had to hold on to each other's arms so we didn't fall. When Dylan fell on his face, his expression made me laugh so loud, that some people stared at us. Hey, when you're enjoying yourself, it doesn't matter.

We were both smiling widely, when we left. He dropped me off at my place and said goodnight. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

_I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)  
>I'm fallin' for you<br>Ooohhh  
>Oh no no<br>Oooooohhh  
>Oh I'm fallin' for you<em>

Now I was feeling seriously confused. Who was I falling for? My roomie or my best friend?

**A/N : Told you there was gonna be some serious action. Anyway. I'd like some reviews my marsh mellows (yes I will cal you my marsh mellows xD ). I like reading ya'll's reviews. They seriously make my day. Of course I hope you guys are liking the story. Oh and another thing. I already thought about the sequel to this, even though this story has a hundred more chapters to go. My brain is fast-going. I have the next few chapters ready but I want like a thousand reviews or PM'S! (A thousand meaning 10 or more.). Please guys, tell your friends to read this, and all of you keep reading on! A quick THANK YOU to all my reviewers! Love ya'll so friggen much! I'd also like to share this simple, but valueable quote with ya'll so listen up, **

"**Most daughters like their father the most because they know that he's the only man who will never hurt her." **

"**Most sons like their mother the most, because even when their grown up, without a job and lonely, she will be the only one to get up at 2 am and make a cup of hot chocolate for him." **

**Thank you and take care! **


	14. Your own personal space in my heart

**A/N: First of all my marsh mellows, I'd like to give the biggest shout out to **_**BlueBerrySourStraps, **_**that comment made my day. I love you marsh mellow 3. Now on with the story. Ehehehehehe….. ._.**

Jacob's POV

'Where is she?', 'Where the hell are you Sky?' and 'I miss you, I'm worried.' Was what I was thinking when it was past 9 pm. I know I'm not her dad, but hello, anything can happen at NYC at 9 pm. I left her messages on her phone, I texted her and I even left the front door open just a little crack, hoping that she would enter. But all I saw when I went to the door was the empty wall staring back at me. I felt like dozing off at 11 pm because I was exhausted. I wasn't even set on writing songs (believe me I tried, but then I just crumpled the paper and threw it away). I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard the front door open. I slowly walked over near the kitchen and saw Skyler at the door, sighing and running her hand through her hair.

"Skyler!" I cried out, jumping in front of her, giving her an enormous hug that startled her.

"Good to see you to Jacob, but I can't breathe." She said, making choking sounds.

I let go of her, still grabbing her arms, a little angry now. "Where the hell were you? I called you like a million times and you didn't answer. When you said you were going out, I didn't think you'd be out roaming the streets of New York alone!" I let it all out.

Skyler just stared at me, then shook her head looking away."I was with Dylan." She said softly, looking at me. "You shouldn't have stayed up Jacob. I was fine."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You could've called me back to say that."

"My phone was switched off."

"What took you guys sooooo long?"

"None of your business."

"Of course it's my damn business! Of course it is Sky. I need to know that you're ok."

"Well like I said I'm fine!" Skyler narrowed her eyes and removed my hands from her arms.

"Goodnight." She said sharply before turning to her room.

I stood there hopelessly for about 5 minutes until I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When I woke up in the morning I took a quick shower and went to the living room. I expected to find Skyler there, watching tv or something, but instead I found it empty. Then I went to the kitchen, ditto. I knocked on her bedroom door and when I got no response I barged in. She wasn't in her bathroom either. I finally went to the door and saw a sticky note taped to the side of the door.

"_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm out with Dylan so don't worry. I'll be back after lunch. _

_Take care, Sky."_

Are you kidding me? Why does this keep happening to me? Suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Hey JACKIEEE!" A high voice shouted through the phone.

"Hi Trudy, what's up?"

"Jackieee I wanna go shopping!"

"Sure, I'll be at your place in 10."

"YAYYY!"

I hung up the phone and shook my head. She sounded drunk. Man, why am I always stuck with stupid situations?

After I got changed I walked over to Block 5 3rd floor, room A. Before I got the chance to knock someone threw the door open and strangled their arms around my neck.

"Trudy! Gee, it's nice to see you too."

"You don't sound excited!" Trudy pouted.

"Oh believe me I'm really excited to go shopping with you." But inside I was like 'NO PURE TORTURE. MUST RUN.'

"Actually," Trudy said, curling her hair, "I thought we could do something else." And with that she pulled me inside. Now my thoughts were, 'ALERT ALERT. HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.'

"Trudy stop it right now!" I ordered as she was pulling me to her couch.

"Awww come on Jackiee! It'll be fun."

"No it won't! I got to go."

"Nu-uh Jackieeee, you're not going anywhere. I don't want you staring at that Skyler girl ever again."

"What are you talking about Trudy? She's probably already going out with Dylan!" I shouted, trying to knock some since in to her. I pushed her off me and threw open the door to leave.

"J-jack-kie! P-please d-d-don't go!" Trudy was on the verge of tears now. "Y-you're only s-s-suppos-sed to love m-me!" She sobbed.

I felt heart-broken. "Of course I do Trudes, but you know what you're doing is wrong. I only love you."

"I-i-I guess…." She was seriously on the floor crying now. I turned around and walked over to her. I helped her up. "Shh, hey now don't cry." I said squeezing her hand.

She was sobbing against my chest. "I love you." She cried out softly.

"Me too, me too." I said. Man how could I have been so careless to leave her like this. All this time I've been hanging out with Skyler and she's been like this. But the truth was I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. I shouldn't do this to Trudy but maybe the feeling will pass. Maybe Sky will be more like a sister to me after a few days. Perhaps we'll be nothing at all, but I can't leave Trudy in this condition. She's been a great friend for 3 whole years. She's been there when I needed her the most. When I thought about my parents. I kissed her hair and helped her to her bedroom. I told her to get some sleep and I made her some hot chocolate. I left it in her room when I saw she was sleeping soundly. I guessed I'd better leave so I left her a note saying that I was at my apartment and she could call me whenever, then walked back to my apartment. While I was walking there, I saw inspections going on outside the school. I sighed when I remembered that me and Sky still had to finish our match. She'll probably finish it with Dylan anyway, I thought.

_Woke up in London yesterday__  
><em>_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly__  
><em>_Don't really know how I got here__  
><em>_I got some pictures on my phone___

_New names and numbers that I don't know__  
><em>_Address to places like Abbey Road__  
><em>_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want__  
><em>_We're young enough to say___

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life_

I pretty much watched tv the whole day, then I had some salad for lunch. I went to the study and saw pictures of me and Skyler everywhere. On the desk, on the walls and inside the drawers. It funny how we've only known each other for like 1 week and yet seem like we've known each other forever. I picked up one picture of Skyler on piggy back at the beach. I smiled.

"I'm sorry." A voice came out from behind me.

"For?" I asked, not turning around.

"Leaving you alone, bored to death."

"S'okay. I had a entertaining morning at least."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later."

"I'm also sorry about last night."

"Huh?"

"It is your business. Thanks for being worried. I didn't realize it till I left today."

I smiled and turned around, the picture still in my hand.

"That's my favorite picture." She whispered.

"Yeah, and now it's mine too." I winked. Then I remembered Trudy. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. I got to go." I said giving her the picture. I checked my phone for texts. 26 text messages from Trudy?

'_I'm sooo sorry about the way I behaved this morning!'_

'_Please forgive me.'_

'_Thanks for the hot chocolate.'_

'_I actually wanted to go shopping though.' _

'_I hope you'll talk to me again….' _

_Etc….. _

Ugh! I banged my fist on the wall.

"Jacob. What's up?" Skyler asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine!" I growled.

"Ok, gee, just wanted to know." She said, turning around.

I grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry. It's just about Trudy. I might need to go now."

"Ok." She said wearily, not turning around.

"Sky."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." It's funny how we always apologize after a fight. Like a magnet, we attract.

She turned around and smiled. I smiled back, then left. I jogged over to Trudy's. I knocked the door, then started banging. "Trudy!" I called out. No answer. The door was locked. I called Trudy a few times but she wasn't answering. Finally I saw one of Trudy's friend's who lives next door walking down the hall.

"Jennifer, where's Trudy?"

"Might have gone out with a friend, why?"

"She left me a lot of texts and I didn't get to respond."

"Try calling her then."

"Ok, thanks, bye."

I pressed button 5 on speed dial. Her phone was switched off. "Shit!" I cursed. I ran outside the building and looked all over the school perimeter, but I didn't see her anywhere. I should inform the school office, I thought, but then quickly disapproved. Ok, don't panic. Maybe she is out with friends, I thought. I breathed slowly then walked back to my building. I met Skyler half way there.

"Hey, I saw you running from the window. Can't find her?" She guessed.

"I think she's out with a friend or something." But I sadly shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, okay?" Skyler smiled encouragingly at me and I nodded. We walked back up together. "So any plans today?" Sky asked in the elevator.

"Nope, none. Why?"

"Well, Chester, Dylan, Alice and her step sister are all meeting up at the mall and asked us to go so what do you say?"

"I say we go for it." Then I muttered, "It will get my mind of Trudy at least."

"Heard that." Skyler said as she opened the door to our flat.

I made a face at her then closed the door. She walked to her room and closed the door. I was about to go ask her when we need to go, when I heard her sweet voice fill the room.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_And curse at the wind__  
><em>_He broke his own heart and I watched__  
><em>_As he tried to reassemble it___

_And my momma swore that__  
><em>_She would never let herself forget__  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised__  
><em>_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist___

_But darling, you are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception___

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul__  
><em>_That love never lasts__  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone__  
><em>_Or keep a straight face___

_And I've always lived like this__  
><em>_Keeping a comfortable distance__  
><em>_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness__  
><em>_Because none of it was ever worth the risk___

_But you are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception___

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
><em>_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh___

_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

All I could say was that it was breathless. I believed the song, the emotion and her voice almost rocked me to bed. I stood there like an idiot, still in a daze by her voice. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Are you ready to-…." She stared at me with a confused look.

I coughed and stuttered, "I-I-I can e-explain. I was j-just….."

"I don't even wanna know." Skyler said, with a smirk.

"HEY!" I said in my defence.

"Whaaaat?" She asked innocently.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get ready." And with that I walked to my room. I changed in to a red tee shirt with jeans and sneakers. I tried to comb my hair, but it couldn't be tamed. I walked out and saw Skyler waiting by the door. When she saw me, she opened the door politely and asked if I was ready to go. I chuckled. She closed the door behind me and followed. There were some guys standing in the hallway, smoking and grinning like idiots. One guy winked at Skyler and I felt like shoving his eyes down his throat. I grabbed Skyler's hand and dragged her faster. By the look of her eyes, I'm pretty sure she spotted the guys too. She was kept pace with me. The elevator doors opened and I shoved Skyler in gently. When we got in she whispered to me quietly, "Were you remembering what happened THAT night?"

I looked away then I looked at her and gave her a tight hug. I inhaled her scent and thanked god that she was alive and that she was here with me.

"Jacob?" She questioned. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, my palms resting on her cheeks, that's when the elevator doors popped open again. We got out and I got inside the car, waiting for her to climb in to the passenger's seat. I promised to myself that I would never let anything hurt her. I hated to admit it, but I don't think I'll ever see her as a little sister. I know that in my heart, she owns her own little private space and I can't move it.

**A/N: Okay guys, so this chapter is pretty short, but just letting you guys know, my exams started this week so yeah, I'll be updating don't worry. I'm not like other authors who forget their stories. I'll just make them a bit shorter. Thanks. I love the reviews ya'll gave me, but you know what I'd die for? More reviews! :D I love you marsh mellows. :} I really hope you guys are liking the story. Hope you guys can forgive me for making them shorter, but just until my exams are over k? Thanks! Muwahhh 3 **

**Wisegirl08**


	15. The Trudy Attack

Skyler's POV

The long drive seemed so quiet, I thought I'd drown in the silence. I was about to say something when he opened his mouth. I let him continue, but then he stopped too.

"Soooo…." I said.

"Where we meeting them at again?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Food court."

"Oh." It seemed like something was bothering him that he really wanted to ask me, but couldn't. Finally he asked, "So whatsupp with you and Dylan?"

I nearly choked on his words. "What?" I let out.

"Aren't you and Dylan, you know, a thing?"

"Are you crazy? No I know, you're just out of your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Dylan's like a brother to me, he's nothing more."

"Oh."

And then there was that intense silence again. He parked in the parking lot and locked his car. Then we went up to the food court. As soon as we got there we saw our friends waving like maniacs.

I smiled and walked over to Alice. There was a petit girl with brown hair and dark eyes standing next to her. Her eyelashes were really long. Don't ask me why I paid any attention to her eyelashes, but they were just so…. Beautiful. Her eyes didn't seem to fit in with the rest of her body though. Her arms were a little pudgy and her legs had a lot of baby chub on them.

"Guys, this is my step sister. Meet Stella." Alice announced.

I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Skyler and that's Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. That's cool. So are you guys like dating?"

That question threw me out of the window and on to the landing. "W-what?" I spluttered.

"We're roommates at school." Jacob saved me from the awkward silence.

"I see." Stella said then she turned her back towards us and sat beside Dylan. Dylan got up when she sat down and came over and gave me a hug.

"Long time no see?"

"Oh, totally. What 3 hours?"

"Hahaha." He mocked. Jacob was standing awkwardly beside us, looking around.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Looking for someone?"

He got what I was saying and nodded. Unfortunately when he turned his head his lips were 1 mm away from mine. I stood flat and blushed.

"So people, anyone wanna watch Return of the Dead Zombies II?" Dylan asked.

Alice grunted and Stella smiled and nodded excitingly. Chester looked scared but tried to smile.

"I'll go buy snacks!" I exclaimed and raced towards the counter. The others went to go buy tickets.

"Yo, wait up!" Jacob shouted.

I could almost see him smirking as he increased his pace. I grinned and jogged to the counter with him.

"How is it that I always see you beside me?" I asked rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you're just too attracted to me, you just can't stay away."

"Oh sure. THAT'S why."

He smirked and gave me a little push.

"3 big tubs of extra cheesy popcorn and 6 regular cokes." I told the cashier.

"Someone's being extra cheesy today, huh?" Jacob said, a little smile playing at his lips.

I gasped and played along, "Looks like you finally realized how cheesy you are."

He smirked and held the three tubs of popcorn. I took the drinks in a separate tray. Suddenly a popcorn flew in to my hair. I glared at Jacob and walked faster. Another popcorn flew on my back. I turned around and put the tray down, then I took one big tub of popcorn from him and poured it down his back. He looked pretty surprised, because all that happened within a matter of seconds. I grabbed the drinks and ran to the ticket booth where everyone was waiting.

"2 tubs?" Dylan questioned.

"One accidently found itself down Jacob's back." I said grinning.

"And now one just got dumped in to Skyler's hair." Jacob said from behind me. I felt the cheesy popcorn on my hair.

"You're dead!" I screeched at Jacob, running after him with the sodas. We must've looked crazy, because all the customers were looking at us while I was chasing him around the theatre. Jacob abruptly stopped. I fell in to him the drinks pouring on both of us.

"Jaco-.." I was about to yell at him when I saw what he was looking at. Trudy was walking out of a shop with a tall guy with blonde hair. Jacob and me were still standing with soda on our clothes and popcorn all over us, looking like freaks.

I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't say anything except, "Maybe he's her relative or something?"

"Maybe." He whispered. I gripped his shoulder and said, "It's ok. Let's go watch the movie. It'll get your mind distracted. You're lucky I'm not yelling at you about this."

"On second thoughts, I think I'll just go home. You guys should watch the movie. I'm wet anyway. I'm fine."

"Jacob." I complained.

"Go Sky. I'm fine."

"In that case, I'm wet too. I think I should go change. Let me take you home."

"I'm not 2 Skyler!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I never said you were, but I wanna change. I can't walk into a movie looking like a complete zombie myself now can I?"

"Guess not." Jacob muttered.

"Good, now I'll let the gang know we're leaving. I'll meet you outside."

"K."

I walked over to the ticket booth where everyone was standing impatiently and looked about ready to kill me.

"H-hey guys. Listen I gotta go… clean up. You guys watch the movie without me and Jacob. We'll see ya'll later."

Alice glared at me and said, "We've missed most of the movie because of your little games with Jacob and now you want us to enjoy the movie?"

"I'm sorry guys."

"Hey it's not her fault. Give her a break Alice." Dylan said for me.

"I gotta go now. See ya'll around?"

"Sure." They all said.

I raced outside to find Jacob's car. I hopped in the shotgun and we drove off.

"You don't know if that was Trudy." I pointed out to make him feel better.

"I don't know what I saw Sky, but I'm not in the mood for it."

"K." I relied and then I shut up.

We reached our flat and I went straight to my bedroom and took a short shower, then I put a t-shirt and shorts on. I went to the living room to watch some tv with my legs tucked under me on the couch.

Jacob came in later and sat down next to me. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed. I messed up his hair and turned around to face him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I guess. Maybe it was just a friend."

"I'm sure of it." Although I really wasn't.

"It's just, I don't think she'd ever do that to me so yeah."

"Well trust your instincts, they criticize the best."

"Mhm." And with that he put his head on my lap and closed his eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then continued watch tv. I started stroking his hair and as soon as you know it, I think he fell asleep. He pretty much spent his whole day on my lap and I spent the whole day watching tv. I shut the tv off and gently called his name.

"Jacob, get up."

"Later mom." Jacob groaned. I mentally slapped my for-head. Then I had an idea.

"I made blueberry pancakes honey…"

And with that his eyes shot open and I started laughing so much, the ends of my stomach started to hurt.

"Hate you." He muttered, but got up anyway and walked to his room.

"Love you!" I called after him. He chuckled. He thought it was a joke, only it wasn't.

What time is it, I thought. I looked at the nearest wall clock. It was like 7 30 pm. Ughhh. Jacob's phone started ringing. He left it on the couch, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I greeted. The other end went silent.

Suddenly a harsh voice replied, "What are you doing with Jacob's phone?" I immediately recognized the voice of his snotty girlfriend.

"He left it on the couch." I simply replied. I think I heard her snarl. Suddenly the line went dead. I sighed and ended the call. That was weird. And then guess what happens? Suddenly the door bell started ringing. I went up to answer the door and when I opened it someone pinned me on the ground…. With a knife.

"What were you doing with MY Jackie?" Trudy shrieked.

"Calm down Trudy! I didn't do anything. You need to get off me though." I exclaimed.

SUDDENLY, Jacob come in to the room. He looked at us both and his eyes widened.

"Trudy get off her!" Jacob yelled.

"You're defending her too? What kind of jerk are you?" She yelled back to him, still not letting me go.

"What the hell are you talking about. Let Skyler go!" He said.

"What if I don't?" She challenged. It was like watching a ping pong match.

"Then I'll have to do this." He jumped on to Trudy, pushing her away from me and making the knife scatter on the floor.

"Let me go! What were you doing with her on the couch?"

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed, more shocked than angry.

"She," Trudy said, nastily pointing a finger at me, "told me you left your phone on the couch. What was it doing there?"

"Trudy! I just accidently left it there. It does not mean I was doing anything with Sky!" He exclaimed, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Oh, so now she has a nickname too?" Trudy exclaimed.

"Stop overreacting Trudes! What the hell were you doing with that…." I covered his mouth before he could say anymore. I know how messy it could get if he accused her with a boy at the mall.

"Trudy you should leave now." I said, calmly but firmly.

"Who are you to tell me when to leave bitch?" She screamed.

Gods, why does she always scream so freaking much?

"Trudy, calm the hell down and get out." I said even more firmly. Hearing that, this is what she did. She grabbed the knife from the floor, held it to my throat, grabbed my arm and dragged me out. Literally dragged me out. I was so surprised I couldn't do anything. Then Jacob came out and pulled me inside.

"Trudy. Leave. Now." Jacob said.

Trudy had an incredulous look on her face. "Jacob! How could you do this to me?" She wailed.

"Leave." He said firmly. My neck in the meanwhile felt warm and sticky.

Trudy huffed and then threw the knife down and left.

As soon as he shut the door, Jacob pulled me to his room and sat me down on his bed.

"Sky you feeling okay?"

I nodded, but my throat was burning, like someone cut threw it….. Like someone cut threw it….. My neck… It was bleeding. Trudy, the knife and then it all made sense.

"My neck.." I croaked out.

"Let me get a band-aid or something. Wash it in my bathroom." He said, before going off to his closet.

I opened the door to his bathroom and inhaled his scent. It almost made my neck feel better.

Almost.

I let the water run and splashed the cold clear water on my neck.

'Okay, so it hasn't been the best day for you.' I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. The cut was not that long, but it was pretty deep.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Jacob came in with medical supplies. He looked in to the mirror behind me and I couldn't help but notice, we two looked….perfect together. Like we were made for each other. My mind must've been playing games.

"How come we always get into these kind of stupid messes?" He asked me and started rubbing my neck with alcohol.

"Don't ask me. Ask your psychotic girlfriend." I said.

"Maybe I will." He replied, grinning.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then my pocket buzzed.

_Ready for truth and dare at my place? Come over NOW! Stay the night and party! 3_

_Love you (PS BRING JACOB TOO) __Alice texted me. _

I laughed when I saw the text.

"Ready to go somewhere Jacob?"

He groaned.


	16. Do you dare?

**A/N: Before I begin, I have to say these words. THANK YOU ALL THE REVIEWERS AND EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS AND SUPPORTING ME. When I read all your reviews I was nearly on the verge of crying (tears of joy). Thank you guysss soo much.**

**WiseGrilrox- Haha you crazy girl. Thank you soooo much. Your reviews always makes me pee my pants :P **

**Jrangeles- That is yet to come dear reviewer…. Yet to come. I hope you're liking the story though!**

**Peetaforever123- Hahaha. Maybe Annabeth will ;) You don't know if she was cheating yet right? Ehehehehe xD Thanks for the suggestions. Will keep them in mind. :P **

**BlueBerrySourStraps- Awwww, thank you sooooo much. My exams however, are still going on, but thanks for asking. I think the first few went well (sigh). I'll make sure to check yours out ;)**

**On with the story :D **

Jacob's POV

Several things were going on in my mind while I was getting ready to go to Alice's house.

Why the hell was Trudy holding a knife?

Why was she accusing me of cheating on her?

Why does she scream so much?

Does she think I don't find enough time to hang out with her?

Should I apologize?

Curse that bitch, she almost killed Skyler!

If I apologize, she might not attempt to kill anyone again

Last but not least… Is she jealous of Sky?

I threw my black jacket on, over my navy blue shirt and opened the door.

"Jacob, you ready?" Skyler called out from the front door.

"Coming!" I replied.

I went to the doorway and smiled. Skyler as usual has to look like….. words cannot explain. She was wearing a bright blue dress up to her knees and she was hopelessly trying to walk around in her wedges.

"Digging the shoes Sky." I said as I grabbed a glass of cold water.

"Very funny." She replied sarcastically as she pouted at me.

I grinned and opened the door for her after putting the glass back on the counter top.

"After you."

"Ladies first." Was her smart reply.

I made a face, but went ahead anyway. She laughed and closed the door.

The cut on her neck looked a bit better now. At least there'd be an interesting story to share at Alice's place.

I carried my duffel bag while she carried hers. Alice lived in the same block as us, except on a different floor. We took the stairs up cuz it was only 3 flights. Alice and Derek lived on the 5th floor. Since Derek was out for the night she invited us over. Of course, we HAD to come (not the sarcasm in my voice).

"What room?" I asked Sky.

"C"

"See what?

"The room."

"Which room?"

"The room number is 'C' idiot!"

"Oh…"

She grinned and shook her head. I don't know how a boy can feel giddy, but when she did that I felt like a little school boy again.

I knocked on the door and Dylan smiled, letting us in.

"Didn't expect you to come first." Skyler muttered.

"Well actually, you guys came last. I just came before ya'll." He replied.

Guilty looks spread across our faces.

"Looking good Sky." Dylan said, nodding. Then he noticed the cut on her neck.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, pointing to the cut.

"Long story. Tell you later." Skyler said.

Everyone was spread across the living room. I narrowed my eyes at one boy.

"Alice," I said in a sharp voice, "I thought you said Derek left."

"Oh, well he thought he'd stay for a while. Isn't that fun?" Alice said nervously.

Derek has been Alice's boyfriend for like 2 weeks so far, around the time Skyler showed up. Alice used to hate him like hell, but then he asked her out and Alice took no hesitation in saying yes. We were all pretty confused, but that's Alice for ya. She'll twist your brain in knots until you can't be untied anymore.

"Fun!" I faked a smile for Alice's sake. Derek isn't a dude you exactly wanna be friends with anyway. He's in detention half of the time and plus I heard he started on drugs.

Derek nodded at Skyler and she smiled back, glancing at me.

I shook my head to indicate, 'he's not the kinda guy you wanna mix with'. She got my signal and took a seat next to Dylan. I took the empty seat next to Sky on the couch.

"So I guess everyone's here, let's get the game started." Alice announced.

"Who's gonna go first?" Chester asked.

"Me!" Alice announced. She narrowed her eyes at Skyler and grinned. Skyler got the warning look on her face.

"Skyler truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied confidently.

"Pay back time. Since you both ditched us at the movie hall, I dare you to sit on Jacob's lap for the rest of the game."

We both dropped our jaws.

"It's just a dare wimp, get it over with." Derek said, grinning his toothy smile.

I sighed and nodded at Skyler. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. She got up to let me change my position and the next thing you know she's on my lap. She was surprisingly light.

"Soft enough for ya?" I whispered to her.

She playfully hit my arm and pouted. Dylan had a sad look on his face, but everyone else was grinning.

"Whaaat?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's continue. Skyler your turn." Alice said.

Skyler asked Dylan, "Truth or Dare dear friend?"

Dylan grinned and said, "Dare."

"Big mistake. I dare you to drown yourself in milk and dance with Alice."

His eyes got wider by the second, trying to calculate what to do.

"Gotta do what you gotta do bro." I told him chuckling.

"Well, it'll be fun wasting Alice's milk." Dylan said and went to the kitchen.

"That sounded…. Awkward." Chester said. We all laughed. Next thing you know, Dylan came out of the kitchen drenched in milk. My side started hurting when I saw him offer his hand to Alice. She glared at Skyler then looked ready to kill Dylan.

She took his hand and they both started dancing. I was moving so much Skyler complained, "I'm falling off." And then we both started laughing even more.

Next it was Dylan's turn. "Chester truth or dare?"

"T-truth." He replied.

"Do you still have a crush on Stella?"

"YES, SHE'S SOOO PRETTY, I MEAN WHO CAN'T. SHE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ALICE. HER BEAUTY INTENSIFIES ME." Chester yelled out.

Skyler froze on my lap and I was trying to hide my laughter.

"Got that all on tape man, thanks." Dylan said, holding out his tape-recorder.

Chester blushed then attacked Dylan. Maybe his face just turned red with rage.

Everyone started going crazy and in the end everyone was on the floor fighting each other. Skyler was in my arms and her sweet laugh was tinkling in my ears as I was tickling her.

"Ok, ok!" Alice said in between breaths. "HOLD UP. GET ON WITH THE GAME." She shouted. We all went back to our places and yes that involves Skyler sitting on my lap again.

"Skyler, truth or dare?" Chester asked her again.

"Truth."

"Where'd you get the cut that's on your neck from?"

The whole room fell silent. I looked at Skyler and saw her staring right back at me.

"Well," Skyler looked hesitant, "it kinda involves Trudy. I don't know if I should talk about it."

"Go on woman. We're all your friends here." Alice declared, g urging her to continue.

"It's okay. You can say it." I whispered in her ear.

"Trudy basically cut my neck with a knife because she thought I 'stole' Jacob away from her." I said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Almost everyone except Dylan, me and Chester started laughing in the room.

We had shocked faces. Why was everyone laughing? Trudy almost killed Sky!

"Jennifer, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Flirt with Alice."

"Whaaat?"

"You heard me." Skyler said grinning.

Jennifer went up to Alice and started stroking her shoulder.

"Alice darling, you look absolutely sexy today. Mind a drink or two?"

The whole room roared in more laughter with each and every word she said. Derek looked freaked out though. It's not every day you see a girl flirting with your girlfriend.

"Jacob, truth or dare?" Jennifer asked me after going back to her place.

"Dare."

"Sing a duet with anyone in this room, NOW." Jennifer demanded.

"Ok ok… Skyler."

"Wait, wuh?" Skyler looked clueless.

"Sing your song with me, please?"

"Which song?"

"Darn, she's good at acting."

"YOUR SONG."

"Hmmm."

"Just sing with me."

She chuckled and got up. We walked to the front and I started singing. I memorized every single word she wrote.

__

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_That I been dreaming o__f_

_You be that girl_

You be that girl

Her voice lit up the whole room.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Then our voices clashes together_

_You make me feel tha_

_tNa Na Na Na Na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na Na Na Na NaYou, _

_you make me feel that_

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You be that girl

You be that girl

You be

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like__  
><em> 

We were both smiling after we were done and everyone was clapping. Some just stared at us in shock. I bowed for extra dramatic effect. I could see Skyler blushing.

"Well, that was amazing, but I'm tired. Feel free to sleep wherever you guys want." With that she and Derek following close behind went off to her room.

All the couches were occupied and Dylan occupied the couch we were sitting on. There was on couch left.

"You sleep on the couch." Skyler called.

"No you!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"No!"

We both clashed on the couch and we started chuckling, then it lead to laughter.

"Ok ok, we'll both sleep on here how about that?" I asked her.

"Er… sure why not?" Skyler said. The couch was big enough for two people anyway so we both fell asleep. The last thing I saw was her beautiful eyes as I fell off to sleep.

**A/N: A bit cheesy huh? Oh well. Sorry again for another short chapter, but I'm updating! =)**

**Really hope you guys are loving the story. Please review because there's nothing like opening your email to see so many amazing reviews that light up my day. Thanks guys and good bye! **

**Wisegirl08 **__


	17. Hate that I love you

Skyler's POV

Sunlight filled the room and my eyes fluttered opened. The first thing I saw was the most breath taking face ever. Then I shook back in to reality. I smiled at Jacob's sleeping face. I ruffled my hair up a bit and realized I was still in the same dress from last night. I reached for my iTouch on the table. It was 6am. What the hay?

I tried to get up, but strong arms were gripping me to the couch like a teddy bear. I gasped as I got pulled back down and got squeezed tighter.

"Jacob!" I whispered urgently. I didn't want my friends to see the position we were in when they woke up.

I shook him gently. He groaned, but he still didn't let go. My fingers reached up to that spot between his collarbone and his shoulder and started stroking it softly. He purred and his grip loosened on me. I sighed. I realized how cold it felt without his arms around me.

I knew it was wrong to fall in love with a guy who could never be yours, but all else is lost when love's tides pulls you in the water and the waves never wash you back to the shore… Let's just say, I found the wrong person to be in love with. Love… Is that what I call it? Can't it just be called a little crush that will move on? But then what's that pull in my heart whenever I see him? What's that rush that goes through my brain whenever I talk to him? Why do my knees go weak when his eyes catch mine? It's wrong love, wrong love that's bound to fall.

I needed some time to think so I went out to the balcony of Alice's flat. The sun was just coming up and the cold wind was blowing peacefully. I inhaled the air gratefully and let the hardening thoughts buzz out of my mind along with the wind.

Somehow, ever since I could remember, being near the sea always helped me think clearer. Another thing that comforted me, thinking, thinking and thinking- until I found the right answer that is.

"Having fun?" A soft whisper asked behind me.

"Dylan." I breathed out and turned to face him.

"You like being near the wind." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded and looked up.

"Ever felt like you needed a recharge? Well, this is how I do it." Not waiting for his response.

"Too many things on your mind?" He asked, walking beside me to observe the grounds in the morning light.

"You could say that."

"Anything related to Jacob?"

I started in shock at him. "How would you know?"

"I can read your mind. I don't know how Sky, but I just know."

I finally smiled then nodded sadly. "Everything feels so confusing."

"Trudy?"

I shook my head and felt the tears forming to the brim of my eyes. "Everything feels so lost. I've always had that part at the back of my head dying to find out who I am or who I was. I can barely remember any part of my childhood and it just feels left out."

"I know what you mean. A missing puzzle piece that you can never find."

I wiped the tears in my eyes. "Yea. Guess I'm not the only one huh?"

"Well," He said waving a hand through his hair, "Alice too. And Jacob. I don't know about Chester, but everything just feels blank."

A question I've been dying to ask him suddenly popped inside my head.

"What happened? Between you and Alice I mean."

"Huh?" He asked looking confused.

"I guess I'm wrong but I was just a little thing that was behind my head. I misunderstood, sorry."

"No, no. Your hunch is… correct. I was just wondering how you figured out."

"I'm actually surprised no one has asked you yet. The way you two act around each other."

"Oh. Well, it's a long story anyway."

"I have time."

He narrowed his eyes and criticized me through those dark brown eyes of his trying to cut me open and find out if he should tell me or not.

"Dylan, don't worry. You can tell me."

He shook his head, "That's what everyone says. At the end the person who says it regrets telling the person who promised it'd be okay."

"Well, I'm not that kind of person!" I exclaimed. "My life has been living hell Dylan. I need someone who I can trust too. Who would be better than you?" I said the last part softly.

He widened his eyes, then smiled and looked at the horizon.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Gee thanks." I said it like it was like winning the lottery.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes like he was trying to remember something really important.

"Dylan." I whispered.

"Alice… ever since the first day I saw her, she was the only thing ringing around in my mind. I really thought she was the 'one'." He laughed bitterly.

I waited for him to continue.

"She was my best friend Sky. She was always there. We had soo many great times together," He paused and looked down. "the first place we hung out was the ice skating ring." He looked at me and gave me a sympathetic frown.

I stared at him the whole time. "She was like a diamond. So precious, but gets lost so easily."

"One day I took her to a… a place and I told her…. That I loved her…. I loved her a lot and that I wanted her to be mine."

Tears formed in my eyes, somehow I knew how it felt to love someone with so much pain, but you could only express your love in a way that's bound to hurt the other person.

"She… she said that she loved me…. As a brother and that she just thought we couldn't be more than friends." He brushed his hair away from his for-head.

"Dylan.." I whispered. "You don't have to continue. I know…"

He shook his head and looked away. "Sky, love is painful. I give you this advice, don't drown in its sweetness otherwise before you know it you'll be drunk."

"Dylan." I didn't have any words. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there and wiped the tears away.

"By the way, you look like a mess." Dylan chuckled sadly.

I smiled and wondered if this sense of humor is what brought him back to life.

"I better go get changed." I said and walked out of the balcony, letting him embrace the same air that always used to help me think. But the question was, did he want to think, or let it all out?

I grabbed my duffel bag from the couch beside Jacob and went to the bathroom. Dylan was right. I did look like a complete mess. I quickly splashed water on my face and brushed my unruly hair, then tied it in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth until it was minty fresh and then I changed in to jeans and a full sleeved orange shirt that had buttons on the front and a brown belt around the waist.

I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped outside to bump in to Jacob.

"Excuse me miss, but please watch where you're going." He said in his cute British accent that made me wanna laugh with that little mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry sir. I will do my best to watch where I'm going next time." I replied in my British accent. His laugh fluttered through my heart like the sound of melodious bells.

I need to snap out of it, I thought. Or, like Dylan, I'd end up getting hurt. My eyebrows scrunched together and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked tilting my chin up so that I was forced to look at him.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"I always know when something's bothering you. Now spill."

I removed his hand from my face and said, "It's nothing, like I said. I'm fine. Trust me."

" 'I Trust You' is a better compliment than 'I love you' because you may not always trust the person you love, but you can always love the person you trust." Jacob said.

With that he walked inside the bathroom, leaving me outside, without an answer and his words ringing through my ears.

"'_I Trust You' is a better compliment than 'I love you' because you may not always trust the person you love, but you can always love the person you trust."_

I shuddered and walked back to the living room. I saw Alice pouncing about in the kitchen and it instantly reminded me about Dylan.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
>A standing ovation<br>Oh, Yeah  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<em>

_You look so dumb right now  
>Standing outside my house<br>Trying to apologize  
>You're so ugly when you cry<br>Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<br>But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>But now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<em>

I know I can't blame Alice for this whole mess though. Dylan let his heart go too easily and he should be happy that's she's with someone else…. Like a person I know who should be feeling the same way…me.

"I know you like oogling at me, but what do you need?" Alice joked.

I chuckled and walked to her beside the kitchen counter. "Yup, you're just too hot I can't resist."

Alice huffed, but then she burst out laughing and grinned at me.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Naw, I'm fine. So Alice tell me about your life."

"What about my life?" She asked innocently.

"Oh you know the usual, childhood, parents, sibling, 'crushes', 'friends' and etc…"

"Oh, umm well. I-I don't know where to begin." Alice started nervously twisting a dish cloth around.

"Begin with family."

She sighed and gave up, "I don't remember." She said quietly.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I mean I don't REMEMBER!" She exclaimed in my face and walked away.

One time we're friends and the next she hates me. My stomach started rumbling.

"Guess I am hungry then." I muttered and then stood up on a chair to reach for a box of cereal.

"Later guys!" I said as I walked through the door following Jacob to the stairs.

"Why does GTH have to have inspections for like 1 week?"

"Beats me. You're the smartie remember?" Jacob smirked.

"Suuuure I am." I muttered.

"By the way, I have a question to ask you." I told Jacob.

"Ask away."

"Why doesn't anyone invite Trudy anywhere?"

"Trudy's always busy, sometimes they forget and yadda yadda."

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me the truth."

"They don't like Trudy a lot. They've had some pretty bad experiences with her okay?"

"Then why do you put up with her?"

"What, just cuz my friends don't like her, that means I can't like her?"

"Well if she's been mean to your friends then yeah."

"She hasn't been mean to me." I knew as soon as he said that he regretted it, "Nevermind." He muttered.

"Listen we're just having a tough time right now. We do sometimes, but I gets better. Once you really know her, she can be a really nice person." He explained.

"Oh yeah, cuz I really wanna know the girl who almost tried to kill me better."

"Besides that." He said glaring at me like it was my fault.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Something wasn't right and I could sniff it in the air.

"Someone's been here." I said.

"How'd you know?"

"Just another hunch."

"You and your hunches. I'm going to my room."

"Whatever. I'll be in the study."

"Take your time." He called across hi back.

"I will."

I cursed as I entered the study. Papers were everywhere. Painting were torn down and the desk had scratches on it. I was quickly picking up the papers as I called Jacob.

"What is i-…" Jacob looked at the mess and his mouth formed a big O.

"Help me you big oaf!" I shouted.

"Fine fine, stop being so bossy!" He said in a little boy's voice.

"Ughh."

We picked all the papers up and placed them on the counter beside the desk. The once beautiful mahogany desk was all scratched up with cuts that were made by a knife. I felt ready to blow.

"Does Trudy, by any chance, have the keys to this flat?"

"Maybee…" He replied.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

"What? Listen she just wanted them so she could come by whenever she wanted so yeah. I gave them to her before you joined and I haven't changed the locks."

"I cannot believe you right now. I cannot believe anything right now. How stupid can you get?"

"Not stupid enough to let her stay here instead of you at least!"

"If you want me gone just say it!"

"I don't want you gone." He said it so softly I couldn't hear him. I thought he said he wanted me gone so I walked out of the room and went straight to my bedroom. I slammed the door in his face when he followed me and I started packing.

"Skyler! Open the damn door. Where are you going?"

"Why would you care? You're the one who wants me gone!" I roared back.

"No I don't!"

"Sure you don't!"

"I said I didn't want you to leave Skyler! Open the friggen door!"

"Leave me alone Jacob!"

"NO!"

"Jacob, I said leave me alone." I was gritting my teeth by this time.

I felt like opening the door and slapping him across the face. Ughh. I can't believe him. How could he say that to me? I thought we were friends. Now that what we'll never be. Forget about loving him, I… I… I still can't hate him. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I lied down in on my bed. I didn't hear him outside the door anymore.

"I'll buy you a panda!" His voice came through the door. Guess he still is there. Somehow when he said that it made me smile. I cursed myself.

_That's how much I love you__  
><em>_That's how much I need you__  
><em>_And I can't stand you__  
><em>_Must everything you do make me wanna smile__  
><em>_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

Jacob's POV

Did she not hear me at all? Why is she acting like this all of a sudden? God sometimes she can rip my brain out.

_But you won't let me__  
><em>_You upset me girl__  
><em>_And then you kiss my lips__  
><em>_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)__  
><em>_Can't remember what you did_

Skyler's POV

Why won't he leave me alone? Ughh. The sad thing was that I wasn't mad at him anymore.

_But I hate it...__  
><em>_You know exactly what to do__  
><em>_So that I can't stay mad at you__  
><em>_For too long that's wrong_

Jacob's POV

I really want her to open that door right now and I just wanted to grab her and kiss her gently.

_But I hate it...__  
><em>_You know exactly how to touch__  
><em>_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more__  
><em>_Said I despise that I adore you_

Skyler's POV

Why can't I just hate him for once?

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)__  
><em>_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)__  
><em>_And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)__  
><em>_But I just can't let you go__  
><em>_And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

**A/N: How'd ya'll like it? Please review. You marsh mellows know I will kill ya'll if you don't review ;)**

**At the same time I love ya'll for reading. Hate that I love you marsh mellows :D**

**I'm updating as fast as I can so yeah. Please review, enjoy, read and stay happy all of ya'll out there. **

"'_I Trust You' is a better compliment than 'I love you' because you may not always trust the person you love, but you can always love the person you trust."_

**Quote of the story! Love ya'll! Have a great day/night! **


	18. Love both sides of you

In Olympus….

"You do realize there's absolutely no point in continuing this plan." Athena rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?" Poseidon challenged.

"I don't like seeing my granddaughter going to late night parties and getting hurt because of a boy. It's not like me at all."

"Oh please Athena. I do remember very well when you were the party type of girl." Poseidon argued, "Plus you used to be a lot more fun back then." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Where do they go from here Poseidon?"

"Who?" He asked in daze.

"Skyler and Ja-…"

"ATHENA, POSEIDON!" Zeus' voice suddenly roared through the throne room.

Athena widened her eyes and Poseidon went to go meet his brother outside.

"Brother, what is the matter?"

"Poseidon. Have you any doing in THIS?" Zeus exclaimed, showing him a mirage of Skyler and Jacob at the beach.

"I do not understand brother."

"Poseidon…" Zeus was trying very hard not to blow his top, "Do you not recognize this young woman?"

"No, unfortunately, I do not."

"SHE IS YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER! THE SAME GIRL WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BANISHED LONG AGO, AND NOT HAVE A SINGLE SIGHTING WITH JACOB!" Zeus shouted as thunder roared over the skies.

"I, I really do not know what to say."

"Whatever you're up to Poseidon, I will find out."

"I could say the same for you Zeus. Jacob is your grandson. How am I to know that YOU haven't planned all this out?" Poseidon questioned.

"Where is Athena?" Zeus asked, flabbergasted.

"Inside." Poseidon was trying to keep his cool.

"ATHENA. COME OUT AT ONCE." Zeus stormed.

Athena came out of the throne room confidently.

"Yes Lord Zeus?" She said as she looked down.

"I would have normally never expected this from you, but why Athena?"

Athena gave me an alarming look. I shook my head.

"Do what father?"

Zeus stared sternly in to his wise daughter's stormy gray eyes.

"Why."

She looked down in shame, shaking her head. For a second Poseidon thought that she would tell him everything.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Yes it was I who covered your bedroom in pink feathers."

Poseidon cracked a smile.

"Aphrodite had claimed that she was the one."

"I had her cover up for me. I am truly sorry for eternity father."

Zeus grunted and thundered in to the throne room.

"Pink feathered wise- woman. I like it." Poseidon smirked as he walked across the fields to his realm.

As soon as his back was turned towards her, Athena stuck out her tongue at him and walked to her temple.

Jacob's POV

I eventually gave up knocking on her door and fell asleep.

"Thud." I heard a scream.

I woke up and saw Skyler looking at me. I realized that I must've fallen asleep on the door and as she opened it, well…. Let's say that I fell…. Or she fell…. Sadly she fell on me….. good thing was, at least she didn't leave.

"Jacob what are you doing at my door?" She exclaimed, getting up.

"I think I may have accidently fell asleep here. Hehe…" I said cracking a smile.

"Not funny. Not funny at all." She said as she walked over me.

"Hey," I said getting up, "are you still made at me about yesterday?"

"Geez Jacob, I wonder."

"Skyler. I already told you I didn't want you to leave, I was stupid to have not changed the locks and what- I said sorry like a thousand times."

"41 times is not a thousand times Jacob."

"You actually counted?"

"Maybe…"

I ruffled my hair up and went to the living room as if everything was back to normal. I was watching spongebob squarepants when Skyler came up in front of the TV, blocking my view. I waved her away, but she wouldn't budge. I sighed, got up, picked her up by the waist, flung her over my shoulder and went back to the couch.

"Darn it Jacob! Put me down!"

"You were the one standing in front of the TV."

She sighed, shaking her head and untangled herself away from me.

"You know that we only have, what 3 more days until inspection's over?"

"So?"

"Well, wuddya wanna do?"

"Don't know."

"Hmm…"

"OMG!"

"What, you got an idea?"

"Omg!"

"Whaaat?"

"Spongebob just proposed to Sandy!"

"He what?"

With that she got up, chuckling and dashed in to her room. Why does she have to torture me with pure hatred? I realized that even if she does something to irritate me, she makes up for it somehow. I sighed and got up as I turned off the TV. Suddenly I got an idea. I popped my head through Skyler's bedroom door. I didn't see her, so I walked inside. Suddenly someone blindfolded me and pushed me to the ground.

"Skyler!" I groaned.

"Oh, there's sooo much more. Just wait for it."

Suddenly something liquidy, globbiesh and nasty falls on me.

I tried to get up then something started pecking me. Something with a really pointy beak.

"Ow, ow, eek, ouch…."

"Skyler!"

I could hear her laughing in the back round.

"Have you learnt your lesson Jacob Grace?" She said in her mothery tone.

"Yes ma'am."

Then I got pulled up and pushed out of her bedroom. The door slammed shut. "Someone help me.." My voice hurt.

I heard a sigh and Sky opened the door. She knelt down and put my head on her lap. She un blindfolded me and wiped my face with a small wet towel. The next thing she did was very surprising. She. Kissed. My. Cheek. I felt like I could leap up into the air. It was like she electrocuted me.

"Pretend this moment never happened." Skyler said awkwardly, and patted me back. Then she got up and walked back to her room. I stayed there lying down, and I think I felt myself…. Blushing? Blahhhhh, what's happening to me?

_My heart's a stereo__  
><em>_It beats for you, so listen close__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te__  
><em>_Make me your radio__  
><em>_And turn me up when you feel low__  
><em>_This melody was meant for you__  
><em>_Just sing along to my stereo___

_Gym Class Heroes baby!__  
><em>_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf__  
><em>_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?__  
><em>_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?__  
><em>_Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that__  
><em>_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks__  
><em>_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks__  
><em>_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

___'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts___

_If I could only find a note to make you understand__  
><em>_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand__  
><em>_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
><em>_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo__  
><em>_It beats for you, so listen close__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te__  
><em>_Make me your radio__  
><em>_And turn me up when you feel low__  
><em>_This melody was meant for you___

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stero__  
><em>_Just sing along to my stereo to my stereo_

I just can't handle this anymore. I'm down for her. Bad. Like really bad. Look on the bright side. You get to spend 3 more days with her until Trudy Town is back. Then again, there's always Dylan….. Does love always have to be hard when it's her? I smiled and got up, full of energy.

I knocked on Skyler's door.

"What do you want thunder?"

Thunder? Did she just call me thunder?

"Did… you uh…. Just call me… ummm Thunder?"

"Well your knocking sounds like thunder and its disturbing me so yes. Plus your voice is really loud."

"Oh yeah? Well you know what. Your lightning! You sting me like a hundred volts!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Ditto!"

There was some silence… then finally after a long tiiime – she opened the door.

"What do you want Thunder? And don't make me repeat it."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Can you please repeat it?"

She glared at me and I could tell she was serious.

"Wanna go watch a movie? We ditched the peeps at the mall last time, so let's make up for it."

She frowned, "We already made up for it yesterday when I had to sit on your lap. Or was that the day before?... Hmmmm….."

"Not making up for them. I meant making up for you. It was my fault we didn't get to see the movie. I was the one who started throwing the popcorn at you and I'm….. s- … I'm sss…."

"Where's the S word?" She taunted me.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?" I haven't been saying sorry recently and she was the first person (besides Trudy) that I actually said sorry to after a long time.

"Forgiven. Be ready in 10. Now move away from the door." She closed the door. At least she didn't slam it this time. As if reading my thoughts she opened the door again and slammed it. I sighed and went to my room. As I was changing I was wondering why women had to be so hard, but so charming. I mean I never saw this side of Sky (lightning) before, but somehow I like both of her sides. Her angel side (I love her) and her devil side (She kissed me!). Suddenly my phone buzzed. I read the text from Trudy.

'_Meet me downstairs at the lobby. Let's go shopping.'_

I was immediately like 'uh oh', because the last time Trudy wanted to go shopping wasn't so good. But then again, that was only one time. Problem was I can't go with her since I have to go with Skyler. Does god have to make me choose ALL THE FREAKING TIME? Suddenly thunder broke the sky. I flinched. Wonder what happened, I thought.

I heard Skyler's voice from outside, "Damn this stupid ball!"

I smiled and I instantly knew that all the molecules in my body were telling me who to choose.

'_Bit busy today. How about I take you another time?' _I texted back.

I walked outside and opened the door. Skyler was waiting for me at the elevator. As we were going down I thought I spotted a certain brunette at the stairs. She looked at me. She widened her eyes. I turned my head and made Skyler duck.

"What?" She asked, alarmed.

"Shhh." I whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Just do it."

"No I meant why are we whispering?"

I rolled my eyes. Ah Sky. "Please just do it for me this once."

"Fine." She grunted. I smiled and whispered a thanks.

As the elevator doors dinged open, I heard the clink-clank of heels from the staircase. I quickly grabbed Skyler's waist and flung both of us on to the nearest wall where we would be covered.

"What…" I covered her mouth with my hand. I could feel her trying to bite my hand.

"Don't struggle." I whispered.

I pulled my hand back as she whispered yelled, "What kind of sick joke is this? I swear if you're playing that shooter game again you're gonna be-…"

I covered her mouth again. When I heard the clink-clank of heels wearing off, out of the lobby, I let go of Skyler.

"Jacob. Explain. Now."

That's all she had to say. "I declined a shopping spree with Trudy to spend some time with you okay?"

Skyler couldn't say anything after that.

"Why?" She asked looking down.

I knew I couldn't tell her even though I wanted to.

"I already promised you." I simply replied and began walking towards the building garage. I knew that wasn't the real reason… who said I had let her know all that, just yet? Out of the corner of my eyes I could see she was following closely behind, not saying a word. Things were pretty tense in the car, but I let it slide.

"Umm, so uh- yeah thanks for being quiet back there." I said.

"No problem." She replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"Just keep on driving."

"Mhm…"

"You sure you wanna go watch a movie?"

"Er… I mean don't you?"

"Don't really know. I just feel like relaxing."

"I know a perfect place for relaxing."

"Oh do you?"

"Mhm…"

"Lead ahead then."

After driving a couple miles I stopped near a park. A park with no people.

"A park?" Skyler asked.

I got out of the car and opened the door for Skyler.

"Yup."

She gave me a questioning look in her eyes, but I reassured her that it was gonna be fine. I didn't have anything planned up my sleeve. I used to come around this place the first year I joined GTH all the time. I wasn't that popular back then. I would often remember my parents then I would run out of my building and race to that very park. Looking at the trees, inhaling the air and looking up at the sky would always make me feel better. As I walked down the familiar pebble path I wondered how long it's been since I last came here. 8, 10 months? 1 year?

"It's beautiful." Skyler whispered, awe struck.

"Eh, it's just a little thing." I smirked and made myself comfortable as I sat down on the grass beside the trees. Skyler sat down beside me.

"So what's your history with this place?" She asked.

"I used to come here, you know… when I used to remember my parents." I looked up at the sky.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. Probably the same way you must've felt when you would look around for your parents."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I like both sides of you." I said aloud.

"What?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I mean umm, I was talking to the bird. See on that tree? Hehe…." I quickly made up.

"You… like both… 'sides', of the bird?"

"Uh duh. Both of its feather's are different, beautiful, vibrant colors. It has a nice side and a mean side. Both of them bring out the best in the… bird."

"Jacob.."

"Mhm?"

"That's a dove."

**A/N: Hilarious, anybody? Hehehe. LAUGH MARSH MELLOWS, LAUGH. Sorry I didn't update in like three days :O. I was studying for exams. There's only two more days to go. Whooo hoooo. Yeah. Whatver. I'm bored. NO I'M NOT. Yes, yes I sadly am. **

**Hoped you guys found that chapter… interesting… xD Now a quick thank you to my reviewers. **

**Peetaforever123- Thank you, thank you. And yes I know. Hoped you liked this chapter =)**

**WiseGirlrox- Thanks. Looove you. I will try to update more and more now.**

**BlueBerrySourStraps- Haha. Totally. **

**THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS. I request every marsh mellow who has read this to review please. I'd love some more reviews guys. Read and enjoy. Tell your friends to read. I'd really appreciate it. Thank ya'll soooo much. All the readers and reviewers and marsh mellows, keep reviewing and doing your thang. :P **

**Peace out, **

**Wisegirl08**


	19. Run from the old lady duck!

Previously on "The Storm"

_She gave me a questioning look in her eyes, but I reassured her that it was gonna be fine. I didn't have anything planned up my sleeve. I used to come around this place the first year I joined GTH all the time. I wasn't that popular back then. I would often remember my parents then I would run out of my building and race to that very park. Looking at the trees, inhaling the air and looking up at the sky would always make me feel better. As I walked down the familiar pebble path I wondered how long it's been since I last came here. 8, 10 months? 1 year? _

"_It's beautiful." Skyler whispered, awe struck. _

"_Eh, it's just a little thing." I smirked and made myself comfortable as I sat down on the grass beside the trees. Skyler sat down beside me._

"_So what's your history with this place?" She asked._

"_I used to come here, you know… when I used to remember my parents." I looked up at the sky._

"_Oh. I'm sorry."_

"_No it's ok. Probably the same way you must've felt when you would look around for your parents."_

"_Yeah. I guess." _

"_I like both sides of you." I said aloud._

"_What?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes._

"_I mean umm, I was talking to the bird. See on that tree? Hehe…." I quickly made up._

"_You… like both… 'sides', of the bird?" _

"_Uh duh. Both of its feather's are different, beautiful, vibrant colors. It has a nice side and a mean side. Both of them bring out the best in the… bird."_

"_Jacob.."_

"_Mhm?"_

"_That's a dove." _

Skyler's POV

The park looked beautiful. So silent, yet so loud. So empty, yet full of trees. I smiled.

"I knew that." Jacob said, coughing.

"Sure you did." I laughed.

"Name one day where you haven't made fun of me."

"Can't think of any…wait oh yeah. In your dreams."

Jacob pouted which made me chuckle.

"Sometimes I wish life could just be like this. Not too hectic all the time." I sighed.

"You're not the only one." He said.

"So anyway, was I supposed to know that we were gonna change plans in the middle of the road?" I asked.

"No, actually, I didn't know either. Just figured the day was perfect for this."

"Ok then…."

"Don't like it?"

"No, no. I like it, it's just…well I never figured that….um you'd… have a quiet soul in you at all."

"Haha. Very funny." He smirked.

We both heard quacking coming from a pond near the park. I smiled as I remembered the ducks beside my house that I used to feed.

"Well there goes the quiet moment." Jacob said, sighing.

"Do you have any bread crumbs?"

"No, but there's a bakery down the street. Why?"

"This'll be fun. Come on." I got up and dusted myself off, then held out a hand for Jacob. We walked to the bakery and saw that it was empty.

"Anybody here?" I called out.

"Well hello miss. How may I help you?" A man suddenly popped out from behind the counter making me jump a little. Jacob chuckled at my expression and I stuck my tongue out.

"Well…er… Harry," I said reading his name tag, "we'd appreciate half a loaf of wheat homemade bread please."

"Anything for the pretty lady. And for you sir?" Harry said pointing towards Jacob.

"I'm here with the pretty lady." Jacob said, smirking.

"What would young lovers want with half a loaf of bread? Oh wait I see. You two are runaways aren't yer? Looking for some food to eat? Tell yer what. Take it for free. Yer can pay back ol Harry another time." Harry said winking at us.

"No no. You've got it wrong sir. We're just friends. We did not elope. Just meaning to feed…" My mouth was covered by a strong hand.

"We're just trying to feed ourselves because we're poor. She says we're friends, but Harry she's quite embarrassed to tell the truth. You understand don't you Harry?" Jacob finished, making up a lie.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled to him.

"Shhh." He replied.

"I see. No ma boy. I understand. Here yer go. Be happy now!" Harry said, patting Jacob on the back.

As soon as we left the shop I glared at Jacob.

"You just robbed that poor man!" I complained.

"Oh come on. It's not like he had many customers anyway."

"Yeah, but you made us sound like fools. Runaway lovers? Hello this is the 21st century."

"Don't sweat it. Now come on, let's go do what you wanted to do with this bread in the first place. What DID you want to do with this bread in the first place?" Jacob looked puzzled.

"Whatever. And you'll see. Let's go."

We walked back to the park and I walked ahead to the pond. The ducks were still there, quacking away for food.

"Hey there little duckies." I said.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Jacob had a funny look on his face.

"What? Have you never fed ducks before?" I asked innocently.

"That would be a no."

"There's a first time for everything."

"But their ducks!"

"And your point is?"

He looked uneasy at first, but then sighed, "Do ducks not creep you out by the slightest?"

I stared at him for straight three second until I burst out in laughter. "You're scared… of ducks?" I said in between breaths of laughter.

"Nooo." Jacob whined, but I could tell he was lying.

"They're just harmless birds Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"Have you ever been to The Duck Restaurant? If you have you would know what I feel like. Their beady little black eyes stare at you as you take the first bite out of their bodies and the next thing you know, when you take a picture with the Duck mascot over there…. Let's just say it was a bad experience." Jacob shivered at the memory.

"Ummm. One word. Chill. First of all these ducks are not out for your blood just because you ate one duck before. Second of all… did the duck mascot try to eat you?"

"None of your business!" Jacob said.

I chuckled and handed him some bread crumbs. The ducks started quacking more when they saw the bread crumbs. I laughed as I threw the bread crumbs in to the air. Jacob, on the other hand, looked greenish.

"Jacob, they're just ducks!"

He sighed as he threw the bread crumbs in to the pond, towards the ducks.

"Here d-duckie duckie…" He quavered as he threw some more bread crumbs and they happily quacked as they swallowed them up. I chuckled as we kept feeding them.

-Line break-

We were panting by the time we got inside.

"Jacob! You almost killed us!"

"What am I supposed to do if that old lady looked like a duck?"

"Not throw bread crumbs at her?"

"She just hit us with her purse…."

"She had a pocket knife Jacob and she would've used it if I didn't pull you out of the way!"

"At least the police didn't get to us."

"They would've if I didn't tell you to run faster!"

"Mental note: Don't ever feed ducks again. Ever."

"At least you got that right." I said as I jumped up on the counter with a glass of orange juice.

"I did warn you, something bad would happen if we went to go feed ducks." He replied, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

"Okay okay. Remind me not to question you again supreme lord."

"Got it."

"Hey listen, I think I'm gonna go meet up with Alice. I'll call you later?"

"Thought you were having a little argument with Alice."

"Well, we were… she's just…unpredictable."

"Mhm. Okay well when are you gonna come back?"

"Before 10 pm dad."

"No later than that missy." He said smirking.

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. I waved him a bye and went up to Alice's apartment.

I knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Alice?" I called out.

I heard a muffled noise come from the opposite side of the door.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I called again. Silence replied. I hesitated, then burst in, slamming the door behind me.

"Alice!" I saw Derek strangling her in front of one of the windows.

"Derek let her go!"

Derek just seemed to notice me because when he looked up at him his eyes widened.

"That right. I'm here bastard. Now let her go!"

"What are you gonna do pretty girl?"

"You don't wanna know what I can do."

"What? You're gonna call that petty little boyfriend of yours to fight me?"

"First of all he's not my boyfriend. Second of all I can do much worse and third of all, I'll tell you for the last time let her go!" I said with so much force he backed away a little. Alice wasn't doing so well sadly. She looked on the verge of passing out.

"This is just a little game we're playing. I'd appreciate it if you leave!"

"Well it doesn't look like a game to me." I said as I stepped in front of him. He kicked me off my feet and I landed with a thud beside Alice. Her face was turning greenish purple. I got up on my feet again and kneed him where it really hurts. He cursed a pulled my hair and smashed me to the couch. I rolled down as his fist landed on the couch and kicked his ass. This made him let go of Alice. She was choking for breath.

"Looks like you aren't the best boyfriend, nor the best fighter."

"You wanna see the best fighter. Fine." He got up from the couch and his fist hit my stomach with a huge impact making me sprawl to the living room floor. I gasped and hugged my stomach. Warm liquid. Blood. His foot was about to crunch me until I saw someone grab his foot. I was still in pain but I looked up to see… Dylan?

Dylan punched Derek in the stomach and kicked him down.

"Dylan." I whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay. Let me take care of Alice first. Hang in there."

I was seeing black spots dance before my eyes. The last thing I saw was Jacob leaning above me and kissing my head.

**A/N: Ohh…. What's gonna happen? :O I really like torturing you marsh mellows :D Hope you all had a great weekend because I did. Haha. I couldn't update after my exams because… I was too busy having fun with friends and running around the street shouting crazy things :P Just kidding. Ok so I think this is the last chapter that's gonna be this short. After this long chapters are assured. I love ya'll. Please review. This story means a lot to me and I wanted to share it with you all =) **

**Thanks and Byeeee**

**Signing off, Wisegirl08**


	20. What makes you beautiful

Jacob's POV

As soon as Skyler left, I knew something was wrong. I let it go as soon as my phone started ringing. Trudy Transtester had to call NOW? What? She needed someone to go shopping with her so she could bitch about other girls? Gods.. I mean God. So not gonna happen.

"Hey Trudes." I nervously say when I pick up.

"Finally, it took you like forever to pick up. Were you too busy being with Skyler?"

"What do you want Trudy?"

"I didn't want to start like that, I guess I'm just being a little over protective."

"A little?" I questioned.

"Okay, fine a lot. Happy? I really wanted to talk to you for a long time but you wouldn't answer my calls and then I started getting worried. Then the next day we would talk and you would just say that you hung out with Skyler, so casually, it was like none of this ever mattered."

"None of what?"

"Of us Jackie. I miss you. Ever since you started hanging out more with….your friends you've been forgetting about me. And the other day I think I saw you with Skyler going down the elevator when you told me you had other plans. I don't know what's going on Jacob, but I wanna fix it. I don't know about you."

"Trudy, listen, it's been a pretty rough time alright. Don't you think we need a little…. Break for now?"

"Oh no you don't Jacob Grace. Don't go all ' let's just take a small break and get back together again later' , cuz it never works out. It never ends well Jacob. You can't do this to me now, please."

"Trudy I…" I got cut off by another call, "I gotta go. Talk to you later." I ended our call and picked up to hear Dylan's voice.

"Wassup D man?" I asked.

"Jacob. You need to come to Alice's place….now." He cut the call which left me confused. Didn't Skyler say she was going to Alice's place? Skyler…. Oh shit! I raced up to Alice's flat. The door was half open and I could hear people in the room talking. I stepped inside the living room and saw three nurses and two doctors discussing something while a girl with angel blonde hair and tan skin was lying down on a white bed.

"Skyler!" I cried as I made my way towards her.

"Jacob wait!" Dylan said, grabbing my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, as I felt my eyes getting wider by the second, taking in what I just saw.

"Derek…" Dylan couldn't say anymore. Instead his eyes travelled to another white bed with another girl lying down. Alice. Oh hell, what happened?

"Derek hurt them? When I get hold of the jerk I'll make sure he regretted the day he was born… "I kept cursing until Dylan calmed me down.

"Chill dude. I knocked the living daylights out of him. I got a text from Alice telling me to come and it was urgent. When I saw the scene, Alice's face was purple and she was lying on the ground whimpering, while Skyler was swung to the floor by Derek with a pocket knife in her stomach. Derek… on the other hand he needs serious medical help and after that he's going straight to prison. So no worries bro…. other then the fact that they're both hurt pretty badly." Dylan explained.

I nodded, then turned around and walked over to Skyler. She had beads of sweat on her for head and her face was pale. She looked like she was in serious pain. Although even in her condition she looked hot. Holy shit, Skyler's hurt and all you can think about how hot she is. I mentally face palmed.

"Skyler. You're okay now. I'm right here." I said, as I held her hand and kissed her for head.

She whimpered, then she went unconscious. "Doctor!" I cried out. A doctor came rushing to me, asking what was wrong. He said it was perfectly normal that she remains unconscious for a while so I simply nodded and held Skyler's hand tighter. I'm not ever gonna let go of her life even for a second, I promised. Her breathing was steady, suddenly her beautiful sea green eyes popped open and she took in her surroundings.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"You look pretty." I said, unknowingly. She giggled and then I realized what I said. I mentally face palmed myself…again.

"Thanks for being sarcastic. I'm pretty sure I look like a complete mess." She whispered.

"You look like you. That's what makes you beautiful." I said smiling.

"Yeah?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." I declared. I thought about the song I've been working on and wanted to sing it to Skyler now. I mean what would be a better time? I let go of her hand and told her to hang on.

I went to Dylan and saw he was talking quietly to Alice. I coughed a bit and motioned Dylan over.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know the song I've been working on?"

"Yes. I think the whole world knows about it."

"The whole world except Skyler."

"Let me guess. You want to sing it to her now?"

"It would be nice."

"Fine. Let's go."

I smiled a thanks and told him to get his guitar. I plugged it in to a power point and told him to get started. I smiled and said, "This one's for you Skyler. Hope this cheers you up."

**Bold- Jacob/ **_Italic- Dylan_

**You're insecure****  
><strong>**Don't know what for****  
><strong>**You're turning heads****  
><strong>**When you walk through the do-o-or****  
><strong>**Don't need make up****  
><strong>**To cover up**  
><strong>Being the way that you are is en-o-ough<strong>_  
><em> 

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
><em>_Everyone else but you_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else****  
><strong>**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed****  
><strong>**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell****  
><strong>**You don't know oh oh****  
><strong>**You don't know you're beautiful****  
><strong> 

_If only you saw what I can see__  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_**  
><strong> 

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe****  
><strong>**You don't know oh oh****  
><strong>**You don't know you're beautiful****  
><strong>**Oh oh****  
><strong>**That's what makes you beautiful**

_So c-come on__  
><em>_You got it wrong__  
><em>_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong__  
><em>_I don't know why__  
><em>_You're being shy__  
><em>_And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es._**  
><strong> 

**Everyone else in the room can see it****  
><strong>**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else****  
><strong>**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed****  
><strong>**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell****  
><strong>**You don't know oh oh****  
><strong>**You don't know you're beautiful****  
><strong>**If only you saw what I can see****  
><strong> 

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
><em> 

**You don't know oh oh****  
><strong>**You don't know you're beautiful****  
><strong>**Oh oh****  
><strong>**That's what makes you beautiful**

_**Both**_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na na naaaa na na<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Na na na na na na**__**  
><strong>__**Na na na na na na naaaa na na**__**  
><strong>__**Na na na na na na**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>_  
><em>_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
><em>_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__  
><em>_You don't know oh oh__  
><em> 

**You don't know you're beautiful**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<strong>**  
><strong>**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed****  
><strong>**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell****  
><strong>**You don't know oh oh****  
><strong>**You don't know you're beautiful****  
><strong> 

_**Both**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**__**  
><strong>__**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**__**  
><strong>__**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know you're beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**You don't know you're beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**That's what makes you beautiful**_

When we ended we heard applause. I looked around to see the WHOLE fifth floor standing around the room. I smiled straight at Skyler, and she smiled back so genuinely, I thought I could feel my heart melting. Dylan gave me a pat on the back and walked back to Alice. I shook my head and tried to walk to Skyler, but other girls were blocking my way.

"Jacob that was totally awesome."

"You have an awesome voice."

"Let's make out."

"Of course I'll go out on a date with you."

"Hey handsome, awesome song."

"I'm goth."

I grunted as I pushed my way through them towards Skyler. I grinned as I saw her laughing at the crowd of girls surround me. I rolled my eyes as a girl screamed 'I LOVE YOU' even though I was right next to her. I finally plopped down beside Skyler.

"Liked the song Sky?"

"No. Loved it. Thanks Thunder."

"Anytime Lightning." I replied, smirking at the nick name.

"How do you make me smile even when I'm on the verge of death?"

"I guess it's just me?" I replied. She blushed. Wait did she just freaking blush? SCORE ONE FOR JACOB!

"Earth to Jacob?" Skyler said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, still a bit dazed.

"I said, I think I might faint any second."

"Oh."

And then she fainted. And I was back to zero. I sighed.

Line Break

"Ughh."

"Well hello again sunshine."

It was the next morning and I was sitting beside Sky's bed with a fresh flower bouquet in my hands.

"Ready for a fabulous breakfast?" I asked her.

"Can't wait." She smiled and pointed awkwardly towards the flowers, "Are those for me?"

I grinned and remembered that I had flowers in my hand, "Oh, umm yeah. Hope you get better soon, because I so want to beat you up again in a wrestling match."

"In your dreams macho man." She replied, smirking.

"Ah, but don't they say that dreams do come true?" I smirked.

"Dreams come true only in your dreams." She replied. Ah her witty comments. I pout and she laughed. Her melodious voice once again filling the air with sweetness. Uh… ughhh. That was so cheesy.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Much, come to think of it."

"That's good. Does your stomach still hurt."

"When I move a lot, then yeah."

"Do you want me to go get your medicine?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you want to change?"

"Jacob, I appreciate the caring, but I don't know could you please uh…. STOP IT! Geez, your much better at being the annoying, obnoxious you then being the caring you." She said laughing so much, that her stomach started to hurt.

"Okay okay, but you can't blame me for being worried."

"Sure. It's amazing what I can get into in just two days before school opens again huh?"

"That sounds exactly like you."

"Because it is me stupid." She said smiling, "Me and you."

"Well let me know if you need anything. I'll be right outside your door." I said, smiling.

"Okay." She said nodding.

I closed her door gently then jumped on to the sofa. Spongebob was on! I was too busy watching that I didn't even hear Skyler calling me, "Jacob?", "Jacob!" Jacob?" "Jacob…", "JACOB!" She literally screamed before I jumped off the sofa and went running in to her bedroom with a cooking pan in my hand.

"Who do I need to wack?" I asked circling around the room.

Skyler smirked and shook her head as if saying, 'This dork. How will I ever get rid of him? Ah well, he's the best dork their ever is'.

"I'm guessing there's no one here that you need me to kill huh?"

"Nope, although I'd die for a strawberry banana smoothie."

"Alrighty. Be right back."

"Oh and Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you're still in your spongebob boxers? You might wanna put on some pants before you go."

My face turned a bright shade of scarlet as I left the room. I chuckled to myself. I quickly pulled up a pair of jeans and grabbed a clean shirt as I shoved myself out of the apartment. I bumped into the one and… uh… not only, Trudy.

"Oh…hey Trudes." I said, clearly wanting to be anywhere else.

"Where were you going? Omigosh, were you going to go see me?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Chill Trudes. No I was gonna go get a smoothie. Why?"

"Omigosh, I'd love to go get a smoothie with you."

"Trudy. What part of 'I think we need a break' did you not understand?"

Suddenly her face turned cold, "You were serious about that?"

"No duh." I replied rolling my eyes.

"It's because of Skyler isn't it? What about your promise Jacob? That you'd stick up for me?" She asked pouting.

"What about MY promises. I think my promise was broken a long time ago when you broke all of yours. I have to go now. I'll catch you later."

"I can't believe you right now. I really can't." She said walking away.

"Good to know." I said to myself.

As I drove down the road to Smoothie King, I saw kids playing in the park, couples jogging down the road and birds playing playfully with each other. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The wind was blowing fiercely that day and my hair was all over the place. I stopped on a red light and looked up at the sky. I almost had the urge to fly up and for a second I think I felt myself levitating. I looked down and I was still in my car…weird.

I got the smoothie and drove back knocking lightly on the door, because I forgot the keys. Skyler opened it, holding her stomach. I immediately set the smoothie down on the nearest table and stroked her back. A smoothie king dude came in the doorway and looked at us oddly. I realized the position we were in. She was clutching her stomach and I was caressing her back, "It's not what it looks like." I said.

"Umm sir you just forgot your change…" he said handing me the money then backing away and almost running to the elevator.

Skyler looked confused and I reassured her that nothing was wrong as I closed the door. And of course being Skyler, she wouldn't believe me. Ah Sky. When will this ever get old?

**A/N: Hola amigos. Wassup with ya'll. Sorry it's been days since I updated. I've been pretty busy lately, so yeah. I'll be updating more now and hopefully even longer chapters. I really hope you all are enjoying the story. I love your reviews marsh mellows xD Just to let ya'll know, I love ONE DIRECTION! Super hyper. Ehehehe. Okay well, I'll be updating sooner and all so yeah. Have a good week everyone :D I would love more reviews though. Please tell everyone to read this. I'd appreciate it sooooo much. Tank Woo. Remember, your reviews make my day =) **


	21. Crazy fan girls

Skyler's POV

I grimaced as boys pushed themselves past me to in the hallway. The bell just rang and everyone was frantically running across the building to get to their respective classes. Finally I caught sight of Jacob.

"There you are! I haven't seen you all morning! Where the hell have you been?" I asked him.

"Nowhere, other than in hell." His muffled voice replied.

"Umm okay. You missed your morning class while going to hell…. Where exactly was hell may I ask?"

"With Trudy in the same class room, trying to seduce me while the teacher wasn't looking. I had the next class with her so instead of going I ran out to the field and ditched ALL the morning classes." He grunted. I chuckled because I found it very amusing, he just glared at me.

"Well, were you by any chance in the field during lunch?"

"Well yeah. I didn't wanna catch sight of the she-devil again."

"Well, I thought that the she-devil was your girlfriend." I said, while we were walking down the hall to arts and crafts class.

"I decided that we needed a break, she however, did not agree."

"Boy, you didn't fill me in about a lot of things."

"Well, whatever. My life's not as interesting as yours. Being stabbed by your best friend's psychotic jerk of a boyfriend." He replied smirking.

"Suuree." I said rolling my eyes.

"I still don't get why Alice agreed to go out with him in the first place."

"Me either, but I was thinking, what if he threatened her?"

"Threatened her?"

"Yeah, you know to make him go out with her?" I said, earth to obvious.

"Hmm…. We gotta ask Alice about that."

"I don't think she'd appreciate talking about it too much."

"True, but whatevss. I'll catch you later. You want to walk back home together?"

"Naww, I got plans…but maybe later." I replied, smiling and waving back.

I walked into my class seeing only a few students there. Our teacher, Mrs. Landsworth didn't show up yet.

"Hola senorita." A deep voice greeted me from behind.

"Hey Dylan." I said without turning.

"How you feeling now?"

"For a person who got stabbed, I'm actually feeling a lot better now."

"Haha, sure. What do you say to some burgers after school?"

"I would say I'd love to, but I can't. Made plans with Alice."

"Since when are you and Alice so tight?"

"Well you know, experiencing the scene of having a killer boyfriend gives us the bond."

"Haha…" He nervously laughed.

"You still miss Alice." It was more of a statement than a question. His dark brown eyes met mine and then he turned away.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean Dylan?" I questioned him.

"What do you want me to mean Sky?" He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Dylan. You know that." I said.

"Yeah, okay. It's fine." He said. Then Mrs. Landsworth came in and we started on our work. I was crafting a 3D garden with little garden gnomes and flowers when someone threw grass at me. I glared at Dylan and he grinned.

"You think that's funny huh?" I asked. He could barley control his laughter. I took a glue bottle and squirted glue all over him. His eyes widened as he saw I messed up his hair, clothes and face. He smirked as if saying, 'well if that's how you wanna play it…' then he poured paint water all over me. I gasped and held out my arms.

"DYLAN!" I growled. I threw glitter all over him making him cough and blow glitter out of his nose. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned wickedly.

"Someone needs a little paper mache mixture, now don't they?" He whispered, advancing towards me with a bowl full of paper mache mix. I glared at me as he dumped the bowl all over me. I tackled him to the ground, which was a pretty stupid thing to do because one, he was taller than me, two, he was stronger than me and three, he had glitter and glue all over him. The next thing we heard was clattering heels coming over to us. Mrs. Landworth look down at us disapprovingly.

"Principal's office now Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Jackson!" She exclaimed.

We walked out of class laughing and bumping each other.

"Well that just did it." I said, laughing at the gooey mixture that was all over us.

"At least we had fun." He smiled.

"Alright, now let's see how much fun we have at the principal's office, shall we?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh we absolutely shall." Dylan replied leading the way to the office.

-Line break-

"Well, it looks like I have to cancel my plans with Alice now." I said grunting as we came out of the office.

"Hmmm, detention won't be so bad." Dylan said.

"Riight. We're gonna be stuck in a room full of dimwits. What could be better?" I glared at him.

"Hey it wasn't my fault.." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Ok so maybe it was, but there won't be a bunch of dimwits with us. If we get lucky it'll just be us." He said.

"Mhm, and you know this how?" I asked.

"I've had my experiences in detention." He shuddered, then smiled.

"Of course you did." I said, shaking my head.

"Hey it was fun!" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, and then suddenly an idea came into my mind.

"Your good at writing songs right?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?" He asked, looking confused.

"Suddenly, I know what to do during detention." I said, grinning.

"Oh boy, something tells me this isn't gonna turn out good." He said.

"Oh come on. Well I gotta get to my next class. See you during detention." I said.

I was walking to music when 'guess who' bumps into me.

"What did you do?" Trudy screeched.

I covered my ears, "What happened?"

"You took Jacob away from me." She fumed.

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about and I'm late for my next class so I'll see you later Trudy."

"You're not going anywhere until you answer me."

"Like I said Trudy, I don't know what you're talking about. Jacob and I are just good friends. Nothing more." I said.

"Pshhh, that's what they all say." She glared at me.

I side stepped her and tried to ignore her as she followed me, in her clanky high heels. I rolled my eyes. Then an idea popped into my genius mind again.

"Besides I like someone else anyway Trudy." I said.

"You do?…" She exclaimed, but I could hear her walking away with excitement.

"Phew…" I said. I made my way to the last class of the day just as Mrs. Simpson came in.

"Good afternoon everyone. I would just like everyone to know that the auditions for the annual road wire band performance have been shifted to 11th to 18th December. The performance will be held at school on 19th December. So get your gibbers ready and prepare well!"

I've heard that the best band was Jacob's. Dylan, Chester and this other dude called Breyton were in the band. I sighed, is Jacob good at everything, I thought. When class was over Jacob met me by my locker.

"Heard you got detention huh?" He asked.

"Mhm, how'd you figure out?"

"Oh some old blabber mouths told me and…"

"It was Dylan right?"

"Yup."

"Okay then, well I have detention. I'll meet you at 4 I guess. Later." I said, smiling and walking to the DETENTION ROOM. How obvious can this school get. I smirked and walked in. Dylan was already there with a guitar.

"How'd you know that we were gonna write a song?" I asked him.

"Well it was something along the lines of… 'Hey you write songs right?'…" He said mimicking in a girly voice.

"My voice does not sound like that."

"Yes it does."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Whatever."

"Fine with moi."

"Okay so like I said, I have this idea…."

"And I'm terrified." He interrupted.

"You won't be for long. Anyways, I was thinking, why don't you write a song for Alice?" I suggested.

"WHAT?" He literally yelled.

"You heard me. It'll be FUN, plus it might get you guys back together… as friends at the least."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Wo0ow, didn't think you'd give up so easily."

"Don't think I'm happy about this though." He said.

"Oh I know you're not."

"Okay how about we start off like…" I said, but he already started singing.

'Monday, well baby I fell for you… Tuesday I wrote you this song…' he scribbled it down.

"Nice…" I said, and we spent the whole detention completing the song, with no one else in the room to bother us and no one else who could stop us.

-Line break-

As I was walking back to the apartment, I saw someone following me. I turned around and no one was there… I kept walking, faster this time until I heard her voice.

"WAIT!" Trudy wailed.

"Trudy, oh my god, what the hell are you doing here and why are you following me?" I said turning around.

"I needed to ask you a favor."

"You….ask me….a favor? Not possible."

"Wait, please don't go. I need to get back with Jacob. Prove to me that you're not trying to steal Jacob and help me get back with him…then maybe we could be…._friends…_"

"Lemme get this straight. You want to get back together with Jacob… why and if I help you, I'd want to be your friend?"

"Please, I'm begging you Skyler. But please don't tell anyone else about this." She protested.

Now having the good heart, I told her I'd help her, but just because I wanted her to stop bugging me. She squealed and almost jumped up to hug me. I ran away from her before she could get any closer. What the heck was that? Then I remembered the guy and her at the mall. Her bossy, mean and over protective attitude towards Jacob and I knew I couldn't do it. Trudy for one doesn't deserve Jacob. He deserves better. Not some bossy old slut who thinks she can make me do anything she wants. I huffed as the elevator doors opened and nearly gasped when I was in front of the door. A thousand girls were literally banging on our door shouting… disturbing comments, demanding Jacob to date each one of them. I sighed and winced as I tried to make my way through the crowd. Boy Jacob has some crazy lovers… but why NOW? Ughh, I was scratched and kicked everywhere possible.

"JACOB!" I shouted, although I was dozed by the sound of a million girls shouting his name. I got out my key and tried to unlock the door, but girls kept grabbing at my key, so I finally pushed my way out of the crowd and made it back to the elevator, the key still safe in my pocket. I remembered that Jacob's bedroom has a big windows down the fire exist stairs so if I could just climb the stairs and get the window open somehow, then I'd be safe… As I climbed the last staircase I was exhausted. To top it, the window was closed and Jacob was inside listening to music and working out… shirtless. Damn, I could get used to that sight, but I needed to snap out of my daze before other fan girls saw me and decided to copy my idea. I knocked on the door loudly and told him to open up. He finally noticed me when I banged the window so hard, I almost fell off the staircase. His eyes widened when he saw me, then realized what I was trying to do. He opened the window and pulled me in.

"Mind telling me why you have crazy fan girls shouting outside our door?" I yelled in his face.

"Uh…you couldn't get past them could you…?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"NO. Ughh, now explain." I demanded trying very hard to concentrate without looking at his abs.

"Well the word spread around the school that me and Trudy officially broke up so all the girls have been on top of me ever since."

"Shit, now I can't even get out? I was in a good mood until I met Tr… nevermind!" I said stomping out of his room.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, "What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"I was in a good mood, until I realized that crazy fan girl won't give me some privacy."

"Or do you mean us some privacy? A little jealous huh?" He asked, smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He said, still smirking.

I slapped his arm and tried to leave the room, but his grip was tight.

"Tell me what to do…" He said pleadingly.

"Why don't you get back with Trudy?" I suggested, then I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Well, if you can't stand the crazy girls outside, then maybe I will!" He said.

"Don't act like you're doing this because of me." I said, my eyes looking fierce, but I could feel the water in them.

"But I am!" he yelled, his vibrant blue eyes looked like they were sparking electricity.

"Go to hell!" I yelled back as I jerked out of his grip and ran to my room.

"I already am in hell!" He yelled back.

"Good!"

"Whatever!"

"Ughh." I said as I buried my face into my pillow. When I woke up it was 7 pm. I couldn't hear the yelling outside the door anymore. I got up, very confused. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair looked like a huge mess. I only look like this after a fight…. A fight… Jacob! Ughh that ass. I thought he didn't want to be with Trudy anymore. He was just looking for another excuse to be with her again. A single tear rolled down my cheek. And all this time… I can't believe I actually thought that he…. he loved me.

**A/N: Oooo, that was spicy. Plain and evil spiciness. What will Jacob do? Will he go out with Trudy to make Skyler happy or was Skyler right? Is Jacob in love with her? Muwahahahaha. No one knows but me. I love torturing you marsh mellows. I know I said that before, but I like saying it xD **

**I really hope you guys are loving the story as much as I am :P Hopefully next two chaptes will be updated tomorrow if I get 10 more reviews. If I get 20 more I might as well publish four chapters in a day, but that's only if ya'll review. Please, pretty please review and PM me about anything…well private :P**

**I love you, my daily reviewers :* Enjoy and have a great week. **

**Peace out, Wisegirl08c**


	22. The crazy things I do for you

Jacob's POV

I sighed. I always hated it when Skyler and I got into a fight. It always made me feel hopeless. I ran a hand through my hair as I decided what to do. I wondered what triggered her. I tried to recap why we said.

"_Shit, now I can't even get out? I was in a good mood until I met Tr… nevermind!" She said stomping out of his room. What was that?_

_I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "What's wrong?" I asked seriously._

"_I was in a good mood, until I realized that crazy fan girl won't give me some privacy." _

"_Or do you mean us some privacy? A little jealous huh?" I asked, smirking._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Nothing." I said, still smirking._

_She slapped my arm teasingly and tried to leave the room, but my grip was tight. _

"_Tell me what to do…" I said pleadingly._

"_Why don't you get back with Trudy?" she suggested, then she clamped her hand over her mouth._

"_Well, if you can't stand the crazy girls outside, then maybe I will!" I said, but I regretted it._

"_Don't act like you're doing this because of me." She said, her mesmerizing eyes looking deadly, tears were at the brim of her eyes, but I didn't get what she was saying… I was doing this for her._

"_But I am!" I yelled._

"_Go to hell!" She yelled back as she jerked out of my grip and ran to her room._

Was she mad because she didn't have enough privacy? Was she jealous? No she couldn't possibly be… jealous. She's not in love with me… is she? Maybe she was having her mood swings, but… that would be… plain awkward. I sighed again and gave up on trying to figure out. I didn't know what to do. Should I get back together with Trudy for Skyler, or should I just let it go. I'll admit, letting it go had sounded tempting, because I most definitely didn't want to get back with Trudy, but then again… if it helped Skyler… ughh. Why do girls have to be so damn complicated? I decided to sing a song to calm me down.

_**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**__****_

_**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**__**  
><strong>__**I knew I wouldn't forget you**__**  
><strong>__**And so I went and let you blow my mind**__**  
><strong>__**Your sweet moonbeam**__**  
><strong>__**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**__**  
><strong>__**I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided**__**  
><strong>__**Who's one of my kind**__****_

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**__**  
><strong>__**The way you move ain't fair you know**__**  
><strong>__**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**__****_

_**Heeey heeeey heeeey**__****_

_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me**__**  
><strong>__**You gave my life direction**__**  
><strong>__**A game show love connection, we can't deny**__**  
><strong>__**I'm so obsessed**__**  
><strong>__**My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest**__**  
><strong>__**I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**__****_

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**__**  
><strong>__**The way you move ain't fair you know**__**  
><strong>__**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**__****_

_**The way you can cut a rug**__**  
><strong>__**Watching you is the only drug I need**__**  
><strong>__**So gangster, I'm so thug**__**  
><strong>__**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**__**  
><strong>__**You see I can be myself now finally**__**  
><strong>__**In fact there's nothing I can't be**__**  
><strong>__**I want the world to see you being with me**__****_

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**__**  
><strong>__**The way you move ain't fair you know**__**  
><strong>__**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Heeey heeeey heeeeey **__**  
><strong>__**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**_

I didn't want to do anything to make Skyler feel uncomfortable, so I decided on the one thing I have to do. I called Trudy on speed dial. I was just hoping that I was doing the right thing.

"Jackiee!" Her shrill voice came through.

"Hey Trudes…" I said.

"Oh I knew you would call, beg to have me back, well you know what? You don't have to bed! I'm all yours baby!" She said, shrieking.

"Oh, well umm Trudy. How'd you like to go out with me again?" I asked, but I knew I was gonna regret this.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask! Pick me up at 7 Jackie!" And with that she cut the call.

"This is gonna be longest night ever." I muttered to myself. It was exactly 6:45 when I was on the couch wearing jeans, a purple t-shirt and a blazer, watching two and a half men. It was 6:50 when I was munching on cheesy corn chips and screaming, "No! You big oaf!" Yelling at the tv.

It was 6:55 when my phone rang. "Jackie! Where are you?" My 'beloved girlfriend' asked.

"I'm on my way!" I replied as I was singing, written in the stars.

"Well hurry up!" I could almost see her pouting.

At 7:00, _her_ door opened.

"Skyler." I said standing up.

"Jacob." She replied, going back into her room, closing the door.

"Well, just letting you know, there's no more screaming fan girls outside the door because I told them I'm going out with Trudy again, and I'm actually on my way to pick her up for a date RIGHT NOW." I said loudly, so she could hear. It was silent for about a minute until she said, "WHAT? Your going out with Trudy again?" She exclaimed opening her door.

"Yup." I said popping the p. She suddenly went back inside and I heard something crash, then I heard her say, "GOOD FOR YOU. Now LEAVE."

That was weird, I thought. Then I realized I still had to pick up Trudy. I basically bolted out and drove to Trudy's apartment where I called her to come downstairs.

"Jackie kinss, I'm so glad we're going out again." She said kissing my cheek.

"Mhm… me too." I said, backing away, uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?"She asked.

"No, not at all. Nothing wrong." I replied nervously. I took a deep breath and drove to her favorite restaurant. It was this really fancy French restaurant that she absolutely adored, and that I found absolutely depressing.

"Why didn't you open the car door for me?" She asked, after the dude in a uniform took my car away for valet parking.

"Oh, geez, I guess I seemed to forget that you don't have arms." I said sarcastically. Now if she were Skyler, she would be laughing along with me, slapping me arm, showing me that she did have arms. In this case however, Trudy simply glared at me and walked forward. I shook my head and followed her.

A waiter lead us to a table beside one of the windows, right next to the live band performance. I smiled and pulled a chair over for Trudy. She smiled and sat down as I pushed her back in.

"So Jacob…" She said, twisting her finger around the brim of her glass, "It's been so long since we've spoken."

"It's been 3 minutes." I said, taking a sip of water.

"Oh, now don't be silly." She said, laughing like it was joke. Why did I ever want to go out with her? Oh right, because before she was different. A different, nicer, more caring and sensitive Trudy.

"Alrighty then. How's your life now?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's been perfect, now that we're back together. And guess what? Mackensie, the cheerleader that was being really snobby and that always used to check you out… that bitch…got kicked out and now I'm super happy." She said, smiling up to her eyes.

"Wow, that's great." I said unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound happy." She said pouting.

"Oh believe me, I'm super happy." I reassured her, although I could honestly say that I felt like asking someone to stab me in the head right then.

"Yay!" She said clapping, "Oh and guess what else?"

"You stabbed a cheerleader in the head before?" I suggested.

"No silly. Where would you get a crazy idea like that from?" She questioned, a confused look on her face.

"I wonder…"

"Well anyway, the live performing band got cancelled today!" She said.

"And that help us because…?"

"Because silly, the manager knows me so well, he suggested me singing because I go to a performing arts school!" She shrieked.

"How lovely." I said.

"Ready to hear me sing?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I said blankly.

"Well then, I'll be right back!" She said.

I groaned. When will this night end? Suddenly I saw a poof of pink smoke and Trudy on the stage.

"Hi everyone. I'll be singing a very special song today! It's dedicated to my very special boyfriend, sitting right there!" She said pointing to me. I mentally face palmed myself and awkwardly waved to everyone.

_****__**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me down,**__**  
><strong>__**Playing sweet,**__**  
><strong>__**Make me move like a freak,**__**  
><strong>__**Mr. Saxobeat. (x4)**__****_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah (x4)**__****_

_**Saxobeat**__****_

_**Saxobeat**__****_

_**Hey, sexy boy, set me free,**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be so shy, play with me,**__**  
><strong>__**My dirty boy, can't you see**__**  
><strong>__**That you belong next to me.**__****_

_**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me down,**__**  
><strong>__**Playing sweet,**__**  
><strong>__**Make me move like a freak,**__**  
><strong>__**Mr. Saxobeat.**__****_

_**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**[ From: .net/read/a/alexandra-stan-lyrics/mr.]**__****_

_**Bring me down,**__**  
><strong>__**Playing sweet,**__**  
><strong>__**Make me move like a freak,**__****_

_**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah (x4)**__****_

_**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me down,**__**  
><strong>__**Playing sweet,**__**  
><strong>__**Make me move like a freak,**__**  
><strong>__**Mr. Saxobeat.**__****_

_**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me down,**__**  
><strong>__**Playing sweet,**__**  
><strong>__**Make me move like a freak.**__****_

_**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me down.**__****_

_**Mr. Saxobeat.**__****_

_**You make me this,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me up,**__**  
><strong>__**Bring me down.**_

She finished by waving at me. I wanted to snap my head between two bamboo sticks. Trudy's always been a good singer… but not really good. Skyler could beat her by singing one note. I almost slapped myself. STOP THINKING ABOUT SKYLER. Everyone applauded.

I smiled at Trudy when she came to our table.

"Didn't you like totally love it?" She exclaimed.

"Totallyyy." I replied. She blew me a kiss. I faked a smile.

When we were done with our food she offered me to take her to a movie. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Sometimes I just think to myself. The crazy things I do for that girl. And by that girl I mean Skyler. Not Trudy. We went to go see a romantic comedy. THE WHOLE FREAKING MOVIE SHE WAS FREAKING STRADDELING ME. She wouldn't let me go once and during the kissing scenes she would jump onto my lap and kiss me really hard and I would have to be the one to apologize to the audience. Oh and did I mention, pushing her off in the process? After the movie was over she grinned at me and I jumped out of my seat before she could start on her kissing sequence again. She looked disappoint when I excused myself to the bathroom. I washed out my mouth and took in a big gulp of air.

"Control. You're doing this for Skyler." I whispered to myself. Taking another deep breath I got out of the bathroom and drove Trudy home, successfully, without gaining another big smooch. I said goodnight to her and reached my apartment at around 10. The couch in the living room looked so inviting, I couldn't handle myself. Instead of going to my room and changing, I jumped onto the couch, sighing contently.

When I opened my eyes again it was like 1 am and the first sight I saw was blonde bouncy curls. I half-opened my eyes just to peek. Skyler was sitting in front of me crying onto the phone. I kept my ears sharp.

"There was nothing?... No I'm sorry officer. Yes, I'd like that. Thank you for taking the time to look for them though. Alright officer, goodnight." She said as she clicked off. Before she turned around I shut my eyes closed. I heard her sigh and squeeze my hand for comfort. It was just a friendly gesture, but I felt my heart rate speed up and an electric shock run through my body. Her blonde curls fell on to my arm as she wept silently, resting her head in front of me. I wanted to wake up and gently soothe her. Tell her everything would be alright. Tell her that I was there for her. But those would all be words. What really mattered were the scars that burnt inside of her heart. Words would not be enough to fix that. I just wanted to stroke her soft blonde curls, kissing her head and rock her to sleep. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Just feel the deep pain that she was going through. Strangely enough, it felt as though that I COULD FEEL it. I slowly, but silently drifted away into haunting nightmares.

When I woke up next, it was 6 am and that was because of my alarm. I saw blonde bouncy curls sprawled across my shoulder and an angelic face resting peacefully at the crook of my neck, with a tear stained face. My arm was snaked around her waist, holding her closely. I observed her for a moment. The way her chest would go up and down, in pattern with her breathing. The way her hair looked in the morning sunlight. The way her face looked like an angel's when she was sleeping. The way she clung onto my shirt to make sure that I wasn't just a dream. I was holding her protectively in my arms. I stroked her arms, making her purr. I smiled and then remembered we had school.

"Skyler." I said softly. Something bothered me about her tear stained face. It instantly made me want to punch whoever caused those harmless tears that fell from her loving, beautiful and generous eyes. Who could ever make an angel cry? 'You could' a part of my brain said. I tried to block it out, but if kept nudging my mind. How could I cause the tears that shed from her eyes?

"Jacob?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm right here." I whispered.

She realized the position we were in. I let go of her and sat up. We fell asleep on the couch… not awkward at all.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"This." She said referring to us.

"It's no problem really."

"Oh… well I better go take a shower.." She said uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I replied.

Just as she was about to enter her room I stopped her, "Skyler." I said, walking up to her and taking her face into my hands.

"Whatever hurt you, whatever made you feel depressed or shut in, know that I'll always be by your side." I said.

She stared at me, intently with her big hypnotizing sea green eyes.

"Thank you." She finally said, and fell into my arms. I hugged her tightly. She let go of me and then opened her door.

"Oh and Jacob?" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go take a shower."

**A/N: Blah blah blah. Hahahahaha. Okay, I'll stop. So hope ya'll are enjoying so far. This might be one of the cheesiest chapters I ever wrote :P I hope it really reached ya'll's hearts. A quick note I'd like to say THAT WHATEVER SONGS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE. I'M A DISCLAIMER OF THE SONGS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SO YEAH.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! :D**

**BluBerrySourStraps- Thank you for reviewing and loving the story! Haha, wel Trudy is sadly back in this chapter.**

**TheGreekGodoftheSea- I need more reviews! :D Oh and by the way thanks for the review :P**

**MythosMangler- Thanks for the advice. I appreciate it. I'll try to add as much as detail as possible. Enjoy.**

**AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE READING THIS STORY. I WOULD LOVE REVIEWSS :D I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS SO REVIEW! Love ya'll!**

**Byeee, Wisegirl08**


	23. Problems in Love

Annabeth's POV

Percy was stroking my hair as we were sitting down beside the fire. I sighed contently in Percy's arms. The fire reminded me of the burns that keep flickering in my heart. Our only daughter had to be taken away. Tears formed in the brim of my eyes. Skyler. Just thinking her name hurt. I dug my face into Percy's shirt.

"When will we find her Percy?" I mumbled.

"We will, don't worry." He said, kissing my head.

"But how do you know?" I challenged.

"Ah typical wise girl. Because I do, anymore questions?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just hopeless hopes." I replied.

"Hey," He whispered, pulling my chin up so that my eyes would meet his. His loving sea green mesmerizing eyes, that reminded me so much of Skyler, "it's gonna be okay as long as we make it together."

"Perce. The gods said that something ancient is rising… what do you think they meant by that?" I asked him, my big stormy grey eyes calculating every movement.

"I don't know…" He said, "they also said that we'd find our daughter again." He muttered silently.

I touched his face as he wrapped his arms around me even tighter than before. I looked back up to in his eyes. All of the flashbacks started.

When I first saw him, I knew he'd be something important, he was with me through all my adventures, every single one of them. He brushed a tear off my cheek with his thumb. I stared longingly into those big green goofy eyes. He pulled my face closer.

"I love you." We both whispered before our lips crashed together. We rolled down on to the floor, with me on top of him. My hands tugged at his messy black raven hair, that I loved. His arms tightened around my waist as the kiss grew more passionate, full of lust and thirst. The hunger that died down after the years of our lost child. I couldn't bare feel the pain anymore. It hurt so much, but when I kissed Percy, I felt at peace. More than anything else, peaceful and free. We both let go for a gasp of air. I immediately missed his warms lips on mine. I sighed to myself.

Percy talked to me before about this. About having another child. Well, I knew that even though I wanted one just as badly as he did, I couldn't forget Skyler. I didn't want another child to be taken away from us just because of the fate of Olympus. Percy understood, he knew the feeling just as bad as I did. It's been four years, four years since we last saw her. Ever since the day she went missing, we went crazy looking for her. Not only had Skyler disappeared, but also Jacob, Dylan, Alice, Chester and another girl who's name I couldn't remember. Finally a month later, the gods called us to Olympus and told us that they were safe from causing any damage. Believe me I was about to march up to Zeus's throne and ask him how dare he take away our kids. Percy held me back, even though he was shaking with anger as well. The gods said that something was rising and that they would not be a good influence for 'it'. They said, that the demi demigods can cause Olympus to over thrown because of their powers. I wanted Skyler back so badly it hurt like a hammer hitting me in the check, cracking it each time.

I let my head rest on Percy's chest. "I sometimes wish we were never demigods." I mumbled into his chest.

"Well same here, but if we were never demigods, we would've never met." He said, drawing circles on my back.

"Mmmm." I purred contently.

I moved my head up to look straight at his face, his wonderful face. I let my lips once again touch his, and he breathed to life. On nights when the pain of losing Skyler would increase I would want Percy's attention more. He knew that very well. And can I say, that he was really good at comforting me. I smiled into the kiss as it intensified while he was straddling me and I thought about our first kiss as teenagers. Then I wondered if Skyler had her first kiss yet. I broke apart and sat up. Percy sat up with my and wrapped his arms around my chest. My hands were left on his arms.

"She's alright." Percy said, as if he read my thoughts.

"I can never be sure Percy…"

"Well you know what? I am, because she's a tough confident girl, just like her mother."

"Yeah?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah." He determined.

"It's getting late," He said, "We better get to bed."

"Alright dad." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He got up and offered to take my hand. He pulled me into his arms and carried me over his shoulder to our room.

"PERSEUS JACKON. PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINSE!" I screamed. He flinched at his full name, but grinned when he heard me protesting. I huffed and pouted until he finally set me down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me again and crashed his lips onto mine with hunger. I continued the kiss, and that's how we pretty much spent our mournful nights in each other's wonderful company…..

Skyler's POV

I smiled inwardly to myself. Lunch was coming up and that meant I was almost time for Dylan to sing the song we made. The bell rang for lunch and everyone raced to the cafeteria. I saw Dylan and nodded to him. We both went up to the stage in the cafeteria.

"EVERYONE STOP WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN UP HERE!" I shouted.

Everyone looked up at me and Dylan, including Alice. I gave the cue for Dylan to go.

**Bold- Dylan/ **_**Bold Italic- Skyler/ **__Italic- Both_

_365 days_

**Monday,Well baby I fell for you****  
><strong>**Tuesday I wrote you this song****  
><strong>_Wendsday I wait outside your door, _**Even though I know its wrong…**

_**7 days a week **_

_**Every hour of the month**_

_**Gotta let you**_

_**Know where my heart Is commin' from**_  
><em>I shouldnt feel this way ,But I gotta<em> say

**Baby I gotta let you now****  
><strong>**I will try Everything, To make you** **come**

_Closer to me_  
><strong>And baby do you believe <strong>_That it's not just a phase_  
><strong>How can I get it through To tell you <strong>

**What I cant lose****  
><strong>_I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you__  
><em>_Yeah, to get to You, you, you, you Baby_

**Every second**

**Every tick tick of the clock **_**(Every second)**_  
><strong>I want you all to myself<strong> _**(all to myself)**_

_I just can't_

_Handle myself_,

**Feeling kinda guilty but girl i cant stop**  
><strong>Girl I don´t wanna <strong>

_Nobody else, No one else, No one else…_

_I will try Everything, To make you come Closer to me__  
><em>_I'll try 365 days…__365 ways to get to you_

Everyone stood up and applauded. Dylan was looking at Alice the whole time. Alice stared back the whole song. When the song ended she looked away, and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Skyler, I need to talk to you." Dylan's urgent voice whispered into my ear.

"Dylan, slow down there buddy. I'm not going anywhere." I said as he whisked me through the hallways and into the empty music room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Skyler, I don't know how to say this." He said, scratching the back of his head, "But I do know what I want to say, what I want to have. What I want to have is… you."

My head seemed to spin around at those words. We just sung the song that we made for Alice and now all of a sudden he tells me that he loves me. I blinked at him for a minute.

"I love you Skyler. After all those months saying that I can't fall in love again, no girl could make me reach down so low again, I'm falling again. Skyler you're the only girl who made me feel the way I did with Alice again. It's a breeze talking with you. I don't want this to break our friendship. I'm so sorry Sky…" He said, shaking his head.

"Dylan…" I whispered. He waited for me to continue. "I don't know what to say." I whispered. I mean all this time one of my best friends have been falling for me?

"I know the feelings you have for Jacob Skyler, but all he's doing to you is hurting you inside out. He's confusing you Sky. I won't do that to you." He let it all out on the table.

"Well, I know what to say now." I said. "Dylan, my whole life's been practically a mess. I don't know what I feel towards you, but Dylan I don't want to hurt you. It's hard to say, you're your loving two guys Dylan. Of course I found you attractive at first, anyone would be crazy not to, but Dylan it wasn't that big of a deal. I just don't know what to say anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry if I made this complicated Sky, it's just I need to let it out." Dylan said, looking down.

"Hey Dylan, I didn't mean it like that. I just need time to think." I said. Dylan nodded his head just as the fourth period bell rang.

"I gotta go. I'll be late for class." I said, hugging Dylan a bye.

"Bye." He muttered, giving me a small smile.

I rushed to class, spinning thoughts going all over my head. I needed to stop and sit for a while I thought. I slumped down near my locker and put my arms around my knees that cuddled up to my chest.

"Something bugging you?" Jacob came by and sat next to me.

"Nothing big." I replied.

"Well big enough to make you wanna take a deep breath." He said, as I took a deep breath.

"I just need to be alone for some time Jacob." I said.

"Ok, don't worry. It's just us two. No one else." He said teasingly. I glared at him.

"Okay okay I get it. I'll quit bugging you, but don't be late to drama class, I'll think up of a lame excuse for you." He said getting up.

"Don't let it be ANYTHING close to PMSing or I will kill you!" I shouted after him. He chuckled as he took a turn in the hallway.

I didn't know what was going through my mind then and there, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be blank for a second. I let all the thoughts clear out of my mind and I closed my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair and got up. I sighed as I trudged through the dramatic hallways to drama class. Oh the irony.

-Line break-

"Someone looks like they could go for a walk near the beach." Jacob said as I slumped lazily on the couch.

"I don't mind." I said, the beach helps me soothe out after all.

"Oh, I was talking about me, but you could tag along too." I laughed at his sarcastic comment.

I went to go change in my room. I pulled out a pair of white short shorts and a tank top with a white cover up and yellow wore yellow flats to go with it. I picked my hair up in a pony tail and got my sunglasses. I went out into the living room and waited for Jacob. I sighed as I opened the double window doors to the balcony. I took in the air as I felt strong, comfortable arms wrap around me.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked. I relaxed in his arms, then turned around.

"Not quite." I whispered. He smirked then we did the most stupid thing ever. We yelled out into the air. People started at us from the streets and people opened their windows to hear the noise.

We both grinned and then went down to the car. When we arrived at the beach I let the warm, cooling water soak through my feet. The winter breeze blew lightly through me and I shivered as we walked through the sand.

"So you gonna tell me about your little scene beside the lockers today?" He asked as I picked up a purple, blueish sea shell and examined it's beauty.

"Not really." I replied as I let the waves wash the sea shell away.

"Do I have to tickle you in order to find out?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I screamed as I took a head start running away from him. He grinned and ran after me. We finally toppled over each other into the freezing water. I spit out water when I broke shore. We both grinned and started splashing each other. I laughed and wished I could just stay like this, and enjoy the moment forever.

"Jacob?" I asked as we were sitting down on the sand, watching the horizon.

"Why did you really get back together with Trudy?" I asked him.

"Well, let me let you know that I had the worst date ever with her last night!" He exclaimed making a face, making me laugh. "But I did it for you. I knew you didn't like the crowd outside our apartment. I mean I didn't like it either." He said.

"Mhm." I said, smirking.

"Whaaat? I didn't, honestly!" He defended himself, which I thought was cute, because his eyebrows would go up just a little and his face would have that innocent look on…. I sighed and looked back at the horizon.

"You know, Trudy was different before." He said moving around.

"How so?" I asked him.

"She was a lot kinder. I'm pretty sure that deep down she still has that there, but I just have to look for it." He said, sighing.

"Are you still in love with her? The good side I mean." I said, stumbling upon the words.

Jacob looked taken back, but didn't reply so suddenly. "I, well I guess. Yeah. I am still in love with the good side of her." He said, and it came crashing down on me like hell. I resisted the urge to scream as I felt a hundred stabs digging into me.

"Oh." Was all I could manage out.

"We should get back now. Have you finished the drama dialogue homework thingi? I haven't. Gods…" He muttered.

I smiled teasingly and said, "Jacob and homework? Who would've ever known?"

He gave me a smug look and got up. He pulled me up and we went back inside of his car. Our wet clothes dried up in the wind while were sitting on the sand, but I still felt….squishy.

When we got home I took another long heated shower and let the water drain my thoughts about Dylan. Lately I didn't even know what to think about anymore. We had pasta for dinner and then I went back to my room and cuddled down in my bed. I pulled the soft covers over me and sighed contently in my sleep. Little did I know that nightmare were to follow.

"_You can't hide your future forever demigod." The same screeching voice taunted me. His voice was like glass shattering, chalk breaking on a chalk board. It hurt to hear it. _

"_Soon you'll be left with nothing…" _

_I'd always have dreams like this ever since the first day I came to New York. Sometimes I'd remember having it in my childhood. My childhood. Just a clouded past, I could barely remember. He would show me a scene of Jacob leaving and me breaking down into tears. I was covered in cuts and bruises and Jacob just walked away._

_Then I'd have a dream about losing my mom and dad…they came into my hands reach, and then they would disappear. I'd cry for hours and the screaming would never stop…_

I woke up with beads of sweat clinging to my for head. I shook my head and drank a glass of water that was sitting next to my bed side table. Jacob must've heard me screaming. I sighed. Nightmares, painful and torturous nightmares.

"Sky, you feeling okay?" Jacob's voice came knocking through my door.

"Come in." I said.

"I heard you screaming last night." He finally said, sitting down on the couch.

"I er… was having nightmares." I said, embarrassed.

"You have nightmares too?" He asked, scooting closer.

"Yeah, I've been having them ever since I came here." I replied.

"I've been having them for two freaking years. It kills me." He said.

"Well, yeah, there's NYC for you." I replied. He pouted which made me smirk.

"Anyway, Dylan called in the morning and asked for you. I told him you were asleep and he said he'd call later." Jacob said.

I almost choked on the sip of water I took.

"It has something to do with Dylan doesn't it?" Jacob asked.

"What? No, not at all. In fact I don't even know why he called." I replied.

"Okay then." Jacob said backing away.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's time for you to change. It's 7 20. Get up girl otherwise we'll be late for school." He said.

I shrugged off my covers and got up.

"Alrighty then, see you at 7 40 for breakfast." I replied.

"Cool." He said, closing the door.

I took a big breath and pressed Dylan's number on speed dial.

"Hello?" His deep voice said, from the other line.

"Dylan, hey it's me." I said.

"Skyler! Hey I uh called you in the morning, but I guess you were sleeping. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about yesterday…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, I hope none of what I said makes our friendship complicated or awkward." He said.

I smiled and replied, "Don't worry man. Our friendship is still tight."

"Good." He said.

"Good." I replied.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at school." He said.

"Alright. Later." I said and cut the call. I sighed. Dylan di Angelo was in love with me. Was I?

After I came out of the bathroom, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black ruffled shirt with white long sleeves underneath it. I wore my black flats and grabbed my back pack. Jacob and I had strawberry pancakes for breakfast, then we walked to school. As soon as we reached the doors we parted separate ways, since we had different classes in the first period. Dylan was at his locker stacking books in. I saw Alice running along the hallway and Chester eating a tin can. WAIT WHAT? Chester eating a tin can does not sound right. I looked again and didn't see him anywhere.

"Skyler!" Alice squealed as she ran up to me.

"Alice. Wassup?" I replied warmly.

"Wassup? Our music thing is what's up. A singer in my band just quit and I was wondering if you could take her spot." She said, really fast that I had a hard time catching on. After she repeated what she said, I said, "I'm in."

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't desperate looking for a band, but then again I would get better grades if I joined the road wire band performance. Plus I'd love to help Alice out anyway. I promised her that I'd meet up with her at lunch, then she ran away to her class. I had Recitation class next so I went to the Drama stage of voices. Just my luck, I had it with Dylan. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Dylan." I nodded.

"Wassup?" He asked in a goofy way that made me wanna crack up.

"Nothing much jackpot. What's up with the fancy clothes?" I asked him referring to the gold Rolex watch he was wearing and plus he was wearing a neat black suit with fancy shoes.

"It's a part of my recitation." He said.

"I see." I said.'

"Oh now do you?" He said in an Italian accent. Dylan was really good at recitation so I wouldn't be surprised if he knew a hundred different accents. I still thought that Jacob's British accent was cute.

I sighed, this was gonna be a long class.

**A/N: SURPRISE! I added a bit of percabeth up in this chapter. I thought you'd like to know what's going on with them. Good surprise? I think so. Would anyone care for a chocolate chip cyber cookie? Anyways, I got the next few chapters done, but I won't update until I see more reviews. I did two chapters today, but I would die for some more reviews please! If any of ya'll want more percabeth I can add some in the next few chapters as well though. So just let me know because I have them saved. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top review, from the kindness of your hearts :***

**Lalalalala, Wisegirl08 **


	24. If you're happy, I'm happy

Jacob's POV

"Any ideas Jacob?" Breyton asked, strumming a few notes on his guitar.

"Well, I was thinking of this song…but I don't know guys. I feel like all my creative ideas are out." I replied.

"You know what?" Dylan said.

"What?" Breyton said.

"We've been trying to work on a song for ages and all we've written is crap." Dylan sighed.

"Well, now that you think of it…." Chester went off into his own world.

"Like I was saying, I have this song in mind that I think we can do." I said, glaring at Dylan.

"Ok, shoot." Chester said.

"It's called DJ got us falling in love again." I said.

"Mmm… and?" Breyton waited for me to continue.

"Well, here's how it goes…

_**So we back in the club  
>That body's rockin' from side to side (side, side to<strong>_ _**  
>side)<br>Thank God the week is done  
>I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back, back to<strong>_ _**  
>life)<strong>_

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
>No control of my body<strong>_

I sang for them. They were nodding their heads and Chester was most probably thinking about the choreography and the drum beats. Dylan was probably thinking about the parts he's gonna sing and notes for his electric guitar, and Breyton was thinking about the notes for his bass guitar.

"So are ya'll up for it?" I asked them.

"Rockin up here bro. We're up for it." Breyton replied.

"Groovy." Chester said. We all looked at him. "What do people not use the word anymore?" He asked innocently. We all burst out in laughter, and yet he still looked confused which made us laugh more.

"We only have like four more days to practice." Dylan muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll nail it." I said, flashing a smile.

Suddenly the music room doors burst open with Alice standing in the doorway.

"It's our practice time jerks. Hope ya'll are done." She said mockingly.

"Oooo. Just a sight of her makes me wanna melt." Breyton teased. She raised an eyebrow at him. Standing behind Alice were some girls and… and Skyler.

"Hate to break the news to you girl, but we're not done practicing ." Dylan said.

"Aww, that's too bad. Now get out." Alice said firmly. Dylan grinned, jumped off the piano and went to her.

"Now Alice, we wouldn't want your favorite band not getting practice time now would we?" He pouted.

"Huh? Who said ya'll are my favorite band?" Alice challenged.

"Ooooo, burn. I like this girl more and more." Breyton said.

"Well, you can't have this girl so yea get out." Alice said politely. Not the sarcasm in politely.

"Alice come on, can't ya'll practice in the Drama room?" Dylan asked.

"It's booked and so is this room from 2 to 3 so b-bye." Alice said, smirking.

"Aww come on, we can get along now can't we? Alice why don't you and your group practice tomorrow?" I suggested. Alice gave me her signature glare that clearly stated she wasn't gonna take my crap.

"Ok ok, geez. Just suggesting." I said, surrendering.

"Alice, be reasonable. You know we're gonna win anyway." Dylan said.

"You can never be sure of that loser." Alice replied back sharply.

"Ok guys, stop it. Stop the stupid comments and listen. We booked this room from 2 to 3 and we're gonna have it from 2 to 3. WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 10 STINKING MINUTES WASTING OUR TIME AND NOW ALL I FREAKING WANNA DO IS PRACTICE, THEN GO HOME AND SLEEP. IF YA'LL DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, I WILL BE SUPER PISSED. Now no one wants that, do they?" Skyler stepped up, looking pissed off. The guys took one step back.

"N-no ma'am." Chester stuttered.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks." Breyton winked and left the room not bothering to wait for us. Chester scurried after him.

"Later J man." Dylan said, leaving.

As I was going out, I stopped beside Skyler and whispered in her ear, "Even when you're pissed off, you can be SUPER CUTE." Then I left her there, standing confused and blushing like hell.

I met the guys by the lockers. "Well, there goes our practice. It literally blows up in our faces." Dylan muttered.

"Mmm… we can deck out at Starbucks and grab some coffee. Anyone up for it? We can even work on our song there." I suggested. A crowd of 'K's and 'Cya there''s back. I grabbed my bag and trudged off to music class. Skyler was supposed to be there, but no she has to practice for the performance. Well, at least she's in a band.

"Jacobbb." Trudy called from her locker. I literally wanted to bang my head up against a wall.

"Hi… Trudes." I said, waving at her.

"How're you doing?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Good, good." I replied, not bothering to ask her.

"I've got some interesting news with me. I thought you might wanna know." Trudy said, putting one hand on my chest.

"Is that so…?" I said, shrugging her hand away.

"Mhm… it involves Skyler." She said, backing me up against a wall, I just wanted to shout JUST FREAKING GET TO THE POINT ALREADY LADY. But of course I couldn't, because she was my 'girlfriend' again.

"Ok then, well I'm late for class Trudy." I said, trying to get away from her.

"Oh forget about classes. I just thought you'd want to know that Skyler is in love with someone else. And it's not you." Trudy said finally backing away from me.

"And may I ask who that might be?" I asked her.

"Well, I heard 'them' talking in the music room and you'll never believe it, but DYLAN asked her out. She of course said yes… and I confirmed it with her when I told her to stay away from you. She said that she was in love with someone else anyway. How totally amazing is that?" She said, squealing. My head was spinning a bit, then I took a deep breath and faced Trudy.

"Listen Trudy, I really need to go. I'll talk to you later." I said, turning back around and walking to class. I couldn't believe it. Skyler was going out with Dylan and she didn't tell me? I knew something was bugging her and Dylan was acting pretty weird too. They sang that song in the cafeteria and… oh gods, if he did anything to hurt her I swear I'll punch him in the face so hard….My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of lips crashed into mine. I was shocked at first, but then kissed the pair of lips back, imagining that they were Skyler's. When I broke apart I saw Trudy looking back at me, stroking my arm and behind her was no other than Skyler. Her sea green eyes almost looked grey as they bored into mine as she turned the other direction and walked away.

"Skyler!" I called out, but she didn't turn.

"She's not worth it." Trudy whispered, then patted my chest and walked away. I mentally face palmed myself for being so stupid. But then again, why would she care? She already loves Dylan anyway right? I sighed and slumped down against the walls. Looks like I'm missing music class after all. I was so frustrated, I punched a locker that was next to me. After half an hour I picked myself up and walked outside. I let the fresh air engulf me. I looked up into the sky and more wind came blasting at me. I sighed. I saw Dylan and Breyton coming out of the school doors talking about something. When I saw Dylan it made me boil. I shook my head, trying to make some since. He's still my friend, and I shouldn't interfere in his relationship problems. But why did that girl have to be Skyler? I mean sure I saw it coming, but really, why? I looked up at the sky again. The way the clouds moved, it reminded me of Skyler.

"Wassup bro? Ready to go?" Dylan said, patting me on the back.

"What? Oh yeah, umm where's Chester?" I asked, looking around.

"Probably drooling at the new chick who's obsessed with making the earth better in his new class." Breyton said, high fiving Dylan.

"Sly man…." I muttered, grinning. Finally Chester showed up and looked at me.

"You look down dude." He said. It confused me how he could just take one look at me and know how I feel.

"Naww, it's all cool buddy. Let's go." I said.

"Alright then." Chester said, as I lead them to my car.

"We're taking my car!" Dylan called out, as he and Breyton ran to his black Mercedes.

"Meet you there!" I called back. Chester came with me. When we got inside the car he gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head, so I started up the car and drove down the familiar road to the nearest Starbucks. For some weird reason, Chester was in love with coffee. I randomly remembered that as I saw him fidgeting with his pants.

"So, who's the chick obsessed with making the earth better?" I asked, smirking.

Chester jumped in his seat and said, "How'd you know about that?"

"Dylan and Breyton." I simply replied. He grunted and leaned back into his seat. By the time we reached Starbucks it was 3 10. Chester got two coffees and the rest of us didn't have anything but a bit of pretzel sticks.

"Okay, so I was thinking if this is the stage," I said, laying the sketch of the stage I made out on the table, "then we'd be entering from here." I said pointing to the right wing.

"Okay, so the things would be set up at the back of the stage correct?" Dylan said.

"Yep." I replied.

"What about the choreography guys? I was wondering if we could use these groovy new moves I made up." Chester said, and that sent the rest of us cracking up all over again, with Chester still looking confused.

"We'll work on the choreography during real practice when the girls don't interrupt us." I said.

"But boy are those girls smoking hot!" Breyton exclaimed.

"Hey dude, hands off some girls." Dylan said, frowning. I glared at him because I thought he was referring to Skyler. So it is true, they really are dating… I sighed.

"Anyway, back to the stage… Dylan," I said, trying not to grit my teeth, "You'll be standing here." I said pointing to the left side of the stage.

"So why don't I enter from the left wing?" He suggested.

"No!" I growled. The guys sent me weird looks, "I meant the girls will be on the left wing, it'd be best if you stayed with us." I said calmly.

"Alright man. Whatever you say goes." He replied, rolling his eyes. We spent 1 hour going on like this and by the time we left Starbucks it was 4 30. I dropped Chester off at his block and parked my car in the garage of my block. I opened the door with my key and shrugged my jacket off. I sighed as I sat down on the sofa. God knows if Skyler got back from practice. I went to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed as I turned on the TV. I flipped through all the channels and nothing was interesting enough to watch. I decided to check my email and opened my laptop. _No new emails…._ Gods this is so boring. I didn't know what to do without Skyler and I felt like a big FAILURE. I couldn't get her off my mind. She's dating Dylan? I just couldn't get used to it. Then I heard the door open.

"Skyler?" I called out.

"I'm here." She called back.

"I need to… uh… talk to you." I said, as I met her in the kitchen.

"Well I'm here so shoot." She said, getting a glass of water.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, "Are you and Dylan dating?" I asked, waiting for her to reply.

First she set her glass on the counter, then turned around to face me. I think I saw water in her eyes, "I swear if he did anything to you…" I didn't get to finish because she cut me off by saying, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" I replied.

"Where would you get that stupid idea from?" she asked.

"Oh no where. I was just wondering…"

"What did Dylan tell you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did Dylan tell you anything?"

"No, why…?"

"Nevermind, I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you later."

"I think it would be better if we talked now." I said, holding her wrist.

"Jacob, it's nothing you need to know." She replied.

"Oh, is it really Skyler?" I asked, pulling her closer.

"Jacob-…"

"Listen Skyler. I heard you crying the other night, and lately you've been down. I don't know if you've noticed that I noticed but I did, so just tell me what's up." I said.

"Jacob…" She was speechless. I let go of her and we just stood there awkwardly.

"I was crying that night because… an officer told me he couldn't find my parents. Before I came here I asked my foster parents to contact the police, just to double check, but I was wrong. They couldn't find my parents anywhere." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. I knew she'd get really sensitive when we talked about her parents. I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into my shirt.

"Shhh." I said, stroking her hair. When she pulled away I said, "I'm sure you'll find them one day." She hugged me one more time before turning around and walking to her room. I couldn't stay one minute without finding out whether she was okay or not so I walked into her bedroom the next minute. I almost cringed at the sight. My cheeks turned a bright red. She was in her bra and pajama pants. I'll admit she did look hot, but that wasn't for me to say. I closed the door as fast as I could before she could scream at me. I closed my eyes and sighed, what a sight that was….

As I walked back into my bedroom, I couldn't help but think whether she was fibbing to me or not. Did she say that she wasn't going out with Dylan just because she didn't want me to know? It sure seemed like she was, but she thought it wasn't my business. And you know what, she's right. It isn't my business whether she dates my best friend or not. If she's happy, then I'm happy.

**A/N: Enjoyed? Good. Okay, so for all you readers out there who're asking questions like when will they get back to camp and stuff, just wait and read… my big surprise is not too far away. Hoping you guys are liking the drama. All the people who are adding this story to their favorite list and stuff, please review. Thank ya'll sooo much. BlueBerrySourStraps, I loved your review :P Thank you runningpool22 for reviewing, I thought it was pretty interesting as well if I don't say so myself ;) AGAIN I'LL REPEAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN PJO (although I wish I could :P).  
>ANOTHER REMINDER, FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT MORE PERCABETH, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW. <strong>

**Thank you marsh mellows, Wisegirl08 =)**


	25. Am I insane?

Skyler's POV

As soon as I entered my room, my phone buzzed. I found a text from Dylan, saying, _Meet me at the ice skating rink? _I decided to go cuz I didn't have anything else to do right? I sighed as I texted back, _Sure, meet you there in 20 mins…_ I quickly found something to change into. I wore a purple strapless top with a black cropped jacket and black skinny jeans. I wrapped a purple scarf around me because it was cold outside. I pulled a headband up on my hair, behind my front bangs and zipped up black high heeled boots. I left a note for Jacob when I didn't see him in the living room saying that I'd gone out and that I'll be back later. I didn't tell him who I was meeting up with though. I didn't need him questioning me more about Dylan. I wondered where he got the idea from. I called for a cab and told him the address after I hoped in. No matter how much Dylan said that none of the things he said would affect our friendship or making it more complicated, it did and it hurt to think that he thought I would just get over it. Lately it's always been a contest in my mind. Who would I choose? Dylan or Jacob. It's been hard the past few days, especially after Dylan told me that he was in love with me. Practicing with Alice and the girls helped me a little. Singing had always been a passion of mine so it brightened up my spirits. Although, now whenever I look at Alice, I think of how Dylan just fooled me into thinking he was in love with Alice the whole time. On the other hand Jacob was confusing me too much. One time he'd whisper compliments in my ear and the next he'd be sucking faces with Trudy, whom he claimed he was with just to make my life easier. I agreed that I'd meet Dylan because I needed someone to talk to. But then again it doesn't exactly help if he was a part of the problem itself.

"Eight dollars miss." The driver in front of me said. I took out eight dollars from my pocket and handed him the money. I stepped out into the chilly winter air and walked inside the building in front of me. I saw Dylan standing in front of me grinning with satisfaction.

"You came!" He declared.

"Of course I did. Why would you think I'd not show up?" I questioned.

"Well, I thought you'd bail on me after the whole…you know…incident." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well as you said, that doesn't change a thing of our friendship right?" I declared. He just grinned and motioned for me to follow him. It was even frostier inside the arena. I sat down in one of the bleachers. For a second Dylan and I just stared at each other, then he broke the gaze by looking down.

"So how's life been treating you?" He said, grinning. I missed that grin. I badly just wanted to pour out everything to him, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Oh, you know the usual. Guys announcing that they have a crush on me, Jacob being confusing, practicing for the annual road wire bang thingi majig." I said, grinning back. He laughed and immediately started defending himself saying, he wouldn't have announced it if I hadn't been so darn attractive. It kinda felt good talking to him again, but hey, it still wasn't like the old times. We both kept on talking and laughing and cracking jokes the rest of the evening. We both ordered some hot cocoa. I let the hot marsh mellow taste devour in my mouth. Oh and get this, you'd never imagine who walked through the doors next. An insanely hot dark haired dude, with a skinny beautiful brunette walking next to him. That's right, Jacob and Trudy walked into the doors of the arena, not noticing me or Dylan yet. Dylan was about to speak, but I quickly put a finger to his lips, motioning him to follow me. He nodded and I lead him to a far away bench and crouched down. He gave me a questioning look and I pointed to their direction. Dylan followed the direction and saw them. An understanding passed between our eyes and then we crouched down even lower so they wouldn't see us. Jacob and Trudy sat on a bench not so far away from us.

"So…" Trudy said, puckering her lips. Jacob moved away from her a bit, avoiding the kiss. I wonder why…

"Yeah, okay so why did you wanna come here?" He asked.

"Well, you know, just thought this would be a romantic place…" She replied, her eyes scanning the arena.

"Who are you looking for?" Jacob asked.

"Oh no one. Don't be silly Jackie. I wasn't looking for anyone." She said, drawing lines on his arm.

"Alright then, can I go home now then?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. I winced because I almost got up to help Jacob, then Dylan pushed me down.

"I'm having a pretty good idea who told Jacob that me and you were going out." Dylan whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow, but he just nodded. We watched as Trudy tried to scoot closer to Jacob, leading Jacob to back away again. Jacob was almost gonna fall of the bench when I stood up.

"Wait!" I shouted. Both of the heads turned to look at me and Dylan gave me a 'Are you INSANE?' look from where he was crouching down.

"Skyler?" Jacob looked surprised, but Trudy just grinned knowingly.

"Is anyone else come here with you?" Trudy asked innocently. I looked down and Dylan shook his head vigorously.

"As a matter of fact no, it's just me." I said, straightening out my shirt.

"Is that so?" Trudy asked, almost dying with curiosity.

"Yea." I replied.

"Well then. What are you doing here? Were you following me and Jacob? Were you trying to sabotage our date?" She interrogated me.

"Enough Trudy." Jacob told her, but he kept his eyes on me as if he was trying to think of a reason why I would be here other than what Trudy said.

"No, no. I wasn't trying to follow you. I just came here because I was bored." I explained. Trudy huffed as if that wasn't a good enough explanation. I was stuck their looking like some kind of emotionally drawn stalker when suddenly Dylan's head popped up.

"If I may say Trudy, I think it was you who was trying to follow us." Dylan challenged her, Jacob's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head as he stood up. Trudy grinned with pleasure, but at the same time she looked kind of fearful.

"It is NOT what you think Jacob." I told him, trying to get him to listen to me, but he kept on eyeing Dylan like he couldn't believe he was here…with me.

"You tell me Skyler. I can't believe you've been lying to me all this time." Jacob said softly.

"Listen man, we're not dating. Whatever that brunette bitch put into your head is not true." Dylan said pointing to Trudy. Trudy gasped and held on to Jacob's arm.

"This brunette bitch is his girlfriend so back off you bastard!" Trudy shrieked. Even I raised an eyebrow at her. Jacob looked uncomfortable again and was eyeing me down nervously. We all had a staring contest for about a minute until I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? This is crazy. I'm leaving. I'll leave it to you three to sort it out." I said, waving away.

"Of course the scared blond leaves just to get out of her situation, because that's how stupid she is." Trudy scoffed. I turned around and glared at her icily. Let's just say, if looks could kill she'd be long dead by now, because no one, I repeat no one calls ME a STUPID BLOND.

"You better watch your mouth next time freak, because you don't know just exactly what this blond can do to you to screw up your face." My voice sounded deadly with ever word, dripping with venom. Then I turned around, heading for the door. The boys behind me both had shocked expressions on their faces until finally one moved.

"Wait up Sky. Want me to drop you home?" He asked with concern. I smiled at him and was about to say that I can go home when Jacob stepped in, "I think we live in the same apartment. I can drop her off."

"Alright man, you got it. Hands off your girl." Dylan said and backed away. I glared at Dylan and Jacob.

"I can go by myself. I do have arms and legs. Besides you have to drop your girlfriend off Jacob." I said, referring to Trudy. Finally Trudy recovered at the mention of her name and stepped beside Jacob.

"Yeah Jackie. You should drop me off instead of this freak show." Trudy said with disgust. I ignored her and walked on heading towards the doors. Dylan was walking beside me in no time.

"Sorry I invited you here." He whispered, while I called for a cab.

"No problem. She would probably follow us where ever we went anyways." I said smiling.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved me a bye as I hopped into the cab. I sighed and leaned back into the comfortable seat. I just felt like stuffing my face into a pillow and screaming it all out. It always stabs me in the heart when I see Jacob with Trudy. The way she always flings herself on him, it sickens me. I glared into the empty air until the driver finally said, "Where to?" I told him the address and he drove on in silence. It would be ages before I get enough of drama, I thought to myself. Jacob clearly didn't look comfortable with Trudy, but maybe it was just my imagination. He didn't even tell his stupid girlfriend to shut up or defend me in anyway possible. Huh, friends what are they for- my point is being lousy. As the car stopped to an immediate halt at a red light I looked to the left side of the car. It was Jacob's car. He had his hands on the steering wheel and was looking straight ahead. Trudy was fiddling with her hair. I sighed and crouched down so they wouldn't see me. The second time I had to do that on that same day. It kinda did suck, seeing Trudy in the shot gun when it should've been me. I grimaced as I remembered the time we went to the beach. We laughed and laughed like we didn't have a care in the world. Where did those days go? Why do they suddenly just disappear? His car followed ours the whole route until he made a different turn to drop Trudy off. I paid the cab driver and headed for the elevator. It felt like my legs were carrying me and the rest of my body wasn't responding me. It was probably because I was numb all over. Just as the elevator doors were about to close Jacob, along with a woman with her pet rat… entered. Jacob looked at me and I looked back at him, not wanting to, but somehow I just did.

"Hi." He said stupidly.

The woman in a big puffy pink dress with a big butt replied, thinking he said hi to her, "Why hello darling." I had to stifle a chuckle at that one and faced the walls of the elevator again. The woman got off on the second floor, probably going to visit her daughter/son who studied at GTH. When the elevator doors opened to the third floor I got out first, pulling my key out my back pocket.

"If I say something totally inappropriate promise not to scream at me?" Jacob said as I desperately tried to open the door. It was jammed.

"It depends." I muttered back, still trying to get the door open.

"Your ass looks good in those skinny black jeans." He said, wincing as if though he expected an outburst. "Oh and, can't get that door open can you?" he desperately said trying to change the topic, but I wasn't gonna let him go for that…. It's just the way he said that made me feel like a hopeless little girl so I growled back that I was doing just fine. He smirked at my failed attempt to get the door opened. He came up from behind me and lightly loosened my hands from the door knob and tried to jerk the door open. He played with keys a couple of times then he pushed the door with all his force. It was my turn to smirk, "Can't get the door open can ya?" I mimicked his voice. He scoffed at me then let go of the door knob.

"Okay, let's do this together. On my count of 3…1…. 2 and…" He started, but by that time I already fidgeted with door knob and jerked the door open finally. I grinned at his shocked face. He quickly recovered and entered the room.

"I loosened it up for ya." He murmured.

"Oh and I know my ass looks good in these jeans." I winked at him and walked to my room leaving him standing there dumfounded.

"I was just kidding!" He tried to say, but I just laughed. It was then I realized I was supposed to be mad at him…why does he confuse me so much? My heart wrenched as I picked up a picture on my bedside table of me and him on my bed with him tickling me making me laugh like a hyena. Don't ask me how he took that picture. I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye. Where did the old times go? I sighed and set it down on my bed. Suddenly I heard a window crash. I swung open the door and ran to the living room. I gasped at what I saw. A… thing was standing beside the TV. The upper half of her was human, except she had scales all over her body. She had fangs sticking out from her lips. Down her waist was the most strange thing I saw. She had one metal leg and one…scaly dragon type of leg. I stood there paralyzed, then Jacob just had to come in on that moment shirtless. When will this boy ever wear a shirt in the flat? The… thing hissed at us and licked her lips. As quick as a snake she made her way over to me. Her claws would've dug into my flesh if I hadn't acted on instinct. I ducked and swung around dodging her moves. Jacob kept screaming my name as he… threw spit balls on her? Really Jacob, really? She finally got annoyed and turned to look at Jacob. She purred then went to jump on him. He dodged, then ran around the living room screaming like a little girl. Finally he shook his head, then dived into the kitchen. My mind was far away from reality and I was thinking, 'What is this boy trying to do? Kill both of us?' Then I saw him come out of the kitchen with a knife in his hand.

Finally a genius plan out of his head. The thing…. Cackled as he tried to attack her with his knife. He aimed for her leg, but when he stroke her in the thigh, the knife just harmlessly bounced off.

"You fool. Normal weapons can't hurt me!" She hissed. Suddenly my head over whelmed with memories. Just for a minute I could remember everything. I saw a vision of me when I was twelve…running from a bull. Then I saw large dogs barking at me and I kept running. I put a hand to my head and then I was blank again. Jacob, realizing a knife wasn't gonna hurt this thing tried the old fashioned way. He kicked her and punched her. I knew he couldn't do this by himself so I stepped in. I slid under her and kicked her butt, then I jumped on her while Jacob grabbed her leg. Her claws were centimeters away from my face every time she moved so I had a pretty difficult time dodging them. I screamed and kicked her everywhere I could. Meanwhile Jacob hugged her leg like the world depended on it. Finally someone banged open the door and people were staring at us like, 'What the heck is going on?'Finally the principal came through and stared at us for a long time until he said,

"What are you two doing? Let go of that cheerleader immediately or you'll be in detention!"

The thing stopped struggling then me and Jacob made our eyes over to the principal. COULD HE NOT SEE THIS FREAK THAT WAS TRYING TO KILL US? Then again I didn't need more detention so I jumped off the… cheerleader? When I saw her again she looked like a normal human cheerleader. I gasped and I felt dizzy. Jacob, seeing me followed my example and let her go.

"B-but sir she was this monster like thing just a m-…" The principal hushed Jacob and told us to stay where we were. He escorted the….cheerleader out. Jacob caught my glance and his face said the same thing mine did, 'What the heck?'

"I hope this will not happen again." The principal said, straightening his tie as if it was him who just tried to strangle a monster. "However, I will call both of your guardians for the damage of… the glass." He said referring to the shattered window.

"B-but how could you not see the…" Jacob was again silenced by the principal. He left not saying another word. Almost a million students were standing in front of our apartment and the principal dismissed them all.

I closed the door behind the principal and took a deep breath, then slumped down against the door. For what seemed like forever both of us couldn't speak.

"You saw that too right?" Jacob finally said, referring to the… thing?

"I definitely wasn't imagining it." I replied.

"Good, because I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't either." He said. After that both of us didn't speak for the rest of the night. We simply went off to bed without eating dinner and I engulfed into nightmares again.

**In Olympus**

"Great, now monsters are after them too? We need to get them to camp Poseidon." Athena exclaimed.

"We can't Athena. First they have to discover themselves." He replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this? It is usually I who is calm." Athena said hopelessly.

"Do not fear Athena. I will let nothing come to harm them." Poseidon replied.

"How long will it take Poseidon? What if we did this all for nothing? He's getting stronger, what if he rises before…" Athena was interrupted by Poseidon.

"No, he can't. It won't take long Athena, do not worry. Do not worry…." Poseidon said, although he was basically trying to convince himself. For the love of all nature, what is he going to do now?

**A/N: Hola amigos. I haven't been getting reviews and I'm really sad. Wawawa. :P But really. I want more reviews! I hope ya'll are enjoying! **

**Signing off, Wisegirl08**


	26. One Direction is Victorious

Jacob's POV

Mrs. Simpson was sitting at the judges table as I peeked through the curtains. We were auditioning for the annual road wire band performance. I bit my lip. I usually wasn't so nervous about these things, but then again we're up against the girls this time. Skyler, Alice, Sasha….all their voices are good. I mean I bet both of our bands are gonna get qualified, but I really wanna win this thing tomorrow. I closed the curtains and headed backstage. I saw the guys chilling in our dressing room and random people saying hi to me that were also auditioning. I knew we were gonna do fine but I was still having second thoughts. What if the girls beat us tomorrow in the finals? That would be humiliating. The all time winning boy band loose to a new accelerated stage of a girl band. The last two days Skyler and I…. were acting kind of strangely around each other. I don't know why, but it pissed me off before when she didn't tell me that she was meeting up with Dylan in the ice skating rink. What pissed me off even more was that Trudy wanted us to follow them. If she wanted to prove to me that they're a couple it's already done. I know that I shouldn't care about Skyler's private space, but I've grown to be a big brother towards her, and I wouldn't be able to handle it if she got hurt. Dylan talked to me before we started practicing for the auditions and he told me that I shouldn't listen to Trudy no matter what she says because all of its fake, but I couldn't help but think….maybe he just wanted me to stay out of it. My three longs years of friendship with Dylan went tumbling down because of one gorgeous angel. See, a girl like her could do so much. I sighed, but then again, it would still be totally worth it. I never remembered feeling so giddy before around other girls, but then when Skyler showed up, well I started tingling places I never knew that could tingle. Let's just say, she caught me off guard.

"Jackiee!" Trudy interrupted my thoughts.

"Trudyyy." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"We are totally gonna get qualified for tomorrow so don't worry." She patted my chest, and that's what she thought I was worrying about, pshh, "Besides, I bet Alice's hopeless band won't stand a chance against both of ours right?" She said.

"Yepp." I replied, although I wasn't paying much attention. Skyler just walked out of her dressing room looking…. I don't know how else to put it…sexy. She was wearing a golden long sleeved dress that had a low neckline and reached up to her mid thighs. There was a cut from her ribs to her hip line, from the sides. She was wearing tall golden wedges on her feet. Her hair was wild and came bouncing down on her shoulders. Her make-up was perfect. She had a dark smoky eye look. She was wearing golden chain earrings that dangled and bounced beside her beautiful cheeks. When she saw me, I grinned at her and she waved back. She was walking over to me, I didn't know how she was not stumbling in those wedges. She was walking over and then suddenly she passes me. Dylan gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. She blushed, then turned around to look at me. Her smile faded, but slowly lit back up and gave me a one arm hug.

"You look beautiful." I whispered. She grinned and slapped me playfully on the arm.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied. I smirked. I couldn't understand what she was talking about. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a blazer and my hair all messed up. I put some extra cologne as well. If she thinks I don't look bad in this outfit, then she'd be blown away by tomorrow's outfit. With that thought, my smirk widened. She walked back to her group and I high fived Dylan. We have to nail this thing. We walked back to where Chester and Breyton were sitting .We talked about what we're gonna do a bit more and then we just chilled until Principal Hedge went on stage. We all went to the wings where we'd be entering from.

"Good afternoon dear students of Goode Talents High!" Hedge greeted. Everyone cheered.

"This is the auditions for the annual road wire band competition! With the help of your votes and the judges thoughts, we can announce which bands will be qualified for the competition tomorrow! Let me announce the judges, Mrs. Simpson, Mr. Deleware, and Ms. Shannon Jonson. Without further a due, the first band up- The all PINK girls!" He ended. Everyone clapped their hands, not very loudly from what I heard. The lights came on in the center stage… you can guess the color, (PINK). Before Trudy and her posse stepped on she gave me a wink and I gave her a thumbs up.

And all of a sudden, her voice blared up on stage.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
><strong>__Alright, alright, alright__****_

_**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
><strong>__I'm right, I'm right, I'm right__****_

_**She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybodys talking about<strong>_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
><strong>__And again and again and again_

_**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
><strong>__And again and again and again__****_

_**Cause she's like so whatever  
>And she could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<strong>_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<strong>_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<strong>_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
><strong>__No way, no way  
><em>_**  
>Hey, hey, I know that you like me<br>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend<br>**__No way, no way, no way, no way_

_**(Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne) **_

Pink confetti busted around her. She smiled then gave a flying kiss to the students, and walked off stage. She grabbed me into a hug and whispered good luck. Then she gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and walked away to her dressing room. I wiped the kiss off and the guys and I got ready.

"Next up, the three time winning band of Goode Talents High, One Direction **(I do not own one direction :P Although I wish I did….)**!" P. Hedge announced. I couldn't speak over the noise to the guys because everyone was cheering. We gathered up and placed our hands together, then we shouted, 'ONE DIRECTION!' And rolled on stage.

"Afternoon folks…" Dylan said in a deep folk voice.

"This special afternoon, we have a treat for ya'll, so don't be afraid to get up and dance in your seats." I winked at some girls in the front and they squealed.

Dylan started with his guitar and I followed up. As soon as Chester gave us the beat I started.

Jacob- **BOLD/ **Dylan- _ITALICS_/ Both- **BOLD UNDERLINED/ **Breyton- UNDERLINED

_(__Yeah man)_  
><strong>So we back in the club<br>That body's rockin' from side to side** (_side, side to  
>side)<em>  
><strong>Thank God the week is done<br>I feel like a zombie goin' back to life **_(back, back to  
>life)<em>  
><em>Hands up, and suddenly we all <em>**got our hands up**_  
>No control of my body<br>Swear I seen you before_  
><span>Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<span>

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gon' get you right<span>  
><span><strong>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<strong>

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's  
>just right now,<em> **now, now, now, now, now, now**  
><em>Gonna set the roof on fire<br>Gonna burn this motherf***er_ **down, down, down, down,  
>down, down<strong>  
><strong>Hands up, when the music drops<br>****We both put our hands up  
><strong>**No control of my body**  
><span>Swear I seen you before<br>Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<strong>  
><span>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gon' get you right  
><span><strong>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<strong>

Chester and Breyton: _Hear no evil or see no evil or speak no evil  
>get it baby hope you catch that latino<br>That's how we roll my life is a movie and you just Tivo  
>momma got me swishin like a dreadlock don't rustle but<br>I got her in a headlock  
>yabba dabba do make her bedrock<br>mommy on fire psss so red hots  
>badda bing badda boom mr. worldwide as I step in the<br>room  
>I'm a hustler baby but that you knew<br>and tonight is just me and you_

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><span>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gon' get you right  
><span><strong>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**  
><span><strong>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gon' get you right**  
><em><span><strong>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>**_**Yeah, thank you DJ**

We did sick moves that Chester made up and from my point of view, we were off the hook! Almost everyone was standing up and clapping and waving their arms around. We all smiled, as we were breathing heavily.

As soon as we got off stage, Trudy tackled me into a hug. "We're soooo gonna make it!" She squealed. I nodded and caught up with the guys.

"Hola amigos, we did amazing!" I yelled and we all high fived. Next up was this band who didn't sing too well, then there was another boy band. In their performance the guys stood on each other's shoulders while singing. All we did were a couple of back flips and wicked dance moves. I was thinking that the boy band will make it when Principal Hedge, once again interrupted my thoughts.

"Well that was…delightful! Now we have three more bands coming up so stay tuned! You may go get snacks, drinks or some fresh air and make sure to be back in 15 minutes! Thank you dear pupils." He waved goodbye and walked off stage back to the judges. They were discussing something seriously. Trudy came from her dressing room and jumped onto my back. For a second I thought it was Skyler because it would usually be her who jumps on my back then closes my eyes and whispers near my necks asking guess who, which always sent tingles down my spine. But Trudy….well you could tell the difference. She was as light as a feather and plus you would have to cover your ears if you didn't wanna get deaf from her squealing. The guys all looks at me weirdly and I shrugged. She slipped off my back accidently and the guys started cracking up. I grinned and helped her up, my face becoming red. She huffed and smoothed out her dress, then she walked up to Dylan and smacked him on the head, not as hard as Skyler… Yesterday Skyler accidently dropped juice on me and she got me napkins and she kept apologizing. Dylan found that quite amusing apparently so he started laughing. Skyler got the wrong idea so she went up to Dylan and smacked him so hard on the head he just sat there paralyzed for like 5 minutes. He shook to his senses when he saw everyone in the table cracking up, then he glared at Skyler, but eventually he started grinning and joined into the laughter as well. Now Trudy, her hits would be like a really sharp sting on you, but that's it. Dylan winced, then glared at Trudy as if thinking 'Geez, I'm getting beaten up a lot by women these days'.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"You laughed at me." Trudy complained and then turned around to pout at me, "Tell him Jackie!" She said. Dylan raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged.

"Oh yeah Dylan. You shouldn't laugh at my 'girlfriend' just because she 'accidently' slipped onto her ass." I said adding quotes. Dylan and Breyton cracked a grin while Trudy looked pleased. I looked around and couldn't find Chester.

"Hey guys, where's Chester?" I asked looking around. As if on que Chester came bursting in, kisses all over his face.

"That Sasha girl can sure make a guy feel loved." Chester said in his dreamy voice.

"Sasha's the tree hugger?" I asked him. Chester snapped out of it and glared at me, "She's not a tree hugger for your information Jacob. In fact she just cares for the environment which should be appreciated."

I backed up and put my hands in front of me, "Alright dude sorry if I broke your bones."

"Hey Chest, isn't Sasha the girl from Alice's band?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah why?" Chester asked with a clueless expression on his face.

"Well number one rule in competition is don't have a soft spot for the opponent." Breyton said putting his feet up.

"I can't help it people…. She's just sooo dreamy." He said drooling. I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Good luck bro." I said. Finally Principal Hedge got back on stage.

"Welcome back students. Here we are about to hit off with the final three teams, and then we'll let you all know who will be in the ultimate annual road wire band competition tomorrow!" He exclaimed. Everyone started screaming their heads off again.

"Okay, the next team up is Sally and the Saucepans! Enjoy." And with that he walked off stage. Who has band called Sally and the Saucepans? I thought as I walked back to the wings. Dylan followed me. Well, their performance was just as terrible as their names. Dylan and I nearly cracked up on the floor when 'Sally' fell over on one of her saucepans as she was singing an old classical song.

"That was…classical… Anyway without further a due, Victorious! Let's give them a round of applause!" Principal Hedge said. We all clapped for Alice and the band.

Skyler- **Bold/ **Alice- _Italics_/ Both- **Bold Underlined/ **Sasha- Underlined

**I****feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
>We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear<strong>  
><em>We're heading for the sky<br>And we'll get lost in it cause  
>All I want, all I want, all I want<br>Is everything_

And I will pose if I wanna  
>And will vogue like Madonna<span>  
><strong>I might not dance like MJ RIP<strong>  
><strong>But I will give the best of me<strong>  
><em>All I want is everything<br>Yes everything too much is not enough  
>I'm sick of settling for in between<br>And I'm not givin' up_  
><span>As long as it feels right<br>At least we know that we're alive  
><span>All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah<br>Whoa oh  
><span>  
><strong>We don't ever stop<br>Let's watch the sun come up  
>We'll sleep when we're dead cause<br>Halfway kinda sucks  
>We're heading for the sky<br>And will get lost in it cause  
>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything<strong>

And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<span>  
><em>I might not dance like MJ RIP<em>  
><em>But I will give the best of me<br>All I want is everything,  
>Yes everything, too much is not enough<em>  
><span>I'm sick of settling for in between<br>And I'm not givin' up  
>As long as it feels right<br>At least we know that we're alive  
><strong>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah<br>Whoa oh**

_Hold on to me  
>And I'll hold on to you (oh)<em>  
><strong>Don't over think<br>What have we got to lose**  
><span>It's me and you,<br>Me and you no matter what  
><span><strong>Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa<strong>

**We're heading for the sky  
><strong>_And we'll get lost in it cause_  
><span>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything<span>

[Chorus:]  
><span>And I will pose if I wanna<br>And I will vogue like Madonna  
><strong>I might not dance like MJ RIP<br>But I will give the best of me**  
><span><strong>All I want is everything<br>Yes everything, too much is not enough  
>I'm sick of settling for in between<br>And I'm not givin' up**  
><span>As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive<br>**All I want is everything  
>Yes everything<br>Whoa oh**

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE stood up and clapped. Chester and Breyton were clapping behind me and Dylan who were just standing there like doped idiots, not knowing what to do. Their song was perfect, their moves were perfect and their looks were perfect. Their team was breathing heavily when they came backstage. Without knowing, I went over to Skyler and hugged her.

"That was amazing." I said.

"Thanks." She chuckled at my arms wrapped tightly around her. When I opened my eyes it was Trudy standing behind us this time, glaring at Skyler like she wanted to kill her. Trudy came up beside us and pulled me away from her. I coughed a bit and Skyler stood their awkwardly.

"I better go." She said, but just before she left Trudy grabbed her arm, "I don't want to see you touching my boyfriend ever again." Then she let go of her and dragged me away not even giving me time to turn around and look at Skyler's expression. I did see Dylan walking over to her though. I mentally slapped myself. I hugged Skyler in front of Dylan. I hope he doesn't hurt her or anything. That is, if they ARE a thing.

"Why were you hugging her?" Trudy asked, glaring at me.

"Geez, I don't know Trudy, maybe because she's my friend and she did awesome so I went to congratulate her? Ever thought of that?" I asked her.

"Whatever." She replied, then stalked off in her heels. I groaned as I walked back to my place. The last band went on. They were called fire rockers. A normal rock band that made me deaf by the end of it. Oh just too soon Principal Hedge stepped onto the stage to tell us to wait for a moment while the judges decide which three teams will go to the qualifications. The students dropped their votes into the box and walked back to their seats. The competitors weren't allowed to vote for some wacko reason. As we were waiting for him to announce the winners, Skyler came over and sat next to me. I didn't notice it at first so I kept on playing with my shirt thinking that it was just a normal girl and that Skyler would most probably be with Dylan who was not to be seen anywhere.

"I see that you like your shirt a lot." Skyler said. I jumped from my seat when I saw Skyler.

"Hey lightning." I said, while grinning.

"Wassup Thunder." She replied.

"Oh nothing much. Just waiting for the freaking announcement already." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll totally get in." She said and squeezed my hand. It was a childish gesture, but it still made me smile.

"Come on, you did wayyy better than us." I said just because I wanted to see her blush and plus it was true.

"No we didn't." She said while blushing. There it is. I grinned and sat back in my seat. She let go of my hand and walkedback to her band. Finally after ages and ages and ages (two seconds) Dylan came by and sat down next to me. Chester and Breyton were already beside me on the left. Dylan looked nervous so I gave him a reassuring nod. He got the sign and sighed. I ran a hand through my hair, I've been doing that a lot now a days. Finally Principal Hedge went on stage. He had a black envelope in his hand. Everyone started chatting nervously until Principal Hedge cleared his throat. He readjusted his tie and suddenly his gaze fell on me. I sunk down in my chair. For some reason that guy made me go weak. There were lots of cheerleaders behind him ready to congratulate the bands who got qualified. Somehow they reminded me of the monster who bust into our apartment. Scared the living hell out of Skyler and me for sure. I shook my head and concentrated on Principal Hedge. It wasn't an easy thing to do since I had ADHD. He took his time to open the envelope, then he grinned and held the mike near him.

"The bands that are to participate in the annual road wire band competition will be, Downstreet (the super cool boy band) , Sally and the Saucepans, One Direction and Victorious! Bands from other schools will also be present. I hope our school can make us proud again this year." He announced.

Immediately everyone started cheering. Our band stood up and high fived and hugged and all that. All the bands walked up on stage. We took our hands, I took Skyler's and Breyton's, then we all bowed.

"See you tomorrow at the ANNUAL ROAD WIRE BAND COMPETITION! It will be held at Dawsen Rd in the building Chanester. It will take place from 6 to 8 pm. Thank you and goodbye everyone." Principal Hedge shook all of our hands then left. All I can say is that we're gonna have some serious competition.

"Congrats." Victorious made it's way over to us and shook our hands.

"We're so gonna beat ya'll." Alice grinned.

"In your dreams." Dylan replied.

"Fine, If we lose we'll treat ya'll at any restaurant ya'll choose, but if we win then you guys have to treat us. Deal?" Alice said.

"Deal!" Dylan declared.

"Get your wallets ready." Skyler called out as they walked away.

"Mine's full baby!" I replied grinning. Trudy told me to drop her off at home but I guess she already left since she found out she wasn't qualified. Great. I have to deal with a pissed off girlfriend.

"We did it!" Breyton tackled me to the ground and we all wrestled for a while on stage until we heard the doors of the stage of performance room lock up. We all sent each other alarmed looks. The lights went off.

"Aw shit." I said.

**A/N: Ehheehehehe, hope you guys liked the performance! ;) **

**Thank you to my reviewers sooo much. Without ya'll I wouldn't update so frequently. **

**BlueBerrySourStraps: Thank you sooo much as always. You've been there for this story since the starting and I really appreciate it =)**

**Runningpool22: Thank you :D Soooo much :D**

**daughterofApollo76: Hahaha I know right? Well their band name is One Direction :P I will have a One Direction song coming up next chapter =)**

**WiseGirlrox: Awww thanks. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Percabeth make prachal suffer- Thanks?**

**JacksonPotter4eva- Hahaha, thanks for making an account just to tell me to upload :P Well here you go. Sadly I don't understand hindi. I'm going back to the US next month. I came here with my friends for a vacation. I'll be adding more Skyler and Jacob soon. **

**AnnabethRawks: Haahaha, thanks dear marsh mellow :P I'll be uploading more now. **

**FOR EVERYONE. I WILL ADD MORE JACOB AND SKYLER. JUST NOT A LOT NEXT CHAPTER. WELL THERE WILL BE JAKER ACTION NEXT CHAPTER, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A LITTLE AND WATCH. DON'T WORRY IT WON'T BE LONG :D THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I LOVED READING THEM. I LOVE YOU MARSH MELLOWS SOOOO MUCH. **

**Loving the marsh mellows, Wisegirl08 **

**P.S I also hoped you guys liked the long chapter :P **


	27. Oh, its on

Skyler's POV

It all happened in a matter of seven minutes. Someone grabbed my waist, pulled me into an alley and tackled me on the cold wet floor. Okay, so that someone happened to be Jacob and that alley happened to be the laundry room in our building and the cold wet floor happened to be that I slipped on some wet clothes. I opened my eyes and saw his electric blue eyes shining evilly back at me. It's strange how I still got hypnotized by those eyes. He grinned and pulled me up only to push me against a wall….gently enough. I was about to say something when he covered my mouth with his hand. Aw dang. He figured out.

"Someone seemed to have locked us into the stage of voices…? I wonder who…." He said smirking. I sunk to the ground with him right in front of me.

"You wouldn't wanna do anything that you'd regret!" I said after he took his hand off my mouth.

"Oh… no no no. Nothing that I'd regret. Just some juicy payback time." He said, rubbing his hands together. I smirked, but then quickly fear crept into my eyes. He got up and rubbed a bandana around my eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" I demanded to know.

"Oh just this." He said. Then something cold and damp and smelly flew into my face. Slowly he started flinging more wet clothes at me until I was totally wet and soapy. I wanted to get up and run but boy can he trap someone easily.

"You can stop now!" I exclaimed as I shivered.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Although he was already coming over to me, picking me up and wrapping a warm blanket around me.

"Yes, now can you take off the blindfold?" I asked him sweetly.

"Hell no. I'm just having fun." He said as he pulled me along beside me. I could almost see him smirking. I stepped on his foot and he grunted. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me… somewhere? It felt good to be in his strong arms again though. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my for head making me shiver in his arms more, but at the same time it made me feel warm inside. He chuckled. I was about to punch him in the gut, but then I groaned as he dumped me on the familiar soft mattress of my bed. And then he started tickling me. I squealed. I know what I just said. I squealed. I freaking squealed because a freaking hot boy was tickling me. I literally had to bed him to stop. Pleased with himself, he let me go.

"You know, we had to beg the lunch lady to let us out without hurting us with her umbrella." He said, taking off my blindfold.

"I bet that was pleasant ." I said, rubbing my sides.

"You betcha." Sarcasm dripping on the edges of his voice. I shooed him away because I needed to change. Now as slow as he was I never imagined him to just stand there when I told him that I needed to change. He only ran out of the room when I said that I needed to change out of my wet bra. I chuckled at his stupidness.

I went into my closet to find something to wear because Alice decided to go shopping at the last moment so she told me to meet at her place so we could go to the mall together. I picked out a orange long sleeved shirt that stuck to my tiny stomach. Gods, I wonder how I eat so much yet still stay the same. I rolled my eyes and picked out white skinny jeans to go with it. I put on some boots and headed out to Alice's place.

When she opened the door she was a disaster. She looked like a disaster. Her nose was red and runny. Her hair was all over the place and tangled. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. She had a box of tissues in her hands. I almost didn't recognize her myself.

"ALICE! What happened to you?" I exclaimed. She shrugged and sneezed into her hand. She was still in her pajamas.

"You cannot be sick! We have the biggest competition coming up in our lives and your sick? What did you do?" I asked.

"Dylan." She muttered in a sick voice. My eyes widened in realization. Dylan must've done the same thing to her. Dump her in cold water or something like that to get her sick. Jacob was trying to get me sick too, but in the end he didn't. Those bastards! I was about to explode when Alice touched my arm, "Are woo okway?" She asked, sniffing into a tissue.

"No I'm not darn alright." I said angrily. She backed away and then I dragged her to her room.

"Come on, we're gonna get you something to wear then we're gonna go shopping for our costumes." I said.

"B-but I'm sick." She said, blowing into a tissue again.

"No you're not. All we need to do is get you back on your feet again, and what can make you feel better than shopping?" I declared as I fished out cute denim jeans that go up to her calves and a pink three quarter shirt to match.

"Some warm moist chocolate brownies?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes at her and threw her the clothes.

"Get ready in five minutes." I said.

"Kay." She obeyed. After five minutes she came out of her room almost looking like her normal self again. She tamed her messy hair, put make-up on and put a sloppy smile on her face. She raced out of the door with me on her heels laughing behind her as I closed the door. We were at the mall in no time. Now, where do we wanna shop? That's right FOREVER 21. It was our favorite shop. We ran inside the doors and began trying on dresses or costumes. First I wore a yellow dress that went up to my knees and had a white belt strapped around the waist line. It was pretty cute, but it was too simple. Alice crossed that one out on me in seconds. Then she gave me short shorts and a tank top with a off the shoulder cover up shirt, Alice liked it, but it just wasn't perfect.

It kept on going on and on like this until finally I decided on a ruffled black mini skirt with black net leggings and a purple tank top tucked inside the skirt and a black cropped jacket over it making it look like a dress. For accessories I got a black earrings and a purple charm bracelet.

Alice got a turquoise tank top with a blue flowy thing over it and dark washed denim skinny jeans, for accessories she got a turquoise pendant necklace and blue hoop earrings. To top it she bought a black hat. She would've bought something more creative, but since she kept sneezing on the shirt, one of the attendants told her that she would have to buy it.

After we bought our things we went to the shoe store. I tried on different type of shoes. Boots, flats and even sneakers, then a pair of boot heels caught my eyes. It would go perfect with my outfit I thought. Alice got simple open toed flats. We both bought smoothies at Smoothie King and sat down. We were pooped. I checked my texts. There was one from Sasha saying, 'Can't wait till performance! xD'. I replied saying that I couldn't either and that me and Alice are shopping now. There was one from Jacob saying, 'Did one of your friends catch a cold?'. I chose to ignore that one. There was a missed call from Dylan though. When Alice saw this, she glared at the phone like she wanted to choke Dylan. I touched her shoulder and she looked at me, and then smiled.

"Ready to get a fabulous hairdo?" Alice asked.

"Absolutely." I said, smiling at her. We walked into the hair salon and a lady told us that they'd be with us in a moment. We sat down on the waiting couches.

"So what happened with you and Dylan?" I asked Alice.

"He dumped me in cold water…" Alice muttered, rubbing her nose. I had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about the incident.

"He told me that…that he liked you before." I said.

"Yeah, well that was before." Alice replied, looking out of the window to other people wandering around the mall.

"No I mean, that he actually loved you." I said. She froze for a moment, and then went back to watching the people. She didn't reply until I sat back, a magazine in my hand.

"I loved him too." She whispered. I could barely hear her, but I caught what she said. I was shocked at first, then I jumped up in my seat and punched her on the arm.

"Then why didn't you go out with him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was scared, hopeless…confused." She said.

"I get it. Stuck in the time huh?" I said. She finally turned around to look at me and nodded. Finally the lady lead us to our seats.

"Well ladies. What can I do for you two today?" A happy barber asked us.

"See there's this annual competition of the bands coming up and we would like our hairdo's to be outstanding to match the theme of our song so if you could just make our hairdo's super extraordinary it would be prefect oh and we thought that the hairstyles could match our outfits for the thing. We don't have much time so if you could just hurry. Oh and we'd also like our make-up done cause it would be a bore if we did it at home… it would take like forever and forever….not that it won't take forever here, but oh well you guys know how to do it better so yeah, although I am thinking of taking a make-up artist up, you know cause I'm super good and all-…." I covered Trudy's mouth and explained to the confused woman standing beside us, "We'd just like our hair and make-up and nails done please and thank you." I said politely. She nodded her head and started working on us.

By the time she was done, we both looked spankin hot even without our costumes. My hair was in a side ponytail with strands of hair braided inside the ponytail. Some loose girls fell in my face and my side bangs were brushed neatly. My make-up was perfect. It was exactly according to the dress code color. I had purple eye shadow with thick black eyeliner. The perfect amount of blush were covering my cheeks. My lips were out lined perfectly with light lip gloss. Just the way I liked it. When my eyes fluttered my long eyelashes would almost make my eyes hard not to look at. For my nails they did a French manicure. I smiled. Alice had her hair straightened with her hat on top of her head. Her make-up was according to her dress code as well. They painted her long nails an ocean themed color.

I gave the cheery woman an extra tip and we walked out with our chopping bags. Some guys just stared at us while their girlfriends slapped their arms trying to get their attention. I smirked. I hopped into Alice's car and we drove off back to school grounds.

"Do you think we'll win?" Alice nervously asked me as she coughed into her hand on a red light.

"Of course we will. You can still sing right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm just really nervous." She said. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"We'll do great." I said as she pulled into her garage. We went to her room to go change. I changed and came out. I have t admit. I have never looked this amazing before. I smiled as Alice came out. She looked gorgeous. She can pull of a simple outfit like that whenever she wants. We took some random pictures after that because, well, we were bored. It was almost 5 30. We decided to call up the other girls to let them know that we were leaving.

When we reached Chanester we were freaked out. It looked so fancy and beautiful, but then again there were rock posters on the wall and bugs hanging from the walls. Typical teenage stuff. The stage was huge. I mean like HUGE. We saw the guys hanging around the punch stand. Sasha and Hannah were both made at Breyton and Chester. Well Sasha wasn't mad at him because he couldn't do anything to her.

Jacob waved at me and I just glared at him. He pouted and held out his arms. I turned around and was about to walk away from him when I heard him chase after me. He slid his arms around my waist and slowly stroked the sides of my stomach which made me laugh and then he picked me up, then turned me around so I way facing him. My face was inches away from his. His lips looked so welcoming. Then I snapped out of it, I bet he was just trying to make me confused. Well two could play at that game.

"You are the most gorgeous person in this world." He said, smiling his lopsided grin that made my heart do a double take. I smacked his arm and smiled back.

"I wouldn't be too sure." I said eyeing him down. He looked surprised for a minute which made me chuckle.

"Seriously?" He asked cluelessly. I chuckled and walked away and he was still standing there confused. In front of him I acted like it was a joke, but inside of me I knew that it was real.

"What was that about?" Sasha came over to me, bumping my shoulder and glancing at Jacob.

"Nothing." I said, as I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Are you sure it was just nothing?" She asked innocently. I smirked at her and shook my head and then went backstage.

It was 5:57 pm, so the competition would start in exactly 3 minutes. I took a deep breath because I could feel butterflies flying around in my stomach. I saw the speaker get on stage and check the mic. There were thousands of people sitting in front of the stage. I was panicking a bit, but hey, when there's gonna be a million people watching you, including your own parents you would be nervous. My foster parents couldn't make it because they couldn't take a leave on their jobs. I sighed. Sasha, Hannah and Alice came up to me.

"Ya'll all remember the dance moves right?" Sasha asked us. We all nodded our heads.

"Good. Okay so here's what we do. We enter the stage from the right wing this time and Skyler and Alice will both me standing on either side of the stage with their hands on their hips okay?" Sasha cleared up for us. We all took deep breath's then smiled at each other.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. On the behalf of all the bands I would like to thank you for being here to support, encourage and believe in our fellow students. Without wasting any time we're going to start right away so give it up for Clarkson High!" The speaker announced. Immediately, all the bands from Clarkson High went back stage. Everyone cheered. According to the agenda we were the third school up.

Clarkson High was awesome. They were going to be tough to beat. The looks on Alice's and Sasha's face confused me. Their jaws were dropped and Hannah was taking small breaths.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them.

"Clarkson High was the worst school last year and now…they're actually impressive." Dylan explained.

"Okay… but that's kind of harsh. Were they really the WORST?" I asked him.

"Oh believe me. They almost killed us to boredom. After they were over people started clapping." Chester explained.

"That bad?" I asked.

"IT WAS SOO BAD. BUT NOW THEY'RE SOO GOOD!" Sally from, Sally and the Saucepans exclaimed. We all looked at her weirdly and she gave us a toothy grin. I could see Trudy sitting in the crowd and few other people from our school as well. Trudy was wearing a pink long dress that wrapped around her and her hair was in a high updo. Apparently Jacob noticed her too because he twitched when he saw her. Trudy couldn't see Jacob because we were all sitting on the other side of the glass wall which means that we could see her, but she couldn't see us. We could see the audience, but they couldn't see us.

Then Northbelly High went up. They were funny, but in a weird good way. They weren't the best. Next Goode Talents High were next. We all crossed our fingers and Jacob whispered that he'd totally beat us before we went backstage.

"In your dreams." I whispered back.

"And now we will introduce the three time winner of the ANNUAL ROAD WIRE BAND COMPETITION. Come on, let's give a round of applause for GOODE TALENTS HIGH." The speaker clapped and there was a bunch of cheering. Jacob and the band went up first.

Jacob went to the center of the stage and Dylan went to the right wing. Chester went to the drums and Breyton had his bass guitar ready and Dylan slung his electric guitar around his shoulders. He winked at me before going to the wings.

Jacob- **BOLD**/ Dylan- _ITALICS_/ Both- **BOLD UNDERLINED**/ Breyton- Underlined

Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
><strong>Jacob was slowly getting up as he was singing along.**  
><strong> 

**Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<strong>

He threw his hat into the crowd and one girl in the front caught it and squealed. I grinned. He was doing pretty good. I mean his voice was amazing!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that<span>

Breyton started slow rapping along to the song. It made me wanna move to the beat.

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

So I heard Dylan sing before, but this…this was amazing. He was singing like a pro. Still not better than Jacob though. I chuckled at myself for even thinking that it was like a competition. Well it was in my head. Like a ping pong ball going left and right left and right and you get it.

**If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<span>

They didn't make a single mistake. Their moves were flawless. I was almost scared that we challenged them. I smirked.

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
><strong>_Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
><em>**Just sing along to my stereo**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<br>**  
><strong>If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox **(remember them?)**  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops **(turn it up)**  
>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<br>_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<em>

Dylan jumped on Jacob's bent back and jumped off to Breyton's shoulders while rapping which made the girls scream even more.

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<strong>

Damn it, I love Jacob's voice too much. Alice was right behind me watching them like her eyes were stuck on them with glue.

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<span>

**I only pray you'll never leave me behind **(never leave me)**  
>Because good music can be so hard to find <strong>(so hard to find)**  
>I take your head and hold it closer to mine <strong>(yeah)**  
><strong>_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing _(yeah)_ my mind _(come on whoa)

**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
><strong>_Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_**All: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo **_(it's your boys ladies)_**  
>Oh oh oh oh <strong>_(One Direction baby!)_** so sing along to my stereo**_

That was the far most amazing performance I've ever seen. Of course I wasn't gonna tell them that. Then their second song goes on. Of course they get all dramatic and stand right in front of the girls.

Same code as above.

Up all night- One Direction (Yes the actual one)

The music started and Dylan's voice blared up throughout the stage.

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
>Another moment passing by<br>_(Up up up all night)_  
>The party's ending but it's now or never<br>Nobody's going home tonight  
>(<em>Up up up all night)

Everyone was dancing around wildly. Even Alice… and I. Chester was pounding the drums so hard it was like we could feel ourselves vibrating. Dylan was rocking out on his electric guitar. Breyton was strumming occasionally. Jacob was doing some wicked cool moves on stage.

**Katy Perry's on replay  
>She's on replay<br>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
>People going all the way<br>Yeah, all the way  
>I'm still wide awake<strong>

Jacob walked up to a girl and took her hand, but he didn't kiss it. He winked at her then walked back. He spun around on the ground and did some flips.

All: _**I wanna stay up all night  
>And jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And find a girl and tell her she's the one<strong>_

Everyone was singing and it was an energetic atmosphere. OH gods, they're going to be hard to beat… was all I was thinking that time._**  
><strong>_

_Hold on to the feeling  
>And don't let it go<br>_**'Cause we got the floor now  
>Get out of control<br>**I wanna stay up all night  
>And do it all with you<span>

_**All: Up, up, up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night  
>Like this, all night, hey<br>Up all night**_

**Don't even care about the table breaking  
>We only wanna have a laugh<br>**(Up up up all night)**  
>I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing<br>I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
><strong>(Up up up all night)

_Dylan and Breyton: Katy Perry's on replay  
>She's on replay<br>DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
>People going all the way<br>Yeah, all the way  
>I'm still wide awake<span>_

_**All: I wanna stay up all night  
>And jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up all night  
>And find a girl and tell her she's the one<strong>_  
><em>Hold on to the feeling<br>And don't let it go__**  
><strong>_**'Cause we got the floor now  
>Get out of control<strong>_**  
><strong>_I wanna stay up all night  
>And do it all with you<span>_**  
>Up, up, up all night<br>Like this, all night, hey  
>Up all night<br>Like this, all night, hey  
>Up all night<strong>_

_**Yeah! **_

Everyone clapped and cheered as the lights went down and all the guys were crouching down breathing heavily. The whole backstage was clapping and yelling as well. Some people were rolling their eyes as if they were used to it. Dylan came backstage first, followed by Jacob, then Breyton and then Chester. They were all sweaty, but they were all grinning. I gave Jacob and Dylan a hug and then me and Chester did our fist thingi. Breyton winked at me and I smirked. He got excited as that was the best reaction he got from me. EVER.

We were up next and I felt like my stomach was flipping inside out like it does when I'm on a rollercoaster.

"Next up, is the new band that everyone knows…. VICTORIOUS!" The speaker announced. Everyone clapped vividly. At least the people from our school. I saw Trudy frown from backstage. Well she did not look happy.

Alice and I took our positions. I was on my right side wing and she was on the left. Sasha was ready with her guitar and Hannah was on the drums. Alice nodded at me as if to wish me good luck. I nodded back and we both smiled. The mic in front of my lips were ready and everything else was in order. Soon the lights flashed on and the music started. Everything had begun.

Skyler- **BOLD**/ Alice- _ITALICS_/ Both- **BOLD UNDERLINED**/ All- UNDERLINED

Take a Hint- Tori and Jade from Victorious (The actual one yes.)

La La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<span>

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<strong>

I walked to the middle of the stage with my hands pointing from the left and from the right.

****_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the-<em>

Alice came in beside me, bending down in the last line. It's amazing how she can still sing perfectly when she's sick.

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<strong>**  
>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth<strong>  
><em>And that is when it started going south<br>Oh!_

We started our choreography and there were flips from me and dance moves from Alice and all that. I waved to everyone before the chorus.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>**La, La, La…._**  
><strong>_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_**  
><strong>_La, La, La….

We did crazy moves for the chorus and ended up grinning like crazy.

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top****  
><strong>_You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop_**  
><strong>**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped****  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!**

Alice and me high fived and walked towards the boys. They reached out there hand sand just as we were about to touch them we pulled back. They all pouted. It made me wanna laugh.

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><span>La, La, La….<span>**  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>**La, La, La….

Sasha: _What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<br>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone_

_ONE_

**Get your hands of my-**

_TWO_

**Or I'll punch you in the- **

_THREE_

**Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

That was my favorite part. It was the best. Then everyone came along and sang the chorus. I felt unstoppable for just that moment.

Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Woah!

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
><strong>La, La, La….**  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>**La, La, La…. 

Our last position was me and Alice had our backs side to side with arms crossed. Sasha held her guitar over her head and Hannah wacked the drums on the last beat, breathing heavily. We all were pretty sweaty, but we were still having fun. Our next song was Best Friend's Brother.

Same code as above except Sasha is underlined this time.

_I call you up  
>When I know<br>He's at home_

_I jump out  
>Of my skin<br>When he picks  
>Up the phone<em>

Why can't I tell  
>If he's looking at me?<br>Should I give him a smile?  
>Should I get up and leave?<span>

**I know it's strange  
>I don't know what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong  
>If I see him this weekend?<strong>

**I really hope  
>I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know**

_**All three girls: Yeah  
>My best friend's brother<br>Is the one for me  
>Yeah<strong>_**  
>A punk rock drummer<br>And he's 6 foot 3  
><strong>_I don't want to  
>But I want to<em>**  
><strong>_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
>Yeah<em>**  
>My best friend's brother<br>**_**Is the one for me  
>BFB [x2]<br>My best friend's brother [x2]**_

**I kinda think  
>That I might<br>Be his type  
>'Cause when you're not around,<br>He's not acting too shy**

Sometimes I feel  
>Like he might<br>Make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do

**I know it's strange  
>I don't know what he's thinking<br>But is it wrong  
>If I see him this weekend?<strong>

_I really hope  
>I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know  
>What I mean<br>If you weren't  
>related<span>

All: _**BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother [x2]<strong>_

We were done and we were all standing up, bowing down and smiling, even laughing. It was the best thing to just get up on that stage and sing your heart out. I smiled and waved at everyone as we went backstage. Immediately someone tackled me.

"I think you guys are gonna win the bet." Jacob muttered as he pressed his face into my hair.

"Loser!" I exclaimed. He pouted which made me want to run my hands through his hair because his eyebrows just crunch up at the right position just underneath his hairline. Instead I just ruffled his hair.

-Line Break-

"AND THE WINNER IS…", We all were waiting patiently after we heard all those terrible school's sing. I was dying to leave, but you know… I just had to stay.

"VICTORIOUS FROM GOODE TALENTS HIGH. BIG SURPRISE THERE." The speaker announced.

Alice, Sasha, Hannah and I squealed while jumping up and down. Then we went up on the stage.

"Thank you soo much everyone. I just have to say that we couldn't have done it without the support of our friends," I was looking right at One Direction, "Thank you all sooo much."

When all the awards and speeches were done we loaded into the guys cars. Alice went in her car though and then, me and Jacob went in his car. Sasha, Chester and Dylan went in Dylan's car, and Breyton and Hannah went in his car.

"You're gonna treat us tomorrow huh?" I asked him.

"Sounds like it." He said.

"Better get your wallet ready." I smirked.

"It's always ready baby." He smirked back.


	28. Storms bring us closer

Jacob's POV

After Skyler and I got home we both fell on the couch arguing with each other to get off.

"You get off!"

"No you get off!" Believe me it was hard arguing with the most gorgeous girl on the planet. She was looking amazing. She always does, but this time it was she like she showed her beauty. She kept on trying to shove me but I stayed rock hard. I grabbed her by the waist in one swift movement, picked her up and dropped her on the rug. She glared at me and tackled me on the couch again, but I wouldn't budge.

"Curse your darn six pack." She muttered. I smiled opened her hair releasing all her bouncy soft curls that came toppling over in my face. I breathed in the scent of her shampoo. On instinct I started playing with her hair. The fire in the chimney was on and her eye burned brightly in the fire, radiating warmth and fierceness. She looked so damn beautiful. How can one girl have all the qualities? We were in a pretty awkward position, but neither one of us moved. She was on top of me, both of her hands on either side of my head and my arms were wrapped around her waist. We both stared at each other intently…I think I was imagining it, but was she actually leaning in? We were both millimeters away from our noses touching when she got up. She laughed, the melody in her voice ringing like soft bells. I was totally in heaven.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, "Do you want hot chocolate?" She asked me.

"Please don't tell me that you know how to make hot cocoa as well," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Anything wrong with me making cocoa?" She asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." I grinned, although there was. Not only was she beautiful, smart, funny, kind, friendly and loveable, but she could make hot cocoa as well? I mentally face palmed myself. She wandered into the kitchen. I turned on the tv to the news channel. The skies were thundering and it looked like a storm was coming up near Manhattan. I opened the doors of the balcony and stepped outside. Suddenly I felt one rain drop fall on me. Then two, and then three, four, five and more kept dropping. On my face, my hands, my shirt. The rain was refreshing me. I caught a rain drop on my tongue. No taste. Hmmm. The clouds were moving around, swirling in different directions. The movements of the clouds always interested me. The sound of thunder, for some reason comforted me. And for some other reason, Skyler and me got closer on stormy nights. The cool breeze hit me, letting me know that the winter air was filling up. I breathed out fog, but still didn't step inside. It was drizzling lightly now. Skyler knocked on the doors of the balcony. I gestured her to come outside. She shrugged and the next thing I know she was standing next to me smiling. I guess she liked the rain too. She closed her eyes and let the rain fall in her face. I smiled because she looked so peaceful and that one moment. I moved a stray strand of ear behind her ear. She still didn't open her eyes.

"Alice loved Dylan before." She randomly said out of the blue. I let my mouth drop and she opened her eyes, "That's what I thought too."

"How did you find out?" I asked her, absorbing the news. "When me and Alice went shopping today I asked her about…Dylan." She replied.

"How did you know something was going on between them before?" I asked, even though I knew it was a stupid question.

"Anyone would be a fool not to notice the tense atmosphere they have between them when they're together." She replied closing her eyes again, "And plus… I asked Dylan about it. He asked her out before but she rejected saying that she only liked him as a brother. For some reason I had a glimpse of my past, like it just hit me, but as soon as it came it was gone." Skyler barely uttered the last few words.

"That's pretty tough." I said.

"Pretty tough? It would suck to be in his position. But for some reason, I think I was in Alice's position once, I just can't remember." She had a sad look on her face when she opened her eyes. We sat down on the patio chairs and watched as the rain started falling more heavily.

"Well, I know the feeling." I said. She gave me a questioning look. "Of not remembering, I mean." I explained. But for some reason I felt like there was something very important that I was forgetting as well. I looked at Skyler and my head started hurting all off a sudden. I bent down and put my hands on my head. It was like I was having a trauma attack. I punched the patio table angrily. Skyler stared at me knowingly, but just comforted me by putting a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it slightly. I calmed down a bit.

"Would you have said yes to Dylan if he asked you out?" I asked her. She tilted her head a bit then stood up. I stood up with her, "Would you?" I asked again.

"Why are you asking?" She asked, her eyes watery. "Because I need to know." He said. Suddenly she looked into my eyes and said, "So does he." So quietly I barley heard her. Then she left the balcony, left the living room and went into her room. I decided not to follow her. What was she talking about? He needs to know too? What does he need to know? He needs to know if she would say yes to him if he asked her out...? He needs to know if she would say yes to him if he asked her out! That means that he already asked her out… and she didn't reply? I held my head again and looked up at the sky.

"Help." I whispered. I didn't know where that came from, but I guess it just did.

I went back inside and looked at the hot cocoa sitting on the table. I stared longingly at it, but then I made my decision and took the two cups into Skyler's room. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Skyler?" I asked. No response. I opened the door and she was sitting on the sofa with red eyes. I reached out a hot cocoa to her. She looked at me before taking the cup. I took the seat beside her and crossed my legs, and then turned towards her. I set my hot cocoa down on the table.

"Say yes." I said, my heart breaking in those two words.

"What?" She whispered after taking a sip from her hot cocoa.

"Say yes to him. Tell him you'll go out with him. I can tell that he's really in love with you." I said.

"I don't wanna go out with him because of sympathy Jacob. Alice rejected him when she loved him. His heart broke and I don't want it to break anymore. I just wish I could ignore it but I can't. He's like my best friend and I'm confused with my feelings. I can't decide a single thing by myself anymore. It hurts just to think of him." She said, letting out a deep breath I didn't even know she was keeping.

"Think of it like this. Just because he's your best friend, doesn't mean you can't go out with him. Don't make the same mistake Alice did. It's very rare you can find guys like him…I've known him long enough to tell you that he's a great guy." I said, holding her hand.

"I'm confused with my feelings because… I just am. I know he's a great guy and I don't wanna mistake Alice did, but I feel like I love someone else, but I don't know." She said.

"Who do you love?" I whispered.

"An amazing guy who's always there for me." She said. I got the hint that she didn't wanna say the name. I was still thinking when I caught her staring at me. I wished for all my life that it was me. The guy who she loved. The guy who was always there for her. But was I always there for her? Or am I just another normal guy to her? She cleared her throat and took another sip from her hot cocoa. I didn't even take a sip from mine. We sat like that, just staring at each other for who knows how long. Then the bell rang. I wondered who it could be so I got up from my place and went to the door. I heard light footsteps following me. I opened the door and someone jumped on me.

"Eeeek. Guess what? I'm sleeping over tonight with you Jackie!" Trudy said. I looked at her weirdly. Shocked would not even cover my emotions. This is what Skyler did. This is why I loved her. And this is why I always will.

She pulled Trudy off of my, took her by the collar, opened the door and dragged her out. Then she came back in, closed the door and locked it, and then rubbed her hands like it was that easy. I bet Trudy was just standing outside looking clueless. I stifled a laugh at that. Then I squeezed Skyler half to death.

"Okay there, I know I kicked your girlfriend out, but you don't have to kill me like this." Skyler pouted. I laughed and picked her up and spun her around. She looked confused, but put on a smile anyway.

"Thank you for kicking her out." I said into her neck. She pulled away and stuck her tongue out at me, then ran back into her room and locked her door. That was so weird I thought. Then I went to my room and waited for tomorrow to start.

-Line Break-

"What did Shakespeare's play present?" Mrs. Marge asked me.

"It presented that death can bring two families together?" I said.

"Close enough. Okay now class, I want you all to remember that after Christmas break we will be representing…." I zoned out after she said Christmas break. I wondered what I was going to do during Christmas break. It would be pretty boring. But then again, I have Skyler around to spend it with me. Every Christmas the school places a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the school and the whole school gets to decorate it. We have Christmas songs and its all pretty fun. I was tapping my desk with a pencil when the bell rang. I sighed and jumped out of my seat. I went to my locker to grab my books for next period and stuff my Shakespeare textbook inside my locker. I had Debate class next. Why did I even take Debate class? When I went inside I took the empty seat next to Skyler. While Mr. Henderson was explaining the topic of today's debate, I passed a note to Skyler.

'Wassup?'

'Why do you care?'

'Ouch'

'No, the topic of today's debate class is Why do you care? What kind of topic is that?'

'You actually pay attention to the old H?'

'Pretty much, most of the time.' She replied.

'Ah, so hows Dylan?'

'Why do you care?'

'I know that's the topic already, I was asking you bout Dylan.'

'No, I meant it. Why do you care?'

'Oh…cause I do?'

'Lame reason.'

'Okay cause he's my bud?'

'Hmm… you're getting there, still not good enough though.'

'Because I'm bored.' I said and added a smiley face.

'Why do I even bother.' I could almost see her mentally face palm herself.

When Debate class was over I winked at Skyler and walked away. She smirked and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and she kissed me. Wait, was she actually kissing me? I opened my eyes and it was Trudy. Of course. Oh and Skyler just had to be standing next to me. Why did she always have to see us kissing when I wanted to kiss her instead. When will she realize that I only love her?

**A/N: Awww isn't that sweet? Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers soooooo much. I really appreciate it. Ok, so I was thinking that this story might get too long so I can separate it into two parts so the other part could be the sequel. The problem is that the original sequel I've been planning for this story can't be used then, so I'd have to change the ending. Orignially the ending would be kinda sad, but the sequel would've made up for that. So I can change the ending. Another thing. The original sequel I made for this story, I can make it into a percabeth story if ya'll would like that. Give me your opinion would you want a triquil or whatever a third part for this story or do you want me to make it a percabeth story. It can go both ways. I hope ya'll aren't confused. I was just wondering what ya'll would want me to do. Give me your opinion please and thank you! **

**B-bye, Wisegirl08 **

**P.S Have a cyber cookie and I'm sorry this chapter was short. The next chapter will be pretty long. Oh and I might not update for two days. I'll update again on either Monday or Tuesday =) Thank wooo. **


	29. Tears of happiness

**A/N: Important chapter. Hope you guys like it! Skyler and Jacob. The storm. Meant to be together. Foreverrr. YAYY MARSH MELLOWS!**

Skyler's POV

When Trudy ran up to Jacob and kissed him I could totally read desperation written across her face. It was kind of sick, but what was even sicker was the fact that Jacob was kissing her back. Why do I even think that he might be in love with me? I sighed and just stood there watching them kiss, until finally Jacob pulled away. Trudy pouted and leaned in again, but just as Jacob was about to push her away I was already gone cuz I didn't want to witness their kissing scene again. I walked to my locker and saw Dylan, Alice, Chester and Sasha were talking. I put away my books and stuffed my sling bag into my locker. When I walked over to them I could hear them talking about plans for Christmas.

"Hey guys." I said, joining into their conversation. Chester gave me a nod, Sasha smiled at me, Alice waved at me and Dylan gave me a wink. "Watcha ya'll talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh you know, what we're gonna do for Christmas break. Last year we all went snowboarding resulting Chester to get a broken arm. This time I was thinking of trying out for the ice skating competition. You know the one where people are paired together and then they all go inside the ring and they show their routines and slowly pairs start getting eliminated. Then the last couple standing wins five hundred dollars each and prizes and all that. But practice starts on the 28th which is a very long wait since the holidays start on the 22nd." Alice said.

"Sounds interesting. Although we can always go some place else like Mexico or Hawaii. We don't have to stick around here right?" I said.

"Nice idea!" Sasha exclaimed. I smiled. The bell rang all too soon.

"Ok guys, I'll catch ya'll later. I've got art now, don't wanna be late!" Alice exclaimed in a hurry as she took off. Chester and Sasha walked off towards the gym. Dylan and I stood by our lockers in an uncomfortable silence.

"Can I talk to you?" Dylan asked me.

"Shoot." I said.

"No, not here. Let's go somewhere else." He said, looking around.

"Well I have free period so we can go to the music room since no one's there." I said.

"Perfect." With that he dragged me off to the music room so faster than you can say 'Mammamia'.

He closed the music room doors and sat down on one of the couches. I sat opposite from him.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked him, breaking the ice.

"We are here because I want to clear some things up." Dylan said, not looking at me.

"Okay, what do we need to clear up?" I asked, confused.

"Skyler, I don't know how to say this, but for a long time I've been having confused feelings. One time I feel that you like me, but the other times I feel like you're head over heels for Jacob even though he's taken. Skyler, I'd never wanted to put pressure on you, but I just need to know who do you choose." Dylan said, this time looking me straight in the eyes. I admit, I was taken aback by his sudden outburst, but I understood why he wanted to know. I was pretty confused myself these days. Dylan always seemed to be there for me, and sometimes Jacob acted like he ignored me. Then again, Jacob always seemed to nudge his way back into my heart which left me confused again. Dylan's been my best friend and I've never seen this side of him before. Dylan sat back, knowing that I would need some time to figure this out. I was shifting around in my seat, not knowing what to say, how to react or what to do. Jacob was already taken, but that didn't change my feelings for him. He was always there. ALWAYS. Dylan would always make me feel better though. I could always have a laugh with him and just let all my feelings out and he understood me. I'd capture my feelings to myself when I was with Jacob, but another thing was he knew something I didn't but he didn't push me. Again Dylan gave me so much time and he took my feelings under consideration and tried to make it comfortable for me.

Suddenly I knew how I felt. It hit me like a pile of bricks, but I knew who I chose. Everything just fell down on me and I looked up.

"So who do you choose? Jacob or me?" Dylan whispered.

"It would be better if I sing it." I said. Dylan urged me on. I got up and went to the piano. Dylan sat next to me. My thumbs rested on the keys and I closed my eyes.

(Broken Arrow- Pixie Lott)

_**What do you do when you're stuck,  
>Because the one that you love,<br>Has pushed you away,  
>And you can't deal with the pain,<br>And now you're trying to fix me,  
>Mend what he did,<br>I'll find the piece that I'm missing,  
>But I still miss him,<br>I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missng him<strong>_

_**And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.**_

_**He's the thorn in my flesh  
>That I can't take out<br>He's stealing my breath  
>When you're around,<br>And now you're trying to convince me,  
>He wasn't worth it,<br>But you can't complete me,  
>He's the part that is missing,<br>I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,<strong>_

_**And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.**_

_**What do you do  
>When your hearts in two places?<br>You feel great but you're torn inside.  
>You feel love but you just can't embrace it,<br>When you found the right one at the wrong time.**_

_**And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.**_

I finished, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I opened my eyes only to have Dylan brush a tear from my cheek.

"Skyler, you don't have to worry. I actually knew you would choose him and you know why? You guys have chemistry. That same chemistry will spark and believe me, you guys are meant for each other. This song helped me realize something anyway. I guess I was just trying to make myself believe that I loved you, when the only person I actually love is Alice. I don't know how long I'm going to wait for her but I'm willing to wait till my death. Hmph, funny how things turn out huh? Now go catch your cowboy girl. Oh and if he hurts you in anway, just let me know. This fist hasn't gone to anyone face for ages." Dylan said jokingly. I stared at him, and by staring at him I really mean just staring at him. I had to tell him.

"Dylan. I have a good feeling that Alice loves you too. A lot in fact." I said.

"Really, is that so?" Dylan asked rubbing his chin. I playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Absolutely. You might wanna get your cowgirl before someone else ropes her." I said winking at him. He grinned at me and for a moment, it felt like old times again. I got up when the bell rang. I gave him one last hug before leaving the music room.

I wiped away tears I realized I didn't know were there. I walked to the gym. The girls were shooting hoops. I remembered the promise Jacob and I kept. I saw Jacob on the other side of the gym shooting some hoops as well. I grinned and jogged over to him. I snatched the ball from him and laughed at his confused face. As soon as he saw me his face lit up.

"You remembered." He said, faking a look of hurt as he pulled his hand to his heart.

"How could I forget?" I asked him, he was about to reply but then I silenced him, "Don't answer that."

He grinned. I tried to shooting a three pointer, it bounced off the ring. Jacob shot a perfect three pointer. I did the mature thing, I stuck my tongue out at him. He passed the ball to me and I tried again. This time it went in. I smirked at him.

"Beginner's luck?" Jacob suggested.

"Who said I was a beginner?" I challenged him.

"Oh so I can go hard on you?" He asked smirking.

"Oh, you are better? I thought it would be a shame to beat you." I said.

"No need to feel pitty. Even for your sake, I'll go easy on you, but you still wouldn't beat me." He said.  
>I glared at him and then smirked, "One on one?"<p>

"You betcha." He said.

I grabbed the ball and dribbled out of the free throw line. He was behind me, trying to snatch the ball. I turned just as he was about to get the ball. I dribbled and went to take a layup and he put his hands up. I grinned, knowing how easy this was going to be. I faked then dribbled past him and took the shot. I smirked at him and he stood there looking shocked.

"Were you going easy on?" I fake pouted and said it in a baby voice.

"Oh yeah. You totally wouldn't have made that shot if I was going hard on you." Jacob grinned.

"Then show me hard Jacob Grace." I grinned.

"You asked for it." He snatched the ball and made a shot as easy as that.

"I wasn't ready." I protested.

"Always be ready." Jacob whispered in my ear. I glared at him, then I grabbed the ball and made a shot. He stood there looking as confused as ever and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Always be ready Jacob." I whispered back to him.

It went on like this until finally it was a tie and we were both pooped. He was crouching down and I took it to my advantage. I scored a three pointer and shouted, "I WIN!"

He pouted, but then admitted it, "Alright, alright. You win. Happy, awesome at basketball person?" I smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"You know it." I declared.

"How bout we go get some lunch now?" He asked.

"Nu-uh, me and the girls decided that we wouldn't eat lunch today because we're keeping our stomach's ready for ya'll to treat us." I said which made him glare at me.

"Stupid bet." He muttered. I chuckled and grabbed my bag, heading towards the girls changing room.

After I was done changing I walked across the field where the cheerleaders were practicing.

Suddenly a black BMW pulled up beside the field. A tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes came out the driver's side, wearing a red shirt, a leather jacket and black jeans. What surprised me more was the person who got out from the passenger's side, or should I say the backstabbing slutty idiotic bitch who I felt like killing then. Trudy came out wearing bloody stilettos and a tight cheerleader uniform. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. I hid behind a tree and watched her walk over to the tall dude. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled, slapping him on the arm. It took all my will not to go stab her in the heart after what she did next. She jumped on him and gave me a twirly tongue sloppy kiss. I would've gagged if I ate anything before. She jumped down and the guy leaned down for another quick peck on the lips and with that she ran off to her gang. The guy went inside of his car and drove off. I slumped against the tree and wished that what I just saw wasn't true, but when I saw Trudy touch her lips and giggle I couldn't help but bang my head against the tree. How the hell was I gonna tell Jacob this. I couldn't tell him. But I had to. I decided to think about it later and walked off to the cafeteria. Thankfully none of the cheerleaders noticed I was there. I literally ran into Jacob on the way in.

"Whoa girl, slow down there. Lunch isn't over yet." Jacob chuckled, but then he saw my alarmed face. I looked everywhere, but at him. I couldn't make eye contact with him. Suddenly my palms started to feel sweaty.

I wanted to run away, but he touched my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"What's wrong Sky?" He asked.

"Er…nothing's wrong. What would anything be wr-rong? Don't be silly, nothing's wrong. If something was wrong I would've told you right? Of course I would, but if nothing's wrong there isn't really anything to say, so I guess I should just shut up right about now." I said breathlessly.

"Take a breath and calm down. Come on let's get you inside." Jacob said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. He pulled me to our table.

"Geez Skyler, what's wrong? Have you seen a ghost or something? You're as pale as a vampire." Alice said when she saw me. Dylan gave me a worried look and I looked away.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Then again how could I be fine when I just saw the girlfriend of the guy I love kiss some other guy and giggle, then walk away and pretend it never happened?

"Whatever you say." Alice said, patting to the seat next to her.

I took the seat generously and took a sip from her bottle of water. Jacob sat on the other side of me, still looking worried.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem…well you seem a bit… off?" Jacob said.

"HAHAHAHA." I exclaimed loudly, making tables around us look at me, "Why would you think I'm a bit off?" I asked Jacob nervously. Jacob stared at me as I turned my head away, making a curtain of blonde curls, but I could still feel his icy stare burn through my back. I was having an eternal fight with myself.

'Tell him.'

'No don't tell him! He'll get hurt.'

'It'll be for the better so he'll know what a jerk she is. Tell him!'

'It would hurt him a lot. You saw how he kissed her. Don't tell him!'

'But you should tell him, you're his friend. That's what friend's would do!'

Geez, I was having a lot of eternal battles with myself lately.

First the Dylan Jacob thing and now this. BLAH.

Finally the bell rang and just as it did, Jacob's phone rang.

"Hey Trudes." He said. My body turned to ice.

"You don't want me to pick you up today?" He asked her on the phone. Of course she doesn't you oaf, she's going with that blonde bastard of hers.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said, then he cut the call.

"Jacob I need you to come with me." I told him urgently.

"Where?" He asked.

"Just come with me please!" I pleaded him.

"Okay?" He agreed. I dragged him across the hallways, with him trying to keep up with my running. The field was pretty far away from the cafeteria so it was going to take some time to get there and that was why I was running. I urged Jacob to hurry up and he groaned. When we got to the field he gave me a questioning look, but the look in my eyes told him that I'd explain later. I dragged him into an empty alley beside the field. We got there in perfect timing. The black car pulled up again and Trudy squealed. I pushed Jacob beside me. The guy came out again and Trudy ran up to him and kissed him straight on the lips. He wrapped his hands under her ass. I couldn't hear Jacob breathe anymore. I looked at him and saw such pain in his eyes, I almost wanted to cry. I squeezed his hand, but he didn't squeeze it back. He didn't pull away either.

"J-Jacob." I whispered. He didn't reply and he just stood there, watching Trudy get in the car and watched as the car drove away and turned into a tiny spec.

"How long have you known?" Jacob asked me.

"I found out this lunch." I whispered.

I thought that he'd just walk away from me and leave me there, but what he did next surprised me.

He turned around put his hands on either side of my face and leaned in. His lips crashed on mine and for a moment I was paralyzed. I just stood there, my back pressed against the wall, with his warm hands cupping my face. My body responded to me as I kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck. We deepened the kiss and suddenly I felt a droplet of water fall on my cheek. We pulled away and I gazed up at the sky. Droplets of water were falling. Suddenly I saw a flash of lightning and I heard the thunder. I smiled against his lips as he kissed me again. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around rapidly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up so my legs were around his waist. My hands got tangled in his hair. His lips pressed into mine, his emotions crying out to me. The rain poured heavily down on us. They wiped my tears away. Tears of happiness.

**A/N: Sorry it's Wednesday. Meant to update earlier, but I was on an laptop ban :P **

**THIS IS THE MOST EXCITING CHAPTER! WHOOO HOOO! Happy Marsh Mellows! I'll try to put on another chapter today! Read and Review marshmellows! :D **

**Thank you to all the reviewers. I was so happy, I almost cried my own tears of happiness thanks to ya'll! :**

**Krisskross316: Thank you sooo much. I will try to update everyday. Reviewers like you inspire me to update and continue my story. It's people like you who I write for Thank you soooo frikin' much :D**

**I'm in love with books: Thanks! Hahaha. I'm glad you didn't throw your computer out of the window. My heart almost stopped when I heard you were about to Thankss for the opinion, I will keep it in mind. And puh-leez. Your English does not suck :D**

**JacksonPotter4eva: Hahaha, just wait and watch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**BlueBerrySourStraps: Your wish is my command. Thank you sooo much. I appreciate it. :D I like your stories as well! **

** . : Thankss :D **

**AnnabethRawks: Sorry for the long wait! Well here it is. The chapter you have all been waiting for! Thank you, like a lot!)**


	30. Memories

Jacob's POV

When I saw Trudy kiss the other guy I had no emotion. I didn't know how to feel. I felt happy, relieved, angry, and brave at the same time. I felt brave because I finally got the confidence to do what I was going to do. I never loved Trudy after Skyler came around. She changed. And one thing I learnt about Trudy is that she will never change back. Skyler was looking at me desperately waiting for an answer. There was panic in her eyes. When I looked at her and back at Trudy I knew that I was just waiting for an excuse to break up with her anyway. I stood next to Skyler, not saying a word.

"J-Jacob?" Skyler asked me. I looked into her eyes. Her dazzling sea green eyes, but what took my breath away was that her eyes sparkled a stormy gray now. They seemed to be analyzing me. I just stared into her eyes. They were just as mesmerizing as her sea green orbs. How did her eyes just change color? As I was trying to figure that out, I asked her absentmindedly, "How long have you known?"

"I found out this lunch." She whispered, her breath hitched.

Suddenly I acted on instincts. I grabbed her face and crashed my lips on to hers. For a moment she was just standing there paralyzed, and then I felt her smile into the kiss and kiss me back. Her back was pressed against the wall of the alley. Felt my brain go all woozy as she kissed me back. She wrapped her slender arms around my neck. She pulled away and I saw a raindrop slide down her cheek. Suddenly it started drizzling, which ended up into raining pretty heavily. She looked up at the sky, but I was just looking at her. Her beautiful eyes piercing everywhere she looked, yet they looked so calm and quiet. I couldn't take it anymore so I brought my lips to hers once again. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her as tightly as I could. My brain started melting as her hands tangled around in my hair. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. I smiled as my hands moved around her back. We pulled apart and I was grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly the biggest lightning flash I've seen flashed across the sky and then moments later thunder boomed and it all hit me. My head started hurting like Hades, hmm that was a crazy thought. I held my head and I could see Skyler slide down the wall. I couldn't open my eyes for a while and then suddenly I had a flash of memories.

"_Would it be weird if I told you that fish talk to me?" Skyler asked in her twelve year old voice._

"_We need to get you to camp now! The only place you'll be safe is camp." Chester said. _

_We stayed really quiet after that. Quiet moments are always so awkward. I mean we don't have much to say. Skyler excused herself and went back to her room. I just stood there leaning on the fence and watching the moon._

"_You're not the freak, Skyler is. You Jacob are the hero." Trudy said._

_I saw Dylan and Skyler laughing and cracking jokes, talking about their parents and blushing from time to time. I don't know why, but it kinda ticked me off. I brushed the thought from my head. _

_The oldest god shall rise _

_Take the blood of dove and wise_

_The storm shall be born_

_The lord of skies will be torn_

_Their powers will unite_

_Till they earn the greatest fight_

I gasped and opened my eyes. I saw Skyler do the same. Skyler. The same Skyler I knew since we were babies. The same Skyler who I fell in love with in 6th grade. The same Skyler who I ignored because I was afraid of my feelings towards her. The same Skyler who told me… she could talk to fish. We stared at each other for a very long time. Demigods… Mom and Dad… Chiron…. Prophecy. I was having a trauma attack. Memories… oh all the sweet memories came floating back.

The odd thing was that the first words that escaped our lips were, "The Storm." We didn't know how important those words would be to us. We kept staring intently at each other. Her stormy gray eyes, now turned into the beautiful sea green eyes again and I could almost see waves crashing against her orbs.

"Skyler…" I whispered.

"Jacob…" She whispered.

It was raining heavily and all we could see was our faces. I let the rain wash away my fears and I bent down in front of Skyler. I put out my arms awkwardly and she looked up at me. She gripped my neck tightly and I hugged her just as tightly.

"You remember?" She whispered.

"Everything." I replied. She hugged me tighter and all I could do was make sure she was secure in my arms.

Suddenly a pair of goat legs, no I am not kidding, goat legs stopped in front of us.

"Chester!" We both cried out standing up. Skyler jumped up giving him a hug. It made me kind of mad, but all I could do was think of the situation at the moment. Chester gave me a nod and I saw Dylan and Alice jog next to us.

"You guys remember too?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads vigorously, and then they looked at each other and blushed, and then looked down again. I gave them a questioning look, but Dylan just waved it off.

"Guys, we need to get to camp. I hope ya'll know which camp now." Chester said, nervously looking around.

"What is it man?" I asked him.

"I sense a monster around here…." Chester said.

"Let's go." Dylan agreed. We all ran to the parking lot and just as I was about to unlock the car a hell hound had to pounce in front of us. I looked behind me and saw another hell hound.

"Skyler and me will take care of this one. Dylan and Alice…?" I said trailing off. They both gave me a nod. Now, I did know some karate…but this dog. You couldn't even call it a dog. It was a HUGE black… thing… and did I mention that it was HUGE?

Skyler and I had a silent eye conversation and we knew what to do. I would distract the monster and Skyler would tangle it from the back. I got in front of the hell hound, which is a pretty dangerous thing to do, considering that it could swallow you in one go and its breath could take you out of consciousness. I took a deep breath and waved in front of the monster.

"HEY BAD BREATH. OVER EHRE! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? THAT'S RIGHT UGLY I'M TALKING TO YOU. NO NOT YO MAMMA." I screamed at the top of my lungs. Even Dylan and Alice looked at me from behind. Skyler was how ever busy flipping on the monster and trying to get on its head. My main objective was to get Skyler there safely. I ripped off a branch of a tree and threw it at the hell hound's face. He growled and stared deadly at me with red eyes. I gulped and dodges as he tried to bite me. Skyler was flinging around on his back. I whistled really loudly and he came to a halt. That gave Skyler enough time to scrambled on to his head and grab his ears and lead him into a tree.

"Skyler!" I yelled, but just before the hell hound crashed into the tree she flipped off its head and landed in my arms. Our lips were just 2 inches away. She hopped out of my arms and pulled down her shirt. I grinned as she smiled shyly. Then we both look at Dylan's and Alice's condition. They were riding their hell hound.

"Bad dog!" Dylan shouted and knocked him out with a big stick. Everyone quickly hopped into my car. Chester told me the direction and I parked in front of a forest.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Chester exclaimed as we climbed out of the car. We literally ran up the hill. I almost got bonked in the head by a tree branch, but I ducked just in time. We kept running until we reached the tree that held so many memories. They called it Thalia's pine tree. All of us came to a halt in front of the camp. Camp half-blood. Leaves blew around us. We all took deep breaths and tried to enter gracefully….FAIL. Chester tripped and held on to my arm for support and I pulled Skyler down with me, causing Dylan to try and pull us up, but when Alice asked what the matter was she accidently pushed Dylan on top of Chester causing Skyler to topple over me and then Dylan pulled Alice down for revenge. We were all laughing as we were sprawled across the grounds of Camp Half-Blood. The most memorable home, although lived in for the shortest time. Some campers looked at us weirdly. Some stopped and crowded around us.

"Who are they?" I heard a girl whisper.

"Maybe some crazy lunatics who can see through the mist?" Another boy replied.

"Maybe…" Some other girl said. They kept gossiping until they made room for a white stallion. Chiron. Half horse and half man. A centaur. He pushed his way through and when he saw us his eyes widened and he looked on the verge of passing out. We all managed to stand up. I looked at Chester nervously and then suddenly he cried out, "DAD!" and he ran away to a dark guy with big horns and extreme muscles. Grover, a family friend. I smiled as Grover picked Chester up even though he was like 16 and swung him around. They hugged for a long time.

"It cannot be…" Chiron muttered. "No, no no…" He kept muttering like a wild person.

"It's us Chiron." Skyler confirmed.

"Your parents will be pleased to know that you're alive, but the question is how?" Chiron asked us.

"We'll explain on the way." I told him. He nodded and lead us to the big house. All the memories that came back… I was still trying to get used to it. For four years, the gods have kept us apart. Why? Why didn't they want us to know who we were?

Chiron excused himself for a moment. Alice sat down on a chair next to the fire, smiling to herself. Probably happy to be home again. Skyler and I sat down on the couch. Skyler was looking around the whole room, drinking in the fact that we were exactly in that very spot we had been in when we first came here.

"Crazy isn't it?" I asked her.

"Crazy would be an understatement." She replied.

"What would you call it?" I asked her.

"It's out of words reach."

"What are you talking about, being here or the kiss?" I asked her.

She blushed and looked at the fire, "Everything." She whispered.

"Was it really that crazy?" I asked her, scooting closer to her.

She didn't move away, instead she scooted closer to me, "Like I said, crazy couldn't explain it, but I know something that will."

"Love." We both said at the same time. Just then Chiron came inside. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and we both blushed.

"Your parents will be here as soon as possible. Now tell me, how did this happen?" He asked, stroking his beard.

We told him everything that happened from the start (leaving out our emotional business), from Skyler moving to our school, us meeting and at last we remembered everything and came here.

He stroked his beard, obviously deep in thought. "You should not be here."

"Thanks, that makes us feel a lot better." Skyler said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Something happened, and I'm pretty sure it involves the gods, but if something came in the way of the gods…well we wouldn't want to do that." Chiron explained.

"Well we don't know what happened, but whatever did, all we know is that we're here again and that we're not memory less anymore." Alice said. She'd been so quiet the entire time, we almost forgot that she was there.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came our parents.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"Skyler!"

"Jacob!"

There were a series of greeting, squeezing to deathing's and A LOT of explaining. Of course we couldn't still just pretend that just because we told them everything, that they've been there the whole time in the empty gaps of these 4 years. I had been nervous because I dreamed of knowing who my parents were and I never imagined that they'd be standing in front of me and hugging me and just being my parents. Then again, I never imagined any of this would have ever happened, from meeting Skyler again to regaining my memory only to find out that I was a demi-demigod and that I would be chased by a scary demon like looking thing with bloody red eyes. But hey, life's just full of surprises. I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes until my mom wiped them away. I hugged her tight. I missed her soo much. Her smell. Her eyes. Everything. My dad was right behind me. I remembered how we used to play football and whenever I was for a touchdown he'd just pick me up, throw me on his shoulder and carry me inside. Ah dad.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Skyler embracing her parents. Four whole years. It's been freaking four whole years since we last saw them. Who would know that today, out of all days we'd be with our parents again? The same day when I found my girlfriend cheating on me, kissing the love of my life, and regaining all my memories. One word- Hectic.

As soon as our parents made sure we were really here and all the hugging and tears were over, it was pretty late. My mom and dad went to Zeus's cabin. Skyler's parents went to her dad's cabin. I saw Skyler walking near the lake so I walked over to her, slipped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Then, I ran away to the big house where I'd be staying the night, leaving her standing there dumbfounded and blushing. I sighed. Life's good. Not for long…

**A/N: Two chapters in a day. I'm pooped :P Hope you guys liked it, and review! Thank you evil marsh mellows. Last chapter and this chapter were important chapters, so hoped ya'll liked it. REVIEWWW :D Oh and happy third decade chapter of this story :D Hehehehehehe. Have a great week. I might not update tomorrow (please don't kill me). I'll update on Friday, hopefully two chapters again =)**

**B-bye evil genius minded marsh mellows, Wisegirl08. **


	31. You just HAD to

Skyler's POV

When my parents came in through that door, I didn't know how to feel, excited, nervous, relieved….but as soon as they saw me, they came over and gave me the biggest hug anyone can possibly give anyone. I soaked in their warmth, their smell, their features. They kind of reminded me of…well me. I had my mom's soft princess spiral curls fall down in front of face, although I had my dad's sea green eyes. I had my mom's curves and I had my dad's tanned skin. It felt so good to say the words mom and dad again ad actually mean it. When I called my foster parents mom or dad, it would be awkward, so I stuck with Mr. and Mrs.  
>Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob's parents embracing him. My dad kissed my head and my mom just stood there hugging me tightly. We all sat down and we had to explain everything. We told them the same things we told Chiron, and then my dad had to yawn. Chiron told them that it was late and that they should go get some rest and to stay the night. I could see worry in Chiron's eyes as soon as they were gone. Chiron told us that Rachel was getting some rest in one of the spare rooms of the big house because she had a long night, so there was only one spare room left. He told us that we could take it.<p>

After everything that happened that day, I decided that I needed a walk. I still remembered the path to the lake in the forest so I walked on over there and sat down in front of a tree. I hugged my legs. What was going on? I kissed Jacob and suddenly all my memories are back? Now it makes everything awkward again. Why were the first two words we said, 'The Storm'? I felt like throwing something into the lake… or better taking a dip. I got up, but then I was immediately tackled by strong arms around my waist. Jacob stared into my eyes for a second before leaning down to kiss me. Then he ran off towards the big house. I stood there confused. Did he just kiss me after getting his memories back? Does he still like me? I almost started happy dancing. Then I looked at the water, it looked so inviting… I took my shirt off leaving me in my shorts and my bra, and then I jumped in.

The water refreshed my brain. It soothed all the nerves in my body. I lifted my hand up and the water responded to me, a tiny droplet of water sprouted up. I was still wet, unlike my dad. He told me that I didn't have all his powers. Although I did have mom's sense of what he called the 'nerd case'. I promised not to let mom know that he called her that. Anyway, I went underwater and my eyes adjusted in the mucky water. I saw some fish nod at me. I remembered when Jacob thought I was crazy because I told him that I could talk to fish. Hmph, who's crazy now? I rolled my eyes and the fish looked at me hurt.

"No no, I didn't roll my eyes at you. You're a nice fishy…" I said. Immediately the fish brightened up and started swimming around in circles and went off in the direction of the rest of his school **(they call groups of fish a school right?)**.

I went up to resurface. I sat on the wet ground, letting my legs dangle in the water. The chilly wind passed through and I started to shiver. If only I could remember where I kept my shirt…. I thought silently. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back, but before I could somebody covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Jacob whispered.

"Taylor Lautner?" I whispered, grinning.

"Close…" Jacob whispered, and then he took his hands off my eyes. "Chiron wants us to go to bed."

I looked at him weirdly, "Sleep." He said, clarifying it. I nodded and got up,  
>"I need to look for my shirt first."<p>

He cleared his throat, but I could tell he was trying NOT to stare at me. I rummaged around bushes and trees and I still couldn't find it. Finally I saw it in the lake. Some fish were playing with it.

"Bad fish! Give my shirt back!" I yelled, jumping in the water. When I got back up holding my torn shirt, Jacob was looking at me like he just discovered magic unicorns with poop butterflies were real. I laughed at his expression and pushed him through the forest. Our shoulders bumped more than once or twice. I tried pretty hard not to blush when I caught him staring at me. We had to sneak into the big house so Chiron didn't see me shirtless. Once we got to our room, I started looking for a shirt in all the drawers. I finally found an orange CHB shirt that was way too many sizes big for me. I sighed and slumped down.

"Here," Jacob said, giving me his shirt, "Wear this."

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked him.

"The shirt you're holding?" He said, stating the obvious.

"Oh…right." I said, a little disappointed, but I didn't know why.

Both of us were standing in front of the bed. We looked at each other. Then we both jumped on the bed, fighting on who gets to sleep on the couch and who gets to sleep on the bed. We were wrestling on the bed and then finally we both toppled over each other on the ground. We ended up laughing and bumping each other's shoulders. Suddenly there was a knock on our door. We hushed up. It must be Chiron, I thought. Chiron came in and turned off the lights.

"No more funny business you two. People are trying to sleep here." He said sternly, but rather jokingly. He left, closing the door behind him and leaving us with red faces.

"I'll take the couch." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back, winking. I glared at him.

"You're an idiot." I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" He whisper asked.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"Idiot." He whispered. We both chuckled. I got up and he threw me a pillow and a blanket. It was pretty cold so we turned on the fire for a bit. I made myself comfortable on the couch and lied down, looking at the ceiling until I drifted off into crucial nightmares. I woke up in the morning, feeling quite comfortable. My eyes fluttered open and I felt arms around me. Did Jacob come sleep on the couch with me? I wondered. Then I realized we were on the bed. Why did he carry me on to the bed? His arms were wrapped around my torso. He smelled like the air, so sweet, yet intoxicating…like a drug. I wanted to be closer to him, even though I knew it was wrong. I turned around to see his face. His electrifying intense blue eyes were nowhere to be seen. He looked pretty cute when he was asleep actually. His hair was a bit messed up and his bottom lip was slightly open. His lips formed a little pout. I smiled as I traced the lines of his face. Suddenly his eyes popped open.

"Like what you see, don't you?" He said, grinning like a maniac. I wacked his arm. I tried to deny it, but my eyes still went back to his face. His sharp, elegant, handsome face.

"You wish." I managed to sputter out.

"Aww, that's too bad, cuz then I would've let you look at it longer, but now we've got to get to the pavilion. Breakfast remember?" He said, smirking.

My stomach grumbled and I remembered I didn't even have lunch or dinner yesterday. "Dang, I'm hungry."

"Well if I were you I would be too. You waited out for the guys and I to treat ya'll to lunch. Such a shame." He said, fake pouting as he got up. I threw my pillow at him. He just chuckled and went inside the bathroom to change. There were some clothes by the door. I picked them up and saw that there were two CHB shirts, a pair of shorts and a pair of bermudas. I knocked on the bathroom door and handed Jacob his clothes. I changed into mine and threw my hair up in a ponytail. My stomach grumbled again. Jacob came out and I went in.

When we reached the pavilion, we could see thousands of campers skipping about, getting food and sitting at their respective cabin tables. Jacob, his parents, my parents and I sat at a separate table.

"Training starts today. You excited?" Dad asked me.

"Super… but what are we training for again?" I asked him.

"To defend yourself, duh." He replied, grinning like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just letting you know don't learn anything from your dad. You'll end up getting hurt." Mom said as she joined me and dad.

"Excuse me, but I am the best swordsman there is." He said pouting. Mom and I laughed.

"We'll see about that." My mom challenged dad. My dad just smirked and then looked at me.  
>"You can learn monsters and all the Greek stuff from your mom. I'll help you with the fighting….well expect archery, I never got better at that." Dad said. I chuckled.<p>

"It's amazing how it's been four years and yet we know everything about each other already." I said.

"Pretty amazing." My mom said and gave me a tight hug.

"Percy, I'm gonna go talk to Chiron about the…umm… incident. You wanna come along?" Mom asked dad.

"Sure. I actually was gonna ask YOU about THAT." Dad said. I looked at both of them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Suddenly I felt that I was getting hugged again, but no one was hugging me. My eyebrows crunched up. I looked at Jacob and saw that he was hugging his mom. I gasped. I saw Dylan walking up with Chester. I quickly walked to both of them.

"Dylan can you pinch Jacob for me?" I asked him. He looked a t me oddly then said, "Did ya'll get into a fight again?"

"No no no, I just think… that something's going on. Please just do it." I told him. He sighed, but then nodded and walked over to Jacob. I closed my eyes. Then I felt it. I felt Dylan pinch Jacob. I felt what Jacob felt. I opened my eyes and I could feel my ehad going dizzy. I sat back down and rest my for head in my hands.

"Skyler, you okay?" Chester asked me, looking worried.

"I'm fine… I think." I said. I looked at Jacob and I saw him motioning for me to go to him. I got up and walked over to him.

"Why'd you want Dylan to pinch me?" He asked.

"I uh...well it's pretty confusing actually." I said, joining my hands at the back and swinging around a little.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"I think I can feel whatever you feel." I said.

"Huh?" He looked dumbfounded.

"I told you it's confusing." I said.

"No, I mean why do you think that?" Jacob asked.

"It felt like I was getting hugged when your mom was hugging you and I felt the pinch when Dylan pinched you, but no one hugged me or pinched me then." I said.

"Dylan punch Skyler on the arm…lightly please." Jacob ordered Dylan. Dylan sighed and punched me on the arm. Jacob's eyes widened. I looked at him and gave him a look that clearly said, 'See?' He shook his head and held the spot where Dylan punched me.

"What?..." Jacob asked confused.

"No clue." I replied.

"Should we ask Chiron?" He asked.

"Maybe… It would be a good idea." I said.

"Cool, so let's go?" He suggested.

"Yup…" I said following him to the Big House.

We walked to the front door, when I heard my mom's voice,  
>"Do you think it could possibly be him?"<p>

"It's highly possible, but they would barely stand a chance if what you think is true dear." Chiron said. I motioned Jacob to keep quiet and he got the message.

"What about the prophecy? The blood of dove and wise? Could it mean dove's and wise's children?" My dad's voice echoed through the room.

"If they are the storm… Percy, I'm afraid I don't know what to decide now. There must've been a reason for the gods to clear them so of course…well, if Zeus was afraid of the prophecy," Thunder rumbled, "Then it would make some sense, but you must understand, we cannot underestimate him. He can be more fearful than Gaia even." Chiron said.

"We can train them, they can survive can't they?" Annabeth questioned.

"It's a high risk. The gods feel that something is rising…" Chiron said.

"We should go now…I have to talk to Jason and Piper about this." Percy said.

"Yes, yes. Tell them." Chiron said. We heard footsteps coming closer. Jacob pushed me into a bush and jumped in after me. The door opened and I saw my mom and dad leave. Chiron went back inside, looking deep in thought. I looked at Jacob. He looked just as confused as I was. I mean we understood some parts of what they were talking about… scratch that…less than some parts, but everything else was too confusing. We got up and dusted ourselves off. Jacob looked as nervous as this. I was having second thoughts about going to Chiron.

"You think we should go in?" I asked Jacob.

"We still need to figure out what the hell's going on." Jacob said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. Just as I was about to step out of the bushes I think I tripped on something. Jacob fell to the ground to catch me. I fell on top of him and our heads hit each other.

"Ahhh. That freaking hurts." I said, rubbing my head.

"Think about my poor head." Jacob said.

"Thanks and sorry…" I smiled sheepishly. Jacob grinned. I was going to kiss his cheek, but then he just HAD to turn his head, making contact with our lips. As soon as my lips touched his warm vibes went through my body. Soon enough I fell into the kiss. I reached my hands up in his hair and his arms snaked around my waist. Just as we were about to get deeper into the kiss I pulled away, suddenly remembering why we came here. Jacob pouted and looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

As soon as I remembered how to speak I said, "Remember why we came here genius?"

"To make out?" Came his smart response. I rolled my eyes, gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him up with me. I straightened out my shirt.

"Come on." I told him.

I knocked on the door and Chiron answered almost immediately.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we come in? We need to ask you something." Jacob said. Chiron opened up the door for us letting us in.

"Tell me, what happened?" Chiron asked, concern in his voice.

"Well you see… I think… well I discovered… I think that Jacob and I….we can feel each other's feelings, and we didn't know how it was possible at all so we came to you, hoping you would know." I told Chiron. Chiron stroked his beard, like he was afraid that this would happen.

"Skyler, Jacob…your parents may already know this… but you both… how can I tell you? Okay, do you both remember the prophecy? The great prophecy?" Chiron asked us.

We both nodded our heads. At the same time we both recited,

"_The oldest god shall rise _

_And take the blood of dove and wise _

_The storm shall be born _

_As the lord of skies shall be torn _

_Their powers will unite _

_Till they earn the greatest fight"_

We both stared at each other until Chiron cleared his throat, "Yes…that one. Well you see, your parents and I think we have a lead… on what the prophecy means. Now you'll have to listen very closely.  
>Now, in general the oldest god would be Aphrodite, but she can't be the god that this prophecy is talking about. The god that this prophecy is talking about is barely a god. Prophecies just give you mixed visions of the future, they're not exactly…accurate. I hope you know enough about the symbols of gods because in this case, the blood of dove and wise…. Dove meaning Aphrodite, and wise meaning Athena. Now since Jacob's mother's mother is Aphrodite and Skyler's mother's mother is Athena, the prophecy is about you two, because they have no other kids. The Storm… now listen. A very very long time ago, the gods had 14 thrones for 14 Olympians. Two Olympians vanished a long time ago… Astrapi and Vrodi, the names of Lightning and Thunder in Greek. They were servers of Zeus. After they vanished Zeus was in outrage, storms spiraled and the gods argued. Sooner or later there were only 12 Olympians. Astrapi and Vrodi were never found. They were also known as The Storm. Your parents and I suggest that you two… may be The Storm reborn. That is why Zeus separated you because together, who knows, you can make storms appear and disappear… Zeus fears that you two will take his throne for revenge, which is why he separated you. Although the oldest god who is rising… the gods just might not have enough power to defeat him. We believe that you were reborn to defeat…<em>him<em>. This is the first stage of your powers uniting. Bond. Soon your bond will be so strong, it will be hard to cut… and therefore more dangerous. It would be a damageable risk if we send you both out to fight… you could destroy the whole of New York… or even worse Western Civilization if your strength becomes that strong." Chiron sighed and looked at us, not moving his stare.

Jacob and I had our jaws on the floor and our eyes were bugged out. Gods reborn as…us? Impossible… bond..strength? Destroy Western Civilization? He makes me sound like Kronos!

"Chiron…if you haven't noticed… WE ARE SIXTEEN." I said, stating the obvious. Jacob was still paralyzed.

"I've noticed, but if I'm not mistaken your dad overtook the titan lord when he was sixteen." Chiron said, a smile flickering in his eyes.

"My dad. My dad is a professional! He's impossible to beat. How can you compare me to my dad? He's been training since he was 12, I've been in a lousy foster home since I was 12! The only training there is feeding a dog." I argued.

"Who says it's impossible for you to learn within six months?" Chiron said.

"Who are we up against exactly?" Jacob finally spoke up.

"Oh, that. Well I would've assume that you would've guessed it by now, but oh well. The oldest god in this case, would be the Sky itself. Ournaos."

**A/N: Yay, I updated today even though I thought I couldn't, but I did just for ya'll because I love ya'll. Thank you for the reviews. Read and Review please. I would like more reviews to pay off for updating quickly :D Thank you marsh mellows. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Just letting you know it might go up to like 45-50 chapter, I hope it finishes by 40 chapters because reallyyy long stories do suck don't they? :P **

**Plus I have a lot more stories, and one more thing. Tell me if ya'll want a sequel for this. If ya'll don't then I don't know what to choose. The ending of this story will depend on your choices! If you don't want a sequel for this I will make a fluffy percabeth story. If ya'll do, then boy, do I have an exciting sequel for ya'll! ;)  
>R&amp;R <strong>

**Asta la vista baby, Wisegirl08 =)**


	32. The Training Starts

In Olympus

Well at least they're back to camp, Poseidon wondered as he sat in his throne rubbing his chin.

"It's not going to be very long until Zeus finds out that they're together again." Athena warned him.

"We can deal with him. What we can't deal with is making sure that he doesn't hurt Skyler or Jacob in anyway. We have to tell him our plan, as fearful as it may sound." Poseidon said, finally looking at Athena.

"With his temper do you think he will listen to you? He'll blast them into bits before you can utter your first few words out about the plan." Athena reasoned.

"Then what do you suggest we do, oh thy wise one?" Poseidon said sarcastically.

"I suggest, we do not let him know about the plan. I do have a better idea though." Athena said, her lips forming a mischievous grin.

-Line Break-

"No I will not send my brother down to the depths of my ocean palace for six months!" Poseidon exclaimed after Athena explained her plan to him. "He'll ruin everything there in sight and I've spent centuries designing the palace."

"Hello? Architecture goddess right in front of you? I can redesign it, but our main worry is keeping him down there as long as we can." Athena stated.

"How are we to do that?" Poseidon asked.

"A little help from Hephaestus won't hurt. Besides he owes me for putting up the video of me and… a teddy bear on Godly-news." Athena said, frowning.

"That was funny was it not?" Poseidon said, his voice boomed with laughter.

"Hmm….typical of you to see it as that. Anyway, Hephaestus can make the best cages yet. He trapped Hera did he not? He can easily trap Zeus the same way. Zeus will be weak in your realm so it would make it easier." Athena explained.

"Forgetting something dear niece? Won't the rest of the gods notice that the lord of Olympus is gone?" Poseidon questioned.

"Hmph, we shall think of that later." Athena argued.

"Better we think of it now." Poseidon smirked. He liked teasing Athena.

"When I said we shall think of it later I MEANT IT," Athena stormed, her grey eyes looking fierce, "Your head is full of kelp from the bottom of the sea." She muttered later, making Poseidon chuckle.

Jacob's POV

After what we heard from Chiron, I felt like throwing up. I was still shivering when we went outside. Ournaos? Wasn't he supposed to be the good dude? Lord of the sky person? After all the legends, I'm sure true facts, we heard about Gaia, it made Ournaos sound not so evil, even when he ate his first batch of kids. Sure Gaia gave birth to the raise of Titans, but this dude…this dude created them. What surprised me even more was the fact that and Skyler I were supposed to be 'The Storm', whatever that means. I'd never even heard about Astrapi or Vrodi before. Then again, who has? We walked to the strawberry fields in silence. Finally when we sat under the tree, Skyler spoke.

"I've witnessed a lot of crazy things in life, but this…this had to be by far the craziest."

"It is pretty hard to believe." I agreed.

"I wonder how our parents went through all of this." She said.

"Hah, they were probably some kickass demigods. We on the other hand, have no experience of being demi-demigods whatsoever." I said, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries all around me.

"You think we're doomed?" She asked me as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Definitely." I replied. What's better than a straight forward answer? I rested my chin in her hair. I was wondering how we were going to talk to our parents about this. They trained nearly their whole lives. We just come here, recollect our memories and whoop a centaur tells us that we have to fight a big bad dude even though we have a very little chance of living. I mean, come on. Give me a break. I've been through enough drama throughout high school. Dealing with monsters? Should be as easy as getting into fights with bullies. Getting injured almost every day? Should be as easy as getting tackled on to the ground during football by a nasty fat smelly dude. Training with swords? Should be as easy as cutting my own hair. But going against the father of Titans when we hardly have practice? I can't compare that to anything. And Skyler. We've been apart for four years because of a stupid prophecy that Zeus was scared of. Then again, I wouldn't have been able to open up my feelings for her in the first place if we hadn't been where we had been.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Mmm?"

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"Deadly. But when I think of you… I don't get too scared cuz we'll be doing this together."

Skyler smiled and curled in closer to me. I hugged her tight, my chin still resting on top of her head. Her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo. I inhaled the sweet scent.

Suddenly I saw Skyler's dad and my dad walk out of the arena. I pulled away from Skyler and Skyler released me, a curious look in her eyes. My eyes trailed over to our dad's and she got the message. When our dads saw us they waved. We stood up and walked over to them.

"You guys ready for your first session of training, from the pros themselves?" Skyler's dad asked, smirking.

"You betcha Mr. J." I replied.

"Good, because you won't be _learning_ anything from _them._ Geez Seaweed Brain, forgot about us?" Skyler's mom walked over behind her dad.

"How could we?" Skyler's dad meekly replied. I grinned. Skyler however looked kind of nervous.

"Chiron told us!" Skyler blurted out. Suddenly our parent's faces turned to stone.

"Chiron told you what?" My mom asked Skyler.

"About the prophecy and everything." She replied.

"Is it really who you guys think it is?" I asked them.

"Well, according to everything that's added up, pretty much." Skyler's mom said.

"When did he tell you?" My dad asked us.

"After Skyler's parents left." I replied.

"Mhm… Okay, well the basic thing we have to do now is train you both the best we can." Percy said.

"What's the first lesson?" Skyler asked.

"Sword fighting." Percy grinned.

"Percy and I will be teaching you that since it would help you to know both Greek and Roman methods." My dad said. My mom rolled her eyes.

"When you boys are done, let us know. We'll teach 'em better later." Annabeth said, then she patted Percy's shoulder and walked off with my mom.

"Come on, let's get started." Percy grinned.

We followed our dads in the arena. Skyler and I picked up swords from the corner of the arena. My sword was pretty heavy, but I could still fight with it. My dad and Percy had their swords ready. I immediately noticed that Percy's sword was made of celestial bronze. I couldn't recognize my dad's sword though. It looked like pure gold. Skyler picked up her sword and looked at me once. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back and got in her battle stance. She looked so confident stand there, it almost made me feel weak, standing next to her. The way empty strands of hair fell in her face despite her tight ponytail. Her eyes looked a shady grayish green, yet it glowed with vibrancy and fierceness. I gulped and looked at my dad. He winked at me.

"One." Percy started.

"Two." My dad said.

"Three." They both said and charged.

When my dad came at me, I just had enough time to use my instincts. I ducked as he slashed the air above me and slid under his legs. I jumped up and turned around and attacked. He parried me with his sword and I slashed, but he blocked it easily. This time he was pushing me harder. I blocked as he reencountered. Our swords crashed together. I almost jumped on Skyler one time, but luckily she moved out of the way. When I looked at her for a second I saw that she was having a fierce battle with her dad, but none of them were getting tired. I felt beads of sweat trickling down my cheeks. My dad did a little old trick, he swerved his sword near my hand so I blocked it then he turned the sword hilt in my hands and knocked the sword out. He grinned and I scowled.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll beat me one day." He bloated.

"Oh sure I will. The sword I was fighting with was killing me itself." I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled, then his eyes trailed down to Percy and Skyler. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. Skyler and her dad were not letting either of them go. One time Percy almost had her on the ground, but then she swung around and jumped up on Percy, her fighting senses kicking in. Percy flipped her on the ground although it didn't hurt her at all. If anything, it made her look fiercer and look at Percy with hunger in her eyes. Percy smirked, but I think I even saw him shudder when her eyes turned a sparkled shade of gray. Finally as Percy slashed she ducked and tripped, and Percy took this opportunity to pin her to the ground.

"You did good Sky, but I don't think you're that comfortable with your sword." Percy said, helping Skyler up.

Skyler smirked, "So with a better sword, I could've beaten you up _daddy?" _She said in an innocent voice. Percy chuckled and threw her over his shoulder, "Not a chance."

After he put Skyler down I walked up to her, "Looked like you had a better time than I did." I said.

"Hah, getting pulverized by your DAD is not FUN." Skyler said, her eyes slowing deepening down to the usual beautiful sea green color.

"You can say that again." I muttered.

Percy and my dad looked at each other, then looked at us and nodded. Both of their hands reached into their pockets. They pulled out two daggers. One was celestial bronze and carved like a lightning bold and one was pure gold and curved into the sharpest blade I've ever seen.

"We've been saving these for a whole decade. We had the Hephaestus and Athena cabin work together to make these blades. We would've had it done by the gods personally, but you guys are on their bad terms…so, we had help from camp." My dad said, tracing the edges of the gold blade.

"These blades were made to represent each part of you. Astrapi and Vrodi, apparently the gods who we never knew, had blades carved like these, so with exactly the same measure, weight and size, these blades were to made so that they can turn into swords, kind of like our weapons, but with both of your mother's taste." Percy said, putting the lightning carved blade and pressing it against Skyler's palms. She shivered as it touched her. My dad handed me the sharp golden blade, as I reached for it, something in my head told me not to, but as soon as I touched it, I knew I couldn't let go. I felt like I had some connection with the blade. I stared into the golden masterpiece and saw my own reflection, except stronger and even more confident. Skyler closed her eyes as she ran her hands up and down her blade.

"When does it go all cool sword mode?" I asked them. They looked at me with a ridiculous expression on the their faces that clearly said, 'Cool-sword-mode?', but I ignored it and urged them on.

"Well first of all you'll have to feel the blade, so it knows that you are the possessor and so no enemies can use it and it can always come back to you. Second of all it changed to…cool sword mode…whenever you want it to." My dad announced.

"Cool." I muttered. Then I started talking with the blade, "Hey blade…what am I gonna name you? Can I call you Vrodi? Yeah, Vrodi's a cool name…So…I guess I'm your er.. owner. Can you change into sword mode now?"

Now even Skyler stared at me like I was the most ridiculous person on earth.

"What is it with the people and staring?" I demanded. Immediately they all looked away, shaking their heads. I sighed, so the sword doesn't listen to me when I talk to it, guess I'll just have to connect with it? Now how in Hades do I do that? Skyler closed her eyes again and ran her hand down her blade. The blade glowed. I decided to follow her. With one hand I gripped the hilt of the dagger and with the other, I ran it up and down the blade, and closed my eyes in the process. I could almost feel the blade humming, like it was vibrating with…life. I opened my eyes and the blade glowed so brightly I had to look away. I saw my dad grin at me, "You did it bud. The blade now responds to you and you only." I smiled to show him my appreciation. I wondered how the blade would look as a sword, and then suddenly the blade grew into a 30 inch golden sword.

"Imperial gold." My dad said, like he was reading my mind.

"This…is impressive." I said, observing the sword. The hilt felt right in my hand and it fit perfectly. The sword wasn't too heavy or light, it just…_fit._ The blade the sword looked poisonous; it was so sharp, yet bold. The sword glinted in the sunlight and suddenly I saw a carving in the blade. A women carrying a lightning bolt with long braided hair. She wore a Greek battle suit. When I switched the side I saw a man with hair that went down to his shoulders carrying a cloud and he was also wearing a Greek battle suit. I grinned and the sword turned back into a blade again. Vrodi's blade. The blade I named after him. Well…technically after me.

"Ready to get beaten again yet?" Percy asked us. Skyler scowled at.

"Well you guys, I suggest ya'll get ready to get beaten by us this time." I said, smirked. Skyler grinned at me, we seemed to count to ourselves in our minds and then we attacked as our blades grew into the same 30 inch swords.

My dad knew all my attacks and dodged them, trying to bring me closer to him, and I knew his next move. I parried his attack and jumped on one of the bleachers. The sword felt perfect in my hand. This time, my dad didn't seem to know the moves I was coming up with. Soon enough we were both tied by our swords smirking at each other. Then I got an idea, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back with my free hand and my sword went to his neck. He gulped and he knew if he spoke, his neck would get sliced. I was grinning wildly.

"Couldn't seem to beat me huh?" I told him. My dad's eyes widened and he caught Percy's stare. Skyler had him pinned on the ground, sword to his throat, her hair all over the place since her ponytail fell out. I felt my mouth dry at the sight of her. I quickly closed my mouth when she caught my stare and smirked, and then I turned away. Percy and my dad were up in a jiffy, still trying to process how we beat them without any practice at all. On the other hand me and Skyler were grinning and high fiving each other. Suddenly I saw my dad's eyes light up and whisper something to Percy. Percy grinned.

"Well, looks like you beat us since we went easy on you -cough cough- but now we just came up with the most brilliant idea. Since you two are so good, why don't you try battling each other?" Percy announced. Skyler and I looked at each other nervously.

"As in…try to kill each other fight or…the fun way and not hurt each other fight?" Skyler asked her dad. Percy rolled his eyes and Skyler stuck her tongue out at him.

Skyler and I stood opposite from each other, ready in battle stance, swords in our hands.

"Ready to get screwed?" I told her, grinning.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." Skyler said and smirked. Her beautiful eyes looked so deadly, it almost made me want to drop my sword and cower in front of her. ALMOST. I gulped and soon enough our swords clashed together.

**A/N: Blahhh. Wohhoooo! Story update :P  
>First of all I'd like to give a big thanks to my daily reviewers, AnnabethRawks, BlueBerrySourStraps, JacksonPotter4eva and krisskros316.<strong>

**I have 71 reviews now! I thought I'd never pass 50. Thank ya'll so much. Hope I can go up to 100 =) That would be the happiest day of my life :') Anyways guys, a lot of you are saying you want a Jayler sequel, so I've decided on the actual ending I was going to put. At the same time I'll also try to do another Percabeth story, but if I can't I'm sorry :P After the sequel of Jayler (JacobxSkyler) I will most definitely do a percabeth, I have like three stories in my mind already :P I really appreciate that you guys love this story sooo much. I'm so happy that there's people out there reading this story. All my hard work is worth it when ya'll review. After all, it's not a story if people don't read it ;)**

**So I hope after about eight more chapters, the first story will be done, then ya'll can subscribe to author alert so you can know when the sequel comes out. I also have a little surprise, My 100****th**** reviewer (if I get one :P) will get to know the last line of the last chapter for this story. The last line that almost reveals everything, ALMOST, but you never know ;) **

**Thanks for ya'll opinions. **

**Love ya'll so frikin much :D, Wisegirl08**


	33. You are beautiful

Skyler's POV

As soon as our swords clashed together we were both blown away. I fell on top of a huge rock while Jacob was blown to the wall. I groaned and got up. My head was feeling dizzy. Jacob wobbled around when he got up. Our swords crossed each other in the middle of the arena, shaped like a '_x'_. My hand flew up to my head and I took the first few steps.

"Ughh. What the hell just happened?" I asked my dad. Jason and my dad were standing there, not moving and just staring at us with their jaws on the floor.

I waved my hand in front of their faces, "Umm… hello… dads?"

They snapped out of their daze and my dad looked at me, "You didn't see that?"

"See what?" Jacob was still wobbling around, but had managed to ask.

"The light, then you got blown away… th-then the swords…?"

"Well, we had enough time to notice we got blown away, thanks for letting us know… it's not like we didn't feel it for ourselves," I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice like venom, "But the light and the swords… that I don't know anything about."

"Ditto." Jacob said.

"Okay, then never mind. Try…uh killing each other again." My dad said. I rolled my eyes and managed a smirk.

"I'm not really interested in getting blown into a rock again, how bout you?" I asked turning to Jacob.

"Pshh. Not unless I have a death wish." Jacob said, glaring at his our dads.

"Come on, just try…" Jason pleaded.

I sighed and Jacob shrugged. We went to the middle of the arena to grab our swords, but when I pulled the hilt of my sword it wouldn't move. It was glued to Jacob's sword. This was not good. I tugged and tugged, but the sword wouldn't budge. I looked at my dad for help.

"Try calling for it." He suggested.

I closed my eyes and imagined my sword. Right then the sword flew into my hand, and Jacob's sword flew to his. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was holding Jacob's sword and he was holding mine. I looked at the sword in my hand. It felt the same as my sword, except I didn't have a connection with this sword. I stared into Jacob's eyes, he looked back at me with the same curiosity in his eyes. I held out his sword for him to take and he took it back nervously while handing me my sword.

"That was kinda weird…" I said.

"You bet. So shall we uh…start… 'killing each other'?" He asked, and I chuckled and nodded.

This time instead of a direct attack, we circled around first. I took the first strike and attacked openly. He dodged and swung his sword around the back of my neck and I ducked leaving him to stumble over. I smirked and jumped over him, and we clashed swords again, but surprisingly nothing happened this time. The swords were fighting as if they were familiar to each other, and it wasn't us who were the ones fighting, but it was swords who were fighting. We easily dodged upcoming moves and parried. Fighting with Jacob felt, fun…easy and free. It felt outgoing. When I was fighting with my dad it was intense, but this it was everything. It was intense, but I felt as the time was slowing down around us. I caught a flash of his eyes. His electric eyes that change color, but most of the time stay that bright blue that you can never miss, the same electric blue that I love. His eyes sparked with energy, happiness and kindness. Our swords clashed again…and again…and again. The tips of our swords met and I slid behind him through his legs as my sword pointed to a certain part of his back, and if he moved an inch, there would be a pretty bad cut. Jacob being the dork he is, turned around, making a sharp cut on his back.

"Awesome, my first battle cut! And that too, with you…" Jacob winked. I was surprised, but I chuckled uncontrollably. Jacob took the opportunity to seize my sword and twist it. I could see the move coming next so I turned the hilt just as he was about to knock the sword out of my hand, so it came back into my hands again. Jacob, who was not expecting this, fell to the ground as I tackled him down. An old move trick. Of course, when do we ever live a sing living day without tackling each other down once? He laughed and tumbled over to the right. I had him pinned down, but he rolled us over so he was pinning me down, and I was squirming uncomfortably.

"I win." He whispered, getting off me. I smirked and tackled him to the ground again.

"Not likely." I whispered back, and smirked as he grinned. We both got up and dusted each other off. Our dads stood at one side of the arena, staring at us again, jaws on the floor. Once again I waved my hand in front of their faces. Jason's eyes twitched up a bit and my dad's eyes were wider than my English teacher when I used to live with my foster parents, and believe me, she was p-retty wide.

"PINK COWS RUNNING AROUND IN GREEN GORILLA COSTUMES PEEING IN THE SKY!" Jacob yelled in their faces. I face palmed and started laughing like a maniac. My dad and Jason finally moved, taking a deep breath.

"Are-you-okay?" I asked them slowly, taking every word as a separate syllable.

"Good? We're PERFECT. We're FINE. We are BRILLIANT." Jason said, stuttering to spill the words out.

"Oookay." Jacob said, staring at them awkwardly. I couldn't judge him though, I was staring at them awkwardly too.

"Enough practice for one day! You guys must be tired!" My dad said, trying to put on a fake smile and let out a nervous laugh.

"But we're not even tired!" I complained.

"You guys battled like gods and you're not tired?" Jason exclaimed.

We both shook our heads, "Heck I bet we feel even more energetic." Jacob said. I nodded.

Both of our dads let out a nervous laugh. My dad ran away to go find my mom and Piper, while Jason stood there awkwardly twitching like he was afraid of us. I had a curious look in my eyes when I caught Jacob's. He shrugged. Finally when my mom and Piper came in they were arguing with my dad.

"Why are we here, we have a break until you guys are done!" My mom exclaimed.

"You guys have to see this." Percy urgently told them.

"What is it?" My mom asked him curiously.

My dad pointed to us two. My mom shrugged, "Very good Percy, you've just noticed that our kids are here. Happy? Now can I leave?" My mom whined. I stifled a laugh.

"They were fighting…it was like a hurricane…their swords…Annabeth, I've never seen anyone fight like that before." My dad said. Jason nodded, agreeing with my dad.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are over-exaggerating. Chiron already let us know that they would be more powerful than regular demigods okay? Now if you boys are done, we can teach them how to use a knife now?" Piper said.

Our dads mumbled a series of 'mhm's' and 'but's' while our moms smirked happily and shooed them out of the arena. We both (Jacob and I) sighed. Looks like we have more practice.

-Line Break-

I was pooped as I sat down in the same spot where Jacob and I lied down before practice. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I shivered. He wrapped a warm strong arm around my waist and held me closer to him. It's odd how we were here 4 years ago and we used to literally ignore each other, and now we're in the same place 4 years later as… what are we exactly? All we did is share some innocent kisses. We never told each other that we loved each other right? We aren't technically going out or anything right? I sighed and looked into his eyes. He had a little mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Slowly we brought our faces closer until they were inches apart.

"I have strong feelings for you." He whispered.

"I definitely have strong feelings for you too. I just don't know if they're positive or negative." I whispered back.

"Let me help you decide." We grinned as he closed the gap.

On instinct my hands went up to his hair again. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled against the kiss and pushed him down. He chuckled and I could feel his chest going up and down as he laughed. When he moved his lips against mine, I felt tingles all around my body and of course I felt at utmost peace. His lips were always warm. It was a sensation that went through my body that I could never forget. I loved everything he did to make me feel this way. His soft hands ran up and down my hips. I shuddered when one of his hands ran up to my bare skin under my shirt. We pulled apart for breath. I rolled off him and went back down to my original position again. He was grinning like a maniac which made me grin like a maniac which made his grin even wider and it set me off laughing which got him confused which made me laugh even harder, but since my laugh was so contagious he started laughing with me and in no time we were rolling around the ground laughing unaware of the nervous stares we were getting from the other campers.

When our laughter ran down we were both lying down and watching the night sky and my head was resting on Jacob's arm.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said gazing at the twinkling stars.

"Yeah, sure is." Jacob said, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere so I turned around to face him. He was looking at me the whole time and I realized what he meant. I blushed. He lifted my chin up, and I looked into those intense intoxicating electric blue eyes, "You are." He whispered.

I felt my head melting at those two words. I chuckled and brought my lips to his. He held my head and one arm was wrapped around me. My hands were on his chest. We pulled apart when the conch horn sounded.

I sighed, "Time to go." I was a little disappointed that I had to end the little amount of alone time I had with Jacob.

"Can we just stay?" He whined, forming a lopsided grin that always made my heart beat faster. I was at loss for words and then I realized he was trying to hypnotize me.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. Promised mom and dad that I'd talk to them before dinner, and I guess they're probably fuming right about now, maybe not actually, but whatever. I have to go. I'll see you around?" I told him, smirking the entire time.

"Oh baby, you'll see me at _our_ room." Jacob said seductively and winked at me, using his smolder grin. The way he said that sent shivers down my body, but the shivers that make you happy.

"Count on it." I called back as I started to walk away from him.

As I was walking to the pavilion, I started humming my own song…

(Bubbly by Colbie Calliat)

_I've been awake for a while now  
>You've got me feelin' like a child now<br>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tingles in a silly place<em>

_And it starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
>But we are hiding in a safer place<br>Under covers staying dry and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore<em>

_But what am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way<br>I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

_I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tuck me in just like a child now<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

_And it starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feeling shows<br>'cause you make me smile baby  
>Just take your time now<br>Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever where ever where ever you go  
>Wherever where ever where ever you go<em>

_Where ever you go  
>I always know<br>'Cause you make me smile  
>Even just for a while<em>

I sighed and walked over to the pavilion where my parents were waiting for me.

"Skyler, where were you?" My mom asked.

"Don't worry mom, I was just with… Jacob." I said, sighing. I wondered how she was gonna take it.

"Oh…Ok, I see. Well, your dad and I just wanted to spend some time with you. Four years has been a long time…" My mom sighed and looked down.

"Sure has, but hey… I'm here now right?" I tried to put on my best smile, for my mom. She smiled back warmly at me and we both walked over to where my dad was waiting.

"Hey princess." My dad winked at me.

"Dad! I'm 16!" I exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like MY mom." My dad said and I chuckled.

"Yeah the 'Oh dear' isn't helping much either." I said. He pouted.

"So what is it that ya'll wanted to talk about?" I asked them.

"Oh well you know, it's just that you've been gone for a long time and we were wondering if you… you know… developed any crushes or anything for another boy or… scratch that, we wanted to know more about your social life." My mom said. I groaned, I should've known that this was coming.

"Mother and Father, for your information I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND. And it would be better if you both didn't know my social life." I said, blushing a bit.

"Oh I get it, totally. The act cool look in front of your parents. Well no biggie. Your MOTHER *cough cough* was just wondering. I was so trying to avoid this *cough cough* private conversation *cough cough*." My dad said.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Stop with the fake coughs." I said, and my mom smirked.

"Funny how it always used to work with my mom…" My dad said, scratching the back of his head.

"It used to work because you were a seaweed brain. Wait I stand corrected, you ARE a seaweed brain." My mom smirked as she walked away to get dinner.

"I still don't get it." My dad said clueless to the fact that my mom said. I face palmed and walked away.

**A/N: Ah, poor seaweed brain :P Cookie anyone? Sorry for the late update, I haven't updated in like 2 days! But wait… there's a reason. Last chapter I only got one review. It was maddening I tell you, MADDENING YOU HEAR ME? I almost went crazy (not), I almost jumped out of the window (not)! I almost drowned myself in the atlantic ocean (NOT!)! Anyways, to cut to the point I was really sad when I only got one review :'( Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top review! Thank woo. **

**Later amigos, Wisegirl08 **


	34. Say that you love me

Jacob's POV

One thing I realized from learning how to fight with a knife- I suck at it. My mom beat me in two minutes and Annabeth beat me in two seconds. I was gonna have to cross out knife fighting. Skyler was pretty cute when she had a knife in her hand. She was like a tornado. The way her hair blew around in her face. The way her hand made swift movements with her knife. The way her eyes lit up when she was thinking of a strategy.  
>One problem? When she got hurt, I had to suffer as well. This stupid bonding thing! On the bright side I know how she feels when I kiss her. I grinned when I started remembering our little moment under the tree in the strawberry fields yesterday.<p>

This time Dylan and Alice were practicing with us since Dylan was also like us, a child of a demigod of the big three. Alice had her knacks as well. They were doing pretty well. Dylan could fight awesome with a knife, but Alice was better with arrows.

Skyler came back to sit down next to me on the bleachers after she was done practicing.  
>"How'd it go?" I asked her.<br>"Well, my mom said I did better than yesterday." She said, running a hand through her hair and sighing dramatically. I chuckled.  
>"What bout me?" I asked.<br>"You'll get there." She teased. I pouted and she patted my cheeks.

"Wanna go get lunch now? I'm starving and the conch horn sounded a long time ago!" I said.

"Let's go." She chuckled and we both stood up. It took me a lot of courage, but I thought it was now or never. I grabbed her hand and I saw a faint trace of blush on her cheeks.

"Actually… I thought of a more special lunch for us." I said, grinning sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Come on, no questions." I said, tapping her nose. She shrugged and followed me down to the familiar path of the beach. I closed her eyes with my hands and led her down to a place beside the rocks where I laid a picnic blanket and a picnic basket out. Beside the basket there was a jug of cold iced tea (at least I hoped it was still cold) and a bouquet of flowers on the blanket which I had to find a lot of flowers for and believe me it was pure hard work.

I retrieved my hands and let her know that it was okay to open her eyes now. When she did she gasped and she took it all in. She turned around to give me a beautiful smile.

"Did you, Jacob Grace, plan out a special lunch for us?" She asked me, grinning slightly.

"Maybe…" I winked at her.

We sat down on the picnic blanket and I brought out two sandwiches from the basket, some chips and some barbeque that I got from the kitchen. I poured us each a glass of lemon iced tea.

"For a clueless guy you can be pretty sweet." Skyler complimented. I shrugged and grinned at her, "What can I say, I'm just too awesome."

"In your dreams." She retorted.

"Do you mean your dreams?" I asked her.

"Why would you be in my dreams?" She challenged.

"Oh I don't know, because I'm just a hopeless romantic dude?" I said dramatically.

"Hmph, you got that right." She scoffed.

"Hey what do you mean?" I pouted.

"You should know."

"I'm not the one who actually knows things here!"

She gave me an odd look.

"Okay scratch that, you're the smarter one here!"

She beamed, obviously proud of herself, "Your actually right for the first time!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh I think you know." She said.

"Maybe I do." I grinned evilly at her. Her eyes showed a prink of fear. I ate the last crumbs of my sandwich and picked her up bridal style. She shrieked and demanded me to put her down.

"Not gonna happen!" I yelled through the sound of the waves. I walked deeper and deeper into the water until the water was up to my waist. I threw her into the water.  
>I waited and waited until 3 minutes and I couldn't take it anymore, I dove down to look for her. I couldn't see her in the sparkling water, but then suddenly I felt something pull at my feet. I struggled for air, and I saw Skyler come in front of me. She pulled me up. She started laughing.<p>

"You should've….seen….your face." She said in between breaths of laughter. I stayed strong not to give in and glared at her. "Shouldn't mess with water with water itself." She said darkly.

"Well, you might not want to get shocked in the water would you?" I smirked and fear flashed through her eyes again. I grinned and started chasing her in the water. She jumped around and splashed me, but I would shock the water and then we'd start swimming around again. The CHB shirt she was wearing stuck to her skin so you could see…er..uh… her bra outline. She was also wearing jeans shorts so it was easier for her to swim around. On the other hand I was wearing jeans so it was hard for me to swim around. She was laughing at me and I smirked. The whole afternoon we went on teasing each other and laughing and making jokes, talking about life and enjoying each other's company.

After a while we were both watching the sunset. We both had our legs up to our chests. It's the best time to tell her so, what the heck. I took a deep breath and turned around to face her.

"Hey…umm so have you decided if those feelings you have for me…are they positive or negative?" I asked her, scratching the back of my head.

She smiled at me and nodded. Immediately I became more enthusiastic.

"They're definitely positive." She grinned. Our noses were touching.

"Are they now?" I asked, making sure.

"Yup and nothing can change that, not even if you shock me with your sparky powers."

I was about to say something but she cut me off, "And no that does not mean you can shock me now."

I frowned, but I brought my lips 1 mm closer to hers.

"Then I guess I can do this." I murmured, before capturing her lips with mine. It was a long sweet, but soft kiss.

When we pulled away I asked her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Just as she was about to reply Alice and Dylan jumped out from behind two bushes. "Yes she will, SHE WILL!" They both yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Skyler and I both screamed and got in our battle positions, but we calmed down when we realized it was just them.

"Dylan? Alice? What are you both doing here?" Skyler asked, taking deep breaths.

Alice started, "Well…don't take this in the wrong way, but anyway we were looking all over the camp for ya'll and once we found you here we started spying on your little 'date' so I hope you guys don't mind and all the romantic scenes and finally when Jacob wanted you to be his girlfriend…"  
>"We just couldn't hold it any longer so…yeah." Dylan completed.<p>

Both of our jaws fell to the floor. Leave it to them to ruin the moment huh?

"So you guys were eavesdropping on us? And you didn't tell us?" I said. Skyler looked at me like I was crazy and Dylan face palmed.

"That's kind of the point of eavesdropping- not telling the person your eavesdropping on!" Alice explained.

"Ohh…" I said.

"Well….hehehe, we better go now. Leave you two at it. Later!" Dylan exclaimed and ran off with Alice before we could skewer them.

"Where were we?" I asked Skyler, grinning like an elf.

"Hmmm…I was about to accept the offer of being your girlfriend." Skyler grinned and I picked her up and spun her around, and then when I put her down I rewarded her with a long…quite lingering kiss.

We kissed and laughed and teased and kiss and laughed and teased and kissed and laughed and teased the rest of the evening until dinner. If you ask me I could say that Skyler was the world's best kisser. I spent time with my parents in the morning so I was free to do whatever I wanted the night. Well not exactly. Our parents just made us practice more and more.

"Ok kids, Thalia is coming by tomorrow." Annabeth said looking at Dylan, "She's gonna teach ya'll archery, while Travis and his brother Conor can teach ya'll how to spear."

We all nodded and we kept practicing. In that time I wondered what the kids at school thought we disappeared. When I asked my mom she said that Chiron took care of it, but I didn't really get what she meant. Lately, our parents have been out of it. I mean I wouldn't be too excited if your kids were about to be put into major danger (that rhymed!) and have very little chance of living. Well that's demigod life for ya. On the other hand Skyler and I acted like we didn't have a worry in the wrodl and it was just us. It sounds kind of sappy, but I like spending time with her more than anybody can imagine. We've also been taking some classes with Annabeth on Greek monsters and all, we also learned more about Gaia and Ournaos than we ever knew. We also learned about Kronos, the leader of the titans (Skyler's parents had life experiences with him) and we learned about their quests and everything else there was to know.

The next morning was a blur. I panicked when I couldn't find Skyler anywhere around camp, but then I found out from one of the old campers, Brianna, that she saw her near Zeus' fist. I thanked her and ran along. I saw her on top of Zeus' fist just sitting there, buried in her own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, when I climbed to the top.

She jumped when she saw me, snapping out of her thoughts, but otherwise didn't do anything else. She shook her head and I held my arms out. She buried her head into my chest and I comforted her. She wasn't crying…actually she wasn't doing anything. I was surprised that she was breathing. She looked so….lifeless.

"What's wrong Sky?" I asked with concern.

"A really, really bad nightmare." She mumbled into my shirt. I knew how she felt. Sometimes when I had the worst nightmares I would just escape everything. I decided not question her about it and just aimlessly stroked her hair. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. The way she would take sharp breaths and sniff pretty often.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm here for you." I said. I was afraid I said something wrong because she tightened her grip around me. Was her nightmare about me?

"Don't you ever feel like…like when you have a nightmare some part of your mind tells you it's not true, but the sane part knows that it might just come true?" Skyler whispered.

I kissed her head a nodded, "But you never know. Some _people_ just try to mess with your mind too."

"Huh, yeah. Never thought of that." Skyler said leaning against me.

"Well, everyone has their moments." I said.

"Yeah, but not everybody has someone amazing like you to comfort them." Skyler said smiling.

"Haha, too true." I grinned and Skyler smirked. Yup she's back.

"You wanna go welcome our aunt when she gets here?" I asked her.

"Oh definitely. I just wanna get electrocuted again." Skyler smirked.

"Hey we were twelve and I got nervous when I saw her." I said in my defense.

"Yeah, you had a crush on our aunt." Skyler glared at me, her hand going up to the place I _accidently _shocked her. I put my hands up surrendering.

"She was pretty hot for a twelve year old boy to think."

"Whatever, let's go before I get electrocuted again." Skyler grinned and got out of my embrace. I pouted, but followed her down, but not before I looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you."

"What was that?" Skyler asked.

"Nothing." I said, and we held hands and walked away from the forest. She rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled thinking to myself how lucky I was to get a girl like her. Trudy was nothing compared to her.

We met up with our parents on the hill.

"Why isn't Pinecone face here yet?" Percy asked Annabeth. Pinecone face?

"My dad calls Thalia that." Skyler explained to me.

"Calm down Perce. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Is it wrong to be nervous to see your sister after years?" My dad asked, pulling at his shirt.

"Well, she was in Alaska for a long time, and not it's not wrong, maybe here flight's late or something." My mom said, straightening my dad's shirt.

"We're demigods Pipes, a flight being late isn't as likely as monsters attacking us." Percy said.

"Just calm down both of you!" Annabeth snapped. "Sorry." She muttered. Percy smiled at her and massaged her shoulders.

Suddenly we saw a tall woman with her hair, the color of the night sky, in a braid. She had snow white skin and she had a lean figure. Her eyes were a deadly electric blue, you couldn't miss them…just like my dad's and…mine. She had a big grin across her face.

"Miss me?" Thalia asked.

**A/N: Another update! Whooohooo. Have a marshmellow. Wait, you guys are marshmellows. HA. Eat yourselves! The legion of marshmellows are RISING AGAIN xD Wwehehehehebjse. **

**Oh enough with the crazy talk. Hope you likey. And REVIEW :D  
>I vill update only if you guys help me out and review, because there's no point in updating if people don't review or anything right? ;)<br>Alrighty then, hope you guys have a great week. Just 2 more weeks of school for me, then I will be free! :D And I will also update more frequently. **

**Thank you!, Wisegirl08**


	35. Nothing can break our friendship

Skyler's POV

I had to admit, I understood why Jacob had a crush on our aunt when he was twelve. Darn, even in her mid 30's she looked gorgeous. The only gorgeous women I saw in her mid 30's was Piper and my mom. Well, I guess all demigods look pretty spankin all throughout their lives. As soon as my mom saw her she jumped on her give her the tightest hug I've ever seen her give to anyone (besides my dad). Thalia chuckled and hugged her back, dropping her bags on the ground. Jason embraced her in a hug as well, but the first thing my dad did when my mom and Jason let go of Thalia was drenching her in water. Jason and Piper stifled their laughs and my mom glared at my dad. Jacob, Dylan, Alice and I looked at each other in alarm. Uh-Oh.

"Oh dear cousin, how I missed you so." Thalia mocked, giving her signature glare and shocked him with electricity. They kept going on like this until my mom interrupted.

"Where's Nico?" She asked.

"Parking the van and getting the rest of the bags." Thalia replied and then her eyes traveled on to Dylan.

"Oh my gods, DYLAN! Come here baby!" She exclaimed giving him a hug. Dylan chuckled and managed to restrain a tear dropping from his eye.

"Hey mom…" Dylan murmured, breathing in her scent. I knew how it felt. Then a tall man with lavender black hair wrapped his arms from behind Dylan. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it Uncle Nico. Chiron galloped up to the hill and greeted them.

"We came as fast as we could, thanks for the call Chiron." Nico said. Chiron nodded. After Thalia and Nico were done embracing Dylan, they came after us. We all grinned and welcomed them back home. Thalia and Nico went to the Hades cabin to unpack their things after squeezing us all to death.

"She's still hot." Jacob muttered. I glared at him, and he grinned apologetically. We got ready for archery practice when Chiron came over.

"Sorry kids, I would have most likely taught you myself, but some important work came up. Do not mind." Chiron said.

"It's alright. After all we do have Thaila, don't worry Chiron." Alice smiled. He nodded and gave a smile to Alice and galloped back to the big house.

"How come he ALWAYS has some important work coming up?" Dylan asked as he frowned.

"Beats me, maybe he just doesn't want to teach us." I said, pulling an arrow from my sack. As I was about to make a target, soft strong hands ran around my waist. "Try to not aim at someone's face this time." Hi whispered into my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my neck causing me to shiver. I slapped him on the arm, and he released me, chuckling and walked to his post. I rolled my eyes and aimed at the target. Suddenly Thalia jumps out popping from nowhere. I jumped, and then realized it was just Thalia.

"You kids ready for archery practice from the one and only ex-hunter THALIA GRACE?" She yelled, getting all excited.

"Also known as my mother." Dylan muttered, causing us to snicker.

Thalia basically showed us how to hold a bow and arrow, how to aim, and how to shoot. It was 4 hours before we were finally done with practice. And by practice I meant archery practice, we still had sword and spear practice coming up. I sighed and slopped down against a tree, taking a cold refreshing sip from a bottle of water.

Suddenly, a camper called out from the porch of the big house.  
>"CHIRON IS MISSING!"<br>Immediately everyone was in alarm. Everyone started running about the camp looking for him. I got up and Jacob jogged over to me, "Chiron's missing? But he said he had some important work to do. Where would he go?"

"Unless someone kidnapped him…" I said.  
>"Sky, monsters can't enter the camp, maybe he went to Olympus."<br>"He would've let us know though right?" I said.

Jacob thought for a moment, and nodded his head. "Come on let's go look for him."

"Everyone in this camp is looking for him, it's already crowded enough, let's go search in the forest." I suggested. He nodded and called Alice and Dylan over. We went together to the forest to look for our faithful centaur. Gods does that sound cheesy or what? Oh well, he is the activities director of the camp, plus he helped me out more time than I can count.

"The forest is too big, we'll never be able to find him!" Alice complained.

"How about we separate in groups?" I said.

"Cool so Alice and I, and you and-…" I shushed Dylan.

"It's Alice and I, and you two guys." I said.

"Whyyy?" Pouted Jacob.

"To make sure we don't get distracted." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Are you sure you don't want to GET distracted?" Dylan asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alice chuckled, but I just rolled my eyes and waved them away. Alice and I went towards Zeus's fist, and basically the whole right side of the forest. We saw some campers already looking for him in the forest, but hey, at least it wasn't crowded. Then I had an idea.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Asked a puzzled Alice.

"You'll see." I said mysteriously. She shrugged and followed me anyway. I walked out of the forest and near the stables when Alice asked, "Why would he be in the stables?"

"He's a half horse and half man. Sometimes even horses need to hose down." I said. Then we heard music coming from the stables. Our pace became faster and the closer we got we could, make out…horses dancing? Centaurs dancing? I opened the door of the stable and saw a bunch of centaurs, partying like there was no tomorrow. Amongst the crowd I spotted Chiron drinking some punch. There were centaurs holding signs like "Texas rules Chap-teR!"  
>And, "Minnesota pineapples Chap-teR!"<br>And, "Florida ozoness Chap-teR!"

Alice and I froze dead in our tracks, confused. We walked around to Chiron, successfully managing not to get trampled on by the centaurs. We waved our hands in front of Chiron and he finally looked at us and gasped, spilling all his punch… on me. Of course, no wonder I was just waiting to stand there just to get punch all over me.

"The whole camp is going crazy looking all over for you!" I yelled, trying to yell on top of the music, failing hopelessly.

"What?" He asked cluelessly.

"COME OUTSIDE!" Alice said, pointing to the door. Chiron nodded and followed us outside.

"The whole came is going crazy looking for you!" I exclaimed.

"I already told you all that I would be busy." Chiron explained.

"Busy partying?" Alice scoffed.

"Well, actually I was trying to get the party ponies to leave, but they insisted to stay since they were seeing their cousin after such a long time, and after a while I couldn't help it, I got mixed up in the party. Those party ponies sure know how to PARTY!" Chiron exclaimed.  
>I've never before seen Chiron look so hyper, so I got slightly worried.<p>

"Let's take you to the Big House Chiron. We'll take care of the….party ponies." I said, leading Chiron to the Big House.  
>When everyone saw him they cheered and bombarded him with questions.<br>"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Alice yelled. Everyone fell silent because it was very rare that Alice yells. Alice led him to the Big House, while I explained to them what happened. They were all confused, but my parents, Thalia and Nico all facepalmed. I'm guessing they had experiences with these party ponies before too. I raised an eyebrow, but they shrugged it off. Jacob and Dylan came over to me, asking what happened. I explained to them about the situation with the party ponies.

"Can you guys…uh help me… kick them out?" I asked them.

"Kick 50 centaurs out without getting trampled….sure if…if we MAKE IT OUT ALIVE." Dylan said. Jacob slipped an arm around my shoulder, "Anything for you." And kissed my cheek. I blushed and punched him on the chest, causing him to pull me closer. We both laughed, until Dylan broke our moment, "Okay lovie dovies, LET'S GO. I'd rather be trampled by centaurs than watch this." He muttered. We chuckled and followed him to the stables. The music was still blasted up high. We sighed and ran in between centaurs and at one point…. For the first time I had to smell a horse's ass. We finally got the stereo unplugged and all the centaurs whined.

"That's right you stinky animals! PARTY'S OVER. Now get the hell out!" I yelled. In a flash they all galloped out and they were gone. At the end, Jacob, Dylan and I sat down in the stables in the wet hay, laughing our heads off. Yes, they're what I call friends…that will never leave me.

-3 days later-

There were only 5 days left until new years and 10 days left till my birthday. Ah, my birthday. What a _joyful_ time of the year. Notice the sarcasm there. My foster parents used to throw the worst birthday parties ever. This time it was my sweet sixteen coming up, and I couldn't wait. What could be a better way to spend it with your ACTUAL family, your ACTUAL boyfriend and your ACTUAL friends? I smiled. I was taking a break from practicing with Annabeth and was sitting on the bleachers. Some part of me kept nagging me saying that it might be the last birthday I'd ever have, but I didn't let it go to my head. To tell you the truth, I don't mind dying…as long as I die fighting, and as long as my friends, family and campers fight along my side. I didn't mind at all.

"Hey!" Chester chirped beside me.

"Hey Mr. Busy man." I said, smiling.

"You know my parents and me took a two day trip to the cleanest forest in the world? It felt heavenly. Best trip EVER." He exclaimed, jumping. I chuckled.

"Well while you're having fun, we're all dying here practicing." I said, smirking.

"Don't worry, my dad's teaching me how to play the reed pipes to the plants. I'm quite good actually…wanna hear?" He asked.

"Give it a shot." I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"Cool, okay here's how it goes." He said, and started playing a song by Britney Spears. I nervously laughed and lowered the reed pipe from his mouth.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, nervously laughing again and then he gave me the look and I gave in, "Don't ever play it again."

"Got it." He said. "So anyways, how's practice going?" He asked.

"Great. I mean…we are improving a lot, I guess." I said and pointed towards Dylan practicing.

"Chester?" I heard a male voice call out.

"Coming dad." Chester called back, "Hey I gotta go. I'll catch you later. Tell Jacob I said hi okay?" He told me, and I nodded, then gave him a hug and watched as he ran back to his dad.

Five minutes later I felt someone come down and sit next to me. I smiled at Dylan.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

"Ack. The usual." He scoffed. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He glared at me, I knew that he hated it when I did that. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, ah the times when everything was so complicated. Everything's gone. It's good to know that he'd always be my friend through thick and thin. Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I turned to look at Jacob. I smiled and motioned him to take a seat. He grunted something about stupid girlfriend having to make physical contact with stupid friend. He pouted and I lifted my head from Dylan's shoulder and threw both of my arms around Jacob.

"How was your day? I haven't seen you since…yesterday." I exclaimed, making a mock hurt expression. He grinned and kissed my nose.

"Too much love…ugh can't take it." Dylan muttered. I chuckled and kissed Jacob on the lips. He was surprised but eagerly went on with the kiss. I pulled away and he frowned, making the puppy dog face, "One more wittle kiss for Jacob won't hurt…"

I shoved his face away with my hand and laughed. Alice came over to sit next to Dylan. Dylan actually looked pleased with this.

"So what's up with you two love birds?" I asked them, and they both blush furiously while tugging on their shirt or their hair.

"We-we're not going o-out." Alice stuttered. I laughed and patted Dylan on the back before whispering, "Better bag her up before someone else does." Pointing to a hot looking guy who was staring at Alice. Dylan scowled. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. His warm breathing comforted me, as my head leaned on top of his. With an arm around Dylan, my head on Jacob's head and Alice sitting beside Dylan, staring at him dreamily while her hand was slipped into his…. I realized that nothing could break this friendship.

**A/N: Sorry about some of the short chapters lately. It's just that next chapter is going to be a very long chapter and the one after that will also be a very long chapter, and the one after that one will also be a very long chapter, because I have a special surprise planned…hehehe….actually three special surprised planned ;) Something that caused my heart to break was that I realized that my reviews are going down :'(. **

**Although I'd like to thank the reviewers who did review:**

**JacksonPotter4eva- Well technically my school ends in 1 week, but after that I'm spending one week camping with my friends, so I don't know how frequently I will be able to update, but don't worry I'll find a way. There might be some internet connection near the cabin we're gonna camp in so yeah :D Thanks for the say. It's okay, but make sure to keep reading when you get back. I've got ton of surprises ;) **

**BlueBerrySourStraps- It's okay, keep on reviewing and soon enough someone will be the 100****th**** reviewer. Since you always review, I'd just like to make a call out to everyone READ HER STORY CALLED 'Brooke Jackson'. Thank you for reviewing from the start =) **

**KrissKross316- Hahahaha. They will be kicking some Ournaos butt soon enough. I love love Jaylar too! :P Thanks, I keep up the good work thanks to you for reviewing and urging me on =)**

**Runningpool22- Thanks :D**

**Katnissxx- Hahaha, thanks. I'm glad that you love it :* I will be writing a sequel and after the sequel I will be writing some percabeth stories… well if you guys want. :D **

**Not really me- :D The smile says it all, doesn't it? ;)**

**Please, pwetty please review with a cherry on top. All you have to do is click the big blue rectangular button beneath this author's note and type some words that will make my day and hit send =) Hope ya'll liked this chapter. It was basically on how closer their friendship is. Hehehe.**

**Until next time, Wisegirl08 **


	36. Ready for a New Year?

Jacob's POV

All the campers were running around with streamers, balloons and lights for the big NEW YEARS PARTY. A lot of the campers left to go spend some time with their family, but 60% decided to stay rather than getting eaten up by monsters. Plus I heard that this Party is the biggest party every in CHB. Everyone goes crazy and it's the one time that Dionysus was allowed to drink some alcoholic, so he made the celebration pretty good and since he is technically the god of parties…well let's say that his parties started with people quietly chatting and gossiping to people soaked in water dancing on tables to 'I'm sexy and I know it', and that's exactly what happened in our New Years party. Dionysus was standing on the beach with a clipboard in his hand, checking off random items. Guys were asking girls to go with them to the party. There was no practice going on and the entire camp looked lively. I smiled, and then I remembered…guys asking girls to the party….DI IMMORTALS I GOTTA ASK SKYLER TO THE PARTY! SHE'S GONNA CHOP OF MY INTESTINES AND MELT THEM IN MY OWN ACID!  
>I ran to the Athena cabin where I spotted her talking with some chicks about…miniature sized 20 inch sq buildings and designs…I shook my head not understanding a sing thing of it and instead I walked up behind her and draped my arms around my beautiful girlfriend's waist. It seemed like it was only yesterday we were walking to school in an uncomfortable silence to be faced by the ugliest bull (the Minotaur) ever. I sighed, remembering the memory. Skyler jumped and turned around to face me, she had an amused look on her face and her eyes were twinkling.<p>

"Hey Jacob!" She exclaimed, jumping up to give me a tight hug. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"What in Hades were you talking about with your Athena friends?" I asked her, probably looking clueless cuz she let out a hearty laugh.

"You wouldn't understand." She murmured against my cheek. I smirked and replied cockily, "Oh I wouldn't?"

"Nope." She said, tapping my nose.

"That's a bummer, I guess that not all of us can be as smart as you in this empty universe." I sighed dramatically for extra effect, which ended up getting a slap on the arm.

"You don't know how true you are." She said, chuckling. I frowned, but then shook the thought away, remembering why I came here."

"So… I was wondering…well the big New Years party is coming up…and I was just-uh thinking if you would wanna…er…you know gotothepartywithme?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"What was that? Go to the party with you…? Hmm… I would but this really hot Apollo guy with hot abs already asked me….I don't know if I should decline his request for you. I'll need some assurance…" She said, looking highly amused and giving me a cocky grin.

"You need assurance huh?" I murmured against her lips.

"Mhm…I-…" She whispered, but before she could finished my lips already made contact with her. I pulled her up so her legs were wound around my waist and both of my hands were wandering around her back, holding her up. I licked the bottom of her lips and she smiled, pulling a part.  
>"I'm convinced." She whispered and I grinned, trailing soft kissed up her neck.<p>

"Now I don't want to interrupt you love birds or anything…but boy you need to hang on, you like you're trying to eat her up." Alice said from behind us. I groaned and Skyler chuckled, dropping from my waist.

"Maybe I wanted to eat her up." I challenged Alice.

"I wouldn't stop you, but I need to borrow Skyler…and I can't do that if you keep sucking lips ya know?" Alice glared at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Break it up guys. I'll see you in a few." Skyler said, and she gave my lips one last peck before walking off with Alice.

"Love you!" I called after her. I sighed and walked to the big cabin, but two people stopped me.

"Should I propose to Alice? NO SICK THOUGHTS. Propose to her to be my girlfriend you dork. Should I should I should I?" Dylan asked coming up to my, literally shouting in my face. I was about to respond but Chester beat me to it.

"THEY WOULD MADE A CUTE COUPLE. Tell him to gut up and propose to her, AS A GIRLFRIEND once again no sick thoughts!"

"But I've never been this nervous EVER before in my life. And I am a man dude, I just don't know how to tell her. I'm scared cuz I told her once before, but it ended badly. I don't know how she feels about me now. We only shared ONE kiss. One FREAKING KISS." Dylan said, getting all hyper. Once again Chester butted in before words could escape my open mouth.

"WE KNOW YOUR SCARED. We all were before and it's no biggy. Just be confident dude. Believe me, you can even ask her to the party!" Chester yelled.

"She'll probably PUKE in my face you dolt! I don't need that ruining what I was about to tell her that-…!" Dylan exclaimed. I mentally face palmed and interrupted them both. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. Suddenly they both went silent and looked at me like they just noticed me.

"Dylan just go tell her and Chester don't bother him." I said calmly.

"BLAHHH but I'm scared!" Dylan exclaimed.

"DON'T BE YOU BAD DOG. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MACHO DUDE I USED TO KNOW?" Chester yelled. And my jaw fell to the floor once again.

"You know what, your right Chester! Thanks for the advice. You're the best, oh and Jacob…? Close your mouth, flies will enter." Dylan said before walking off with Chester. That was certainly…awkward.

I shrugged it away. Everyone looked so energetic today. Some Aphrodite girls waved and winked at me, and I waved back causing them to squeal like there was no tomorrow. I blocked my ears as I walked past them. I ran to the Zeus cabin and I found my dad still in the bed sleeping like he had nothing to do and I heard the shower turn on, which must have meant that my mom was in the shower. My dad groaned as I shook him awake, he opened his eyes for a little and then he shocked me. YES MY OWN DAD SHOCKED ME. I threw my hands in the air and gave up, but not before I shocked him back. I sat at the corner of the cabin, thinking about the surprise party we were going to throw for Skyler. During Capture the Flag last night, Alice, Dylan, Chester, and our parents were all secretly planning for Skyler's surprise birthday party. I grinned, trying to imagine what Skyler's face would look like. She told Dylan and me that she never had an actual birthday party before with her foster parents, because they all ended in disasters. Even her 13th birthday. This time we were determined to make this a memorable 16th birthday party.

"Hun, what are you doing here so early?" My mom walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pink long sleeved sweater and skinny jeans, with her hair down and soaking wet.

"It's 11 am mom." I said, pointing towards the clock.

"Oh right, haha, I knew that." She said, as I smiled, giving my mom a hug.

"Excited about the party today? Are you taking Skyler? Awww, oh my gods, you guys just look adorable together!" She squealed, waking my dad up. He rubbed his eyes and groggily said, "Who and what look adorable together?"

"Skyler and Jacob!" My mom said. My dad and I groaned and he went back to bed. Lucky, yeah he can sleep all he wants while I have to be tortured into listening how adorable Skyler is even though I already know that….did I just think that? Hmm… oh whatever, it is true.

"So, uh…are you guys coming to the party?" I asked them.

"Of course we are, we deserve a little fun time after all that training too! It's hard to get your game back on after you have kids, I just realized that." My mom said, her eyes sparkling as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Moooom." I complained, rubbing away her lip gloss.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh I know baby, you don't wana an embarrassing mom, but I just can't help it, aww. You have your father's eyes. Your just adorable!" My mom squealed, yet again making my dad move in his sleep.

"Yea…well I'm gonna go. I was just gonna ask dad if I could drive to the nearest clothing store to rent a tux." I explained.

"Oh of course you can. Just be careful sweetie. Actually, I think you should ask Chiron first." She said, patting my head.

"Alrighty then, I'll see ya'll later." I said, waving a bye.

I jogged over to the big house, only to be stopped by Dylan and Chester.

"I told her bro! I FINALLY TOLD HER! And guess what she did. Ahhhh. She freaking kissed me! SHE KISSED ME AND SHE TOLD ME TO PICK HER UP AT 6!" Dylan screamed in my face. I backed away from him, smiling like a maniac. Hey when your friend's happy, you're happy too.

"I KNEW YOU HAD THE GUTS IN YOU MAN!" Chester yelled, punching him on the arm. Dylan laughed, and his eyes showed a happiness I haven't seen in a long time. I pulled him into a hug and he was surprised, but he gave me an awkward pat on the back before I let go.

"I'm really happy for you man. Hey I was just gonna go rent some tuxedos, would you two wanna join?" I asked them. Dylan nodded his head and Chester looked confused like he forgot all bout having to rent a tux for the party. We drove to Grey's Wear and got out of the car. I opened the door and a brunette greeted us. She was wearing a bright neon yellow dress up to her knee's that blinded my eyes. Her eyes were the color of soft caramel. Her eyes were outlined with pink eyeliner that made you wanna stare at them all day long. I guess that was the point. I quickly snapped out of it and made my way past her. She quickly walked up to us.

"Hello boys…" She said, staring at me, "How can I _assist _you?" The way she said that, I took the hint that there were more meanings to assisting us.

"Uh…we wanted to rent three tuxedos…" I said awkwardly. She flipped her hand like it was no big deal and led us to a door. There was like a hundred tuxedos when we walked through that door. I swear I almost fainted. They all looked pretty much the same… I mean expect for the crazy designer ones with peacock feathers. I immediately backed away from those ones. I saw Chester go look at the hats. Typical Chester. The woman studied me and Dylan for a while before coming back with two boxes.

"I think these would look absolutely DAZZLING on you both!" She squealed.

Dylan's had a black blazer with a red shirt under it and a black tie, with black dress pants and shoes. She handed me the box which had a dark grayish/blackish blazer with a blue tight muscle shirt underneath and a dark grey tie, dark denim washed jeans and dress shoes.

"Er…these aren't even tuxedos…" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"No, but they're perfect for a New Years Party, am I correct?" The woman winked at me and Dylan and we both chuckled nervously. Chester got the same thing as Dylan because he thought it looked 'groovy' except he got black and orange… Geez Chester….it's not Halloween. And I though it would take forever. The woman gave us the bags, and we filled out forms, saying when we'd return it and when it was bought and personal details, ect… then she literally pushed us out the door and waved a bye.

"That was slightly…creepy." Dylan said, getting in the car.

"Well we'll see creepier. A normal mortal lady with a perfect sense of style isn't creepy…" Chester said, defending the woman. We both stared at him like, "What the hell Chester, since when do you notice-a-woman-with-perfect-sense-of-style?'. He just shrugged and slumped back in his seat.

Suddenly, we heard a crash. Chester looked back and he saw a broken tree right behind us. If we were there a second ago, we would've gotten crushed in the car. I drove a little faster and Chester started to panic. And then we heard hisses. I stepped on the gas and didn't care about the speed limit. The hissing increased, but I couldn't tell if it were the things that were following us, or if it was the hissing of the car going so fast. Since the store was close to CHB, we were there in no time. I quickly parked the car, and Argus took it from there. We ran up the hill, not looking behind us once. Chester was running ahead of us, making sure we were following him. After we made sure that we got into the camp borders safely, we let out a deep breath.

"I was positively sure a monster was following us." Chester said.

"Whatever, at least we're here now, now stop complaining and go get your furry butt ready." Dylan said. Chester glared at him for the furry butt part, but skipped away. I chuckled and shook my head. You'll never seem to understand these two. It was already 5 pm, so I went to my dad's cabin to get ready. My dad let me in and I saw Percy there too, getting ready.

I showed them my suit, took a quick shower and changed into the clothes the weird woman picked out for me. I put on some of my dad's cologne and tried to brush my hair, but it wasn't working so I just messed it up again and let go of it. My dad and Percy looked so confident and calm, leadership qualities, it scared me. I wonder how I looked like. A scared unpredictable weird teenage guy? I sighed and looked away from the mirror. In a couple of months, we'd be up against a dude scarier than dead itself and we're celebrating New Years? Well, it might be the last New Years we ever have.  
>It'd definitely be worth it. The last year…. To live our lives, to laugh in the wind, to smile for the heck of it, to feel alive. Whenever I think about the future I feel pricks coming up through my whole body. My dad slapped me on the back, grinning.<p>

"Dad, I told you, no hard slaps or anything! Skyler can feel what I feel!" I said, explaining for the hundredth time to my dad, why he could not kill me whenever we wrestled.

"Right, sorry kid." He said.

"I'm not a kid." I mumbled. He chuckled and checked his watch.

"Time to go fellas, we gotta pick up our dates." My dad said, pushing Percy and me out the door.

We walked to Percy's cabin, where the ladies were getting ready.

We knocked on the door simultaneously, causing various women shouts to come saying 'I'm coming, I'm coming…'

Finally the door opened after four minutes and I was seriously blown away. At the door stood three beautiful ladies.  
>My mom was wearing a baby pink dress that cut diagonal from her mid thigh to her knees, with her hair in a French braid. Skyler's mom, Annabeth, was wearing a light purple dress mermaid strapless dress, with her hair in an up do. The girl who stood out most though was no other than Skyler. She was wearing a turquoise halter neck dress that had a long cut from her thigh down to the ground. Most of her hair was cascading down her shoulders, into beautiful bouncy curls. Her eyes complimented the dress immensely. The smile that lit up her face completed the look. The look that had perfect written all over it. I held out my arm for her to take it and when she slid her arm through mine, I kissed her soft hand, her fingers and up to her finger tips.<p>

"You look….if any one word would have to explain how you look it would be…beautiful….no, gorgeous." I whispered into her ear. The blush that appeared in her cheeks made me grin.

"You look gorgeous too!" She replied teasingly. I laughed along with her, and kissed her for head. The saying 'Love makes you blind' never meant much of importance to me, but boy…if only I knew….

**A/N: Hola again marsh mellows! I bet ya'll can't wait till next chapter =) Thank you again for the reviews. I would appreciate it if my lovely reviewers could tell anyone they know about this story, It would mean so much to me :') I'm at like 87 reviews, and I couldn't be happier that people actually read my stories.  
>Speaking of which, I'm currently writing up a new percabeth story, and it will be out soon. It's a perfect original, and I'm pretty sure all of you will enjoy it. This story is almost coming to an end. Just a few more chapters to go. Then the sequel! YAY! Hahahaha. Okay, so hang in there and enjoy the story ;)<strong>

**Love all of ya'll, Wisegirl08. **


	37. Double Surprised

Skyler's POV

I found myself staring at Jacob as we walked to the beach. I don't know why, but somehow I feel like I'm…connected with him. It may just be the bonding thing, but I don't know. Everytime I look at him I feel something come over me. It's like Zeus shocked me with his lightning bolt. He saw me looking at him and I blushed and turned away. His arm squeezed me tighter around my waist.

"Did I already tell you that you look amazing tonight?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"You might've mentioned it." I relied smugly. He chuckled and shook his head, leading me through the lights. Everything looked so beautiful; the chilly air was barely noticeable thanks to Chiron. The night sky held stars brighter than Apollo's chariot. With Jacob's arms around me and my family right in front of me, the night seemed perfect. I sighed and leaned into Jacob's chest. I spotted Alice and Dylan holding hands among the crowd. We walked over to them.

"Hey you two lovebirds…" I said, nudging Alice with my free arm.

"At least my arm isn't snaked around Alice like I want to squeeze her to death." Dylan said thinking it was a smart comment. Alice however looked disappointed.

"Dude, have you ever considered that maybe I don't know…girls like that?" Jacob said his eyes pointing at Alice. Dylan glared at Jacob while Alice and I chuckled. Everyone was dancing enjoying the light breezes. I pulled Jacob to the middle of the beach and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just letting you know, I might go a bit hard on you. I don't care whether you're my boyfriend or not." I smirked evily.

He pouted, "Hey that's not fair!"

"It is to me." I said, and suddenly the music blasted up. I recognized the song and so did Alice. We both grinned.

(Toxic- Glee Cast)

**Bold- Skyler**  
><em>Italics- Dylan and Jacob<br>_Underlined- Skyler and Alice

**Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>A guy like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling**

I twisted in Jacob's arms and he spun me around. I slowly walked back, leading, causing him to follow me.**  
><strong>  
><span>There's no escape<br>I can't wait  
>I need a hit<br>Baby, give me it  
>You're dangerous<br>I'm loving it  
>Alice and I both turned around and when the guys came close we slid through their arms. Jacob grinned, and I smirked at him, my eyes daring him to come any closer. <p>

_Too high  
>Can't come down<br>Losin' my head  
>Spinnin' 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now?_  
>The guys trapped us in their arms and Jacob dipped me, and pulled me up with his hand at the back of my neck.<p>

_**All: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?**_  
>We all started spinning around on the beach as Alice and I kicked our heels off. We were all grinning wickedly and every camper was staring at us. Hmm… I guess there's never really been campers who could sing and dance besides the Apollo cabin.<p>

**It's gettin' late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip  
>From my devil's cup<br>Slowly, it's taking over me**  
>Alice and I wrapped around arms around the guys necks and quickly turned them around so we were in a position to choke them, all to soon they squirmed out of our grips and slid away.<p>

_Too high  
>Can't come down<br>It´s in the air  
>It´s all around<br>Oh can you feel me now?_

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>_

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slippin' under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

Alice and me walked around them while Alice sang the bridge.

Alice: With a taste of the poison paradise  
>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
><strong><br>Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now**  
><span>I think I'm ready now<span>  
><strong>Intoxicate me now<br>With your lovin' now  
>I think I'm ready now<strong>  
><span>I think I'm ready now<br>  
><em><span><strong>All: Intoxicate me now<br>With your lovin' now  
>I think I´m ready<br>I think I´m ready now**_

And then the song ended, with us breathing heavily, my hands were glued to Jacob's chest and his arms held me tightly against him. I didn't protest. Our parents looked shocked, but they started clapping wildly along with the crowd. We smiled and walked away from the cheering, smiling and waving at everyone. We sat down on the beach, starting at the water, feeling the calm environment around us. It certainly didn't seem that in a few months we'd be having this major war. My parents spotted us and sat down beside Jacob, Dylan, Alice and I.

"Okay we knew you guys could perform, but that was insane." My dad said and my friends chuckled. I punched my dad's arm and he acted hurt. I laughed.

"Well, yeah that pretty much what we used to do at Goode Talents High." Jacob said.

"I still can't believe you guys were in New York this entire time and we couldn't even find you." My mom said.

"Yeah, it's a big shocker alright." Alice said.

"Well we gotta go. We'll see you kids around." My mom said, getting up and pulling my dad along with her.

"We're not kids!" We all yelled simultaneously . They just chuckled and walked off.

We sat down there in the same spot, without speaking a word. Suddenly the countdown started.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

I looked at my friends and we all got up to join the crowd.

"7!"

We shouted.

"6!"

"5!"

All of us held hands.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

We screamed as fireworks burst through the air. Champagne bottles were popped, and we all hugged each other. A new year, starts a new life.

-5 days later-

I woke up to strong arms. My body was still numb from yesterday's practice. I couldn't even feel Jacob's arms around me. I snuggled closer into his chest. I just wish I could've stayed like that for the rest of the day. For the rest of my birthday.

I groaned. I wondered what it would be this year. Puffy cakes and clown costumes? No, wait crows eating my eyeballs out? I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. Jacob kept moving around, juggling me around in his arms. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I saw Jacob peep at me through one eye. He quickly closed it when I caught him. I shook my head and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and put on a white long sleeved shirt rolled up to my elbows and a short sleeved cheetah printed short cardigan over it with some black skinny jeans and my snowy leopard printed converse. I pushed my hair over my right shoulder and I put on light eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. I got out of the bathroom where Jacob was already waiting for me. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with normal jeans and converse. His hair was messed up as usual, and that's just how I loved it.

"Well someone's dressed up…." Jacob said, checking me out. I blushed, but then I became curious.

"I'm apparently not the only one." I pointed at him. For a minute his face became pale, but then he said, "I didn't dress up, it's what I usually wear."

"Even for training?" I asked him.

"Yup. And now let's go down. I want some breakfast." He said and picked me up over his shoulder.

"JACOB GRACE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES!" I screamed, but Jacob just yawned. Then I saw my parents looking at me awkwardly.

"We…we were just about to call you, but I guess someone else got you." My dad winked at me and he scurried away with my mother. Oh for dear lords.

"I meant what I said!" I threatened Jacob.

"Honey, I know you want babies. It would be pointless threatening be like that." Jacob smirked.

"Who said I wanted babies with you?" I challenged him as he kept walking down the stairs.

He thought about it for a while until he said, "The fact that you were snuggling really close to my chest this morning, and that's not the only place you were snuggling close to." I blushed a scarlet red. He knew he won so he kept me over his shoulder and led us to the pavilion.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." I muttered after he put me down, and when he did I saw that no one else was at the pavilion.

"Why is no one here?" I asked Jacob, but before he could reply everyone jumped out from where they were hiding and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Balloons flew into the air and Skyler finally took the time to look around the pavilion. Streamers were everywhere. BBQ was roasting on the stove. There were shining lights at the entrance and everything seemed so enchanted. I felt tears at the brim of my eyes when everyone jumped out to hug me. I've gotten to know these people so well, they were all like family to me. In one technical way, they kind of are. Once everyone let me go they bombarded me with gifts and some of the guys just gave me a kiss on the cheek cuz they forgot to get gifts. Jacob growled when he saw an Apollo guy kiss my cheek and give me a hug that was apparently to long for Jacob's liking. I really didn't want all those gifts, but Jacob insisted. I laughed when he pulled me away and thanked the Apollo guy. What happened next was even more surprising. The air started to glow and two figures started to from. We all averted our eyes. One little girl decided to keep her eyes open and the light blinded her. The light glowed, and then died down. A camper took her to the infirmary.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

"Grandparents?"

Poseidon and Athena stood before us, smiling proudly.

"They're standing next to each other Perce!" Annabeth whisper shouted.

"Without killing each other!" Percy's mouth was wide open.

"Hello dear campers. We came here to wish a very happy birthday to our granddaughter." Athena spread out her arms. Jacob was still shocked, and I pulled away from him and ran into my grandma's arms. Poseidon smiled and when Athena let me go he gave me a high five, sending me to the ground. Jacob rushed over, but I picked myself up chuckling while Poseidon was trying to apologize. I gave him a handshake telling him it was okay. Athena gave me an owl that could talk, so whenever I was in need I could hear wise advice. It was pretty cool. Poseidon made a water sculpture. Not an ice sculpture. A water sculpture, with Annabeth to my left, Percy to my right and I was in the middle. He told me it was a good old family picture because we haven't taken any yet. I thanked them both. Athena left earlier, but Poseidon stayed for a while, talking with Percy and Annabeth like life depended on it. It probably did, but I wasn't worrying about that.

I hugged Jacob until he started coughing, "Did you do all this?" I whispered and looked at him straight in the eyes so he couldn't move a muscle. He grinned and replied, "Naww, not ALL by myself. I got help from your parents, Alice, Dylan and my parents. He said, digging his face in my hair. I smiled.

"Hey BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! He always gets the most time with you! He's always stuck with glue to you; I need some Skyler time too!" Alice yelled. I chuckled and broke out of Jacob's hug. Dylan smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That is because she loves me more than all of ya'll!" Jacob grinned. Great, he's started it now.

"Jacob Grace, take back those venomous words before I have to cut your tongue out in little pieces and feed them to the crows!" Alice narrowed her eyes at him. Well, for a grandchild of Demeter and Hermes, she can be scarier than Hades. Dylan smiled proudly at Alice, like he created the best thing alive in the world.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you do it with those short legs of yours. You can barely reach my head!" Jacob hissed. I touched his chest telling him to calm down. His breathing calmed, but his eyes were still narrowed at Alice.

"At least I don't have the biggest ego, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Awesome-Grace." Alice smirked, crossing her arms.

Jacob tackled Alice to the ground. Do my boyfriend and best friend always need to fight? I shook my head while Dylan watched them with enthusiasm.

"Will they ever change?" I muttered.

"Not likely." Dylan replied, smirking. I sighed and started to pull Jacob off of Alice. Alice was kicking him everywhere while Jacob was holding her firm, not letting her move.

"No more kisses if you don't get off of Alice." I whispered to Jacob. He immediately stiffened up and in a matter of second he was up and already apologizing to Alice. Alice smiled proudly. Suddenly the mic blasted through the grounds. I looked up and saw Chiron standing on top of the stand.

"Now since all of you liked the litte-er performance on New Years, a song will be performed by Jacob Grace and Dylan di Angelo. I smiled as Jacob kissed my hand and let me go. Dylan winked at me and head up to where Chiron was standing previously.

All the campers were surrounding me wishing me happy birthday and hugging me, talking about their problems and if I was really Annabeth's daughter. I chuckled as Alice rolled her eyes. Suddenly the music came on. I heard Dylan and Jacob strum their guitars a couple of times before continuing.

(Do you remember- Jay Sean ft Lil Jon and Sean)

**Bold- Jacob**

_Italics- Dylan_

Underlined-Both

**I've been thinking about you  
>And how we used to be then<br>Back when we didn't have to end we could start again  
><strong>

Jacob pointed at me and all the other girls squealed. I rolled my eyes, but happiness shined in them anyway.

**There's nothing left to say  
>Don't waste another day<br>Just you and me tonight  
>Everything will be okay<br>If it's alright with you then it's alright with me  
>Baby let's take this time let's make new memories<strong>

Jacob winked at me and made a motion for me to come on the stand. I gave him a look that said "Impress Me." And raised an eyebrow. He grinned and did a back flip. I'll admit, I was sort of impressed, but just cuz he can do a back-flip doesn't make me wanna go on the stand with hm.

_(Lets go..)  
>Do you remember do you remember do you remember<em>  
><strong>All of the times we had<strong>  
><em>Do you remember do you remember do you remember<em>  
><strong>All of the times we had<strong>  
><strong>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!)_**  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!)_**  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!)_**  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!)_**  
>Let's bring it back...<strong> 

Here Dylan and Jacob did some impressive dance moves. Dylan bent down and Jacob jumped on his back and twisted in mid air. Jacob landed spinning and Dylan caught his arms and flipped him back. The crowd exploded into cheers.

**So long since you've been missing  
>It's good to see you again<br>How you, how you doing  
>And how about we, don't let this happen again...<strong>

Jacob raised his eyebrows and I shrugged her shoulders, he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the stand. I smiled at him genuinely while we danced across.  
><em><br>(Lets go...)_

**There's nothing left to say  
>Don't waste another day<br>Just you and me tonight  
>Everything will be okay<strong>  
><em>If it's alright with you then <em>_**(hey) **__it's alright with me __**(hey)**__  
>Baby let's take this time <em>_**(hey) **__let's make new memories _

_(Lets go...)_

_Do you remember do you remember _**(Hey**_) do you remember _**(Oh yeah)  
>All of the times we had<br>**_Do you remember _**(Hey)**_ do you remember do you remember _**(Hey)  
>All of the times we had<br>****Let's bring it back **_(Bring it back!)_**(Oh!)****  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!) _**(Oh!)****  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!)_**(Oh!)****  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back!)_**(Oh!)**  
><span>

All I could see was my bouncy hair jumping around my face. It was only me and him. I remembered before he told me that he loved me… we were actually the best of friends in 6th grade. Middle school, new year, but we stood up for each other. We considered ourselves as siblings, we were that close, but I always had a feeling that he considered me more than that. I did too, but I didn't know how to tell him. He was my best friend and I was his. Half the time he'd be at my place because he lived so close. We'd always go to school together. Ah, where'd those times go?

_Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun  
>When I was still your number one<br>Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can be done  
>I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun<br>Know you feel it too my girl just free it up, mek the good vibes run  
>Gal take a sip of my champagne,<br>Take a little trip down my lane my girl  
>wild'n out every night and we feel alright,<br>mek me tell you this girl, That a my world.  
>nah change and we nah rearrange, hey girl mek me tell you this straight that a my word,<br>and me heard say you want come kiss this, cause girl you miss this _

Dylan brought Alice to the stand and lifted her up on his shoulders while singing.

_That's what I heard _**(I heard)**_  
>that's what I heard <em>**(I heard) **_  
>that's what I heard <em>**(I heard)**_word girl_

**Tonight,  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Don't waste another day **(Hey)**  
>Just you and me tonight <strong>(Hey)**  
>Everything will be okay <strong>(Hey)**  
>If it's alright with you <strong>(Hey) **then it's alright with me **(Hey)** Baby let's take this time **(Hey) **let's make new memories**

(Lets go...)

Do you remember do you remember do you remember  
>All of the times we had<br>Do you remember (Hey) do you remember do you remember (Hey)  
>All of the times we had<span>  
><strong>Let's bring it back (<strong>_Let's bring it back)_**  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Bring it back)_**  
>Let's bring it back <strong>_(Let's bring it back)  
><em>**Let's bring it back **_(Oh)_  
>Let's bring it back<p>

I smiled at the most handsome man on the world and gave him a kiss on the cheek. All the campers awed. Even my dad, which I admit, was kind of embarrassing, but Jacob kissed me back and lifted me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his head. We got off the stand and everyone was clapping for them. Some Aphrodite girls even tried to flirt with Jacob, although I got rid of them soon enough…..not gonna explain. Anyway, after the song Jacob pulled me away from the crowd and towards the forest. We settled down by the lake and I heard the fishes say, "Happy Birthday your highness." As they swam by. I waved at them. Suddenly Jacob took out something from his pocket. I looked strangely at him, but he just told me to close my eyes so I did.

I felt him crawl behind me and put something around my neck…a necklace. I felt the locket. It was shaped like a candy cane. He told me I could open my eyes and I gasped. The letter J shining around a sliver band. The letter J looked like it was carved out of diamonds. I was at loss for words. It fit perfectly around my neck. Jacob crawled in front of me again.

"Like it?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Jacob…" I responded to him by crashing my lips to his. My arms wound around his neck as he pulled me closer. The feeling of his arms going around my waist still sent a million sparks through my spine. He pulled me as close as he could. We finally let go for breath, but I kissed him again. Our tongues battled for dominance. Lately, I've been getting pretty close to him. Like REALLY close. I pushed Jacob on the ground after we broke apart again and he pulled me closer. Once again our lips touched and I was literally all over him. His hands were inside my shirt and it sent tingles all over my body. Finally we pulled away our heads were touching and my shirt was riding up. Most of his buttons were unbuttoned and we both were breathing heavily. He started sucking my neck which was probably gonna leave a good sized hickey. He made his way from my collar bone all the way to my jaw bone. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. I can't even explain how much this means to me." I said gratefully.

"You just did, I think I'm numb all over my body." Jacob said, grinning and I chuckled.

"Good." I whispered. Suddenly I heard my mom calling me.

Jacob and I both got up and started fixing our clothes and our hair. I practically straddled his hair. I started fixing it up for him and he just kept staring at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I questioned. He pointed to the hickey right to the left of my jaw bone. I cursed silently and tried to pull my shirt up to my neck. Jacob's hand rested on mine.

"It's okay, they won't mind anyway. They'll just end up teasing us." Jacob said grinning. I smiled and pulled me shirt back down and fixed my hair. Then we went back to the pavilion. Dylan and Alice were standing there frozen staring at half-blood hill. I got confused and I could make out that there was a figure standing next to the pine tree.

"Skyler." My mother said, her voice urgent, "You have a little visitor."

I was really confused by that point. My mom shrugged her shoulders and my dad grinned and pointed at the hickey on my neck and winked at Jacob. I blushed and grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him along with me. We walked to the hill and what I saw scared the living daylights out of me.

A girl standing in front of us wearing skinny jeans, designer of course, a long sleeved orange shirt with wolf fur wrapped around her neck. She had a French au pair hat on top of her head. She was wearing freaking pink stilettos. Same hair, same eyes and same snotty attitude, it just couldn't get any worse. Jacob turned to rock behind me and my blood went cold.

"Surprise, surprise!" Trudy announced.

**A/N: Cliffieee! Hahahaha. Okay it was a pretty long chapter, hope ya'll enjoyed it and yes it's not a dream. TRUDY IS BACK. Don't kill me you soft squishy marsh mellows! This story could use a bit more drama anyway right? Thank you to the three reviewers….whoopde do. Oh well, you have those days don't you? Thank you anyway, I really do appreciate the reviews. Also one more thing, the new percabeth story is supposed to be up in like 2 weeks. I'm gonna write the first few chapters before publishing it and I swear to you guys, it's something you guys would've never expected ;) I hope ya'll review =) **

**Have a marsh mellow, Wisegirl08**


	38. She's my weakness!

Jacob's POV

"T-T-Trudy…?" I choked on my words.

"Hello Jackie. Skyler." Trudy waved her hand away, suddenly her eyes landed on Skyler's neck. She narrowed her eyes and stared at me. Are you freaking kidding me Zeus? You have to give me the worst luck in the world? The girl that I didn't want to date in the first place cheated on me and the girl I am currently dating will most probably kill her. I held Skyler's arms firmly to stop her from doing anything. She was shaking violently and before I could do anything to stop it Trudy was soaked in water. I stifled my laughter, but I still had to grin when Trudy's make-up starting screwing up. Dylan and Alice ran up to us and looked at Trudy disapprovingly. Skyler at that point looked murderous. I turned Skyler around and tried to walk away from Trudy, but then Trudy started following us.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked, pointing to Skyler's neck and our hands intertwined. "I've just got my memories back and now you're holding hands with her?"

"News flash Trudy. I don't date cheaters." I smirked and turned around again. Dylan and Alice were right behind us. Trudy stood her spot, her eyes wide and she didn't bother following us anymore. We went back to the pavilion and my mom gave me a questioning look. I told her that I'd explain later. Dylan, Alice, Skyler and I sat down on one of the benches and Skyler rested her chin in her hands.

"Well, this was not an amazing way to spend my birthday. I knew something would go wrong one way or the other." Skyler sighed and I put a comforting arm around her.

"Believe me Sky, no one wants her around here." Alice muttered. Skyler gave her a grateful look, but she had a faraway look in her eyes. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking back to the day when…we got our memories back." Skyler covered up, but I knew she was going to say 'the day when Trudy cheated on you.' So I kissed her for-head and held her close.

"Well, it's still your birthday, and there's still time left to enjoy. Why don't we go soak ourselves on the beach and forget about her for a while?" Dylan suggested. Skyler's eyes immediately brightened up. As we walked to the beach I wondered why Trudy would be at CHB though. And then it hit me. She was mortal when she came to Camp Half-Blood for the first time and when she didn't see us at school anymore, she automatically knew where we would be. Damn, why couldn't have someone just let her memory be erased.

As we got closer and closer to the beach, the chillier the air started to get. I had an amazing idea. The water would have to be freezing so I whispered my plan to Dylan and he said he was already thinking about doing that. We both picked up the girls bridal style and of course they started protesting and as we reached the water we dropped them in, careful not to the touch the water ourselves. Skyler and Alice screamed as the water hit them. I knew that Skyler didn't have all her dad's powers, so she couldn't adjust to the temperature of the water. Skyler cursed in Greek and glared at me, grinning evily. Dylan and I although, already started running. Suddenly we slipped in the sand. We slipped in the sand? I felt something wet on my shoes. Mud. Skyler kept shooting water at the ground, while Alice turned it into mud, therefore causing us to slip multiple times. Dylan and I tried to keep them off us as best as we could. I tried to blow them away. But they kept coming back. Dylan would harden the mud puddles wherever he could find them. Us four were running around the beach looking like lunatics on a cold day. Finally we gave up and the girls tackled us on to the ground. They dragged our worn out arms near the water and pushed us in, but not before we could grab their ankles, causing them to fall in the water as well. That never gets old. In no time we were all laughing and splashing each other with the water. Skyler took her cardigan off while Alice took her jacket off. Dylan and I threw our shirts on the rocks somewhere. We were dunking each other and drowning each other and having fun. All our worries about Trudy soon disappeared… Until the she devil once again appeared before us, watching us splash each other and joke around. We didn't notice her until she cleared her throat. She changed her clothes that got soaked (curtsey of Skyler) and was glaring at us , like it was our fault that we were trying to have fun without her.

"Jacob, I wish to speak with you in private." Trudy narrowed her eyes at Skyler and Skyler glared at her. I looked at Skyler and she nodded, saying that it was okay. I really didn't want to go though. I gave her a pleading look to slit her into pieces or something, but Skyler just urged me on. I sighed and got out of the water, grabbed my shirt and put it on before following Trudy. She walked over to the end of the beach and sat down on the sand, gesturing for me to sit next to her. I kept standing and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Trudy scoffed, "I could ask you the same thing. Why did you leave me for her?"

"Trudy, I could name a million reasons why she's better than you by a thousand drachmas, but I won't because it would be a waste of time telling you. After all you got your little friend anyway, why do you want me again. Don't even bother apologizing cuz I saw what you did and to tell you the truth Trudy, after Skyler came into my life I actually noticed that you weren't the same anymore. I had enough of you. I stood up with you for Skyler. I didn't want to do have anything to do with you anymore and now I'm saying it again. Don't interfere in mine or Skyler's life, because if you do anything to harm her I swear Trudy I will do anything and everything to hunt you down and kill you in cold death." I spoke the words to her very calmly, but firmly. It was kind of harsh, but she deserved it. She deserved it more than anything.

"Jackieee. That was just a joke. I was trying to make you jealous so you would spend more time with me than that witch. He was just a friend, honest. I really want to start over again, I want it to be just you and me and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I know I've changed, but love can do that to people. I'm so so sorry." Tears rolled down from her eyes.

"THAT'S THE THING TRUDY. You didn't even cause me one ounce of pain, because I realized I don't have feelings for you. Just accept that and please move on." With that I walked away from her, anger clouding my mind. When I sat down on the sand while Dylan and Alice were still playing the water, Skyler have me a worried look. I shrugged it off and tried to give her a weak smile. She doesn't deserve to see me like this. All my anger just exploded. I shook my head and laid down on the sand.

"Jacob, I know you're most definitely not okay. What happened?" Skyler hovered over me, with a worried expression on her face. I brought her down on me kind of roughly, but she didn't mind. She knew something was bothering me. I stroked her wet hair and held her close to me so no one could harm her. I didn't want to lose Skyler ever in my life. Skyler put a hand on my arm and looked at me firmly.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I just told her that I don't want anything to do with her." I said honestly.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Sure about what?" I asked, looking at her. She wouldn't look at me.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to do with her?" She asked. I started at her, bewildered. How could she even think that I was lying?

"Of course I don't want anything to do with her Skyler!" I exclaimed. Skyler let out a deep breath and rested her head on my chest once again. "I'll never leave you. Especially for people like her." I whispered and held her closer to me.

Later she whispered something like, "Best Birthday Ever." I chuckled and kissed her for-head.

-One month later-

I grunted as Skyler pushed me against the wall with her sword. She knocked me down with the hilt of her sword. Right before she could slash I defended it and hit the hilt of her sword back. She swung at me again, and I jumped up. I grabbed her sword and spun it around while I pointed it to her chest, and my sword was at the back of her neck. I smirked, but she just grinned and ducked like a slender snake, grabber her sword from my hand and pointed it at my back. I quickly turned around and ducked, then I slashed a cut at her arm. She glared at me and started attacking like a tornado. All her swings were precise, all her tactics were on the spot and all her moves were original. I went behind her and pulled her to me, my sword covering her stomach. She was breathing deeply and her head was resting just below my shoulder. She dug her sword in the ground and I thought I won so I put my sword down, suddenly she turned around and kicked me on the ground, gently enough (sarcasm) and grabbed her sword from her ground and pointed it at me neck. I got up again and it kept going like this until we both were worn out and went to get some water. Our training tactics have been becoming better and better. As we were taking a break we heard someone walk in.

"Hey guys! Brought ya'll some muffins from the kitchen. How's training going?" Trudy asked. Another thing. After a whole month, Trudy's been getting nicer and nicer. Almost like she used to be. Skyler and I are still kinda shaky around her, but we both think that she's trying to turn over a new leaf. She even accepted the fact that she can't have me anymore. She still flirts with some campers, but hey, that's Trudy for yah.

Skyler looked at Trudy suspiciously and I knew how she felt. I really hope the muffins aren't poisoned. That would suck.  
>"Geez, thanks Trudes…but uh, we're practicing so maybe another time." Skyler said.<p>

"Okay." Trudy said, and then she disappeared.

"She's been acting kind of strange." I said raising an eyebrow.

"You got that right, but as long as she doesn't mess with you, I'm good." Skyler beamed. I smiled and lifted my sword again.

"Ready to get defeated?" I asked her grinning.

"You're on." Skyler grinned back and got into battle position.

A few hours later we were done with all the training we had for today. Something else exciting was going to happen that night though. We were having capture the flag! I strapped my armor on. I was in the red team while Skyler was in the blue team. Skyler and I were never in the same team after what happened on that day…

_Flashback_

"_I'll go offence." Skyler announced. She told me to stay defense. We started arguing about who's going to go defense or offense. I shocked her with lightning while she drowned me in the lake. We ended up injuring most of the campers and Chiron canceled Capture the flag that night. _

I explained the plan to my team and they agreed. I was going on offence with Alice and Warren. Three campers would be on the right flank and five campers would be on the left flank. The rest would be for defense.

As the bull horn sounded we all charged. Alice, Warren and I made our way through the trees and avoided the left flank. We knew that that's where most of them would be. I had an idea where the flag was though. Warren followed me. We went closer to the lake. I had a pretty good idea who was on defense. I saw the flag right across the lake, Warren was taking out five people. It was either the flag or saving him, I sighed and went to go help him. I took off three people and sent them to the ground. Warren thanked me while he was still busy fighting more people. I quickly ran over to the other side of the lake and just as I was about to grab the flag someone knocked me down with their hilt. I had a good guess who that someone was.

"Hey Skyler…" I said sweetly.

"Jacob." Her eyes traveled around me.

"You wouldn't want to skewer your boyfriend now, would you?" I said politely.

"Maybe I would. It wouldn't hurt that much to chop your body parts out right?" She said just as politely.

"Ehehehe…" I chuckled as I started crawling away from her. She kept coming closer and closer….until….

"Jacob! GO GET THE FLAG! I got her." Alice yelled, jumping on top of Skyler. Skyler flipped her over, but Alice grabbed her ankle. It gave me enough time to run over to the flag. I gripped the pole with my bare hands and was about to lift it, but then Skyler tackled me to the ground again. Suddenly I felt her lips on my ear.

"Come on Jacob, let's not be too hasty now shall we?" She mumbled against my earlobe. I shivered.

"What did you do with Alice?" I asked her seriously, but I was still enjoying the way she was softly nibbling my ear.

"She's a little…tied up." Skyler whispered. Her finger trailed my lips. I shivered again. Man this girl can turn me on. I was about to flip her over so I was on top of her, but then I heard cheers. The blue team came running past us holding up the red flag. Skyler grinned and got off me. I pouted.

"It wasn't a fair match!" I yelled.

Skyler just winked and me and went to celebrate with her friends. I ran a hand through my hair. Alice was tied up to a tree with…seaweed. Typical Skyler. I sighed and got her out. Alice scowled at me.

"You let her take over you?" Alice exclaimed and shook her head as I replied, "She's my weakness!"

"No duh." Alice grinned as we jogged to go join the celebration….of the losers.

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I almost jumped for joy when I read the reviews. Thank you soooo much. We're close to 100 reviews, by the way, hehhehe. Review and the lucky one shall win! I'd like to give a quick thank you to the reviewers who supported me this far, **

**Katnissxx- Thank you sooo much. I'm honored to be on your story alert list ;) Thank you soo sooo much marshmellow :D Skyler and Jacob are cuteee :D Yeah, Athena and Poseidon working together, that's a first timer huh? I will most definitely let you know when my new story will be up. ;)**

**BlueBerrySourStraps- You guessed it, it was Aphrodite ;) I'll update asap! Hahhaha, don't worry, they'll BOTH be out soon enough. OHMIGODS I LOVE YOU :D YOU KNOW WHY? CUZ UR SO FREAKING AWESOME! Ahaha, cat fight, I'll try to put that in somewhere. Yeah, it's gonna be Skyler and Jacob… I HATE HER TOO. She might just ruin this story =( MY CAPS LOCK IS EMPHASISING MY LOVE FOR YOU ;) I will continue, because all your reviews inspire me :D Yeah, poor Skyler. And I will update ;)**

**Runningpool22- Hahaaha, thanks. It sure did take him long enough :D Again thank you. It took a lot of time to wonder what music would fit the best :D **

**Pufflebear4- Thanks, and don't worry, with reviewers like all of ya'll I will =)**

**Pjato-lover- Awww, thanks. I will update soon =)**

**Krisskross316- Hahaha, I love your emotions :P I'll try to. There will be at least one or two more chapters until the big Ouranos war, so don't worry. I WOULD LOVE SOME MARSHMELLOWS FOR FREE…MMMMM xD**

**So once again, thank you sooo marshmelloy much reviewers! This story is almost coming to an end, but don't worry, the sequel will be up soon enough. I'll also announced the release date of my new story. The title is also a surprise ;) Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. **

**May God bless you all, Wisegirl08**


	39. Scar of eternity

Skyler's POV

-3 months later-

The thorns in my stomach were digging in deeper and deeper by every passing day. I never felt anything like this before. Not even when I got up on the stage to sing. Not when I had to get my tooth removed. Not even when I fought against hundreds and hundreds of different monsters. No this feeling was different. I couldn't call it fear, but I couldn't call it nervousness either. It was…it was like pain. Someone was poking my gut each time I made a step. Someone was controlling me, controlling my movements. My breath, my recognition. I couldn't walk around light heartedly anymore. It was like someone was trapping my heart in an isolated dry part of a desert. Chiron was right when he said my bond with Jacob was getting closer and closer by every passing minute. It was like we both were one person, moving together, walking together and feeling together. If you put us against one monster we could finish it within seconds. If you put us against dozens, they still wouldn't stand a chance. Why was I experiencing pain now? Why did it all catch on to my now? Of course I knew it would take some time to take in the fact that we were going against the all mighty ruler of the sky, but it just didn't make sense. If we stepped outside of the camp boundaries for even one moment a monster would go out of their way to try and kill us on someone's orders. The someone I'm referring to here is the only someone who wants us dead. Of course a lot of the gods also want us buried alive, but it's against their laws. Whenever you hear a storm bubbling up in the sky, you know that they're getting prepared for battle as well. It may just be the end of all life as we know it, but we don't show fear. I don't show fear, but all I can feel is pain. Pain aching so badly, like all of the western civilization's pain has been burdened on me. One month left, as we count down the days. Chiron called that the sunniest day of the year would be one of our darkest. We trained and trained and trained, but everything comes down to this. We would barely have time for _fun_… fun feels like such an inhabited word to us now. The camp could feel the tension. It was so strong, it held our hearts just by a single string of tension. Now wherever I would walk, I'd see training going on. Training like nothing before. This isn't just the earth shaker or the giant maker. This is the oldest God, the one that existed before Giants, Titans or the Olympians.

One day it was just Jacob and I sitting against the same tree we sat against on the first day of training. I was on his lap and his breath tickled against my neck everytime he spoke. Moments like these would take all the pain away, but we knew that it was still in there.

"What's going to happen when we actually face the war itself?" I asked Jacob. In response he shrugged his shoulders. "You never know."

"Do you think we'll survive?" I asked once more.

"It depends. Life and death are granted at various situations. But if I die, I know I'll die fighting." Jacob said. The life in his eyes were gone. They held his usual strong confidence, but they showed sadness. Kinda like my dad's now. Silence was all Jacob and I spoke now. We were just grateful to have moments like these when you know how precious life really is.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." Jacob said, as the conch horn sounded. I stood up with him and together we walked the path of pain towards the pavilion. Nothing could describe what we were feeling.

We sat down at the usual tables. I sat down next to my mom and dad this time.  
>"Hey kiddo." My dad said, trying to lighten the mood.<p>

"Hey dad." I mumbled. It was the first time I didn't protest about being called a kid. It was actually that time when I wanted to be a kid the most. I put my head on my dad's shoulder and he comforted me. My mom smiled at me and told me about their battle experiences. They said that I was strong and that I could save Olympus just like them.

"Can I really though?" I asked my mom. She was silent.  
>"Everything your saying is trying to comfort me, but the truth is mom, I don't know if can be comforted with white lies when my I don't even know if I have a chance of living." I was done with my dinner so I got up and went to my room.<p>

I sat on the chair beside the window and my eyes slowly started to get heavy. Dreams haunted me again.

"_You won't be able to live and you know it. Join me and you will be greatly rewarded." The cold raspy voice said. _

"_If I die, I'll die trying to kill you. You can't make me join you!" I screamed inside my head. The other voice started to chuckle in a menacing way. _

"_You don't know anything. Not a single thing. Your death will be granted slowly. You have chosen the wrong path and now you will disappear into nothing. Your parents, your friends, your beloved campers they will all die and you will be fighting alone. Do you really want to die that way?" _

_Suddenly an image flashed into my head. Jacob was walking away and I was on the floor crying. He always showed me that image."No, don't go!" I yelled. I was bloody and wounded, my face was covered with tears and my hair was messed up. _

I woke up screaming.

"SKYLER, Skyler listen to me. I'M RIGHT HERE!" Jacob was beside me, cupping my face in his hands. I was breathing heavily and I forgot where I was. I fell asleep on the chair and then…the dream. I shuddered. Jacob held my face in his hands and I wondered. What he showed me in the dream. Was it true? I quickly shook the feeling away, knowing he was just trying to manipulate me. I nodded to Jacob and I got up. Jacob looked worried, but didn't say anything.

"Bad dream?" Jacob asked.

"Nightmare." I whispered.

"Weird, raspy voice?"

"Yup."

"Sucks."

"I know."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Jacob said. I sighed and gave in. When Jacob turned off the light and got into bed I hugged him tightly. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep to his intoxicating smell.

Sunlight fell on me. I rubbed my eyes and got up. It was 7 am. Suddenly there was a tapping noise on the door. Puzzled, I got out of bed and went to the window. I opened it and poked my head outside. I saw Dylan and Alice holding rocks waving to me to come down. I told them I'd be there in a minute and just as I was about to close the door, I saw Jacob's sleeping face and smiled. I climbed down the stairs and met them outside.

"What do you guys want? It's seven in the morning." I grumbled.

"It's starting." Dylan said seriously.

"What's starting?" I asked groggily.

"Come with us." Alice pulled my hand and that lead me to the Big House. I was confused, and I was still tired, but I managed to keep my eyes open. Chiron was waiting at the porch. His eyes looked tired, but they had alertness in them. He lead us inside where our parents were.

"Where is Jacob?" Chiron asked me.

"He's still sleeping. What's going on?" I asked him. Chiron turned on the TV without giving me an answer. A news reporter was giving the daily broadcast. Something unusual was going on in the skies though. The clouds seemed to be shaking. Lightning flashed. The seas were rumbling. The ground was shaking. Everything was darkening. It wasn't just Manhattan. It was the entire western civilization. I gasped, finally realizing what was going on.

"He's after the entire Western Civilization." I whispered.

Chiron shook his head and my parents were both trembling. "No child, he is after you. In doing that, he will destroy the entire Western Civilization."

"But it isn't even time yet Chiron!" I said. Alice put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We aren't even fully prepared yet!" I yelled. My parents looked at each other. "This can't be happening now." I muttered.

"Keep your cool Skyler. We all know that you and Jacob are both prepared." Chiron said. I looked at my parents and they nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and standing there was a singed Jacob.

"Jacob…what happened?" I asked him.

"Lightning struck me." He said grumpily. "What is everyone doing here?" He asked. I pointed to the TV.

"Looks like we have to suit up before hand, how long is it going to take him to get here Chiron?" Dylan asked.

"Five days at the most." Chiron replied grimly.

"We have to make preparation and start informing the campers, get them ready…" Jason muttered.

Suddenly I realized something, I didn't before. All these people, all the campers they could get killed because of me and Jacob. They would be willing to put out their lives for protecting us, that's not gonna happen.  
>"Guys, I can't let you do this. Fight with us, I mean. You guys can get hurt, you guys can…die. I don't want the reason to be…well fighting to protect us." I said.<p>

They all stared at me ridiculously. "Skyler, we would give our lives for you in a heartbeat. This whole camp would. Whether it means dying to protect the ones you love or not, we are fighting with you. Besides, the whole Western civilization is at stake here, remember? I'm ready to kick some Ournaos butt anyway." Dylan grinned. I gave him a small smile. Jacob was still in a trance and he looked confused. I nudged his arm and he snapped back into reality.

"Now?" He asked. He didn't have to explain because we all knew what he meant.

"5 days." Thalia said. I've never seen her look so…weak. She was usually the confident one. Even looking at my helpless mother gave me the shivers. She wasn't flirting with my dad, or glaring daggers at him or running after someone with a knife in the hand kind of person anymore. She was the worried defenseless and drawn out of life someone now. I had to bring her back, I had to bring them all back.

"If you all know that Ournaos is worse than Gaia, than what are we sitting here for? We have to get on our feet and start practicing immediately." I said cheerfully. They got up, but Chiron stopped them.

"There's one more thing you need to know." Chiron shook his head sadly.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Zeus, he wants to get rid of you. All of you. He thinks he can handle Ournaos on his own, but even the gods know that he is trembling. Please be careful, oh and Jacob if you see him in your dreams another time, immediately wake up." Chiron said.

We all shook our heads and called out to the campers. The conch horn sounded and we all had breakfast before going to practice. You just can't fight on an empty stomach. The campers were all eager to hear the BIG NEWS. When Chiron told them, they weren't that eager anymore. Some even started crying. I knew how it felt, when WE weren't even prepared yet and we were without warning. Everyone quickly piled out of the pavilion and went to practice.  
>Jacob and I had knife fighting with my mom and Piper.<p>

"Now if he holds your arm, just shift the knife to your other hand and quickly deflect his attack and twist his arm." My mom said as he watched Jacob and I fight in an uncomfortable position. When he came at me and grabbed my arm, I switched my knife to the other arm before he could hurt me with his blade and deflected his attack easily. His hand was still locked around my arm so I twisted my arm, twisting his in the process, and struggled out of his grip. He grinned, impressed. Piper smirked. Then Jacob slashed at my stomach. The swing didn't cut my skin but it made a tear in my shirt. I glared at him and held my knife in a sideways position, to tell him to back off. He did the opposite. He kept slashing at me, but I easily deflected all of his attacks and when he was getting worn out, I jumped on him, my knife at his neck.

"A very good job." My mom said, "However you need to be more rough."

"More rough? Are you kidding me? I almost killed him." I said.

"Jacob, you have to improve your skills." Piper scolded him.

"No duh, this is how far I improved in 6 months!" Jacob argued. Soon we all started arguing with each other, causing my dad and Jason to come to the arena to take a look at what was going on. I was yelling at my mom, while Jacob was being plain sarcastic and rolling his eyes.

"Don't let this all go to your head. There's a big war coming up and you can't lose!" My mom screamed.

"I'm doing my best. What do you mean it's going to my head? I would rather you and dad not be such heroes!" I yelled back. MY mom's face filled with hurt and I immediately regretted what I said. My dad came over to break the argument. He said he'll take sword practice from there and said that we were all just too stressed out. I sat down on the bench, looking at the ground and kicking a pebble with my foot. I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hey kiddo. Don't be worried. Your mom's just really stressed out. We all are. We don't want to lose you." My dad said.

"I know." I muttered.

"Personally, I think you're doing great. Don't worry about it, okay?" He kissed my for-head, and I nodded.

"Can we practice now?" I asked him. A big smile spread across his face. "Sure, come on. One on one?" He asked.

"Always." I grinned. We both got our swords ready and I blew the first attack. At moments like these, I really loved my dad. After an hour, we were both worn out. I was panting hard as I wiped off beads of sweat running down my cheeks. My dad said that we should take a little break and I agreed.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What was it like, fighting all those battles?"

"Well, it isn't a game show for sure. But, it all counts down to your victory. All I kept thinking is how I had to protect my family, my friends and how when it was over we could celebrate. I always had a reason. Always."

"I wonder what it'll be like when I actually face him."

"Scary?"

I laughed, "Of course dad. Only you could say that."

"That's because he's a seaweed brain." A voice above us said.

"Mom." I whispered.

"Hunny, I am so sorry that I snapped at you, it's just that I really don't want to lose you." She hugged me and I hugged her back. My dad joined in the hug and my mom chuckled dryly.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted." I told my mom after we pulled apart.

"I know that you can do this, otherwise I would've given up hope a long time ago." My mom said, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Gee, thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

I mentally facepalmed. Even my dad chuckled. "You know, the biggest thing is about making sacrifices." My dad said, looking at my mom while he said it. My mom broke contact. I would ask them about that later, I thought.

"I'm willing to do that." I said. My dad smiled and for a second I could see me. My sea green eyes, my smile, my facial structure. When I looked at my mom, I could see another side of me. The side with grey eyes, a fierce confident aura, my bouncy hair that I always thought was so messy. They both bring out the best in me. I restricted the tears from coming out as I hugged them both again. I promised myself, that I would never leave their side no matter what.

"Skyler?" Jacob asked. He was standing at the entrance of the arena. When he saw that I was having a little moment, he excused himself, but I told him to wait. I gave my parents one last hug and then followed Jacob out of the arena.

"So…" I said.

"Five days."

"Yup."

"Scared?"

"Deathly."

"Good."

"Why?"

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked on to archery practice. That's all we did those days. Practice. I'd have to go out of my way to make plans with Jacob, eat, rest, talk with friends and practice at the same time. Although, I knew training was essential. Especially since we just landed up in CHB 6 months ago.  
>There's not a single doubt that I could call myself a different person than I was six months ago. I mean sure I was the same me, but I walked differently, it felt like I was a hundred years older knowing information not most people know. Knowing things most people wouldn't even believe. Speaking of mortals, Trudy was actually becoming a <em>friend <em>of mine. I couldn't even have imagined this a few months ago. She's just gotten more Trudier and less…well less Mary Sueish. It still took time to get used to the new her, but she just made it easier, by taking to us more freely, wearing proper clothes, not wearing too much makeup. A scary part of me started to think, had she really changed so quickly?

Besides the drama and practicing, I always would find this little alone time to think by myself. My thoughts would wonder from topics to topics. They would always be different.

That night I had the worst dream yet.

"_I'm coming for you…" _

"_What do you want from me?" _

"_Your powers, your life, a sign to Zeus that he should surrender."_

"_You'll never get away with this!" _

"_Oh? And what makes you think that?" _

"_All of you are always the same, thinking you can win when you never actually fight. Thinking your stronger when you never show your strength. Bringing fear when all you fear is yourself!" _

"_That's how you play? You want me to win? I will. You want me to be strong, so be it. Now fear, I'll show you just what fear is."_

I woke up to a piercing cut on my arm. I screamed. Blood was dripping on the bed and Jacob woke up. He looked alarmed, but he too looked in pain. I forgot for a minute that he could feel what I felt. I didn't bring my eyes to my arm. I was too….scared to see what he'd done. I kept taking breaths, but the pain was nothing I've ever felt before. It wasn't just a little cut or slash. It was a deep cut that I could feel. It was like poison. When I finally brought myself to look at my arm I put my hand over my mouth. There was a cut alright. A deep cut, where blood kept gushing out from. But the cut was shaped in a particular manner. That shape, would be a lightning bolt. Soon the blood started to drip away silently, and the cut started to close, but what I felt after was much much worse. It was the pain of fire. Like something was burning me. I was gasping for air and I could see Jacob struggling beside me, trying to fight it. When the pain subsided, I could barely move my arm. There was a lightning shaped black burn near my shoulder. When I caught Jacob's eyes he looked…weak and hurt. With my other arm I reached for his left arm. There it was a lightning shaped black burn. It wasn't very big, but it was a sign. A sign from Ournaos to expect fear, pain and anguish. I tried to register what was going on so with my right hand I pulled off the covers and went to go take a sip of water. Jacob was right behind me, curiosity in his eyes.

"He's not just after us. I mean he is after us, but it's not for the reason we all think. He doesn't just want to destroy the Western Civilization. He wants Zeus to bow down to him. He wants…to rule the Western Civilization." I gasped.

Jacob held me in his arms, the entire time, whispering comforting and soft words in my ears. I kept shaking my head like I couldn't believe it. The scar on my arm was still hurting and I couldn't take it anymore. I searched the cabinets, drawers and the counter tops until I finally got a jar of nectar out from somewhere.

"The godly drink of the gods." I whispered.

"Skyler, you know we're not allowed to have that, right?" Jacob said, trying to pry the jar of nectar away from me.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know it does, you just have to fight it!" Jacob replied firmly.

"I can't, it's making me weaker by the second." I whispered.

"Where's the strong Skyler? The confident one that would NEVER bow down to some lousy old god?" Jacob put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the windows.

I looked down, ashamed. Jacob put the jar of nectar back where it was and pulled me into his arms again. He let me punch his chest to stop the pain, and he didn't even wince. I knew he was suffering the same pain, but he didn't complain. He let me cry into his shirt and he just kept kissing my head, telling me it would be over soon. It's hard to imagine that you could ever find a guy like Jacob. I knew he was perfect, and I had to remember never to let go of him, ever. After what felt like forever, we finally got into bed, pulled the covers over us and slept in each other's arms.

"I love you." I whispered before we went off to sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and I was complete.

-4 days later-

"No presence is too weak. No heart beat is too strong. Not a single soul in this room are gods, but we're more than that. We fight till the ends of the Earth. We will never give up until all men stand dead on the battlegrounds. We will win, and we will conquer. So when we go out tomorrow to fight the _Lord_ of the skies, we will remember that we are demigods, well in my case demi-demigods." Jacob stated. Everyone laughed at the last part.  
>We were all having a meeting in the Big House about tomorrow. Preparations, battle plans and once we got all that wrapped up Jacob decided it was the time to make a motivating speech. Everyone put their swords up and cheered, agreeing with Jacob. The scar on our arms however, still rested where it was. When we told Chiron about it he said it would be there for the rest of our lives. A burnt scar cannot be removed. When I told him about my dream, it looked like he was expecting it.<p>

2 days ago I wouldn't have said that we were prepared. But now, when I looked into all of the campers eyes, I saw all the qualities that we needed. Bravery, loyalty, confidence and strength. We couldn't possibly need more to keep us going. Jacob sort of improved with his knife in the last couple of days. Still couldn't beat me though, I snickered. Sometimes people look fear in the eye, sometimes they cower away, but in camp half-blood we don't care what or who fear is, we make them fear us. I shivered remembering the dream I had when I got the scar. He'll never let me forget it. Tomorrow, I'll give him a day that he will never forget.

**A/N: Hello lovely marshmellows. It took a little time to put this chapter up because (minor warning) This is the semi final chapter! Only one more chapter to go. One more thing. I think there are only 3 reviews left till the hundredth reviewer, so I remind you again, the 1ooth reviewer will get to know the last line of the FINAL CHAPTER. The 110****th**** reviewer will get a preview of the FINAL CHAPTER. Now, the FINAL CHAPTER will not be up until a few days. It just might be the longest chapter ever. So buckle up dear reviewers, do I have a surprise for you! Remember the last line can be told in anyone's POV. I'm sorry that you'll have to wait for a few days until…..THE FINAL CHAPTER :D Dayumm, I love saying that. I'll give you more information about the story and the sequel and my other story next chapter. If you would like to know beforehand or if you have any questions (Trudy drama, when will the sequel be up or any questions about this chapter), just simply PM me ;)  
>I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and thank you for reading and A BIG THANK YOU to the reviewers =) The final chapter will switch between Skyler's and Jacob's POV, and maybe a little surprise POV as well =) <strong>

**Stay tuned, Wisegirl08**


	40. The End

Jacob's POV

When I woke up, it dawned on me. Today is the day. I stayed up all night practicing with everyone. We stayed up until 4 in the morning, but Chiron said that we all needed rest. I could tell that it was the day of the war, the sun wasn't shining brightly and Skyler wasn't in my arms anymore. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my tired eyes. It was 7 am. 3 hours of sleep. It might be the last 3 hours of sleep you get, a nagging part of my head said. I shook my head and got up. I feel asleep in the arena, so I stretched a bit. I noticed Skyler was already up. She was pacing around the arena, pulling on the straps of her armor. She had dark circles under her eyes, but she looked so…confident. My dad and her were talking about something important, it looked like that at least.

Finally they noticed me. My dad waved at me and told me to come over. I walked over to him and Skyler managed a smile.

"What ya'll talking about?" I asked them.

"Erm…well you see son…" My dad got interrupted my Skyler.

"SOME PEOPLE… forgot to tell us that the gods would be fighting from above. Not down with us." Skyler glared at my dad. My dad just shrugged.

"Is that bad?" I asked her.

"Well I thought we could've used some support on the ground, you know?" She said.

"That explains it." I nodded.

Everyone was getting ready, so I figured I should too. Everything was going so fast. People walking along hurriedly, fixing armor straps, sheathing swords and drinking water. Suddenly the earth started to shake. Everyone screamed. I looked around for Skyler worryingly.

"Skyler!" I yelled.

"I'm right here you idiot!" She poked my arm. I gasped and I pointed to the arena and back, "But uh-y-you were…and then…here?"

The earth stopped shaking as Chiron came galloping to us.

He said, in a very serious tone with a strong look in his eyes, "It's time."

That's all we needed before charging outside camp. Everyone yelled, running along the streets. The odd thing was, there were no people. No honking. No cars. No…nothing. And that's realllyyy unusual for a busy city like New York. Skyler and me were charging in front, with Dylan and Alice right by our sides. I glanced at each of them. We looked back and forth at each other. We knew, that this could possibly be the end.

Everyone was trembling. Skyler saw this. She stood up on a car parked near the Empire State building.

"HEROES. Assemble!" Everyone looked at her. The conch horn sounded and we could see tiny specs getting closer to us. Skyler noticed this too.

"When we think of the past, we cry. When we think of the future…we tremble. But when we think of the present, we smile, lucky to be alive. So when we face all those uglies in battle. When we face Ournaos what we'll do is think of the present, and smile. LOOK EACH MONSTER IN THEIR EYES BEFORE YOU KILL THEM OFF. FIGHT WITH ENERY, AND CONFIDENCE. I know, that we _will_ win." Skyler held up her sword and suddenly everyone stopped trembling and looked up at Skyler with admiration and awe. I was pretty dazzled myself. Slowly, one by one everyone started lifting their swords. They all cheered in agreement with Skyler.

The black specs were now getting closer. In the front of the line stood a hundred empusa. They were vampiric demons with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey. Annabeth's words once again filled my head. Behind them stood more uglies. Leading the line was the Minotaur.

Percy's POV

Leading the line was the Minotaur. Really, that ugly beef bull AGAIN? Annabeth shot me a quick look of sympathy. He looked exactly like he did two decades ago. He was dressed in steel armor and his snout was snottier than ever.

"I've got the beef dude." I yelled. Skyler, Jacob, Alice and Dylan looked back at me with ridiculous looks. I shrugged and decided it was time to put the bull back into his barn. When the Minotaur saw me he huffed a big amount of smoke.

"That's right sheesh kabob! I'm back." I yelled so he could hear. His black, tormenting eyes penetrated me. I smirked and swung Riptide around. The empusa charged first.

Skyler's POV

I'll admit, when I saw the whole army of monsters, I was kind of scared, but then I saw the brave look on everyone's faces and I knew that this was it. This was what we've all been training for. Jacob flashed a look at me before the empusa charged. They came running so it was hard to calculate their attacks. I brought my blade out, and it slid through one fine empusa's neck. The first monster- gone. I blocked getting attacks from their nails. Sharp, very sharp nails. Their red eyes looked horrified everytime I stabbed them. The empusa kept coming at me and I felt more energetic. I mean come on, who feels energetic at 7 am in the morning right? Everytime the empusa touched me they could sparked by electricity. I looked up in the sky and I knew they were fighting too. What looked like two dozen Hyperborean giants were either getting flooded by water, attacked by fireballs, or getting shot up war guns.

Jacob was fighting along beside me. One empusa came up behind me and slashed my shoulder, I turned around and hit her in the head with the hilt of my sword and slashed her. But she wasn't the only one who was coming at me. There were demigods and other monsters coming at me too. A boy who couldn't have been older than the age of 15 came at me with his sword. I blocked his first attack, but he parried and kept coming at me. For a 15 year old boy he was skilled. I tried to swipe at him but his sword hit my armor. I smirked and slashed at him. I knocked him down by kicking the back of his knee, but I couldn't find myself to run my knife down on him. He was just a boy. An evil boy who was obviously brain washed, but still a boy. I hesitated and he seemed to notice that. He kicked my ankle and I went down in seconds. He got up and was about to stab me until his face filled with pain, his eyes twisted up and he fell.  
>Alice appeared behind him holding a bloody sword. She helped me up and I smiled, "Thanks."<p>

"No problem, now let's go kick some more ass." Alice grinned. Suddenly there was a loud roar. My eyes widened as I saw 10 Cyclopes fling demigods away with just a brush of their hands. I gulped. They were HUGE. And when I mean huge, I mean forest trees huge.

Jacob's POV

"Ahhhhh!" Cody got thrown away by a Cyclopes. I went back to the day Annabeth was telling us about Cyclopes. Think Jacob. THINK. I didn't have much time as the Cyclopes were advancing. They had one eye in the middle of their heads. They were large and smelly (Percy got defensive saying Tyson wasn't that large…but he didn't argue with the smelly.) and she said that some Cyclopes are good and some are bad. As I watched the Cyclopes charge through, I was sure that they weren't here to play dolly with us.

"Ughhh! Peuny demigods! I eat them. Like ants!" One roared. I gulped and jumped away as the Cyclopes smashed his fist on the road. I rolled on my back and got up. I prayed to all the gods I knew, and did the stupidest thing in the world. I charged a 15 foot Cyclopes.  
>He saw me coming with his one big eye and smashed his fist on the ground again, causing me to shake and tumble down. So much for that. I slid under his legs and jumped on to his leg. He kept trying to shake me off and almost punctured me with his javelin. I got an idea. I stayed in one place until he saw me. That is, I was grabbing on to the back of his knee with all my life. When he saw me, he brought down his javelin. Stupid Cyclopes, I thought, before jumping down and crashing on the hard cement. The spiky points pierced into his leg and he cried out in pain. I grinned in satisfaction although my back was killing me. And arrow sudden whizzed right next to my ear. I stopped breathing. Scaly claws gripped my arm and pulled me up. I winced. Something cold hit my head and I blacked out.<p>

Skyler's POV

Just as I slashed off another dracne, I felt someone's presence behind me. I didn't have time to turn around before I blacked out. The last thing I heard was my mother screaming.

My eyes slowly opened as I adjusted to the dark. My mouth was dry and I couldn't move.

"Hello, anybody there?" I croaked out.

"Skyler?" I heard someone say, it was barely a whisper.

"Jacob…?" I whispered back.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Turn around."

And so I did and I was face to face with Jacob. I could only make out his silhouette. My eyes were daring to close, but I kept them open.

"Again, where are we?" He asked. I shrugged and let my eyes wonder around the…cave. It was definitely a cave. I travelled back to the past…. My mom screaming my name, the dracne, being knocked out…the war! I suddenly remembered the war was still going on.

"Jacob!" I said in an urgent voice, "The war…Ournaos!"  
>His eyes opened wide in realization.<p>

"We have to get out of here." I said, struggling with my ties.  
>"No duh Captain Obvious." Jacob retorted.<br>"Now is not the time." I said, glaring at him. He shrugged and we were both trying to untie the ropes.

I heard the sound of footsteps and froze on the spot. Jacob copied my actions on hearing them too.

"Ah, pitiful demigods. Too weak to go up to anything. All you must really do is knock thee out with a stick." A deep voice echoed across the cave. I shivered. It was the same raspy voice from my dreams…nightmares actually. If I thought his voice was bad enough in my nightmares, in reality it made me want to scream until blood poured out of my ears. I started thinking of a plan. Any plan, just to get away from here. My heart was thudding against my chest so hard I thought it would fly it out. My for-head was filled with sweat beads and I didn't feel any better with that voice torturing me. His voice just wanted to make you bow down to him.

He was getting closer and I could just feel his insanely dreaded aura. It was enough to make a person go crazy. It was too dark to see him, but he was sparkling. Literally sparkling like a thousand gems.

"I suppose thee don't have any clue why you are captured here." I wanted to squirm down and hide in a little corner. Jacob didn't look less uncomfortable either. I sat with my back arched up, trying not to back down. Suddenly I let out a cry I didn't know that I had been holding.

A needle, the size of a horse, was poking my arm. I closed my eyes and bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. An ordinary needle shouldn't hurt this much, but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Stop! STOP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL…. I will…." Jacob cursed.

"That is right boy. You cannot do any harm to me."

I spoke through my trembling lips, "Sorry to interrupt, but that's wrong English."

I opened my eyes and Jacob was looking at me like I'd completely lost my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if I did. All Ournaos did was poke the needle in deeper.

"Definitely Athena's girl." He sounded amused. He pulled it out in a swift movement and I fell to the ground in pain clutching my arm.

"NO!" Jacob managed to yell. He was struggling even more now.

When I finally opened my eyes and took a glance at my arm I almost threw up. It was a sickly shade of greenish purple. It was hurting like Hades, no Tartarus. I let out a colorful language of words. I looked over to Jacob and I saw him wincing. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. He feels the same thing I do. Blood was oozing down my arm, and suddenly it was gone. All the blood was gone but the pain was still there.

"Well, now I have your blood, it will be a warning to the gods. They must surrender or I shall send them all to Tartarus…with your blood of course."

I was too absorbed in my own pain to understand a word he was saying. All I knew is that I wanted to get out of here.

Several things happened at once. Lightning struck the cave and the sky roared. Our ropes were untied and Thalia and Nico were soon by our side.

"Hey there kiddos, time to go, no time to waste. HURRY UP. Nico will pass out any minute." Thalia rushed us all.

"The blood." Jacob mumbled.

"Took care of it, hurry up before he kills us all."

We all held on to Nico and he mumbled something about unicorn strippers before the shadows engulfed us. We were in front of the Hollywood sign. Thalia caught Nico just before he hit the ground. She dragged Nico inside and told us to follow her. Thalia whispered something and suddenly rocks fell apart and revealed an underground tunnel. When I tried to take a step, my legs went numb and I fell into the, oh so lovely, arms of my boyfriend.

"Oh right, forgot to mention it take a while to get used to shadow travelling." Thalia called back.

Jacob rolled his eyes and we both held on to each other as we walked down, disappearing into the darkness. I looked around and all the walls were lit up by lanterns. There were skulls all around the place and dead bones. I shivered at the sight. Jacob's arm was still around my waist and both my hands were still on his shoulders. My legs felt worn out. I got an idea.

"Jacob…" I whined, making puppy dog faces, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Carry me?" He sighed and just when I thought he was gonna protest he told me to climb on. I kissed his cheek and jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my thighs. It was kind of hard since we both were still in our armor and since both of our arms were still throbbing but we managed it. We crept through different passageways, with Thalia still in front of us, basically carrying Nico. I was actually pretty scared that Jacob would pass out on us any minute so I gave a long lingering kiss on his neck to give him a boost. He smiled and kept walking.

Finally reached a large opening. A man was standing in front of us.

"You're not dead." The man said. He almost looked like death.

"Not now Chiron!" Thalia all but growled.

"Do not mistake me for that donkey creature who can't do anything good in life. I am CH-A-R-O-N. Without an 'I'!"

"You serve in the Underworld and if you do not take us to Hades, help it or not I will make sure my father sends you down to the Depths of Tarturus!" Thalia looked murderous.

"Daddy's little girl, aren't you?" Charon grumbled, but led us on to the boat. I jumped off Jacob's back and he stretched. I've heard so many rumors about the Underworld, but I never experienced it before. And now here I am. I leaned a bit over the boat so I could see all the souls. I almost tipped over but Jacob gripped my good arm with his good arm. I retreated back to his side. Thalia was still desperately trying to wake Nico up. Nico's eyes opened wide. I guess being in his dad's domain helped him gain some strength.

"Did we get them?" He whispered.

Thalia looked back at Nico. "Yeah, they're safe." And she hugged him tightly.

"Glad you're awake uncle Nico, but can we please get moving?" Jacob interrupted. I rolled my eyes. After saying something to Charon, Nico finally got him to give us a ride to Hades' palace. I was nervous and I saw souls flying all around. Picture frames, pices of paper and I could hear tears. All the memories of the dead. My arm was still hurting and I couldn't do anything about it. Jacob squeezed my waist, but kept his eyes ahead.

"Get off." Charon ordered. We were in front of the palace. It was made of bones, it gave me shivers.

"You'll get used to it." Thalia said, and gave us a look of sympathy.

"Now we're here, where is everyone else?" I questioned.  
>"They're still fighting." Thalia replied.<br>"Oh."

"Hello." A voice interrupted us. I jumped.

"Hades." Nico greeted.

"What a nice way to greet your father." Hades said sarcastically.

"Be lucky you have a greeting." Nico grumbled back.

Flames danced within his eyes, "Be lucky you have a life, boy."

"Ok stop, both of you." Thalia demanded. Both of them looked at her like they were waiting for her to continue.

"We came here because we need your help, not to argue with you."

"Is that so?"

"You do know there's a war going on up there." Nico pointed out.

"Hmmm."

"Great Lord Hades. We need your help. We can't keep fighting for much longer." Thalia begged.

"What do I get offered in return?"

"A chance to say hello to your grandson?"

"Ah, Dylan. I've been watching over him you know." His eyes softened.

"He would really like to meet you."

Hades pondered for a minute. "What can I do?"

"We need your help on the ground."

"Consider it done."

Nico and Thalia smiled.

"So are those the two rats that started this whole thing?" Hades pointed towards us. I gulped, this could not be a good sign.

"Those 'rats' you call just might be the most powerful demigods ever." Nico replied. Hades eyes danced.

"We need to help them up there." Jacob reminded them.

"I'll stay down here." Nico said.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go."

Annabeth's POV

"PERCY BEHIND YOU!" I screamed out. Meanwhile I kicked a dragonella's butt. I kept slashing and dicing and I couldn't keep count. There was blood on my legs and a nasty gash on my lips. Everyone was getting tired, and I felt faint.

"Mom!" Skyler ran up behind me, while cutting off a monster's head. I grinned and hugged Skyler briefly.

"Are you ok?"

"Besides the gash on my shoulder, yeah."

"Always the shoulder." I winced remembering the when I took the poisoned knife for Percy.

"Yup. But we got a little back up." Skyler beamed, looking up at me.

"You won't believe who it is." Jacob piped up.

"Can't wait." I replied.

"Have you seen my parents?" Jacob asked.

"Probably up front." Annabeth replied.

"Thanks." Jacob raced that direction, avoid swords and claws.

Jacob's POV

I felt numb all over. This was it. As the sword came slashing down on me. Suddenly everything froze. Everything came falling down. The giants, all the monsters and empousa's. I backed up tripping over, but balancing on my feet.

"You asked for help, didn't you? Well there you go." Hades roared, Nico standing close beside him, looking wiped out.

"You came. You actually made it." Dylan murmured. Hades smiled for once, with an amused blaze in his eyes.

"Couldn't miss it, now could I?" Hades replied.

"Hate to break the sentimental moment guys, but this isn't over yet." Percy came up to us.

"He's right." Jason and Piper appeared. My dad gave me a grin and nodded and my mom gave me a heart-warming smile, glad to see that I'm still in one piece. Skyler jogged up beside me along with Alice.

"He's still left." I declared. Everyone knew who I was talking about and sadly it was true. The worst was yet to come. Skyler felt my hesitation and put a hand on my shoulder. I just smiled and wiped the sweat off my for-head. Everyone looked worn out. Demigods were helping themselves to ambrosia and nector. Dylan, Alice, Skyler and me needed to rest for a bit so we found the nearest tree that was still standing and sat under the shade. It was getting dark and we all needed some rest. We're still human afterall. I stretched my arms a bit before resting my head against the trunk of the tree and closing my eyes, trying not to think of the pain. Skyler's head fell on my shoulder and I hummed, satisfied by the comfort. Dylan stood up while everyone was walking around and went to have a talk with Hades. Glad he finally got to meet him. In some ways, they were scarily alike. Alice played with the grass and started talking to herself. I could feel myself drowsing off and sleep overtook me.

"_You're not done yet Jaaacob."_ A now familiar raspy voice shook my soul.

"We'll defeat you. We'll win." I spitted out. All I heard was dark chuckling and I struggled against myself.

Piper's POV

There was ash surrounding the city I've come to love. Trees fallen, the sky didn't twinkle with stars anymore. Everything looked so…dark. I sighed, burying my head in my knees. I got my son back and then the moment I did we started practicing for war. How screwed up is that? I felt like sobbing but I held my barrier and stared up at the sky wondering if the Gods really were helping us.

"You know we are, honey." Aphrodite's voice came crystal clear through my head. I managed a smile as my appreciation and even though I had so many questions to ask, all I could do was stare. The Empire State Building wasn't too far away from here.  
>Percy, Annabeth, Jason and the others went up to have a meeting with the Gods. I wonder what they're talking about. Nico stayed here because he was too wiped out and needed some rest. In some ways, I still haven't changed from the girl I used to be. I was a mother now, yes, but I still felt the same. Like we were fighting a battle every single day. The battle with Gaea still burned in my mind, reminding me of the pain and misery we had to overcome. The scars I earned didn't help either. I'm just glad we survived. Being a demigod, it's a gift that you're still breathing by my age. More young demigods are training and I dread the life for them. Most of them were already here, fighting the war with us. But how much could so little support do? So many died today. A tear trickled down my cheek, but I wiped it off. I looked towards Jacob, smiling. He was still alive. They all were. Skyler's head rested peacefully against Jacob's chest and his arm was wrapped around her. They found each other. Somehow in their screwed up lives they found happiness. Shouldn't that be a sign? I prayed we survived whatever was coming at us tomorrow. With one last glance at the sky, I fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

Skyler's POV

Everyone was slowly starting to wake up, and the ones that never slept were getting ready again. Jacob's chest rumbled beneath my head. I lifted my eyes up to look at him from under my eyelashes. He smiled down at me and pulled me up for a kiss.

We pulled back breathless and the first thing I said was, "You have morning breath.", then I got out of his grasp and took in the scenario. Jacob jumped up, and his eyes were clouded, but his smile had a playfulness to it. I was wrapped in his embrace again and I wished the whole war could all be over.

"Me too." Jacob said. Damn his ESP. The sky was still dark and I couldn't see our parents anywhere. Dylan was asleep beside a bush and Alice was drinking water. We went up to her.

"Where are they?" I asked her. She automatically knew what I meant.

"They still aren't back yet. From the meeting with the Gods." She replied. "How're you holding up?"

"Sore, but I feel a lot better now." I smiled. Alice hugged me and gave me a glass of water.

"Drink up. You'll get dehydrated. Have to remember we're more vulnerable than the others."

Jacob went to go wake Dylan up. "When did they go up?" I asked Alice.

"Beats me, I was out like a fly. A long while ago probably. Piper headed up half an hour ago." Alice replied with a steel voice.

"Any signs of the uglies showing up again?"

"The radar so far says no. They're probably regrouping."

As if on cue, the ground started shaking again.

"Spoke too soon?" Alice sighed. I had to keep my balance from tipping over. I found Jacob's eyes and Dylan was jogging over.

"WHERE ARE THEY? THEY SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW." Dylan had to shout over the sound to be heard.

"WE HAVE TO START WITHOUT THEM." Jacob yelled. The demigods surrounded us, ready to fight. I pulled my dagger out, letting them know we were ready. Suddenly the sky started twirling around creating a storm. My panicked look gave away my emotion. I could feel the hair on the back of head stand up. He was here. We both felt him. It was time. The swirling in the sky increased and the wind's impact blew most of us back. I landed on my back with a thud, a demigod struggling to get on her feet beside me. I got up and gave her a hand up. Jacob stayed close to me. Suddenly there was buzzing all around us. The empusa were slashing through. Cutting through demigods at the speed of light. The girl beside me, fell on the ground clutching her stomach. I didn't have time to help her before I carried away. With a scream I surged forward, fighting whatever was trying to get to me. The wind was getting stronger and the sky looked black now. I fought my way to the front of the line and searched frantically for Jacob. He was fighting a crowd of uglies around him. He ran beside me in record time.

"This is it." I told him.

"This is it." He confirmed.

Just in time, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and the rest of the older demigods came running in front.

"WE WERE TRAPPED." My mom yelled. I nodded, glad they got here.

"_Surrender yet?"_ Ournaos' voice rasped out. A lot of the demigods started choking. His voice did that to people.

"If you think you can win, you're wrong." Jacob yelled out at him.

_Flick._ Jason flew back a couple of miles. "JACOB!" I yelled. He wasn't getting up. He was just lying there. My eyes met my dad's and he nodded at my pleading eyes, saying he's got it there. I ran towards Jacob, sharp pain burning my back.

"JACOB WAKE UP!" I yelled as soon as I crouched down, putting his head on my lap. Tears strolled down my cheek, feeling the pain he did. "JACOB, YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES. PLEASE." I begged, sobbing freely onto his face.

_**Sad- Maroon 5**_

_Man, it's been a long day  
>Stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway<br>Wondering if I really tried everything I could  
>Not knowing if I should try a little harder<em>

"Please, please. Wake up. Please." I whispered. I was breaking apart. We couldn't let him win like this.

Alice ran over. "ALICE ALICE. HELP. HE'S NOT WAKING UP. D-d-do you k-know w-what to do? Please Alice." I cried.

"Hunny, shh." She carried a cup. Something gold glittered inside of it.__

_Oh, but I'm scared to death  
>That there may not be another one like this<br>And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
>The words that you needed so bad<br>And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
>The place that you needed to have<br>I'm so sad, saaad_

"What is that Alice?" I asked, sniffing.

"He needs it." Is all she said.

"Alice, if it is what I think it is, he could die!" I wailed.

"He'll die if we don't." Alice argued.__

_Man, it's been a long night  
>Just sitting here, trying not to look back<br>Still looking at the road we never drove on  
>And wondering if the one I chose was the right one<br>Oh, but I'm scared to death  
>That there may not be another one like this<br>And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

"Alice, we can't give him nectar. He'll burn!" I complained.

"Skyler, you have to trust me, he needs it."

I couldn't argue anymore. My heart kept wrenching as the tears poured. I bruised my cheeks trying to wipe them off with the sleeve of my shirt. I could hear Ournaos' laugh, calling us weak, taunting us.__

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
>The words that you needed so bad<br>And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
>The place that you needed to have<br>I'm so sad, saaad  
>I'm so sad, so sad<em>

_Oh, but I'm scared to death  
>That there may not be another one like this<br>And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

"Do it." I confirmed. "Just do it." I screamed. Alice poured the godly drink down his throat, forcing him to swallow it. He didn't react for a few moments. I held my breath. __

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
>The words that you needed so bad<br>And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you  
>The place that you needed to have<br>And I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard  
>The words that you needed so bad<br>I'm so sad, so sad_

His eyes shot open. He was gasping for air. I let out a breath and hugged him to me tightly. His for-head felt warm, like really really warm. I still held on to him for dear life. He wouldn't stop coughing. Finally he sat up, his eyes spinning. He was blinking rapidly.

"Skyler…" He croaked out.

"Shhh." I helped him up on his feet and after a nod, I let him go. He stood for a minute than started walking again.

"Time to finish him." Jacob growled. I tried to smile and put my brave face on again. I picked up my dagger and we fought through to the front of the line again.

There was a storm forming around us. Jacob and I locked eyes and the wind around us subsided. Our hands touched and electricity sparked between us, literally. I hid the shivers that crept up my spine. Slowly, but steadily we started floating upwards. I could feel the ocean roaring in my ears and the electricity crackling through my body. I felt strong. Power overtook me and I let out a roar to let it out and everything came pouring. We rose and all I could notice was the wind swirling around us, carrying us higher and higher. Nothing could break this bond. I was feeling exhausted, yet at the same time energy was pouring through me. I could feel my heart pumping rapidly against my chest. Everything around us was unnoticed. All I could feel was all this power forming between us. The roar of the ocean, the sparks, the wind, the leaves. Everyone was yelling and ducking for cover and we could feel Ournaos in front of us. He was fighting against our power. I focused on the ocean. New energy formed inside of me and I could tell the Gods were helping us out. My heart was racing, but I could feel the fire, the water…the intense energy. It was burning through my skin, sending cool shivers throughout me and I could feel it getting bigger and bigger spreading waves all around us. Jacob and I opened our eyes simultaneously. Green- blue met electrifying blue and all the power poured out. I just noticed we were surrounded by a tornado hold us 40 feet above the ground.

Suddenly, everything dropped.

We sprawled across the place, sending us speeding down. I crashed down, rolling on the ground.

_**She Wolf- Sia**_

_A shot in the dark  
>A past, lost in space<br>Where do I start  
>The past, and the chase<br>You hunted me down  
>Like a wolf, a predator<br>I felt like a deer in love lights_

_You loved me and I froze in time  
>Hungry for that flesh of mine<br>But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees  
>What do you see in those yellow eyes<br>Cause i'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>Falling to pieces<em>

_[beat break]_

_Did she lie in in wait  
>Was I bait to pull you in<br>The thrill of the kill  
>You feel, is a sin<br>I lay with the wolves, alone it seems  
>I thought I was part of you<em>

_You loved me and I froze in time  
>Hungry for that flesh of mine<br>But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
>What do you see in those yellow eyes<br>Cause i'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>Falling to pieces<em>

_[beat break] _

My eyes fluttered open to be captured my electrifying blue ones. I was breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath. I felt wiped out. All I could remember was the power…the love.

Everyone started cheering. I was engulfed my people lifting me up. He was gone. Ournaos was gone. He's gone. I sighed and smiled. OURNAOS IS GONE! My smile met Jacob's and we embraced. His lips found mine and I latched my lips onto his. I wasn't letting go anytime soon. Our connection felt stronger than ever.

**A/N: OMG GUYS. THE STORY IS DONE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MORE THAN 6 MONTHS I KNOW. I had to get over some personal stuff. Rough patch. Didn't find inspiration until a couple of days ago. I feel like a whole different person now. I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL ENJOYED MY FIRST STORY. THE STORM. :D Review and let me know ;) I'm gonna have some new stories out so stay tuned, follow me and you'll find out. I promise you'll enjoy them. An old story ends, a new one begins. I decided on no sequel for this story. I can't stay in my past anymore. I had it all planned out, but trust me I think you guys would like this ending way more than the one I had planned. HAPPY ENDING :D **

**Word count: 6,000 words not including Author's note. 30 pages.**


End file.
